


Wonderwall II

by Yestare



Series: Wonderwall [2]
Category: Mass Effect Trilogy
Genre: F/F, Fluff and Humor, Fluff and Smut, Friends With Benefits, Gratuitous Smut, Sex Toys, Shameless Smut, Threesome - F/F/F
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-08-24
Updated: 2020-05-30
Packaged: 2020-09-25 05:50:55
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 26
Words: 88,882
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20371741
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Yestare/pseuds/Yestare
Summary: Someone's dead. Someone's horny. And someone bought a naughty gift. M for smut. A lot of smut ;)





	1. Asari dinner

A/N: Hello there and welcome to part II of of our adventures in the Mass Effect universe. We're starting off with Omega aftermath and won't look back. There's a lot of sex in my stories - if you're not into that, turn around now. Still here? Enjoy.

Liara has news to share with Miranda Lawson. Jane Shepard will return to the Normandy in chapter 3. *Any and all feedback is appreciated.

** _Chapter 1, Asari dinner_ **

"What? Are you sure? She's dead?"

"Absolutely. Very dead."

"Liara, that's nuts. How come I haven't I heard about it, or read it on the extranet?"

"That's quite a long story. Are you doing something tonight?"

"No, I... I had no plans."

"Okay. Would you like to come over to the Normandy? I'll cook us a real asari dinner and tell you all about Omega."

"That sounds nice. I would like that."

"Good. And Miranda?"

"Yes?"

"Wear something nice. So I can peel you out of it."

"Oh... ehm, yes."

Liara severed the connection and stared at the holo-screen where Miri's image had been. She grinned, laughing at herself. _...so I can peel you out of it. Wasn't that a bit much? Too strong?_

Not for the first time did she reflect, did she realize that she had changed. A lot. _I'm definitely not the shy scientist anymore. Because of Shepard, because love came into my life._

When Jane had first encountered her, she'd been an archeologist on a tucked away planet. No indication her life would ever be more than ordinary.

_Shepard. She turned my world upside down. And then... the Shadow Broker. I'll never forget that moment when I took control, when I took over. I've grown used to giving commands, become used to speaking out, makes one feel powerful. I am powerful._

Smiling softly, she placed a hand on her heart, grateful for her changes. She was so much stronger. It felt good to be more confident, more outspoken.

But there was something else as well.

Something very recent - _Miranda! Having sex with more than one person has sparked something new in my personality. I... I was never this bold!_

Her race had a name for being open, being very accepting of their sexuality. Some even called it promiscuity. Liara had always been different, waiting to have a partner till she was over a hundred years old, very strange for an asari. But now that Shepard had encouraged her to see Miranda, she noticed herself becoming even wilder. Shocking how Jane had turned every facet of her life upside down! Making a mental note to discuss this all with her bondmate she started preparations for their dinner.

With the crew on shore leave the Normandy was extremely quiet. She noticed Samantha Traynor sulking in the mess hall and it only took ten minutes before she'd send the specialist grocery shopping to the wards. Sam was simply glad to have something to do.

Liara multitasked. If she wanted the evening off her afternoon had just become even more busy. She contacted nearly half her agents. The Reapers had taken over another two systems in the past week, showing no sign of slowing down in their brutal conquest of the Universe. They were getting awfully close to Thessia and a feeling of impending doom filled her as she thought of her homeworld. It was horrible seeing all the enemy red dots covering the Galaxy map. The shadow broker did everything in her power to stop the reapers. It felt horrible as she noticed it did little to stop their ominous march. Most of her focus and hope was the Crucible.

Trying hard to forget about the war she she prepared for the evening. After a scorching hot shower she felt much better, humming softly to herself as she dried off. She had a meal to cook, and the thought of being with Miranda once more lifted her spirits. She selected a soft pink set of underwear, so delicate it could easily qualify as lingerie, so thin she suspected it would be be see-through. A light orange dress that showed a lot more skin than her usual attire, short sleeved, a few playful white accents around her neck and waist, lengthwise it barely covered her knees. She smiled at her appearance in the mirror, cherishing the feel of the material as she ran her hands along her sides. Now, to prepare a meal!

* * *

"Doctor T'Soni, Miranda Lawson has boarded the Normandy."

"Thanks EDI. Please inform her I'm in the mess hall."

"Of course."

Liara straightened her apron and proudly looked at her accomplishments. Two bowls of pirt salad, made with the best vegetables the Wards had to offer. For the main dish she had selected ton, a light salty fish, abundant on Thessia but very hard to attain on the Citadel. Lilam for desert, an Armali fruit Miranda was already familiar with. Australian wine. She had never known such a thing existed but EDI had been a big help with the research and now she was able to serve chilled, white australian wine with the dinner. Miranda would be pleased.

She hummed softly as she placed it on a big tray. The news from Omega had been a mixed bag. Cerberus had been utterly destroyed and the station reclaimed. Aria's death had been expected. But she strongly disliked Shepard coming back later than expected. _At least she wasn't injured. I should be grateful for that. But I need her. The war against the Reapers needs her. This extra delay is not helping._

She stopped. Her heart blossoming as she thought of Jane. _Goddess I miss her! What has it been now, a week? Feels like a month without her!_

She sighed, took of her apron and surveyed the mess hall. With the crew on shore leave it was completely deserted except for Specialist Traynor, who was playing a chess match with EDI. _Mmm, I had hoped it would be empty here. Samantha does need to get a life for herself. Guess we'll have dinner in my room._

"Hello Liara."

"Miranda, good to see you again!"

The asari happily hugged her friend before kissing her. Miranda's eyes smiled. "Thank you for your invitation. It feels... good to be back here."

"Glad you're here." Liara used her biotics and lifted the large tray, it obediently followed them as they rounded the corner to her cabin. "Are you hungry?"

"Absolutely. And I am very curious what it will taste like." She inspected the odd looking foods on the tray while Liara opened the door. "Well... the only thing I recognize is the wine."

Liara grinned. "I wanted to give you a taste of home. Not sure if you drink white wine?" She motioned to her assistant, "Glyph, table and chairs please." A section of the wall opened and a large metallic, multi-joined arm neatly set up a small round table and two metal chairs on the middle of he floor.

Miranda picked up the bottle of wine. "I drink white and red, but never a lot. The label is familiar though. And..." Miranda put the bottle down and took Liara's hand, "it's very sweet of you to find something from my country."

Taking a small step forward Liara laughed and tossed her arms around her friend's waist, "my pleasure. I just wanted to make you feel at home."

Miranda looked deep in the beautiful, bright blue eyes. A rich, loving feeling bubbled up from deep inside of her, warmed her body from top to toe. It was fantastic to be with Liara again. She tenderly, intimately laid her hands on the asari's hips. "You do. Thanks for calling me, it's great to see you again..." Leaning forward her lips found Liara's and the couple met for a deep, longing kiss. Unhurried, warm, they held each other, wanting to forget the horrible war raging in their galaxy, wanting to forget everything besides just being together.

Taking one step back, Liara's eyes sparkled as she checked out Miranda's outfit. A light, summery white and silver short dress, human by design but topped off with an asari high neck. No sleeves to speak off, except for a tiny bit off cropped silver material on the top of her shoulder. A pair of white heels accentuated her spectacular long legs which reached up and up, finding the creamy thighs just below the hem of her dress. The small dress caressed Miranda's breasts, hugged them, made them look even bigger as the flimsy material strained to hold her large tits. Liara licked her lips as she watched the shiny fabric take on a life on its own, move like liquid around all her tempting curves when Miranda planted a hand on her hip and leaned into it.

"Goddess Miranda, you look fantastic! I asked you to wear something nice and _you_ delivered."

Blushing, Miranda smiled lightly as she held held the asari's outstretched hand. It felt good to be appreciated, to be cherished, to be looked at. She'd missed that for so very long, she couldn't even remember _him_ looking at her that way. She swallowed hard, gratitude shining in her voice, "Thank you. You look very good yourself. Honestly, I haven't dressed up like this in months - you're definitely a good influence on me. I feel at peace."

Liara gently squeezed the human's hand. "Glad to hear it. I want the best for you." She gestured to their dinner, "shall we eat?"

"Absolutely. I want to hear all about Omega."

Liara dimmed the lights a fraction and lit a single candle on the table. Picking up her salad she nodded.

"I talked to Jane early this morning, she sounded very pleased with their results. Omega has been reclaimed, completely liberated. All of Cerberus's troops have been destroyed. When the battle was over, Shepard tried to take the remaining opponents into custody but they fought to the death. Jane's convinced they were either indoctrinated, or 'enhanced' by the Illusive man. They fought to the last man."

Miranda's face was a grim mask. "Awful. Getting away from Cerberus was probably one of the smartest things I've ever done." She tasted the salad, hummed in approval and devoured it within the minute. Liara poured the two of them some wine.

"Indeed. Especially with the arrival of the Reapers."

"And what about Aria?"

Liara snickered, trying to hide a smile. "Jane gave me the full story. After the battle she wanted to arrest Aria. Shep's plan is to bring Omega under new leadership after Cerberus' defeat, to bring a spark of law and order to the outlying systems. The criminal resisted her arrest - naturally - and they fought. _If _you want to call it a fight. Aria was dead within five seconds, shotgun to the head."

A soft pinging sound filled the room when they toasted their glasses together. "Excellent news!" Miri laughed, "The Galaxy is better off without her. Who will take over Omega's rule?"

"Plan A is Liselle, Aria's daughter. She's very kind and understanding, always disliked her mother's cruel and psychotic tendencies. Plan B is a pair of Spectres who fought alongside Shep. C could be a mix of those two. Jane's talking with all parties on Omega right now, trying to make it work. That's also the reason this is not common knowledge yet, Omega is in a total communications blackout for 48 hours."

"Oh... so Jane's not coming home soon?"

Liara sighed, picking up a tiny piece of fish, "She's frustrated, this is taking more time than expected. A couple of days, hopefully sooner that that." She tilted her head. "One more thing. Shepard and I talked about _you._ You're a woman of many talents and we could sure use you on the Normandy. We're convinced you'll find a way to contribute to the war. Please join us on the Normandy."

"I... that's _very_ unexpected. And very kind. I... I will consider it." In a flash her expression had gone from surprised to hopeful.

"Please do and please say yes."

They ate in silence for a few minutes, simply enjoying the food and reflecting on the events on Omega.

"Excellent fish. It has this 'alien' flavor to it, but is just right."

Liara laughed. "It _is _an alien fish. Next you're going to tell me I taste alien as well."

"You taste alien as well." Miranda winked, "I know."

"Hmph!" Liara nearly choked on her wine.

"So," Miranda emptied her glass and eyed the desert, "this I recognise. Lilam fruit, correct?"

Liara straightened her dress as she tried to compose herself. "Yes, you've tried it a few days ago on the market." She took the empty plates away and served the fruit while Miri filled their glasses one more time. A comfortable silence hung between them while they ate, both of them cherishing the wonderful relaxed atmosphere. Neither spoke as they finished their desert, content to hang back in their chairs, sipping wine, taking in the other with appreciative eyes.

"I recently aqcuired a lot of wealth," Miranda lazily stated. Full with the dinner she kicked off her shoes, a pleased smile on her face. She crossed her bare legs and playfully swung her top leg, while her right hand played with the hem of her dress, showing even more of her soft, seductive thighs. Liara stared, hypnotized by the woman's exposed flesh. Her breath hitched and she barely heard Miri's next words. "A criminal was desperate for intel on Cerberus. Intel I easily delivered. She paid _way_ too much, and now she can't even enjoy her gains."

"Mmm, Aria? She paid you for Intel?"

"Intel I took from Cerberus. Let's call it our parting gift."

Liara laughed out loud. "That's fantastic. You took Aria's money and..."

"Shepard killed her!" Miranda grinned, "now _that's_ team work." They laughed together and had more wine.

Miranda felt extremely wicked as she put a wrapped box on the table. "I bought you a gift. Well..." she smiled _way_ too mischievously, "it's actually for both of us."

"Both?" Liara quickly unwrapped it and stared in disbelief. _'Magic cock' _it read with big, red letters on the box. She stared at Miranda. "Oh you... you naughty human! This thing costs a quarter of a million credits, and you..."

Miranda raised one eyebrow, her voice a silken whisper filled with promise. "So... you like it?"

Liara laughed out loud, eyes sparkling joyfully. "Of course! More importantly, _we_ will like it!" She took the toy out of the box and studied it for a minute. "No need for a manual," she blushed lightly, "I know exactly how it works."

Now it was Miri's turn to laugh. "Experience, broker? Good." Grinning happily she took a smal sip of wine while she studied the asari's features, her beautiful blue eyes, the cute blush on her cheeks. Liara was gorgeous and the thought of having sex with her was almost too good to be true. She crossed her legs while softly squeezing her pelvic muscles - warmth spread throughout her hips and she felt her center throb with excitement.

Liara grinned as she watched Miranda squirm in her chair. She felt her own desire boiling, heating her. Taking Miri's hand she planted a gentle kiss on it, before standing up and pulling her friend with her. "Come with me." She led her to the bedroom and closed the sheer curtains. "Lovely clothes - now they're coming off."

Miranda shivered with the delicious, explicit promise. Her skin tingled pleasantly as the young asari brushed against it, undoing the tiny buttons on the back of her dress. Her voice trembled with emotion and expectation. "I have been lonely. Good you called."

"My pleasure. Thank you for the toy - that's a very naughty gift. Still hard to believe you bought that!" Liara laughed, then slipped the dress off Miri's shoulders and helped it down as the human stepped out of it.

"It sounded like a really fun idea," Miranda stated confidently as she turned around, "and I only want the best."

"Oh it's going to be fun allright!" Liara grinned before taking in the sight. Miranda's milky white skin glowed seductively in the warm light, offset by a deep purple negligee that ended just below the curve of her hips. The asari's breath hitched, she needed to touch. Her fingers trailed down from Miranda's collarbone, cherishing the human skin, on to the negligee, satin, so very soft under her fingers. "Beautiful."

Turning the asari around Miranda's hands trembled as she undid the orange dress. Her mind was racing. The last few days had been very lonely once more, _especially_ after the wonderful day and night she'd shared with Liara. Why on earth would she stay in her apartment? The couple wanted her on the Normandy, a place where she could use her talents to help with the war effort. Oriana was safe, what else did she need to stay on the Citadel for?

Being this close, this intimate with the young asari was a huge thrill. Her heart ached for companionship, longed for love, a place where she would be valued. She needed to share her thoughts. "I'd love something to do. Definitely joining you on the Normandy."

"Good decision. Glad to have you."

Liara's dress fell to the floor and the asari quickly turned, nudging her friend on the bed before stradling her.

"Oh you have me," Miranda smiled. She happily felt the soft sheets against her shoulder blades, the pleasant weight of the asari on her lower abdomen. She placed her hands on the blue hips, Liara hovered over her and she took a good look. A wonderful soft blue, the asari was sensually, beautifully female. Her breasts, high set, large, perfect. A pink bra only emphasized their size, the gorgeous blue hills strained against the barrier, nipples clearly visible through the ultra thin material. Taut, flat abdomen where Miranda noticed the sensual muscles rippling underneath the skin. Her strong thighs wide apart she proudly sat on top of the human and when Miranda inhaled through her nose she smelled the soft, alien cinnamon smell. "Damn you look good. You smell good!" Unable to resist any longer, she caressed Liara's breasts through the flimsy bra. She noticed the nipples stiffen under her fingers, pressing against her hands.

Liara moaned and leaned into the touch. The cloth became unbearable, her sensitive skin screamed to be touched. She ripped off her bra and her large breasts popped free, right into Miranda's warm hands.

"Broker... always so eager..." She lovingly cupped Liara's breasts, fondly squeezed them while she welcomed the blue lips. Not a gentle kiss, she bit down on the asari's lower lip before their tongues started a twisted dance. Miranda felt dizzy with joy - she cherished the warm, pebbled skin of Liara's large tits, rolled them in her hands while roughly kissing her friend. Liara kissed her back, passionately, hungry, and Miranda felt the asari's complete surrender.

"Oh Goddess, I want you!" Liara panted, pulling the shiny satin of the negligee down. "Let's get..."

Miranda excitedly helped, her heated buds poking into the material, two clear dots in a sea of purple satin. Liara carefully tugged on the fabric till she noticed a warm pink nipple. "Nice!" She immediately took the bud in her mouth, rolling it between her moist lips, feeling it stiffen even more in her mouth.

"Oh..." Shoving her negligee down, Miranda fully exposed her breasts, scandalously presenting them to the asari. "Yessssss!" A surge of heat shot through her upper chest when she felt Liara massage her large boobs, bunch them together, licking and sucking the now wet nipples. "Damn... that's wonderful... suck me... suck my tits... oh!"

Liara couldn't get enough. Eyes wide, she watched in fascination as the large creamy orbs rolled in her palms. "Goddess you've got beautiful boobs!" The feeling of the luscious flesh in her hands, the hard nipple in her mouth left her wanting more.

She hadn't seen any panties, did Miri even wear any?

Abandoning her position she moved down and cherished the sight. _Beautiful!_ Small satin panties, purple of course, covered the human's sex. Showering kisses on the sensitive inner thighs, she hooked her thumbs under the purple material and ran them up and down, lightly brushing against Miranda's outer folds. Miri moaned hungrily and Liara gasped when her thumbs were covered with sticky wetness. "Oh..."

She ran her tongue over the soaked, tiny strip of fabric, following Miranda's slit all the way up. Goddess she tasted good! Her fingers gently massaged the hot, swollen flesh directly under the satin prison. She smiled. This was going to be fun - Miranda had to voice her desire! "What do you want?"

"Liara! I want..."

Miranda played along, refused to say it. She tried to pull her underwear to the side, desperate to expose herself, to feel Liara's wet tongue on her pussy. The asari swatted her hand away and she moaned, "please..."

Liara loved it, hearing her friend beg for more. "Please what?" But she knew Miri liked this little game as much as she did, perhaps even more. She looked up. The woman was almost naked except for the purple negligee bunched around her waist, ivory white skin shining in the soft light. Lips half parted, panting with ragged breaths, she shivered with need. Liara stared as Miri plucked at her own hard pink nipples, beautifully rolled them between her fingertips. "Goddess!"

Her hands ran the full length of Miranda's long legs, cherishing the strong muscles, slowly spreading the woman wide open for her. When she tugged on the panties, a bit of dark pubic hair became visible and Liara stared in fascination. She tugged on a few tiny hairs till she heard Miri whimper.

"Tell me what you want," she insisted. She pulled the purple material together till it barely covered Miranda's cunt and sucked and licked the exposed, scorching flesh, running her tongue next to the half-covered folds. "Say it and I will give it to you."

"Blue! You're killing me!" Miranda harshly pinched her own nipples, frantically squirmed and rolled her hips against the bed, trying to get that damned underwear out of the way. She panted in disbelief, feeling the devilish tongue _almost _where she needed it most, feeling the nimble fingers _nearly _touch her throbbing core. Throwing her head back she whimpered, shivered as her body pulsed. More slick wetness oozed from her sex, coating her inner thighs. By now she was so incredibly aroused she'd do anything. "Liara!"

She'd lost, she would ask for it. And it felt so fucking good!

"I want... I want you to lick my pussy," her face flushed red, she sobbed with need, "Please touch my pussy."

Liara grinned. "Now, was that so hard?" She bit her lower lip and yanked the panties aside, instantly fascinated by the human's pink, wide open sex. "Beautiful..." She lovingly took one of the large folds in her mouth, sucking it while slipping two fingers inside. So wet, so tight. The feeling of the soft, delicate flesh left her dizzy with pleasure. She started pumping the tip of her fingers in and out, enjoying the excited whimpers as she licked Miranda's throbbing, erect clit.

"Damn!" Miranda rolled her eyes, could barely believe it. Liara's game had her extremely excited and now that she finally felt the wicked tongue on her slit she wanted to taste the asari. "Blue, turn. I want you as well."

"Oh yes... !" Picturing Miri's intentions she shivered. Jane had taught her the meaning of 69 and she'd loved it ever since. She'd been so focused on pleasing her friend, she hardly realized how turned on she was. In a flash she'd ripped her panties off and angled her leg over Miri's upper body.

Groaning with anticipation Miranda stared at Liara's glistening cunt. Wet, swollen, it begged for attention. "Oh wow. Gorgeous!" When Liara lowered herself she did not hold back. Her hands scandalously opened up the blue thighs and she fiercely drove her tongue deep inside Liara's slit. "Mmm..."

"Goddess!"

Miranda felt her heart pound in her chest. She licked Liara's clit while slipping her fingers inside, relaxing the ring of muscle. She tasted the sweet, cinnamon juices of her friend and laughed as she licked her lips. "Yep, taste like alien!"

Liara couldn't believe it. Her entire body burned, the sensations were overwhelming as she felt Miranda passionately fucking her. Not to be outdone, she sucked on Miri's erect clit while burying her fingers deep in the soaked, wide open pussy. She moaned in delight, "Yes... "

The sounds of sex filled the room and for a few intense, magical minutes they were completely lost in one another, sharing, exploring, loving each other in a hungry rush of wet feminine flesh.

"Mmm..." Deep inside her cunt Miri felt the slick fingers wonderfully rubbing her front wall. "Fuck! Right there! Do m-me just like that! Yes oh yes f-fuck me!" Moaning with pleasure she rolled her hips, yearning for more. "Fuuuuck!"

Listening to Miranda's excited cries was a treat. Liara gave it all she had, playing with her friend's juicy cunt, enjoying the wet, scorching flesh in her hand.

She gasped. Three pumping fingers stretched her azure, fucking her with deep, heated thrusts. "Goddess!" Miri's warm tongue danced on her clit and she felt her orgasm rising in the hot furnace of her hips. Desperate for release she reached out with her mind and dove into Miri's wild emotions. "OH!"

Surprised, Miranda's breath hitched. She'd enjoyed the meld a few times but it still felt extremely odd. Pleasant odd. The feeling of Liara's excitement spilling over was incredible and she screamed in delight, "Fuck!"

Lust beat at her brain while she sucked the asari's clit. It echoed in their meld, causing her to gasp with pleasure, "Un-unbelievable!" Liara happily returned the favor and together they trembled on the bed. That did it. The maiden'd been teasing her, pleasing her, now she'd reached the breaking point. "You... you're going to make me come! Make me come!" A sheen of sweat covered her body. Aroused beyond belief she pushed her hips up, desperate to put more of her cunt in the willing mouth.

"Do it!" Liara cried out. She tasted Miranda's wetness and eagerly swallowed. _Yes. Come. Together._ _Now._

They shivered and pulsed on the bed, giving pleasure, taking pleasure, licking and sucking, crying out with pure sex as they passionately indulged in each other. It could've lasted a lifetime, neither cared anymore.

"Oh... oh my g-goodness..."

They held each other close, cherishing their togetherness, their warm, damp bodies clinging to each other. Miranda contently sighed. "That was unbelievable."

Liara lazily played with a few strands of black hair, enjoying the fascinating texture under her fingertips. "Yessss... ready for round two?"

Miranda flashed a mischievous grin. Feeling extremely naughty she picked up the large cock. Wicked anticipation boiling in her voice. "You're wearing it, correct?"

The asari laughed, a joyous carefree laugh as she fully realized what Miranda was asking. _I want you to fuck me._


	2. Gifts

A/N: Hi there, many thanks for the kudos, I feel that as a personal encouragement.

This story features a lovely device that originated in the Star Trek fandom and was brought to Mass Effect by the fabulous Rae Magdon.

Next chapter (3) Shepard comes back to the Normandy... whatever could happen?

** _Chapter 2, gifts_ **

Liara lazily played with a few strands of black hair, enjoying the odd, bewitching texture under her fingertips. Fascinating! How could anything be so thin and so flexible? She curled it around her fingers, intently studying the alien extensions.

Humming contently Miranda stretched, generously allowing Liara all the time in the world to play with her hair. The rich afterglow of sex caused her entire body to tingle with warm pleasure.

"Ready... ready for round two?" The asari finally asked.

Miranda flashed a mischievous grin. "Absolutely." Feeling extremely naughty she picked up the large cock, wicked anticipation simmering in her voice. "You're wearing it, correct?"

Liara laughed, a joyous carefree laugh as she fully realized what Miranda was asking.

_I want you to fuck me._

"Well it's my gift!" She playfully kissed Miri as she took the toy and left for the sink, giving it a good washing. Sitting back down she pressed it against her thigh; it morphed into a warm blue, perfectly matching her skintone. "It's called magic for a reason. It can be any color and nearly any size. Including krogan." A fearful look crept in Miri's eyes and the asari quickly continued, "which of course we won't try." She pressed a few tiny buttons, and the toy grew to a considerable length and thickness. "Human size, there we go."

"Wow that's quite large. Are you sure that's human size?"

"Yes. They probably didn't want to disappoint any customers. Is the size a problem for you?"

Miri's mouth fell open. "Coming from you _that's_ an awesome question..."

She laughed and looked at Liara. The naked asari was adorable, holding the large toy, eyeing her with questioning eyes. Feeling extremely grateful _and_ turned on at the same time she fondly rubbed Liara's knee. "I'm sure we'll work it out. What's that silver tip at the base?"

"It's the sensory transmitter. When aligned correctly, it rests against the clitoris, giving the wearer a real, true feeling of..." Liara stopped talking. Imagining screwing the fat cock into Miranda's pink cunt was a scorching hot picture. She hissed with desire. "Let's try it out!" She leaned back against some pillows while casually spreading her legs.

"I knew this was a good idea." Miranda murmured, watching in delight how Liara pulled up her knees, giving her a fantastic view of the asari's anatomy. "Oh my..."

Parting her folds with the short end of the toy Liara panted lightly as she coated it with wetness. This was going to be fun! She noticed Miranda's eyes. Her friend stared at her like she was the most precious thing she'd ever seen. Using her most innocent voice she teased, "wouldn't you like to help?"

Nearly biting her tongue with wicked expectations Miranda took the toy. "I would _love_ that." She sucked in her breath as she knelt inbetween Liara's legs. Put her hand on a blue inner thigh. This was completely new for her but she was eager to learn. "Let me know if anything's. uncomfortable." She ran the short, bulbed end through the asari's wide open slit, working it inside, eyes widening as she slowly openened up her friend's glistening wet cunt. She _had_ to see it as the swollen pussy swallowed the welcome intruder. Liara whimpered, feeling it settle inside, then reached out and lined up the silver dot with her clit.

The human stared at the asari. "How does it feel?"

Lips half parted, Liara took a few shallow breaths as she touched the large cock between her legs. "I... I'm not sure if..." She watched as Miranda gently started rubbing the tip of her cock. "Oh! Goddess... I feel that! I can feel that!"

Miri grinned devilishly. Sex with a woman was still very new new to her but dicks - that was something she was familiar with. She felt the shaft, warm, firm, and when she touched it Liara responded; it had virtually become a part of the asari! "Now this is amazing."

She lovingly held it with both hands, felt it twitch, remarkable, alive under her fingers. "Un-be-lievable..."

"G-good... oh that feels g-good... keep going..."

Feeling encouraged by Liara's needy whimpers she closed her entire hand around the bulbed head and pumped slowly, carefully, intently listening to the moans and whimpers escaping her friend. "I do believe it's working properly. Am I wrong?" She laughed as she noticed the glazed over look in the asari's eyes.

"Ohhhhhh... Oh Goddess! I feel your fingers... the movement... I feel everything!" Liara shivered and a large drop of clear liquid oozed out of the tip her cock.

Miranda couldn't believe it. She had never expected - "Damn! Is that...?" Leaning in she generously lapped up the enticing wetness. "Mmm!" She took the top in her mouth, licking, tasting. With a soft pop her lips released the wet head and she laughed at her friend. "It _is_ you. I can taste it!"

Liara moaned in approval, a low sound filled with need. Her legs trembled. "Indeed, the toy takes fluids from the wearer and - Oh!" She felt a wicked fire in her groin when Miri licked her, once again taking the large cockhead in her mouth. Was the woman going to...?

Miranda quickly answered the question. Looking Liara straight in the eyes she closed her lips around the top and and gently sucked, leaving the maiden gasping for breath.

"Oh Goddess - Yes!" Shivering from the intense sensation she impatiently pushed her hips up, "you don't know how good that feels! That feels amazing - keep going... like that... in your mouth... oh yes!"

Much bolder now, Miranda curved, pumped her lips up and down the top of the shaft while her her hands ran the entire length. Her tongue flicked out and teased around the edge of the head, trailing it, caressing it. More wetness spilt in her mouth and she grinned as she felt Liara buck on the bed. "I love pleasing you," she mumbled with her mouth full, staring up at her friend's face.

"Fuck! Oh... " Liara had her lips half parted, taking short, ragged breaths, "don't stop, please don't stop!" She trembled and squirmed on the bed, her breasts rising and falling with her deep, excited breaths. Eyes wide, she watched in disbelief as the large top completely disappeared in Miranda's mouth, the beautiful pink lips pressing, sucking her hot flesh. "So good! Feels so good... You make me feel so g-good!" Shivering with excitement she planted one hand on the human's head, cherishing the wonderful bobbing movement between her legs. Her other hand was frantically kneading her large breast. Squirming nonstop she cherished her wonderful sex rush.

Miranda denied her friend nothing. It felt amazing to take that dick into her mouth and hear Liara respond. Determined to give her friend an unforgettable experience she fiercely sucked her erection while never breaking eye contact. "I love t-this! Never imagined y-you with a c-cock!"

"Goddess Miri! That is... that is some a-amazing gift... I can hardly believe... OH! Oh that feels good!" Bucking her hips, virtually fucking her friend's mouth the asari moaned loudly, lost in sexual pleasure.

"Hell yessss" Miri grinned. She instinctively reached for Liara's pussy and stroked the soft, wet skin around the toy. Liara moaned _even_ louder and scandalously tilted her hips, desperate for more contact. Miri passionately massaged the asari's swollen folds while she never stopped sucking her large, throbbing cock.

"Gah! Oh! Godd...ddess!" It was too much. Liara gasped, her pussy clenching around the toy, again and again while the undeniable fire roared deep in her belly. her cock felt ready to burst. She couldn't believe she was going to come that fast. Her nipples were taut, her hips trembling, hovering on the brink of a massive climax. "Suck me! Keep sucking, don't stop..." The feeling of the hot wet tongue made her buck on the bed and she tugged on the woman's hair. "Oh... ! Miri... Going... I'm going to..."

That was all the warning Miranda got. She felt the large cockhead twitching, shooting spurts of come in her mouth. Her eyes widened in surprise but Liara kept coming, rapidly filling her with sticky wetness.

"OH! OH Goddess!" The maiden screamed, release pouring through her. Her hips pulsed and she desperately held on to Miri's hair as she came. "F-fuck! Ngnnn..."

Miranda could barely imagine anything hotter. Liara was coming. In her mouth! She tasted it on her tongue, swallowed, while passionately stroking the pumping cock. "Mmm!" Liara twitched madly - bucking and gyrating, utterly surrendering to her orgasm.

Lovingly holding her friend she watched a sheen of sweat appear on the magical blue skin and when she finally felt the tremors subside she let the cock slip out of her mouth. "Damn... That - that was unbelievable!"

Liara was panting hard as she took Miri's hand. "Ind-deed." She adored the joyful shock, the happy surprise in Miranda's eyes. She let herself fall backwards on the bed, a content look on her face. "That's a f-fantastic gift you bought me."

Miranda smiled. "You're very welcome... by the way, I love the way you taste." She licked her lips clean, savoring the pleasant cinnamon of asari while she watched her friend. Liara had collapsed against her pillows, open, splayed, fully displaying her gorgeous self. Her damp, supple body reflected the warm light, shining like a beacon of hot sex. Miranda kept staring at Liara's breasts, full, firm, delicious. Her eyes wandered the soft yet muscular body. "You. are. so. hot."

Noticing Miranda's stare Liara sensually squirmed on the bed, flexing her thigh muscles as she spread her legs even wider, seductively displaying herself. She felt warm and relaxed, pleasantly dazed after her orgasm. "Very," she smiled lazily, seductively, "come here. I want to play with you."

Miri stared in the inviting blue eyes and did not resist - she touched the asari's taut belly, gently rubbing circles, brushing against the underside of Liara's breasts. She _had _to touch the large shaft. It twitched against her fingers, wet, soaked with the asari's come. She imagined herself atop, pumping up and down, _feeling_ that lovely large cock deep inside. She bit her lower lip. She wanted to fuck.

Liara must have read her mind. "Come sit on me. I want to feel you. I want your pussy."

Those words would have shocked Miri before, but she'd gotten to know her friend _a lot _better in the past week. Now the explicit words aroused her even more. She hungrily eyed her friend's cock, wet, shining with the asari's juices. "Yesss. It's so big... good thing you're soaking wet." The asari's shameless invitation coupled with the explicit visual took her breath away.

Shaking her head in happy disbelief she crawled on top till she felt the shaft press against her pubic mound. "I want this too." Feeling brave she nudged forward, her folds parting to envelop the slippery dick. Making no attempt to put it in she cherished the hot, magical sensation as she slid back and forth, letting the anticipation build to dizzying heights.

"Uhmmm..." Liara mewled. Feeling the wet flesh heating her hyper-sensitive cock was taking her breath away. Her belly muscles spasmed when Miri sensually stroked them. "Oh goddess..." She fondly reached out and touched the strong, muscular legs, feeling a deep appreciation for the woman who had come in her life in such an unexpected way. Her eyes found Miranda's. "I love it. I love what you do to me."

Gratefully nodding to her friend, Miranda's heart hammered in her chest. "Feels good.. feels so good..." Her pussy ached with emptiness but she wished to prolong this gorgeous moment. Sensing more wetness leaking from her slit she knew she was coating the thick cock with her juices. She held Liara's gaze as she passionately rocked back and forth, her parted folds sliding over the hard thickness. "Oh Blue... mgghh..."

After a full minute the thought having that strong, thick erection inside became overwhelming. "I want..." Her thigh muscles trembled as she lifted up. Supporting herself on Liara's hipbones she lowered herself, feeling the huge bulbed head between her folds before pressing against her core. "Oh... so big!" She tried to relax her ring of muscle, guiding the shaft with her fingers, determined to work it inside. Being very wet helped and with a final nudge the head slipped inside. "Yes!"

She groaned with pleasure. Hungry for more she grabbed Liara's waist and whimpered as she pushed down, forcing another inch into her tight pussy. "Oh yes! It's going in! Oh goodness!"

Liara couldnt stop staring. She didn't want to. Miranda sat on her knees hovering over her, her fantastic body on full display. She knew Miranda was perfect and felt priviliged to see it. Her muscles rippled under the alabaster, soft skin, large breasts swaying softly with every motion. Wide, ivory white hips, beautifully accentuated by the purple negligee bunched around her waist. Liara could clearly see the tiny strip of pubic hair, the swollen pink sex split open by her cock. Every time Miranda moved sent excitement shooting up her body, setting all her nerves on fire. Liara's eyes rolled back and she whimpered, feeling the velvety heat envelop her throbbing shaft, so very wet, so fantastically tight. "Miri... that feels amazing. Please keep going!"

Gazing deep into her friends eyes Miranda nodded hungrily. "I willl... gladly... Oh yes.." She could feel her core stretching and she absolutely loved the feeling of Liara inside of her. She moved up a fraction, only to push down again, screwing herself on the large shaft. "Damn! Damn you're big! I love that big cock!"

Hearing Liara moan excitedly sent a shiver through her system. She looked between her legs and noticed half the cock had disappeared inside. Reaching, she felt it, wet, sticking prominently between her widespread cuntlips.

"Fuck yes! I want you inside - let's do it!"

Moving slowly, her hair stuck to her damp forehead while she felt the cock sliding in and out, deliciously stretching her, filling her. Whimpering softly she pumped her hips up and down while placing her hands on Liara's strong stomach muscles, for support, but mostly just to feel _more_ of Liara, to share herself with her friend. "Oh goodness..." Her body pulsed, her juices spilt around the large dick. She didn't know anything except how good Liara felt.

"Oh - my - goodnessss..."

_Now that was a great gift!_ Liara eyes widened as she watched Miranda on top of her, hungrily fucking her. Her greedy cock twitched with desire. She adored the feeling of Miranda's tight, velvety flesh around her dick, the wet, obscene sounds of their lovemaking. "Goddess, you're so tight..." She wanted to be fully inside, yearned to completely possess this heavenly creature. Eager to help, she grabbed the curves of Miri's waist, encouraging her friend to go deeper and deeper. "In your pussy! Put it in your pussy! Go ahead, take all of me!"

Miranda hissed in agreement. "Oh yes!" Flushed reddish pink from sex she leaned forward, covered Liara with her damp body while her hips never stopped rolling. The new angle helped and she'd never felt so full, Liara's large cock drilling deep inside her cunt. Overwhelmed with need she groaned when she felt her spread lips against the asari's hips - one more push and then she stopped, savoring, not wanting to give up the intense fullness. Carefully circling, she felt it twist deep inside of her, throbbing, twitching, touching _that _spot. Her pussy clenched, over and over.

"Fuck! You're so fucking deep inside of me!" Whimpering in delight, her lips found Liara's and the two shared a wild, ecstatic kiss, tongues dancing in a wet frenzy.

She started moving, slowly pumping her hips up and down.

"Oh! Oh Goddess!" Screaming out her pleasure Liara grabbed Miri's waist. It felt amazing, so much better than she expected. Resting her head on the pillow she moaned sensually with each thrust, loving the steady rhythm in which Miranda fucked her. "Ahh... ahh..."

Feeling the tight, silken pussy was beyond belief. So soft. So hot. Panting with excitement she stared deep into her friend's eyes. "That feels soooo g-good... keep going... please keep going..."

They fucked for a magnificent minute before Liara decided she wanted more. She'd given her friend all the time needed to experience how intense, how lifelike their new toy was. She'd enjoyed herself immensely... and now she could _not_ be passive anymore. "Hold me tight."

Miri looked at her with questioning eyes but embraced her without reservations. With an experienced twist of her wrist the asari initiated her biotics and lifted them both, bathing in blue light. Clinging to each other they fluidly rolled and when lowered again Miranda found her back touching the soft sheets. She busted out laughing, "You naughty asari, you could have just asked!"

Liara smiled, her voice smooth as silk with a heavy undertone of lust. "I'm not asking, I'm taking." She took the human's hands and held them above her head, pressed them lightly into the sheets. At the same time she shifted and took her cock out of the dripping pussy only to shove it all the way back in. Using her knee she spread Miri's legs wider; she knew she was being forceful but that made it feel even better. "Goddess!"

Miranda yelped in surprise and delight. She wildly nodded in approval, curving her back to meet the asari's deep thrusts. She'd yearned for this and when she felt her pussy throb with need she cried out with joy. "Yes! Blue! Fuck me!" She voluntarily held her hands above her head in total surrender, begging the asari for more. "Fuck me! I'm all yours just fuck me!"

"That's the plan." Liara smiled. She barely needed the encouragement, but when she heard the urgency in Miri's voice it felt fantastic. She eagerly pumped inside Miri's wet, tight cunt while her eyes drank in the sight. The long dark hair clung to her face while the human took ragged breaths, her body shaking in the tempo of their sex. Her large breasts bounced up and down as Liara hammered into her and the asari absolutely adored the purple negligee bunched around her waist, the little strip of cloth even more arousing than seeing her bare. "I love fucking you! I love seeing you!"

She wanted even more. She took one breast in her hand, rolling, kneading the hot flesh while her mouth found a beautiful pink nipple. Licking, sucking, she cherished Miranda's high pitched whimpers as she played with her tits. The hungry, sexual sounds fried her brain and she sped up, driving her cock deep into the giving flesh of the woman's velvety heat. "Goddess you've got beautiful tits... and your p-pussy feels so good!" She listened to their hips meeting with a wet slapping sound and shivered with pleasure, her cock twitching deep inside the human's hips.

Miri felt her friend shift. There was no conscious thought as she snaked her hand between their bodies and found her clit, throbbing, fully erect. She rolled it between her fingers and gasped. The combined sensations of the asari fucking her and the stimulation on her clit left her breathless. "Please! Harder!

Noticing what her friend was doing Liara sat up straight, eyes glued on Miranda's pussy while she slowly, deliberately fucked into that beautiful, wet sex. She hissed, a low wicked sound, "Go ahead - play with your clit. Let me see."

Miranda bit her lip. Liara was allowed to see it all. During their last encounter she'd learned that she enjoyed being watched and the thought of Liara watching while she touched herself felt so hot, so decadent, she whimpered with need. Her voice quivered with tension, "I'm close... so close... fuck me... keep fucking me!"

Liara kept pounding. Miranda's cunt churned, milked her and she felt the magnificent heavy throb in her groin. She could come any time. But she wanted to last, wanted this glorious sex to last all night. She tugged on the long black hair while taking out her dick. "Wait Lawson... wait for me!"

"Oh..." Miri shivered, the sudden emptiness in her hips was maddening. She frantically grabbed Liara's cock and aimed it at her throbbing sex while she whimpered with need. "Put it back in! Put it in me, make me come!"

Liara groaned with desire. But she _had_ to tease her friend one more time! "Where... where would you like it Miss Lawson?"

"Damn!" Miri hissed with need, holding her pussy wide open, the large wet dick hovering right in front of it. "My cunt! I want it in my cunt! Shove it in, fuck me!"

Liara plunged forward, burying herself all the way into the woman's greedy sex. Miranda sighed with happiness. The asari was completely lost in her pleasure, setting a hard, fast rhythm that drove her shaft to the very depths, fucking her friend with a hunger she'd rarely known. "Goddess! I... I won't last long!"

Crying out with pleasure Miri shivered. She wanted Liara at her very core and the asari was right there, their minds and desires becoming one in a magnificent furnace of need. "Oh yes! Let me feel you come... come inside of me!"

Her legs thightened around the asari. Closer. Closer. Her eyes flew open as it struck her. An explosion of pure, intense sensations swept through her body, arching her back, dragging a strangled cry from her chest as she came apart. "Oh!" She felt the asari pulsing above her and her orgasm was intensified by the immense thrill of Liara squirting deep inside her cunt, "Fuck! Yes, fill me!"

Liara wanted nothing else, could do nothing else. She desperately fisted the sheets as her body pulsed. "Nghh..." Her spurts of come flooded Miri's pussy and she kept shooting while the soaked cunt convulsed around her thick shaft. "Fuck! Ooooh fuck!"

Wicked sensations shot back and forth. They ravaged their damp bodies, climaxing in an orgy of wet flesh. Linked by mind and body they melted together in pure ecstasy. Time ceased to exist.

Moaning on the bed, Miranda collapsed in a boneless pile of pleasure while Liara lovingly held the human's hips, making sure she remained inside. She whimpered, feeling the velvety cunt still squeezing her cock, the flesh of Miri's pussy pulsing with aftershocks.

"Oh my... that was beautiful!"

"...Yes..." The woman stared at her through half lidded eyes, panting lightly as she fondly, appreciatively touched the asari's shoulder, "that was... that was some of the best sex I've _ever_ had."

Liara pulled her dick out and Miranda's hips reluctantly let go with a soft, wet pop. The asari embraced her friend and they hugged for a few seconds before she spoke. "So happy to hear you say that. At one point I was being a bit... aggressive." She cast her eyes down and blushed lightly.

"That was great! I loved every second... including your teasing!" Miranda laughed with the memory and lovingly touched the asari's crest before kissing her forehead. They snuggled together while Miri pulled a sheet over them. "I'd love to share something with you. When I'm working, organising, debating, whatever, I'm always the one in charge. I dictate what will happen - and I'm strict. I'm sure you heard the phrase 'ice queen' in relation to me."

Liara nodded, waited, sensing that Miri was about to reveal something very intimate.

"Always in charge. Always on guard. Always alert." Miri exhaled and rolled her shoulders. "It can get very tiring. In private I simply want to enjoy and _not _be the one giving orders. It feels fantastic to let my guard down, to _not _be in charge. But I know myself, that can _only_ happen when I'm with someone I trust completely. Someone... like you."

Liara beamed with the compliment and opened her mouth, but Miranda wasn't done yet. "So... if you happen to get a bit... bossy, don't worry, I'll enjoy it. I like it when you... tell me what to do."

The asari took Miri's hand and pressed a gentle kiss on it. _She trusts me completely! _She cherished the fact that she was trusted, felt delighted by Miri's admission to enjoy being told what to do, something that was obviously difficult for her.

"Thank you for that, I truly appreciate you sharing your... heart and desires. Your treasures are safe with me until the day I die."

Miranda smiled and fiercely hugged her friend, planting sweet little kisses on the asari's shoulder. "I love... I... thank you Liara."

"Of course." The asari got up, moaned lightly as she took the toy out and put it on the small sink. She came back with a few soft towels, removed the purple negligee and very gently wiped Miranda's forehead, her chest, her thighs. "Ready for bed?" She whispered while she cleaned herself.

Smiling, Miri lazily nodded. There had been no discussion, she was staying the night, simple as that. She welcomed Liara back in bed and once again pulled the sheets up. Their warm bodies naturally curved together and she shivered, cherishing their closeness. She could hardly remember a time in her life when she'd felt so relaxed, so content.

"I'm ready."


	3. Commander fetch quest

Hi. There's a Monthy Python reference in this chapter, you will receive a digital cookie if you can find it :) As always, all feedback is appreciated.

** _Chapter 3, Commander fetch quest_ **

"This is ridiculous!" Jane Shepard slammed her fist on the table, "I've only been back from Omega for two hours and already there are a dozen requests. Who do they think I am, Commander fetch quest?"

She stared at them, as if expecting an answer. Liara looked at the ceiling, contemplating how to get a shipment of refined Iridium over to the Crucible project. Kaiden Alenko looked worried and simply waited for Shep to continue. Garrus Vakarian softly hummed a tune, smiling, obviously a bit amused by Shepard's hot temper.

Getting no replies, Jane complained, "The Volus ambassador is missing a statue from his garden. How the hell did that end up on an asteroid a gazillion light years from here?"

No-one dared to comment. Vakarian hummed.

Shepard abruptly turned to Garrus, her auburn hair swooshed with the movement. She growled. "An exhaust pipe? the Reapers are taking over the Galaxy, and I need to worry about finding a fucking exhaust pipe? What the hell? The batarians are in need of The holy hand grenade of Antioch. Somewhere in the Terminus system, _good luck _Commander Shepard!" She sat down, and that was a signal for the others to find their chairs. "It's like someone wrote a bad story, 'she needs side quests' and dumped it all on my shoulders."

Garrus spoke up, his voice filled with mirth. "Shepard, we just received a message from Zakera ward. The medi-gel dispensers are broken and apparently you are the only one who can fix them."

Jane was silent, staring at him in utter disbelief. "What the fuck? Don't they have a technician on that station? Don't they have an _army _of technicians on that station?"

"Oh no, they specifically asked for you. Commander Shepard. Gel-dispenser repairs."

Jane jumped from her chair, anger in her voice. "That does it! Earth is getting ripped apart by the Reapers and I'm being used as a mechanic?"

As was often the case, Liara kept her cool. "You are correct. It _is_ ridiculous that you are running around trying to find the salarian's prime minister cousin's daughter newly restored hand made bright orange and black semi electronic but nearly broken spinning wheel."

"Exactly!" Shepard hissed. "I need to focus on important stuff, dammit."

Liara shushed her. No-one shushed Comander Shepard. Except Liara. "You need an agent. Someone who can devote all their time and energy on the little quests while we focus on the important things."

Jane immediately liked the idea. "Mmm... that sounds like a good plan, yes, a helper."

"Correct. You can't be tied down with those silly quests." Liara raised her arms in a grand gesture, "can't someone else do it?"

"Mmm..." Garrus hummed in that typical turian way, "that is a very good idea Liara. We can forward all the 'small' requests to this one person who can devote their time and energy to find these... very, _very_ important items. But first the medigel stations!"

"Alright." Shepard hit the table with the palm of her hand. "Who will be our 'fetch quest' person, who can we trust with this _extremely _important mission? Suggestions please." _Should be a person we won't miss. A useless extra. Where's Kelly Chambers when you need her?_

"Not me," Garrus quickly put forward, "I'm the king of calibrations."

"It cannot be me," Liara smiled, "nor can it be Miranda. She just got here and is proving herself... erm... invaluable."

Shepard frowned. "Vega is a beast on the battlefield, I'm not letting him go. We need Cortez for our transportation. Help me people! Who is the person we won't miss at all? Who is completely unneeded aboard this ship?"

"Westmoreland is just standing by a door day and night." Garrus offered.

"Me! Pick _me_!" Kaidan had his finger raised like in elementary school and nearly bounced out of his seat, a wild puppy eager to play.

Jane looked at him. Yes. His annoying voice would no longer be heard _and_ he was gonna take a burden of her shoulders. "Kaidan... yes, as an up-and coming Spectre, this is a nice mission for you. And it's not like you're doing anything useful here."

He nodded enthusiastically. "Happy to help Shepard."

"Good. Take a shuttle and make sure it's fully stocked. Stay in contact with Samantha Traynor, she will be your contact for the foreseeable future."

"Will do Commander. Bye everyone!"

Garrus yelled after him, "Gel dispensers! Do you have a screwdriver?"

* * *

Forty-five minutes later there was another meeting, a lunch meeting, this one in the captain's cabin. Liara T'Soni and Jane Shepard were seated on the couch, the table in front of them filled with scones and fruit. Miranda Lawson studied her reflection in the fish tank. "Not sure if I'll ever get used to it," she plucked at the sleeves of the dark blue alliance uniform while she turned.

"It looks great. You look great." Shepard commented while taking a bite of her scone, "Sit down, have something to eat."

"I don't _feel_ Alliance." Miranda mumbled while she picked up a cup of orange juice. "I am _not_ Alliance."

"Correct, you are not." Shepard grinned, "nor would I expect you to be. The uniform is just... convenience. Just remember you won't be paid by them either."

Miranda laughed and nearly sprayed orange juice all over the table. "Jane, I made a fortune selling Cerberus's sensitive info, I definitely don't need any payment. The uniform is a disguise to me, but I _don't _want my name on any Alliance list."

The two women smiled at each other in mutual understanding.

Miranda slapped some jelly on a scone and asked, "Jane, what about Omega? Who's running the place right now?"

"Mmm," Shep spoke with her mouth full, "Liselle... and two Spectres."

"Liselle is not... angry that you killed her mother?"

"Of course she was _very_ upset, I'd be shocked if she wasn't. But she's a rational person, she saw, she felt it coming. It was unavoidable. Aria's behavior was growing more insane each month, she was out of control. Sooner or later it had to end."

"Why didn't you arrest her before the whole mess?"

Shepard flashed a wicked smile. "Sun Tzu. She helped me to get rid of Cerberus on Omega. Criminals fighting criminals, it's win-win!"

"And then you just shot her?"

"I was tempted!" Jane laughed and took a sip of her drink. "But noooo, being the good Spectre and all I gave her a chance, tried to arrest her, and she resisted. We fought. I blew her brains out. Can't say I regret that course of events."

Liara finished her bowl of fruit and suggested, "Miranda could really help with my work. She's fully aware that I'm the shadow broker, I could definitely use a hand and you know how capable she is."

Jane smiled at Miri. "I know. We know. How do you feel about becoming the broker's second?"

Miranda Lawson tilted her head, raised one eyebrow. "Well Liara came up with the idea a few days ago so obviously I had time to think about it. I'm happy to help in whatever capacity I can."

"Excellent." Jane nodded, while devouring the scone she stole from Liara, "but you are a woman of many talents. I'm sure there will come a day when dr. Chakwas needs your extensive medical skills in the medbay. And there is a very real chance I might need you for a mission, including combat. How do you feel about that?"

Miranda stared at Shepard. "I'd be happy to help in _whatever_ way I can. But first, I'd like to say something." She gently took Liara's hand, and after a slight hesitation Jane's hand as well. She took a deep, thoughtful breath. "About a week ago I was doing nothing, lonely and bored in my apartment. Honestly, a bit adrift after leaving Cerberus. Then you called," she nodded at Liara, "and things happened. Obviously we had a lot of fun..." she blushed lightly as her eyes shot to Jane who grinned. Miranda squeezed both their hands as she continued, "and now I'm here. I can put my talents to good use, really feel I can help with the war effort. I feel valued, and am _very_ _grateful _for that."

Shepard smiled. "We're glad and fortunate to have you. I know exactly how capable you are - I truly enjoyed working with you when we took down the Collectors. I'll never forget that moment when you flipped Timmie the bird."

Laughing out loud, Miranda exclaimed,"That was a fun moment. And leaving Cerberus was one of the best decisions of my life."

"Good." Liara commented. "Now you're with us, welcome aboard. Let's talk accommodations - please move all your stuff into the broker's room. You can sleep there, I'm up here with Shepard."

Miranda's eyes smiled with happy surprise but she remained silent.

Jane cleared her throat. "Ok, that's the business stuff out of the way!" She took Miranda's wrist and gently pulled the woman a bit closer. Jane's eyes sparkled gratefully. "Liara just shared with me everything you two have been up to. You've been very naughty Miss Lawson!"

Miranda felt flustered, stammered, "I... I really, Liara, she..."

Jane grinned, she kissed the back of Miri's hand, "And I must say, I'm a bit... envious. I'm of shooting goons while you two are having scorching hot sex!" Miri blushed lightly while Liara laughed out loud.

Shepard looked smug when he spoke again, her voice playful and mischievous. "In fact I'm _so_ jealous that I insist you make it up to me, the both of you!" Suddenly serious she caressed Miranda's wrist. "My bondmate's attracted to you. So am I, and with good reason - you are an extremely beautiful, extremely intelligent woman." Her voice dropped two octaves, low, seductive, "you ready for three?"

Miranda shook her head in happy disbelief. She spoke quickly, fearing that her gesture would be taken the wrong way. "_First_ you offer me a position on the Galaxy's most important warship, making me feel valuable and appreciated. Next you suggest... !"

She took a few deep breaths. "_Yes._ Yes, I... would like that very much. But at the moment I feel overwhelmed. I just never... considered myself a lesbian, or bisexual, or whatever."

Liara stepped up and rubbed her friend's shoulders, before planting a small kiss on her cheek. "There's hardly a need for labels. Just follow your heart. What we had the last few days, do you want more of that?"

No-brainer. Miranda beamed as she fondly took the asari's hand. "Absolutely! That was... amazing! And not only the sex... I simply loved being with you, spending time with you!"

"Good. Now we just have to add that short human here in the mix." Liara giggled at Shepard.

"Hey - watch it!" Jane laughed.

"It sounds too good to be true. My answer is yes, and I feel very flattered. Just give me some time, ok?"

"Of course," Shepard stated, "take all the time you need."

* * *

Miranda never regretted her decision to join her friends on the Normandy. She worked together with Liara from the broker's room, manipulating events and actions throughout the Galaxy to oppose the Reapers, to help the besieged planets, and to accelerate the Crucible project.

Liara was an absolute joy to work with. The asari matched her intelligence and _that_ was rare; their conversations were a pleasure. Feeling the mutual attraction both of them had to make an effort to remain professional but every now and then Liara mischievously brushed against her hips, lightly touched her shoulders, or 'accidentally' bumped into her. Together they laughed about it, together they enjoyed the happy, playful tension between them.

The three of them spent a lot of time together, mostly at dinnertime. Miri was delighted to find that the lovely chemistry she shared with Liara easily and naturally extended to Shepard. It simply felt right and they all sensed it.

She observed and advised the strike team that landed on Sur'Kesh. She suspected Cerberus was going to drop an Atlas from orbit and warned Shepard in good time. Jane and her team were able to secure Bakara and it was a pleasant surprise to see Mordin again. He started his work and Miranda found she could use her genetic expertise in his lab, assisting the singing salarian to find a cure for the genophage.

When they arrived on Tuchanka three days later, she saw plenty of action as they raced to aid a turian platoon that had crash landed. It ended up with Shep co. defusing an ancient Turian bomb, which nearly started a war between Wrex and the salarian prime minister. For the main mission she was lined up with Wrex's team - facing the Reaper was a bit insane _even_ if Shepard wouldn't admit it. Jane just did those things. As a physician she was astonished there were no serious injuries. When Mordin dispersed the cure, she stood with Wrex and Jane, seeing the miracle descend on the broken ground of the krogan homeworld.

She loved every bit of it. The Normandy was the center of the Universe. Their actions were shaping the course of history and she was delighted to be a part of it.

The shuttle lifted off from Tuchanka. Miranda studied Jane, who was engaged in an animated discussion with James Vega.

Commander Shepard possessed the trim, well trained body of a soldier. She was definitely not tall, a few inches shorter than Liara, her athletic body could easily be mistaken for delicate. Many a foe had mocked her size and paid the price - her biotic charge was _ridiculously _powerful (even by asari standards!) and unlike most Vanguards she was able to maintain a good overview of the battlefield, always guiding and helping her team where she was needed most. Her pristine auburn hair was cut in one of those trendy, elegant bob cuts and nearly touched her shoulders. Jane's grandmother on her mother's side had been a full blooded cherokee indian, to the trained eye this could easily be recognized by her beautiful light coppery skin and the very slight angle of her gorgeous brown eyes.

Miranda realized she was admiring, she was staring. No-one seemed to notice. Wrex and Garrus were bickering about the turian presence on Tuchanka. Liara was talking to Cortez in the cockpit. Shepard and James were absorbed in their conversation, obviously enjoying the success of their mission.

_She's beautiful._

Miranda had seen her on her operating table for months on end. But at that point Jane had been pale, motionless, nearly a corpse. And now here she was, breathing, laughing, radiating with the joy of life - oozing a warmth and a confidence that was a pleasure to behold and Miri felt a surge of pride to call this woman her friend.

_She's so sure of herself._

Shepard sensed the intense scrutiny and turned abruptly, noticing Miri's passionate stare. She laughed, walked up to her friend, tenderly laid her hands around Miri's waist. Pulled her close. "Having a good time?"

"The best. I feel so alive... we are going to win this war and it will be an historical moment for the Galaxy." She laughed a little too loud. Jane was so close! She smelled Shep's sweat and excitement form the battle. Obviously Jane didn't care what the others in the shuttle would think, so she wouldn't either. She noticed Vega and Garrus looking at them with a puzzled expression.

"You were staring at me," Jane stated, keeping constant eye contact.

"I was. You... you're beautiful."

Shepard hummed appreciatively and gently caressed her waist, the curves of her hips. "well you know the feeling is mutual."

Miranda stared deep into Jane's warm, inviting brown gems. She felt her stomach muscles clench, felt her lower belly flutter. Her armour suddenly felt very restrictive. _Damn she is... I want to..._

"I'd love to come see you and Liara tonight," she breathed softly, eagerly.

Jane smiled. Liara and her had waited patiently for their friend to take the initiative, waited for Miri to signal she was ready. She whispered seductively, "Sounds great. You're very welcome."


	4. Just the way you are

Hi there. Thanks for all the kudos, I truly appreciate it. This chapter is basically all smut : ) The girls were having so much fun it got longer and longer so I cut it in two. Comments _very_ welcome - I'd love to hear your thoughts!

** _Chapter 4, _ ** ** _Just the way you are_ **

Shepard sighed happily. Tuchanka had been a phenomenal success and the morale on her boat was high, especially after she'd given everyone some free time while they plotted their next move. After speaking to Hackett and Anderson she set the Normandy on course for the Perseus Veil, to find the Migrant fleet and secure the Quarians' aid in the war versus the reapers. The Crucible project could definitely use their engineering expertise and in the back of her mind Jane hoped to find the Geth as well. They would be a formidable ally.

There was another reason she was eager to find the Quarians. Tali'Zorah. Jane was very fond of her 'little sister' and hadn't heard from her in too many months.

When she walked into her cabin Liara had already dressed for their evening. A bright white asari dress with a few well placed purple accents. As usual, her bondmate looked stunning. "Hey you. You look gorgeous!"

Shepard selected an elegant beige shorts/skirt and a very feminine blue blouse that showed a lot of shoulder. They went downstairs and met Miranda in the mess hall. Jane finally got to see Liara's gift, a classic burgundy asari dress that fit the australian women like a glove and pleasantly highlighted her curves. "Good choice. Classy. Hot." Hugging and kissing they greeted each other, cherishing their warm friendship.

The mess hall was deserted except for Traynor who openmouthedly stared at their clothes and affectionate behaviour. Jane playfully winked at her, making a furious blush appear on Samantha's face. But she never stopped staring. After picking up their meals they went upstairs and ate slowly while they talked about Mordin, Tuchanka, and their next mission.

* * *

"And then I told Wrex, 'there's a flippin Reaper in my way!'" Liara nearly choked on her dessert and they all laughed.

Jane's eyes sparkled. She looked at Miranda and couldn't recall a moment when the woman had looked more relaxed. Not for the first time did she realize how much Miri had changed since their first meeting. _She used to look so... uptight._

"You are very different from the Miranda Lawson I met on Lazarus station."

Miri was lost in thought for a few seconds while she fiddled with the hem of her dress. "You are right, I have changed..." She exhaled. Both Shepard and Liara patiently waited, feeling the sincerity and seriousness in their friend. "Changed a lot."

"A _huge_ moment was the collector base. At that moment I could clearly see what a psychopath Timmie truly is. Leaving him behind felt extremely liberating. During my time with Liara I had two major realizations. I need to relax more _and_ be myself."

She smiled and gently touched Shep's bare shoulder, "It's awesome to let my guard down and follow my heart. I was... hardly able to do that within Cerberus, always had to be careful what I said and did. Living on the Normandy, being with you two is like a breath of fresh air."

Liara took a small sip of her wine, got up from the couch and placed herself behind Miri's chair, fondly rubbing the woman's shoulders. Closing her eyes she affectionately buried her nose in the black hair. "Life is change. Being yourself is the only way to truly live."

Nodding, Miranda rolled her shoulders, her neck. A warm feeling spread throughout her back and she sighed contently. "Mmm that feels great blue." She appreciatively glanced over her shoulder at Liara. Would she dare ask? Of course. She could ask her _anything._

"I... I would love to feel your hands on my skin. Feel free to... unzip my dress."

Liara smiled. "How could I resist?" She peeled the garment down and continued her massage, cherishing the feeling of the soft, tender skin under her fingers. "Mmm."

"...and I never knew I could be attracted to women," Miranda continued thoughtfully, obviously still coming to terms with the fact, "but I like men as well so I guess that makes me bisexual. Right?"

Planting little kisses on the ivory shoulders Liara nudged the dress further down, revealing a dark red bra that strained to contain Miranda's large breasts. "As I said before, no need for labels. We want you just the way you are."

"Damn right," Jane agreed. "We're delighted you're here. For several reasons." She watched, captivated by the sight of Liara's deep blue lips kissing the gorgeous ivory skin. She allowed her eyes to drink in the sight of the bare shoulders, the generous breasts in the lacy red prison. "You two are beautiful together..."

She noticed herself panting as she watched. Her patience was going to be rewarded - she'd waited for Miri - and _now _she was going to have her! Miranda stared right back and the simmering, electric eye contact aroused both of them. The erotic tension was crackling in the air. "Yesss..." Jane hissed excitedly.

Liara's kisses were getting more heated. With a lustful expression the asari deliberately looked at Jane while slipping a blue hand into the inviting red bra. Jane hissed again as she watched Liara play with the seductively hidden breasts.

They all wanted it.

Longed for it.

Sex.

Feeling light in the head with wicked expectations Shepard got up, dimmed the lights and stopped right in front of Miri. Her fingers feathered the ivory shoulders before she tenderly kissed her friend. "Mmm..." Being shorter than Miri had its advantages. She only had to lean in a little bit to kiss the seated woman.

"Oh I've waited for this..." She felt the strong muscles of Miri's arms, her collarbones. Their kiss intensified, their tongues testing, swiping the other. "Feels good Lawson. Now undress me."

"Yes Commander!" Miri giggled at the sudden, naughty command. "I can't believe this is happening!" With trembling fingers she took Jane's belt and undid it. The skirt fell to the floor and she lifted the blue blouse, gasping when she noticed the trim, muscular stomach. "... nice!" Jane was happy to help and pulled the blouse over her head. They eagerly kissed again while Miri's hands explored Shepard's belly, her waist, her hips. She unhooked the seductive white bra and her eyes widened. Jane's breasts were magnificently curved, not large, not small, just right for her body.

"Wow you're beautiful!"

"Well you should know, you put me back together."

"Absolutely. And I did a great job." Miri grinned mischievously as she kissed the wonderful taut abdomen right in front of her. Jane took a small step forward and Miri craned her neck, kissing the underside of Jane's breasts, eager little kisses that caused Shepard to hungrily moan. Feeling hot as hell she lovingly cupped Jane's boobs, rolled them, watching the light brown nipples stiffen in response. "I want you..." Unable to resist she licked Jane's nipples, taking one in her mouth, gently sucking on it.

"Oh! Well I'm p-pretty sure that will happen!" Shepard laughed, shivering from the warm sensations. She loved Miri's hot mouth on her flesh. Wanting to feel much more she reached down in Miri's bra and felt the woman's large breasts, kneading them in appreciation. "Shit you've got some big tits!" Miranda mumbled something incoherent, her mouth full with boob.

Shepard stared Liara in the eye and the two bondmates grinned at each other, treasuring the intense moment as they fondly touched the seated woman in between them. Leaning forward Jane planted a passionate kiss on Liara's lips, practically smushing Miranda's face in the luscious hills of her breasts.

"I love you." Jane whispered.

"I love you too." Liara eyed their large bed. "Shall we..."

They moved to the bed and Shepard nudged Miranda on her back, making her lift her hips. "Lovely dress but it's gotta go."

Liara undressed, causing Shepard and Miri to pause, mesmerized by the sight. The asari was stunning. A very delicate peach colored tank top doubled as a bra, her matching hipster appeared even more intricate. Her lingerie beautifully accentuated her warm, seductive blue skin tone. Liara noticed their stares and moved even slower, sensually showing of her gorgeous curves.

"Damn! I knew there was a reason I'm going to marry you," Shepard whispered, "you _are_ a Goddess! - come over here." She extended her arm to Liara while she carefully spread Miri's legs.

"Oh yes... " Liara enthusiastically sat beside Shepard and passionately kissed her bondmate while she caressed Miri's thigh.

Miranda shivered as she watched the two. Between her parted legs Jane and Liara shared a deep, longing kiss. The warmth and affection pouring out of the couple was tangible, magical. _Wow. How did I get so lucky?_ She felt privileged to watch them. Filled with wonder she intimately rubbed her thighs against her friends. "You two are beautiful to behold..."

When Shep and Liara ended their kiss, they looked at the half naked Miranda who breathed hard with sexual expectation. "We're gonna have a lot of fun together..." Jane whispered, her voice husky and seductive.

Shivering with the explicit promise Miri watched in delight as her friends each took one of her long legs, showering them with kisses. She moaned softly, feeling Liara trail her fingers over her inner thigh, coming dangerously close to her center. "Oh yes..." When she felt Jane's hands repeat the same motion, her belly muscles rippled in response. "F! Feels good!"

She propped herself up on her elbows, watching with eager eyes. Shepard was stroking, massaging, kissing her right leg while Liara gently caressed the hot flesh of her inner left thigh. They played with her. Unhurriedly, taking their sweet time, making her feel truly loved. She whimpered softly, feeling Liara's nimble fingers cherish her calf muscle. "Oh my goodness... oh my sweet goodness..." Her long slender legs shivered, warming with erotic need, setting her entire body ablaze. "I love it! I love what you're doing to me!"

Biting her lower lip she watched Liara's fingers slowly slide up... and up, and when she reached the edge of her panties Miri nodded to Liara's teasing stare. "Please..." With a huge grin the asari mischievously brushed against her outer folds, Miranda felt Jane do the same thing and she threw her head back with the double sensations. "Oh!" She felt her pussy clenching with need. "You! You two are d-driving me crazy!"

"Hey," Jane grinned, "is this what they mean with 'meet you in the middle?'"

Liara giggled. Miranda whimpered. Jane shivered, tugging on the red panties, so tempted to remove that small piece of fabric. A few pubic hairs came into view. She felt Miri's hips tremble with tension.

"Go ahead - touch me!" Miranda panted, staring at them over the mound of her pussy, her needy eyes begging Shep to expose her, "_please_ touch me!"

"Miss Lawson! So impatient... " Jane felt incredibly aroused, seeing the hunger in Miri's eyes, feeling her squirm under her fingertips. She pulled the panties aside and revealed the woman's swollen, pink sex. "Fucking beautiful... " Oh-so-slowly she parted Miri's folds and ran her fingers up and down through her slit, again, again, taking pleasure from the soft, wet flesh.

Liara smiled. She lubricated her finger on Miri's pussy and gently touched the fascinating clit, rolling in tiny circles, the exposed red bud throbbing under her touch. "Goddess!"

"Damn!" Silver exploded behind Miri's eyelids, her cunt pulsed with all the loving touches. "Yes..." she hissed, "touch me, touch my pussy!"

Shepard looked up and froze. Miranda scandalously rubbed her own nipples through the thin red material of her bra. As she watched Miri pulled it down, putting her big tits on full display, cupping them. Jane growled and moved up, burying her face in the impressive cleavage while her hands hungrily kneaded the hot flesh. "Shit Miri, they _are _perfect!"

She'd been around Miranda long time, often shooting stealthy glances at the woman's impressive chest. It's not like she was trying to hide them either, with that so amazingly tight sexy Cerberus outfit. Heck, the catsuit was almost like an advertising board for breasts! She'd secretly wondered how they would feel in her hands, wished to touch those seductive orbs. Now her wait was over. She licked her lips as she lovingly rolled the magnificent globes, felt the soft skin ripple under her fingers. _So good!_ She planted kisses all over, as she admired the creamy color, the very large nipples. A hot pink, the rock-hard nubs stood out in the vast expanse of glorious ivory flesh. "Fuck! Lovely tits! I love your tits Lawson... finally I get to play with them!"

She yearned to feel them on her tongue but waited just a bit longer, finding herself unable to stop staring. Finally taking an erect nipple between her lips she gently licked it but when she heard Miri's needy whimpers she applied a lot more pressure and sucked it harshly.

"Agh! Jane!"

Miri's urgent cry aroused her even more. She allowed her hands to squeeze the hot orbs, loving the firmness. In a wild frenzy of excitement she groaned, licking and sucking the delicious nipples, noticing them growing even larger. "Mghh!" She couldn't get enough. A bit rougher now, she pushed up Miri's tits, so very eager to feel the hot flesh against her lips. "Fuck yes!"

Miri was lost. She bucked on the bed, panting with need. She felt Liara between her legs, carefully slipping a few fingers between her folds, entering her, starting to penetrate her. She sensed a surge of wetness and knew she was _dripping_. Her tits were on fire, her nipples hard as diamonds as Jane roughly massaged and pinched them. Her friends were ravaging her naked, exposed body and she _loved_ it. "Oh yes! You two... touch me, touch me anywhere!"

Liara felt dizzy with pleasure. Her eyes shot back and forth, lost in a sea of seductive, hot thighs. She started pumping Miri's soaked cunt, staring in fascination as her fingers disappeared over and over inside the silken heat. The bright pink inner lips clung to her digits as she pulled out, giving her a magnificent view of her friend's glistening cunt. "Goddess!"

She picked up the pace, energetically fucking Miranda while she admired Jane. Sprawled atop Miri, her bondmate curved her back, putting her ass on prominent display right in front of the her. Jane's light copper skintone created a magnificent contrast with Miri's ivory white skin. Shepard's thin panties were soaked, nearly see-through and Liara could clearly see the seductive contours of her bondmate's sex.

"By-the-God-dess!"

The asari bit her lower lip as her body pulsed. She needed... something! Her free hand slipped in her underwear. So very wet. Heat spread and she hungrily slipped two fingers inside, rotating her hips to screw them deeper. "Oh!"

Miranda urgently tugged on Jane's small waist, encouraging her to move up. "Come here. I want your pussy."

"Oh yes..." Hissing with anticipation Shep could not resist the scorching hot invitation. Pulling aside her panties she crawled up the taller woman. She boldly rubbed one of Miri's large tits against her wet sex and enjoyed the shock and lust in Miranda's eyes when she scandalously dragged a rock-hard nipple through her wide open slit.

"Oh you like that?"

Miri actually blushed and Jane laughed. "Awesome!" She happily moved forward, moaning with anticipation as she lowered her pussy to Miranda's lips. "Do it! Do me!"

Groping Jane's butt Miri guided the woman's hips. "Damn!" She'd wished for this moment. It was nearly unbelievable to experience it, yet it was _very_ real. Using her tongue, she parted Jane's folds and licked her entire slit, again, again. Bringing up her fingers she watched in fascination as she gently rolled Jane's erect clit, feeling it throb under her touch.

Shivering with need Shepard felt the warm tongue on her sex, licking, teasing. "That feels great... " She grabbed her own tits and harshly palmed them, plucking her nipples. More juices poured out, leaking on to Miri's tongue.

Jane tasted wonderful. For a full minute she longingly licked the gorgeous cunt, the glorious sensation making her pant with lust. "Oh... my... Let me just... you..." Stiffening her tongue she drove it repeatedly into the velvety flesh, intently listening to the excited whimpers. Shepard bucked and shivered. Her hips found Miri's rhythm and she gasped, not caring that she appeared needy.

"Yes! Oh! Keep going, fuck me with your tongue... fuck me with your tongue... yes, like that... harder... fuck me Lawson!"

Miri watched in delight as Jane rocked, pumped on top of her. Clutching her own breasts, the small, supple form of the Commander swayed with pleasure, a sheen of sweat made her skin appear almost golden.

"Oh Jane!"

Shepard whimpered, feeling her pussy tightening, pulsing around the wonderful tongue.

"My cunt! Stick it in me, stick it in my cunt - yes!"

The superb, tempting smells of sex filled the room and for a fabulous moment they all moved as one. Liara listened to all the excited noises and gasped as she added another finger, hungrily masturbating in an intense, warm tempo. Her pussy screamed with excitement and it felt amazing. It was getting difficult to focus on Miranda's heat but she solved it by moving both her hands in exactly the same rhythm and resting her head on Miri's thigh. Drunken with excitement, her mind yearned for Jane and she melted with her lover. Jane welcomed her, within seconds the two lovers sensed, felt _everything_ the other was experiencing.

"Oh-my-Goddess!" Liara clearly _felt _Miranda's tongue fucking her azure but _knew _that was Jane's sensation. She felt the undeniable fire building in her groin - a hot, massive orgasm boiling just beneath the surface. Her pussy _clenched_ and she shivered in delight.

"Uh!"

With a wet sopping sound she pumped her sex, gyrating her hips, her digits easily sliding deep, so lovely deep inside. _Even better_, she knew Shepard would feel her every move, "Jane!"

Her underwear suddenly felt horribly restrictive. She hated to ruin the delicate lingerie but couldn't wait another second. With a quick flash of biotics it fell to the floor and Liara spread her legs even wider - curving her ass upwards. "Oh yes... Goddess yesss..." _Now_ she had the angle she craved and with a satisfied groan she rapidly screwed her soaking pussy, making sure to touch her G-spot. "AH! AH!"

Shepard moaned incoherently, riding the magical waves of the double sensations. Her entire body shivered with sweet tension. "Blue! Oh fuck... you two are making me come... I wanna come!" She rode Miri's tongue, eagerly trying to put more of her pussy in the willing mouth. She harshly pinched her own nipples, briefly remembering that Liara would feel her, as she felt the asari. "So close..."

Miranda gasped. Liara had been fucking and pleasing her for a long time and _still _she felt the asari's fingers relentlessly pumping her throbbing cunt. "Liara! Don't stop, don't ever stop!" Her hips could not be hotter and she shivered on the bed, her toes curled and uncurled in Liara's rhythm. Looking up, she could barely believe her eyes; Commander Jane Shepard, scandalously plucking her own nipples, was riding her mouth. Seeing it _all_ she hungrily still wanted more, wanted to completely possess this woman. "Let me see you come, I want to see you come!"

Taking ragged breaths, Jane hissed, "Oh yes Lawson!" Curving her back in an impossible angle she froze before crying out in pleasure. "AAARH! FUCK!"

Liara felt her come. Jane's climax exploded in her brain - she threw her head back and screamed, "JANE! GODDESS!" She buried her fingers deep inside her spasming pussy and frantically stroked her inner walls, embracing _their_ release as she surrendered to bliss. "YES!"

Miranda mewled. She felt Shepard trembling, climaxing right on top of her. Jane's cream oozed on her tongue. It tasted delicious, scandalous and the spectacular sensations felt soooo good! "Oh shit! I'm... " Her hips were shaking with need, "I'm... c-coming! I'm c-coming!" Her pussy erupted with wetness and Liara hurried to catch it.

"OH!" Desperately holding on to Jane's slim waist she rhythmically pulsed, forcefully squirting into the asari's mouth. "OH! OH!"

Liara loved listening to the excited cries. She swallowed Miranda's tasty come and watched her abdomen rise and fall in a rapid rolling motion. _Goddess! _Time blurred as Miri kept squirting with Liara greedily drinking from the generous, throbbing cunt. _Marvelous!_

All three flared together like raging suns, clinging to one another, lost in a wicked storm of sex.

After what seemed ike an eternity they collapsed on the bed, panting, moaning in satisfaction. "...oh my..." Liara whimpered, licking her lips, tasting Miri's light salty flavor, "that was... _really _good!"

Miranda nodded weakly. Sprawled out on her back, her chest heaved with her panting while she touched Jane's shoulder. "Indeed..."

Humming contently Shepard lingered in a sex-induced daze. She opened her eyes and immediately found herself mesmerized, fascinated by Miranda's rising and falling breasts. The alabaster orbs moved with stunning splendour in the rhythm of her heavy breathing. "Shit Miri, your tits never seem to amaze me..."

Her eyes traveled up and down Miranda's sweat-damp, very naked body, which glowed in the soft, sensual light. She lazily crawled over, using both hands to caress one of the large boobs, appreciatively rolling, weighing it in her palms. She fingered the rubbery pink nipple. "I could play with these all night long... but I got an even better idea!" With that she got up and left for the shower.

Miranda felt disappointed to lose Shep's touch but was confident that whatever Jane had in mind would be very _very_ pleasurable... for all involved. She couldn't dwell on it as Liara dropped on the bed next to her. Seeing the asari's sultry smile made her heart beat faster. "Hey there."

Dreamily touching the dark, long hair Liara nudged closer. "Hi."

Miranda grinned and hugged her friend. Liara sounded wonderfully relaxed and content and she felt delighted to see it. "You look happy."

"Very. This..." Liara made a small gesture, pointing out their nakedness and closeness, "is a pretty good cause for happiness."

"Absolutely." Miri's hands explored the delicate fabric of Liara's tank top while she gently kissed Liara's forehead, her crest. "Now I wonder what Jane is up to?"


	5. Free

All this flashed through her mind as she became aware of a primal, ancient fire smoldering in her belly. It had _always_ been there. There was a wild sexual maiden inside, screaming to be set free. She wanted to be free!

* * *

** _Chapter 5, free_ **

Miranda smiled contently and hugged her friend. Liara seemed wonderfully relaxed and she felt delighted to see it. "You look happy."

"Very. This..." Liara gestured with two fingers, pointing out their glorious nakedness and closeness, "is a pretty good cause for happiness."

"Absolutely." Miri gently kissed Liara's forehead while touching her crest, "now I wonder what Jane is up to?"

Mumbling something Liara pulled her friend even closer, pulling her tight against her excited body. Running her hand along Miri's waist she cherished the lovely curves before leaning in for a kiss. Miranda's response was immediate, needy. Kissing passionately both of them let their hands wander the other's body, stroking, caressing. "Oh..." Hooking one leg over Miranda's they fondly curled up in each other, touching, kissing in a determined blaze of want.

Lost in their kiss they barely heard the door of the shower open but when Jane crawled up to them they fondly welcomed the smaller woman. Miranda gasped. "Damn Shepard _that_ is a great idea!"

"Yeah I figured you'd like it," Jane smiled, the large strapless cock in her hand, "...you bought my bondmate a very naughty gift! Let's try it out on her, _shall we?_"

Smiling from ear to ear Miranda beamed at the word 'we'. Jane was obviously intent on making it a team effort and she felt immensely grateful to be included in their sex play. "Yeah, _let's._" She opened her legs wide, welcoming Jane who leaned her back against the tall Australian.

Shepard eyed the toy, "quite large. Can't believe they advertise this as _human size_."

"That's what I said!" Miri laughed. Feeling Jane snug against her body was an amazing sensation. She caressed the soft skin of her shoulders before burying her nose in the auburn hair, inhaling the lovely flowery scent. "I love the way you smell."

Kissing Shepard's neck she held the woman's knees - a sultry, low moan escaped Jane as she eased the short end of the toy in her pussy. Miri could tell Jane was familiar with it as she expertly aligned the sensory transmitter with her clit.

"Oh! Oh yessssss..."

Miranda felt her shiver. Couldn't resist. Sneaking an arm around she touched the large shaft, stroking it, admiring its thickness. It felt warm, alive, and when she gently pulled back the foreskin she heard Jane suck in her breath. "Hihi... I believe it's working properly."

Eyes wide she studied the large reddish pink tip, carefully moving her fingers up and down, up and down. _Amazing toy. So lifelike. Transmits all sensations... she basically now has a dick! _Jane was leaning into her and she felt the woman tremble with pleasure. "Now this is nice... " A large drop of clear liquid pearled at the top and she rubbed it with two fingers, lubricating the entire mushroomy cockhead.

Getting a bit bolder she found a rhythm and stroked the tip, gasping as even more wetness leaked onto her fingers. "Nice... nice and wet." She slipped her other hand around and started massaging Jane's firm breast. The smooth curve felt amazing and she sucked in her breath as she sensed the nipple growing in size. "Oh Jane..."

Shep was craning her neck to kiss her and Miranda felt Jane's tongue against hers, hot, wet. It electrified her, the feeling setting her body ablaze. _Damn! _The large dick in her hand twitched and she heard Jane moan with excitement as she was being jerked off.

Liara was watching them with eager eyes. She always enjoyed seeing Jane with that special cock but this time was definitely different! Her bondmate was leaning back against the taller woman, whimpering excitedly. Jane's coppery skintone was creating a gorgeous contrast with Miri's alabaster body. _Beautiful!_

Miranda's eager fingers were all over Jane and Liara realized she'd never seen two humans have sex before. "By the Goddess!" Biting her lower lip the asari paid close attention - judging from the confident manner she was handling it Liara was convinced Miri had a bunch of experience with dicks. She could probably learn a thing or two! Her eager eyes registered how Miranda stroked the hyper-sensitive underside with one fingertip while her thumb and middle finger gently circled the top. Jane moaned and trembled and Liara watched as more wetness spilled from the tiny slit on top of the huge cock.

"Goddess!" The sight was incredibly hot. Feeling her temperature rising she allowed her hand to slip between her thighs, humming with pleasure as she fingered her folds. For a few wonderful minutes she touched herself while drinking in the sight. Kissing passionately the two women squirmed with lust as Miranda sped up, her nimble hand sliding up and down the thick erection.

"You two are... so beautiful together. I love watching... " She slipped her fingers in and out of her pussy and heard herself moan. Jane trembled again._ Is she going to come already?_ Spellbound by the exciting moment Liara's mouth fell open. She listened to Shepard's whimpers and watched Miranda's hand go _even_ faster. By now she was steadily masturbating the large glistening dick, her hand a wicked blur.

"Oh my!" Eyes glued on her friends Liara opened her legs wider. Her breathing was ragged as she fucked herself, whimpering with each thrust. "Oh... oh..."

Without warning Miranda and Jane broke their kiss. They _both_ looked at her. She felt her cheeks go crimson-red. Suddenly self-conscious she started to close her legs. "We should... I m-mean..."

"No you don't." Jane hissed, eyes filled with lust. Reaching out she pulled on Liara's knee, trying to open her up. "Keep going. Show us everything. I want it."

"Jane!" Liara gasped. Her cheeks burned with a deep red. She sensed hesitation and excitement, struggling for control. "I mean..." She had to admit, feeling their intense eyes on her exposed flesh was a _huge_ thrill. And this was her bondmate after all! _But in front of two people..._

She noticed something else. Something _fundamental_ to her being. Something she'd long denied. It felt so new, yet so familiar. A shocking urge to expose herself, to share herself completely, to indulge fully in all the wicked pleasures of the flesh. _Asari nature. My asari nature!_

In the known Universe asari had the name of being very open and accepting of their sexuality. Some even called it promiscuity. Maidens from Thessia danced in all the clubs and bars the Galaxy had to offer. Relationships between asari and other species were a common thing. Liara had always been somewhat in denial of this reality. She'd found comfort in her studies and her work, avoiding social contact. One could easily call her a recluse.

All this flashed through her mind as she became aware of a primal, ancient fire smoldering in her belly. It had _always_ been there. There was a wild sexual maiden inside, screaming to be set free. She wanted to be free!

_I thought I was different... but this feels so... natural_.

She stroked her clit and moaned out loud, the sound vibrating in her chest. Felt so fucking good! She returned their stare, innocent at first but after a few seconds her eyes filled with a newfound boldness.

_I am asari. Me. All of me._

She felt their piercing eyes as she lifted her knees while spreading her long legs, proudly exposing her swollen cunt to their greedy stares. Looking deep into Jane's eyes she slowly, seductively fingered her inner lips. A few seconds later she slipped two fingers in and started pumping once again, now determined to give them a good show. "Oh... oh..."

"Holy shit..." Jane gasped, marveling at the sight. She felt her heart beating in her chest as she watched Liara. The asari was radiating a shocking need for sex. Shepard sensed something had changed, she read it in Liara's eyes. _Blue?_

Miranda noticed it too. Her jaw dropped.

"You're amazing... " Jane panted. She touched Liara's foot, holding it, eager for contact with her bondmate. "We love to see you. You're welcome to watch us..." She sucked in her breath as she felt the warm hand on her dick, stroking her. "Oh yessss... let's do it!"

Staring deep into Liara's eyes she allowed herself to relax against the taller woman, whimpering with sexual excitement as Miri played with her shaft. "Fuck t-that feels good... f-feels so fucking good... go a little f-faster... Oh yes like that! Do me just like that!"

She squirmed against Miranda, her eyes shooting back and forth from Liara to her large, wet cock that was twitching with pleasure. "Oh Blue... Oh my God..." Her pussy _clenched_ with delight, making her almost scream with need. "Gah! Oh fuck!"

Listening to Jane's excited noises was driving Liara even higher. A rush of wetness rocked her core and she knew she was _dripping._ She rapidly screwed two fingers into herself, creating obscene wet sloppy noises. They had to hear it and she didn't care. In fact, she enjoyed it. Now that the floodgates were open she just wanted more.

"Ah yes... oh yes... " She was moaning out loud, watching the two naked women through glazed over eyes. In-and-out, in-and-out, shamelessly masturbating to the wonderful hot scene. Her pussy was glowing with sexual friction and it felt sooo good!

Shivering with lust she could barely believe the stunning intensity of the moment. She arched her back and blatantly fucked herself, driving deep into her soaked cunt as her brain exploded into silver sparks of pleasure. "AAGH! OH! OH GODDESS!"

Jane heard her scream and knew she was close. She watched Liara's feet lift of the bed, toes curling and uncurling. Her bondmate was wide open, glistening with wetness, two fingers rapidly going in and out.

"Damn!" She grabbed Miri's ankle, her fingers locking tightly.

"Nice..." Miri hissed, "You want to come? I'd love to make you come."

"Fuck y-yes." Jane was taking short little gasps, aching for release, "Do it Lawson... do it!"

"Here we go..." Miri grinned. She tightened her fingers around Jane's thick cock, rapidly sliding up and down. "I love this!"

Jane's belly muscles rolled and spasmed. She felt her body tensing up. "Almost... a-almost..."

Liara's eyes went black and she merged their lustful minds together. _You and me. Come with me._

"BLUE!" Shepard screamed. Her large cock erupted, shooting beautiful arches of creamy white that splashed on her belly, her tits. Pulsing with pleasure she embraced the deep connection with Liara, sharing themselves fully.

The asari was lost in their joined orgasm. She felt _all_ of Jane and it swept her away. Gasping for air she twitched forcefully, her body wracked by delicious spasms. Her pussy _clenched_ around her fingers, again and again and it felt amazing. ""G-GODD-DDESS!" She watched Jane's dick gushing with wetness, generously spouting her come over her naked form. "OH! Oh Jane... s-so good... s-so g-good..."

The incredible sight heightened her arousal even more and she greedily angled her wrist, driving her slippery fingers to the very core of her being. Sobbing with joy she kept going, knowing that Jane could feel her every move, wanting to give her more pleasure.

...

Time slowed to a crawl as they came, joined in mind and body. Miranda forgot to breathe.

"... holy s-shit!" Panting loudly Jane squeezed Miri's ankle while cherishing the delicious aftershocks. "I can't b-believe..."

Liara rolled over and somehow managed to get on all fours. She crawled over to Shepard and passionately kissed her. _Love... love you_

_Love you too. That was amazing!_

_Yes_

With eyes as dark as the night Liara kissed Jane's collarbone, working her way down to her breasts. She knew what she wanted. Jane. She lapped up the enticing white wetness, swallowed._ I love tasting you. Kind of salty!_

Jane laughed but her laugh turned into a moan as she watched and felt Liara sucking her come of her belly before taking the huge cock into her mouth, . _Oh Blue... _Deep within their bond she could feel Liara's newfound freedom and marveled at the revelations. She gently touched the maiden's cheek and whispered, "Asari. I'm so proud of you."


	6. Free, part 2

She felt light in the head, extremely aroused by her friends' trust. All inhibitions had been abandoned. This was the new Miranda. She felt completely_ free_, free to enjoy her new life surrounded by true friends, free to enjoy wanton sex with these amazing women. "Yes..." _Why had she waited so long?_

_ **Chapter 6, Free (2)** _

Miranda smiled. This was even better than she expected! Making eye contact with Liara she could see the desire sparkling in the blue gems. "Blue?"

"Of course."

Feeling wonderfully light in the head she kissed Liara. The asari smelled like a fresh autumn morning. She rubbed the taut belly, nudged her legs apart. Open-mouthedly watching she grinned as Jane slipped her cock over Liara's inner thigh. "Oh yes!" Dizzy with expectations she guided the the large shaft, feeling it twitch under her fingertips.

Jane's face lit up with arousal. She sensed the tip of her cock parting the slippery folds and within seconds Miri was dragging it up and down, opening Liara's sweet cunt like a flower. "Just like t-that! Fuck that f-feels good!"

Liara whimpered, hips shivering with need, "Stop playing! Put it in me, just shove it in!"

"Horny asari!" Jane stated devilishly, "we decide when."

Moaning in disappointment Liara mischievously thrust her hips and mewled when the large mushroomy head pressed against her entrance.

"You are one naughty maiden!" Shepard giggled. She took Liara's left leg and held it in a firm grip while motioning for Miranda to put her weight on Liara's right leg. Within seconds the young maiden was completely helpless in their hands. "There. That's more like it. Got you right where I want."

Miranda laughed out loud. It felt incredibly naughty as they restrained Liara in a very sexual manner. She glanced at Shepard before drinking in the sight of the panting asari. "...Nice!" Moving up she straddled Liara's thigh. "Oh!" Her pussy screamed with joy at the sudden contact. Under her the beautiful blue alien squirmed with excitement, naked except for her peach colored tank top. Legs spread, her wide open sex glistening with juices, swollen, eager.

Miri could barely believe it as she shamelessly fingered the deep blue folds, parting them to expose the inner lips of Liara's pussy. Feeling the wet velvety flesh was a huge thrill and she sucked in her breath as she freely played with the stunning cunt. "Gorgeous... oh my... "

Suddenly she felt Jane's cock against her wrist. Shepard eyed her expectantly. She wanted her to take the initiative again!

"Thank you... I..."

She felt light in the head, extremely aroused by her friends' trust. All inhibitions had been abandoned. This was the new Miranda. She felt completely_ free_, free to enjoy her new life surrounded by true friends, free to enjoy wanton sex with these amazing women. "Yes..." _why had she waited so long?_

Liara moaned impatiently. It felt maddening, barely being able to move, her lower body being held in place by her friends. Plucking on her tank top she hungrily grabbed her breasts and rolled them, her erect nipples burning holes in the delicate fabric. Staring at the glistening cock in Miri's hands, she imagined how good it was going to feel inside of her, so large, so thick. Her azure throbbed with longing, emptiness - she wanted to get fucked! What were they waiting for? "Put it in! Put it in me!"

Hearing the desperation in the asari's voice Miri couldn't make her wait any longer. She dragged her fingers through the wet sex and gently fingered the deep blue clit, drawing some beautiful whimpers from her 'victim'. Using her other hand she guided the shaft and pressed it against Liara's opening, trying to push it in, but Liara was so tight it resisted and slipped away in the wetness, roughly brushing over her excited clit.

"Goddess!" Liara trembled and Miranda's eyes widened when she noticed even more clear liquid oozing from the asari's wide open slit.

" ...fucking hot!"

Determined more that ever Miranda dragged two fingertips through Liara's juices and slipped them inside the maiden's pussy, pumping, stretching her friend's ring of muscles. "Nice... nice and wet..." Liara's excited whimpers were a delight for her ears, the velvety flesh felt amazing, soft and wet. "Fuck!"

Almost reluctantly she removed her fingers. Feeling beautifully obscene she held Liara's folds while guiding the large cockhead, nudging it into the maiden's greedy cunt. When Jane pushed forward it slipped in, making Liara cry out with joy.

"Y-yes!"

Shepard had been very patient. She'd watched with eager eyes as Miri played with Liara's pussy. But now her patience had run out. The swollen head of her cock was buried in Liara's velvety heat, so beautifully soft, so wet, Jane moaned with joy. Slowly moving back and forth, she twisted, screwed, and it felt magnificent. She'd yearned to be inside her love and it was even better than she'd expected. "Blue, so good... so tight!" Pushing, trying to go deeper, she watched with wide open eyes as two more inches of her shaft disappeared into the willing, generous sex. "You're so beautiful... I love you."

Lost in pleasure Liara tried to answer. "Love... you too!" She felt Shepard inside, sliding deeper, filling her, opening her like a flower. Her pussy throbbed with need, so hot, so tight. "Go ahead... _I want you, _I want you!"

Shepard gasped. Listening to Liara's sweet words she felt it rushing through her veins. Groaning with desire she grabbed Liara's hips, hungrily fucking her cock into the grateful asari. "Hell yes! Good... so g-good..."

Liara kicked her legs but moaned in frustration when she found her movement severely restricted. At least she could use her hands! - she eagerly pulled her tank top down and grabbed her breasts, circling, rolling them in her excited hands. For a few delicious seconds she struggled, fought against her friends and it aroused her even more. They had her pinned to the bed, all she could do was lay there and get fucked. Exactly what she wanted. Roughly squeezing her tits she cried out with joy, "Yes! Fuck me, fuck me harder!"

Hungry for a connection, her spirit reached out. Her eyes went dark and with a wicked, knowing smile she latched onto Miranda's excited mind.

"OH! What the..." Miri gasped. Her hips pulsed in Liara's rhythm and a magnificent warmth spread in her pussy as she felt something large filling her. It took her a few seconds to realise that she felt Liara's sensations reflected on her own body. "Oh! ...You are one naughty asari!"

Grinning mischievously, Liara whispered "It's a f-fun trick maidens use in a threesome... or a f-foursome."

"How do you know that?" Jane grinned.

Liara blushed furiously. "I m-may have researched that on the extranet..."

Shepard threw her head back and laughed out loud. "Wonderful! Where h-has the shy scientist gone?"

Miranda was overcome. Jane passionately fucked Liara - and she could feel _every _movement, every delicious thrust. When Liara pinched her own blue nipples Miri jumped in delight, feeling her nipples stiffen in response. Her hips bucked on the bed and she panted with excitement, instinctively opening her legs wide. "_Like... it? _... Oh my goodness that's _incredibly_ hot!" She gratefully stared at Liara, then turned to Jane, "did you know she was p-planning this?"

"I didn't know." Jane breathed, a sheen of sweat on her upper chest, "but it's one helluva idea!" She never wanted to stop but when she noticed Miri's wet, inviting pussy, she longingly swallowed. "...another good idea..."

Taking her cock out of Liara, Jane swiftly moved to sit between Miri's long legs and immediately used it to part the woman's folds. Miranda yelped in surprise, spreading her legs even wider. "Damn you're so wet!"

"Mmm... that's all Liara, have you seen how soaked she is?"

Miranda simply moaned. She eagerly touched the large mushroomy top and moaned softly as she shoved it into her cunt. Strong hands held her hips, pulling her down on the magnifcent shaft, ever-so slowly sinking into her. It stretched her beyond belief and she panted with the amazing sensation. "Oh... it's big, so big inside of me!" Pausing for a few seconds Jane made sure she was okay, but Miri just nodded gratefully. "Go ahead, I'm fine." It felt amazing. Jane filled her and a glorious fire erupted between her legs. She nearly cried out in pleasure, "Yes! Oh yes, please fuck me!"

Jane wanted nothing else. She slowly pumped, watching in fascination as her copper toned shaft slowly disappeared in the beautiful, ivory hips. Being very wet with Liara's juices helped and it nearly slipped out, but Miri impatiently thrust her hips forwards to claim the slick cock. Her folds flared wide open as Shepard started thrusting. Jane marveled at the rich, magical sensations, the soft flesh massaging her throbbing dick. "Shit Lawson... nice p-pussy... I love feeling your pussy!"

Miranda threw her head back and moaned, trembling on the bed, feeling Jane's big cock drilling deeper and deeper in her velvety heat. Her hands circled her pussy and she hungrily rubbed the large, wet shaft that was fucking into her. "Go ahead Jane, fuck me, keep fucking me!" Liara leaned in and grabbed her boobs, rubbing and sucking on her large nipples till she cried out once more. "Yes! You two... so good..."

Jane could hardly believe her eyes. Miranda Lawson was perfect, round, full. Her ivory skin, covered with a light sheen of sweat, shone magnificently in the warm light. The dark, nearly black hair clung to her forehead as she took deep, ragged breaths. Her large, firm breasts swayed, energetically bouncing with her body. The gorgeous wide hips hungrily clung to Shepard's dick. Hypnotized by the sight, Jane suddenly gasped as she felt the soft, velvety flesh of Miri's heat milking her cock. "Shit! Miri!"

_I'm fucking Miranda Lawson!_

The needy whimpers coming out of the woman aroused her _even _more and she plunged forward, dizzy with pleasure.

_I'm really fucking her!_

She kept on pumping while her eyes turned to Liara. The asari had latched on to one of Miranda's spectacular tits, hungrily sucking, licking. She was obviously still in a deep meld - her hips wildly bucked in their shared tempo, gyrating with yearning and pleasure.

"Blue... "

Looking at Jane Liara's midnight eyes shone with lust, her voice trembled with need, "I... I feel her, I feel you! Do her!"

Those explicit words did it for Shepard and she rammed herself deep into Miranda, victoriously cramming the full length of herself into the depths of her hips, burying her throbbing cock to the hilt in the women's soaked pussy. "Take it then!"

Moaning in delight Miranda spread her legs even wider, as she took _all _of Shepard. "Damn!" It felt fantastic, the huge, wet cock twisting, screwing deep inside of her, filling her completely. "Oh... I'm so fucking full! I love it!" Trembling, pulsing with pleasure, more wetness oozed from her cunt and spilled around Shepard's driving cock. She slipped her hand between their pounding bodies and furiously rubbed her clit. "Jane! Yes - fuck me!"

The smell of sex filled the room. Moving as one they ravaged each other in a wild, unrestrained orgy of wet flesh.

When Miri looked at Liara the asari's expression was pure ecstasy and she knew it was a perfect reflection of her own - being linked, they completely shared _all _sensations. Deep within their togetherness she felt a massive, scorching orgasm building in their groins, violently threatening to drown them in limitless pleasure. Gripping Shepard's shoulder she hissed through her half parted lips, "So close... so close..."

Jane loved the idea of making Miranda come, but she greedily wanted more. "Not so fast Lawson... I'm not done fucking you."

Frantically pushing her hips up, Miri impaled herself on Shepard's driving cock, over and over, shivering with ecstasy. "Oh... but I need it... I need it!"

Groaning with joy Jane didn't think it could get any hotter. Then she saw Liara's face. Unchecked lust burned in the dark eyes and she literally sobbed with pleasure, "Make me come... make me come Jane!"

How could she refuse that? Her heart opened and she gave in, now determined to blow their minds. "Yes!" She harshly pinched Liara's nipple while dragging the tip of her cock along Miranda's silken front wall, twice, thrice.

Miranda fought for control but her pussy tightened, milking the shaft, eager to hold it deep inside as it deliciously rubbed against her G-spot. It was too much. "Jane! Fuck!"

Eager, desperate whimpers rolled of Liara's lips and she bucked her hips against air. She came together with her friend, groaning, jerking with immense pleasure. "Oh... I'm coming!"

Jane watched them pulse, shiver in delight. She fastened her hold on Miri's hips and fucked right through their orgasm, determined to make it an unforgettable night. Miranda's cunt churned under her but she never stopped, not even when she felt a a few thick spurts of wetness on her thighs. "You're... you're making a mess Miri!"

"Ggghh..." Miranda didn't care at all. She burned in ecstasy, caring for _nothing_ but the glorious pleasure.

Jane held her, treasuring the frantic movements and hoped to keep going, but when the tremors finally died down the woman unceremoniously let herself fall backwards, panting as if she'd just finished a marathon. She simple plopped on the bed, moaning with satisfaction.

Even having come, Liara felt her cunt throbbing. She stared at Jane's crotch. Her bondmate's thighs shone seductively with wetness, the large cock slick with Miranda's come seemed in desperate need of attention. The asari panted with excitement - she needed more, _much more_. Pulling Jane between her parted legs she whimpered with need as she touched Jane's shaft, appreciating its thickness. "I need you."

Amazing how lifelike it was. It felt and looked just like a part of Jane. Using both hands she stroked it, smiled as she felt it twitch, jerk with longing. Intense little moans escaped Shepard as Liara slowly pumped the huge mushroom head, her fingers slipping in the abundant wetness. "Goddess!"

Several large pearls of liquid oozed out of the little slit on top and Jane hissed with expectation, "You got me all wet T'Soni!"

"Just the way I want you." Liara purred, using her thumb to smear the slick cream over the ultra-sensitive head. Her azure quivered with emptiness. She moved up on the bed, her long legs falling open as she aimed the large cock at her sex. "Put in in, put it in me... " Whimpering with delight she felt her pussy open up, greedily welcoming the warm shaft.

Shepard took Liara's knees and pulled them up, started pumping, fucking her with slow, deep thrusts. A wet, sopping sound filled the room as their hips slapped together.

Jane blinked. She couldn't believe it! She'd just satisfied Miranda, and now Liara's sweet eyes stared up at her, encouraging her while she pumped her cock deep inside her bondmate's azure. "Shit Liara... I can hardly..."

Listening to the scandalous, seductive noises of the couple's sex, Miri felt her own desire ignite once again. Her hips twitched with an intense, nearly magical sensation. _I'm... I'm still linked with Liara!_

She glanced at the couple and found Liara staring back at her, dark eyes with a sliver of light reflected. _Yes_, the asari mouthed.

Smiling with desire Miri rose and watched them. They were stunning. The gorgeous, copper skin of the Commander shone with a mesmerizing gleam of sweat. A slim waist, very modest breasts, lovely auburn hair that flowed like quicksliver with her rocking motion. Quite a bit smaller than her bondmate, she was on her knees between Liara's parted legs, taking ragged breaths as she made love to her asari. After her orgasms Liara's was sweaty as well and her skin beautifully reflected the soft light. The blue alien rocked on the bed, dictated by Jane's thrusts. Her large breasts swayed, her hips rolled to take Shepard as deep as possible. Moving up, Miri sat beside Shepard and laid her hands on the woman's hip, eager to be a part of the scorching scene, "I've..." she swallowed as she noticed Liara's intense expression, "I've never watched two people fuck before..."

"Well take a good look," Jane hissed, "and make no mistake, you're getting another turn!"

Letting her fingers slide over Jane's hips, Miranda had no choice but to look. The asari was sprawled out before them, utterly naked except for her peach colored top, bunched around her waist. Her large, perfect breasts swayed seductively. Her beautifully long, slender legs spread, Liara's soaked cunt greedily took in the massive, shining cock and the asari whimpered softly as Jane fucked her. Even better, being linked with Liara she felt the asari's burning need and her pussy ached with longing. "Damn!"

The stunning visual combined with the joy pouring out of Liara made her nerves scream with raw, wicked sensations. Squirming on the bed she felt new wetness on her thighs.

"I want... I..."

She tightened her hold on Jane's hips, her ass, the feeling of the pumping warm curves made her mouth water. "Damn! So beautiful... I love watching you two..."

Wrapping one arm around Miranda, Jane pulled her closer, much closer, and passionately kissed her. "Oh!" Dizzy with pleasure Miri was completely lost in Jane. Her hot, driving body, her wet tongue, her incredible closeness.

"Get on top of her," Jane panted when they broke for air, "I want the both of you."

"That... that's a wonderful idea." She'd longed to get in - Shep's invitation came at exactly the right moment. She angled one slender leg over Liara and carefully moved until they were face to face. Liara welcomed her with wide open arms and longingly kissed her, running her hands possessively over Miri's back.

Curving her back, Miranda stuck her large butt up in the air Jane sucked in her breath. She marveled at the sight of the generous ass, creamy white flesh that called out to her. Between the spread, wide open thighs Miri's slit glistened seductively, tempting her.

"Holy shit!" Jane could hardly believe her eyes. Miri's pussy was just a few inches away from Liara's, presenting Jane with a view she'd _never _forget. "Miranda! ...so fucking hot!" Panting with lust she possessively grasped the large ass, caressing, rolling the delicious curves, fingered the wet cunt. "Beautiful..." Only in her most perverted dreams had she imagined groping Miri's ass while fucking Liara.

"Shepard..." Miranda's voice was low, needy. Feeling fantastically obscene she pulled on her butt cheek, shamelessly exposing _all _of her dripping wet, swollen pussy. "What are you waiting for? I want your dick. Fuck me. I want you to fuck me."

"Ggghh..." Jane stammered. She pulled out of Liara and worked the top of her slick cock between Miri's folds, crying victoriously as it slipped in. "Yes!"

The feeling of Jane's warm, strong hands on her ass, combined with the wet, huge dick entering her made Miri gasp for air. "Oh... oh yes!" She ached to be filled, impatiently looked over her shoulder. "Jane... don't stop now, just shove it in!"

A second later she got her wish. Her cunt throbbed as she felt the massive cock sliding in, stretching her. "Jane... so big! I love feeling you... now fuck me!" Shepard did not hold back, started pumping, going deeper with every thrust. More excited than ever Miri moaned into Liara's mouth as she took it, letting Jane penetrate her greedy sex.

Liara fondly held Miri as her friend swayed with Jane's thrusts. She adored the feeling of the human's breasts, bouncing, sliding up and down over her heated chest. "Jane... I feel everything you're doing to her. Go ahead, _faster!_"

Jane was being Jane. She loved the fact that her friends were discovering new things about themselves. Miranda had learned she was bisexual - that was great news now she finally got to fuck the busty bombshell! Liara was getting in touch with her wilder asari nature - great news, she was looking forward to their sex life becoming even naughtier!

She sighed with pleasure as she slipped her cock out of Miri only to bury it into Liara. "Ungh!" Giving a few deep, long thrusts before sliding it back into Miri's soaked cunt. "Ungh!" Feeling their wet velvety flesh was an unbelievable thrill and she felt drunk with pleasure as she sensed the hot tightness squeezing her excited dick. "Ungh!"

Back and forth she went, fucking them in wild haze of lust, barely believing the incredible sensations. Her mind was being shattered with pleasure and she wanted nothing else. "Damn!" Holding on to Miri's heated ass she watched - a thin line of wetness stretched between Miri's pink pussy and her cock before she buried it into Liara's wide open sex. "Ungh!"

Kissing passionately Liara and Miranda freely enjoyed, feeling the other's pleasure - being linked their sensations were shared _and_ enhanced. Completely lost in each other their hips bucked in unison as Shepard fucked them, their hot bodies squirming together.

"So good," Miranda sobbed, "It feels so f-fucking good!" She shivered with pleasure, her hands massaging, squeezing Liara's large breasts.

Eyes glazed over with bliss, Liara faintly nodded, "Goddess... yes!" She rocked on the bed, Jane's cock pounding her hips in a maddening rhythm. Craning her neck, she made eye contact with Shepard. "Not... not going to last much longer. Come with us, Jane."

"Blue... oh yes." Jane breathed, a gleam of sweat on her forehead. Her gorgeous auburn hair clung to her face as she pulled out of Liara. In one swift movement she plunged her dripping cock all the way into Miri who cried out with joy.

"Damn! Fuck me Shepard... stick it in me!"

Taking ragged breaths, Jane groaned as she ravaged Miri's body, taking all the pleasure she could. The muscles of her thighs were flexing repeatedly as if in preparation, her cock twitching with desire. "Fuck! I'm g-going to come..." Her eyes were glued to Miri's magnificent ass, her wide open cunt, so hot, so slick, soaking wet as she watched her shaft disappear between the large, swollen lips. "I'm g-going to come... inside of you Lawson!"

"Yes!" Miranda whimpered, sexual expectation hammering in her chest. She felt her belly muscles tensing up. Her cunt pulsed and squeezed around the massive shaft, her climax rapidly building. It was too good. "Fill me Jane" she screamed. "Give it to me - fill my pussy!"

"Oh yes..." She'd held back a long time and now exploded with an intensity she'd rarely known. "MIRI! OH!"

"Ggg..." Miranda fisted the bedsheets, groaning in pleasure. Pulsing on Shepard's cock she forgot to breathe when she felt thick, warm spurts of wetness flood her cunt. "Jane! Yes... yes!" The feeling of Jane climaxing, squirting in her pussy was unbelievable. "Fuck! Fuck! I'm c-coming!"

Liara had no choice and got sucked in their maelstrom, whimpering and moaning on the bed as she desperately clung to Miri. "Goddess!"

Tightly holding on to Miri's ass Jane kept coming, filling the clenching pussy. Swaying with pleasure she emptied herself, shooting her come into Miranda's overburdened body. "Lawson!" Too much, it overflowed and her wetness poured out, dripping onto Liara's pubic mound and azure. "Holy shit!"

Completely lost in pleasure they writhed and twisted on the bed, worshipping their wet, naked bodies in a storm of raw sex.

After what seemed like ages they limply collapsed against each other, touching, caressing, lingering in a warm afterglow. "Jane... Liara..." Miri panted, "can't believe how fantastic it is to be with you!"

Jane fondly touched her friend's long legs, smiling as she took in the sight of Miri's wet, soaked thighs and slit. "Believe me... it's our pleasure."

Nodding, Miri didn't mind Shepard's stare. In fact, she enjoyed it. What a joy to share oneself so completely! She lounged back against the pillows, happily touching Liara's shoulders, pulling the blue alien closer. "Definitely one of the best nights of my life... "

"Good." Liara sighed dreamily. She extended her hand and slowly pulled her friend into a sitting position. "And now that you're on the Normandy, I'm looking forward to more of these nights."


	7. Let's make a deal...

Hi there. I really wanted to get this out on the Saturday and succeeded : )

We jump deeper into ME3 and focus on Rannoch after the fighting is over. There will be some action in this story but it will be very minimal. There are a bunch of excellent action stories out there - I highly recommend Bebus. (find him in my fav authors)

I'm interested in putting the girls into silly, sexy, steamy situations. So here we go!

* * *

** _Chapter 7, Let's make a deal..._ **

(One month later)

Miranda exhaled. The Normandy was dimly lit and uncharacteristically quiet. Virtually everyone was down on Rannoch to help the Quarians with their very first settlements. The warm interior of the lounge was comforting, the pillows of the couch squishy soft. Crossing her legs she took a slow sip from her spicy asari cocktail, the drink quickly warming her up from the inside. Rannoch peacefully shone through the observation window, soothing her senses.

She closed her eyes, reflecting on the past month. It had gone by in a dream.

And a nightmare, _both._

The Reapers continued their strong march through the galaxy, wreaking unimaginable destruction. The loss of life was staggering. And the Behemoths showed no signs of stopping.

Even worse, after their victory on Rannoch Shepard managed to have a short conversation with a Reaper. They'd learned something about the Reapers' motivations. They'd not come to conquer, nor did they want to rule the Galaxy. It would simply not stop. Their goal was to extinguish all life.

But Rannoch _had_ been a victory. The Geth as well as the Quarians united under Jane Shepard, pledging their full support. Tali came back aboard the Normandy and that was another boost to their morale.

Jane wasted no time and installed an airlock just beyond the door to Tali's room. The Quarian was beside herself when she could take of her mask and suit, free in the specialized atmosphere of her own room.

_Tali... what a sweet character. If you get to know her soft side. Only took me a few years._

Admiral Tali'Zorah nar Rayya vas Normandy had quickly warmed up to her when she noted how Shepard treated Miri. Tali had been surprised, but fair - Miranda had been instrumental in translating the chemical components needed for the room into computer software and when she activated the pressurized room the grateful quarian couldn't stop hugging her. Miranda had laughed and hugged the sweet alien in return.

News from Omega was extremely encouraging. After her mother's death Liselle had shown glimpses of great leadership and through the broker's feeds they knew the people on Omega were delighted with the change. The three mercenary groups had (surprisingly) kept their word and were preparing a fleet to fight the Reapers.

She took another small sip and enjoyed the rich flavors in her mouth. Resting against the pillows she sighed contently.

She'd never felt happier - free, liberated from the nightmare that Cerberus and the Illusive man had become. Set free from false, misguided ideas about aliens. Her sister, Oriana, was completely safe, hidden in a remote corner of the galaxy.

_Safe for now. If we don't stop the Reapers, we're all done for._

Squirming in her seat she felt the weight of responsibility. But it didn't bother her as much as she'd expected.

_Because of Liara and Jane._

She fondly cherished her friendship with them, trusted them with her life. As did they.

Her love life was a dream. They called each other 'friend' but all three _knew _it had grown beyond that. Way beyond.

She didn't want to use the word _love_, but that might just be the truth. At the end of the day they longed to see each other, spend time, unwind, have a drink. And the sex... was unbelievable, spectacular. It had all started out with some carefree fun but was developing into something... more. Much more.

Humming softly to herself she felt her body glow warm with affection.

_So I'm attracted to women... and asari! Where the hell did that come from?_

The thought made her laugh and shake her head in happy disbelief.

_Allright, so... I'm bisexual. And totally loving it!_

She laughed out loud now, sharing her joy with Rannoch. The planet playfully winked at her.

Licking her lips she thought about the upcoming evening. Jane was going to meet her at 22:00, and it would just be Jane. Liara was down on Rannoch making some final preparations before the Normandy would leave the system. Miranda shivered - Shepard had been _very_ clear about her intentions to see her tonight.

_Nine O'clock right now. Better head to my room, take a nice shower. She mentioned she was going to wear something special..._

* * *

She studied the large shaft, turning it over in her hands. She knew exactly how it worked but how would it feel? Impatiently she eyed the clock. 20 minutes to go. She laughed at her own impatience.

_Am I really that eager? Apparently I am!_

Biting her lower lip she thought of all the times Liara and Jane had used the toy. She smiled when she realized she'd always been on the receiving end, never the one to wear it.

_Mmm... why is that? Could it be that Shep and Liara like it too much?_

She laughed out loud as she considered that possibility. But how would it feel? Well there's only _one _way to find out.

_Jane's going to be here soon. I would love... love to be inside of her. Would she agree with me wearing it tonight?_

The thought made her hotter, she felt heat creeping up neck. _Jane. _Placing the toy back on the bed she pulled her shirt over her head. She palmed her large breasts in their lacy white prison and squeezed softly, repeatedly. Her breathing increased as she vigorously massaged her breasts.

"Mmm..." The idea of wearing the toy was turning her on. Imagining herself fucking Shepard, screwing the fat cock into her friend was incredibly arousing and she moaned softly. _Jane..._

She squeezed her boobs. Felt them glow with excitement. Rolling her nipples between her fingertips she sensed them tightening, getting larger, straining against her bra, yearning to be freed.

_So coming off!_

She let out a long, low groan of pleasure. The bra was gone in a flash and her hands slipped up to cup her excited orbs. For a second she admired her own breasts. A gorgeous alabaster, large, firm, too big for her own hands. She jiggled them and with a huge grin watched her tits move. She knew they were perfect and had already driven many men (and probably women!) to a state of anguish.

Feeling very proud of her body she pressed her tits together and eagerly rubbed her nipples. "Ooohhh..." Suddenly all her patience had evaporated - she passionately flicked her fingers back and forth, stimulating her aroused buds till they were rock hard. Her body blazed with heat and she felt a wicked fire between her legs.

"Damn!"

_... taking it slow might not be an option!_

Commander Jane Shepard was quite a bit shorter then Liara or herself. That seemed odd but her strength was without question. With her vanguard charge she was like a little packet of dynamite.

_...and extremely sexy. I would... cute ass so beautifully round and tight..._

She pictured Jane naked. Lovely curved boobs, not large, not small, simply just right for her. Her dark auburn hair nearly touched her shoulders in a sensual, free flowing bob cut. Gorgeous skin that enticed the senses. And a slim waist that could bend in impossible, nearly magical ways.

A warm blush covered her cheeks as she realized what she was doing. _I'm fantasizing over Jane - and it feels so naughty! _With trembling hands she shoved her pants down. Her hands tucked inward as she went lower, following the taut line of her body over the gentle muscles of her belly. Her breath was coming more quickly now. She bent forward, studying her smooth stomach, the neatly trimmed strip of pubic hair. Letting her legs fall wide open she loved the feeling of her warm hands running the insides of her thighs.

_My goodness..._

Breathing heavily she slid her hand in her thin white panties, enthusiastically rubbing her nearly hairless mound as she thought of Jane and her beautiful, light coppery skin.

_When the sunlight hits her she almost shines. Oh! I'd love to..._

Her fingers traced the outline of her slit, quickly turning slick with wetness. An ice cold shiver rocked her and she moaned softly as she massaged her swollen folds, felt them open like a flower in the scorching sun.

_Mmm... fuck I'm turned on!_

She was unable to resist any longer. Yanking her underwear aside she slipped her index finger in her pussy. Meeting very little resistance she quickly added a second and drove them wonderfully deep within herself, making sure to touch her front wall.

_Nice... nice and wet. Oh that feels good..._

Slowly pumping her digits in and out she used her other hand to massage her large breasts. She rolled her nipple between the top of her thumb and index finger till it was hard as a pearl. After a few seconds she pushed her large boob towards her mouth, licking her wet nipple before before fervently sucking on it. "Oh!" It felt so naughty to play with her tits. She loved it.

_Damn! ... Oh Jane... she tastes great. I love licking her body..._

More wetness spilt around her fingers and she added a third, feeling the delicious stretch in her cunt as she drove them home. _Yes! Oh... I need... _She raised her knees, feeling hot as hell she increased the tempo, vigorously fucking herself while a light sheen of sweat appeared on her upper chest.

"Mmm..." Groaning with need she bucked her hips, her fingers soaking wet as she pumped her wide open pussy. She'd wanted to play with the toy but was too excited to stop, shivering on the bed, aching for more pleasure.

_Oh fuck! I want to..._

She heard the door click._ Shit!_

"Miri? Are you here?"

In a wild rush she pulled the covers over herself just before Jane walked up to the bed. "Hi Shepard." Her voice was hoarse from sexual tension and she knew Shep would pick up on it.

Jane paused and studied Miranda's red, flushed face. She noticed the large cock laying right next to her friend.

"Started without me?"

_Not really, I was thinking of you!_

Giggling at the thought she tapped on the bed. "Please sit with me."

"Well don't stop now," Jane stated mischievously while she sat on the edge of the bed, "I'd love to watch."

"Shepard!"

"You were doing naughty things... right?"

When Miri nodded Shepard laughed. "I knew it! Now I wanna watch... _and _we both know you enjoy being watched!"

Miranda's blush intensified but Jane spoke the truth. They both knew it. The thought of masturbating in front of Jane felt extremely arousing. And Jane would love it... they'd already experienced so much fun in bed together! She thought of the toy. Could she ask?

"Lovely hot here." Dropping her N7 hoodie Jane revealed a delicate, one piece negligee. A shiny old rose, it created a beautiful contrast with her skin. She sensually, slowly stretched, knowing full well what effect it would have on her friend.

Miri gasped. Shepard was a sensual dream, temptation made flesh. Jane's lithe, trim body magically arched, the lingerie barely hiding her slender form. There was a curve to her back that ignited a sexual longing that could not be denied. Her tempting coppery skin glowed in the soft light. Her hair was stunning. It was the darkest of auburns, almost brown but not quite. When Shep moved it seductively swayed. Miranda felt the need to touch, ensure she wasn't dreaming. "Goodness you're beautiful! And what a lovely negligee!" She touched Jane's hands but Shepard backed away and sat up on her knees. She angled her head to the right, curiously eyeing her friend an tugged on the covers.

"Let me see you."

Miri grinned. _She wants to watch me while I... _The thought was very exciting. Without thinking one hand slipped under the covers, touching her wet slit. She jerked with the contact. "Oh!"

_Perhaps we can make a deal. _Her horny mind was buzzing with the possibilities. This was going to be so fun! She stared deep into Jane's eyes.

"Let's make a deal..." Her playful voice was oozing with sexual intentions, "let's make a deal - you get to watch me. And after that I can do with _you_ whatever I want... whatever _I _want."

"... Sounds kinky. I like it." Shepard grinned. Miranda obviously had a plan and whatever it was, she was sure it was going to be pleasurable. Besides, handing over complete control was a scorching idea! She would simply do whatever Miri asked of her. Scandalous. She shivered with anticipation.

"I like it a lot. Deal." She pulled the covers again, slowly exposing more and more of Miri's chest.

Miranda laughed, a joyous carefree laugh. She _never_ did anything half hearted - now that she'd decided she was determined to make it special. "Excellent!"

There was no more need for fantasies. Her eyes were glued to Jane's glorious body, excitedly taking in every detail. The covers rustled as she flicked her fingers over her aroused clit, making her moan in response. "Mmm..."

Shepard's eyes widened and she hastily pulled the covers down to expose Miri's large, firm tits. "Damn Lawson you're eager tonight!"

Slipping two fingers back into her pussy Miri resumed pumping, while her other hand kept teasing her clit. "I... I was thinking of you."

"What? You were touching yourself while thinking of me?" Jane laughed, "so naughty - now I'm really flattered!" She held Miri's ankle and uncovered more of her friend, her eyes running over the taut belly, "Gods you have a great body - let me see it all!"

Miri kicked her legs, shoving the covers away. Shep was eager to see - well she would _give_ her something to watch! Her cunt throbbed. It was hot as hell, soaking wet as she pumped. Moaning loudly, the index finger of her left hand rubbed her clit while she stroked her inner walls. The muscles of her stomach were flexing, pulsing. She felt Jane's burning eyes on her pussy as she frantically drove deep inside herself, eager to take more pleasure from her burdened body.

"Ooooh damn, Jane! I..."

Biting her lower lip, Shepard inched closer and nudged the white panties down. When Miranda parted her legs Jane gently pulled, spreading the creamy thighs even wider. "Go ahead - touch yourself! Show me everything!"

Shep's explicit words aroused her even more and Miri twisted her hips, desperate for more friction. She knew this was not going to last long. Not just from her fingers but from the thrill of being watched. She made eye contact. "You like watching me..."

"Like it? I love it!"

Miri nodded with half lidded eyes. "That m-makes two of us... So good, feels so g-good!" Her hips kept moving, screwing herself on her soaked fingers. "Oh shit, oh shit..." She went even faster as she felt more wetness oozing from her generous cunt.

Jane could barely believe her eyes. A light sheen of sweat covered Miranda's fantastic alabaster skin. Beautiful. The woman bucked on the bed, lost in her pleasure. Her gorgeous dark hair clung to her face, lips half parted in ecstasy. Totally naked, perfect big tits heaving with every thrust, full hips grinding against her hand. Her pussy was soaked, as were her fingers drilling so beautifully deep inside. Long, strong legs spread wide open so she could see it _everything._

Jane noticed herself panting as she drank in the sight. "Wow!" Miranda was stunning! She slipped her right hand in her negligee, felt her nipples rock-hard like diamonds. "Gods Miri that's quite a show!"

Feeling a drop of sweat on her back she slid down the top part of her lingerie, longing to touch her breasts. Eyes open wide she couldn't stop watching. She didn't want to. Miranda was shivering on the bed, legs spread, her pink cunt on full display. Her glistening folds were kissing her pumping fingers. Jane loved listening to the short little gasps escaping Miri and the obscene sopping wet noises of her pussy. "Holy shit! You're amazing! Don't stop - do it!"

She felt fantastically depraved as she stared, admiring the scorching hot action right in front of her. Miranda Lawson, perfect naked Miranda Lawson was masturbating for her, driving herself to climax and Jane could't imagine anything hotter. She grabbed Miri's ankle. "Damn... I love seeing your pussy... touch yourself!"

"Oh Jane... " Miri whimpered between ragged breaths, "So g-good... so h-hot when you watch!" Aching with need she curled her toes, arched her hips upwards as she noticed her clit pulse. "Gah!"

She felt it. She was going to come. She was going to come and Shep would see it _all. _"I'm getting c-close... oh yes... c-close..."

"Oh no you don't!" Jane laughed devilishly as she forced Miri's hands away, "I want this to last a bit longer. Why don't you play with your boobs a little?"

Miranda hissed impatiently. "What? You're just as b-bad as Liara, teasing me like that!" Her pussy throbbed with emptiness. She bucked her hips against air. "Oh!"

Still, she did as she was asked. Grinning through her teeth she planted both hands on her huge tits. "Hmm..." It felt great as she rolled them in her hands, massaging, squeezing. Her soaked fingers were leaving slippery spots on her perfect ivory breasts. "Is... is this what you want?"

Leaning in, Shepard planted sweet little kisses on Miri's wet inner thigh while she never took her eyes of the proud, generous boobs. "Yes. Let me see you work those tits. And tell me, what are your plans for me?"

Miranda was so wet she could feel the breeze of Jane's words on her cunt. Shivering with wicked expectation she blushed lightly as she answered. "First... I want, I want to lick your p-pussy. I want to taste you." Her voice hoarse with lust and sex. And then... I want to wear that c-cock tonight."

"Really? What will you do with it?"

"I w-want to fuck you. I'm going to p-put you on your back and _fuck_ your pretty little body."

"Little?" Shep mock-frowned, "now wait a second Lawson..."

"Yes, little. I've been around you f-for a long time Shepard, I know exactly how tall you are!"

"Rrmm." Jane grumbled with a huge smile on her face. Listening to Miri's thoughts felt wonderfully naughty. And how fun that she was taking the initiative tonight! Kneading the lush thighs, Shepard kissed all around the warm slit, _nearly _touching. Miri's cunt pulsed and Jane watched more silken juices spill out. "Damn you're wet!" She slipped one fingertip through the enticing wetness. Licked it. "Mmmm... nice. You taste nice." 

Miranda had rarely felt so needy. She frantically rubbed her tits together, scandalously allowing her tongue to dart out to lick her nipples. The aroused buds were glistening with wetness. She desperately angled and twisted her hips, yearning for Shepard to touch her but Jane's promising tongue hovered _just_ out of reach. "Fuck! Stop teasing! Touch me... kiss my pussy!" The muscles in her abdomen were screaming with sexual tension, she felt like a dam about to burst. Trembling with desire she finally cried out, "I need to come! Let me come already!"

Jane smiled at her. "You earned it. Let me see you come."

Miranda sobbed gratefully. "Oh yes!" Like a lightning bolt she plunged her fingers in her soaked cunt and started pumping. "Fuck... oh f-fuck!" Furiously rubbing her clit with her other hand she tensed her neck to look straight at Shepard. "Take a g-good look... this won't last long..."

The air simmered between them, felt heavy with lust as they locked eyes. Jane shivered. "You're so beautiful..." She watched Miranda's muscles tense, her entire body squirming with need. Seeing Miri fisting the sheets her voice was a husky whisper, "Go ahead, come for me."

"Mghhh!" Miranda cried with joy. Her hand was a blur. She rapidly fucked herself, it felt magnificent, overwhelming. Suddenly her head jerked forward, mouth wide open in a wordless breath, "AH! AAAH!"

Jane gasped. Miri's belly muscles spasmed, her entire body wonderfully _pulsing_ with release. Her legs jerked and spurts of wetness escaped her throbbing cunt.

"OH! OH FUCK! C...coming! I'm f-fucking coming!"

Beautifully twitching she was lost in a massive wet orgasm. Her nimble fingers worked her pussy and she kept squirting, arcs of wetness that landed on her belly and tits. "Oh! Oh!" Her thighs were soaked. Lifting her hips she felt Jane's hands grabbing her butt.

"Yes! Shepard!"

Too tempting to resist. Firmly holding the gorgeous ass Jane pressed her lips over Miri's heat. _Damnnnn!_ Drinking from the generous cunt she loved the taste of Miri's come.

"Oh! My p-pussy! Suck... s-suck my pussy!"

Shep wanted nothing else. She swallowed. The lush, yielding cunt felt like silk under her probing tongue and she groaned in pure pleasure. She loved Liara with all her heart but _damn_ was it fun to play with Miranda! She held her friend till she felt the tremors subside, then continued to gently kiss the wet thighs. "Goodness Miri... that was awesome!"

Miranda panted. "I bet... you say t-that to all the girls."

Laughing out loud Jane mischievously slapped the large heated ass. "Hey!" Miranda yelped in surprise and they both laughed.

"By the way Miri, I've seen you squirt before, but not like _that_. That was fucking hot!"

Flushed red with sex Miri _still_ felt very much turned on as she eyed her nearly naked friend. She even felt a bit proud - being able to surprise Jane like that. "I... I never used to before. It started..." She bit her lower lip and smiled at the memory, "it started that first night with Liara. Must be asari magic."

Full of affection she sat up straight, taking Shepard's hand. "I love... I love what you do to me. I'm very fond of you Jane. I love you... as a friend."

"We're so much more then friends," Jane whispered, her low voice overflowing with tenderness, "I _love_ what we have together, the three of us. Our lives are better for it." They shared a warm, passionate hug that neither wanted to break.


	8. Euphoria

Hello there. If you haven't read the original 'Wonderwall', do so _now_.

This chapter features an intriguing sex toy, a device that originated in the Star Trek fandom and was brought to Mass Effect by the uncomparable Rae Magdon. Don't like two women enjoying sex? Then what are you doing here?

** _Chapter 8, Euphoria_ **

Smiling affectionately Miri sat up straight, taking Shepard's hand. "I love... I love what you do to me. I'm very fond of you Jane. I love you... as a friend."

"We're so much more then friends," Jane whispered, her low voice overflowing with tenderness, "I love what we have together, the three of us. Our lives are better for it." They shared a warm, passionate hug that neither wanted to break.

Finally Miranda sat back on her knees and found herself mesmerized. Jane was alight with an inner glow, a warming invitation. Her gorgeous auburn hair was cut in one of those trendy elegant bob cuts and nearly touched her shoulders, her naked upper body a celebration of firm curves and her unique coppery skin. Magnificent brown eyes sparkled with an angelic beauty... but looking even closer she noticed the boiling promise of sex. Shepard was stunning.

"So your plan was to stare at me?" Jane teased. She recognized the look on Miri's face and loved it. It felt so good to be admired and she felt her cheeks burn with appreciation. "Miri..."

Miranda grinned. "I told you my plan, _Commander_." She nudged forward, allowing her hands to wander all over Shepard's back, treasuring the feeling of the supple skin. Moving down she fondly touched Jane's butt and started massaging the warm globes. "Nice ass... "

Jane hummed and their mouths met, finding each other in a deep, longing kiss. When Miri felt Jane's hands around her waist she possessively pulled Shepard even closer, yearning for more contact. "I want you."

Sparkling with joy Jane's bright eyes laughed. "You fulfilled your part of the deal... now I'm all yours." Groaning with need she spread her legs and started rubbing her wet cunt on Miri's leg.

"You mentioned that toy..." she murmured seductively, "I know you want to fuck me."

"Oh I'm _definitely_ going to fuck you. First I want to taste your pussy." She felt a rush of sexual excitement. Jane was all hers! She could do with Shepard whatever she wanted. With a huge smile on her lips she marveled at the situation. "Awesome." She loved the feeling of their excited breasts moving against each other, Jane's erect nipples gloriously pressing into the swell of her large tits. "Damn you feel good. Lay down."

Dizzy with sexual desire she pushed her friend backwards, forcing her on her back. Her mouth followed the small collarbones and found the firm, seductive breasts. She took her time, enjoying the feel of it, the extraordinary color, the rich fullness between her lips. "Your body is a marvel."

Jane arched her back, eager to fit more of her tits into the warm mouth. "You... you should know Lawson. You p-put me back together."

"I did a wonderful job." Her hands explored Jane's breasts and she reveled in the sensation. Firm, perfectly round, they felt _so warm _under her caress. Looking at the large, hard nipples Miranda admired the very pink, almost rosy color. She sighed happily, kneading the rich, fleshy globes while sealing her lips around an excited nipple and sucking harshly.

"Oh! Oh..." Jane whimpered with need. Her tits were on fire, calling out for more. Her lower belly pulsed with emptiness and warmth. She needed more. Much more.

Desire sizzled between them as she impatiently guided Miri's head downwards. "I want... I want..."

Miranda's voice was heavy with lust. "Tell me. Tell me _exactly _what you want."

Shepard mewled. Watching Miranda masturbate had turned her on beyond belief. Feeling the hot mouth on her tits was driving her even higher. She noticed herself panting with need - this was _not_ going to take long! "I want you between my legs... I want to feel your tongue on my pussy. Lick my pussy and make me come."

She parted her legs, a groan of longing escaping her as Miri crawled between her thighs, kissing her wet slit. "Yes... oh yes!" She felt the searching tongue all over her hot cunt and whimpered with anticipation. "Do it! Please!" Placing her hands on the inside of her knees she pulled her legs incredibly wide. She was spread-eagled, offering her swollen sex to her friend and it felt soooo wonderfully perverted!

Sucking in her breath Miranda treasured the sight. A small strip of tiny auburn curls crowned her pubic mound. The pink inner lips of her heat were glistening in the warm light. "Gorgeous..." She felt Jane's thighs quiver in her hands as she licked up and down her wide open slit, again, again, until her tongue was tingling with the pleasant taste of pussy. "Damn... d-damn you taste good!"

Her right hand slipped up over Jane's magnificent taut belly and captured the fascinating orbs of her chest. She squeezed and kneaded them, feeling the wonderful softness, the rock hard nipples in her hands. Her mind was buzzing as she experienced Jane's tits with her eager hand and her cunt with her tongue.

Jane sucked in her breath, then moaned loudly as Miranda took her swollen clit between her lips and ran the tip of her tongue over it in small, tight circles. "F - fuck! Lick my clit, yes!"

She threw her thighs over Miri's shoulders and whimpered with joy. Aching to come, she could hardly believe the tension in her strained body. "Oh..." Feeling the sweet tongue tease her, then plunging back in was nearly too much. Red hot with sexual excitement she bucked on the bed, arching her cunt upwards, eager to feel even more. "Fuck my pussy! Please fuck me!"

Listening to the eager cries encouraged Miri even more. She wanted Jane. Badly. Up and down the wet slit she went, sucking and licking the rich velvety flesh. It felt amazing under her loving tongue. She kissed Jane's clit every few seconds. After a good minute Jane trembled and Miranda responded by stiffening her tongue and fucking it into the willing sex. In and out, plunging it as deep as she could. Shepard cried out loud, "Miri! Aargh! Fuck me! Keep g-going! I wanna c-come! Make me come!"

Grinning lustfully Miri looked up. Her lips were glistening with wetness. The taste of Jane's pussy was all over her tongue. "Is that an order, _commander?_" Tightening her grip on Jane's thighs she sucked on the reddening folds while her eyes took in Shepard's erect, throbbing clit. "Then I'd have to comply."

Panting with need Jane squirmed on the bed, aching for release. She needed it. She sensed the lush tongue licking her wide open heat. "Gah! So close... I'm so c-close!" Her toes curled and uncurled and she arched her back to stuff more of her pussy into the willing mouth. "Miri! I'm g-gonna..." She felt all her muscles tense, preparing to...

"AH! AH FUCK!"

...

_Nice..._Treasuring the moment Miri felt the swollen cunt _pulse_ with pleasure and tasted sweet wetness _...that was fast!_

"Fuck! Oh!" Twitching beautifully Shepard came, her stomach muscles clenching over and over again. "Miri!" Taking short little gasps she shamelessly pushed her hips up, "C-Coming! I'm c-coming! Fuck me! Fuck my c-cunt!"

_Goodness! _Miranda swallowed. Drinking Shep's come caused her own body to sizzle with need. She sensed her pussy, hot and wet, eager to play.

When Shepard slumped backwards with a satisfied groan Miranda rose to her knees. She tasted Jane on her tongue as she looked at her, splayed on the bed, wide open, her wet pink slit glistening between her creamy thighs. _Dam__n! I want to_... Impossible to would it feel to work the large shaft into that delicious cunt? She grabbed the sex toy and sucked in her breath. She wanted to fuck.

_Now!_

* * *

Within seconds she'd opened her legs and parted her folds, moaning softly as she slid it in. Aligning the small silver tip with her clit she became aware of the ultra-sensitive appendage. "Oh... that feels..."

It felt amazing. Much better than she ever dreamed of. She softly stroked her large, ivory cock, marveling at the sensations exploding in her brain. "Oh Gods! This is... this is..."

"Unbelievable - I know." Shepard panted as she reached for the thick shaft between Miri's legs, "feels good right?"

"Oh shit!" Miranda hissed when she felt Shepard's hands slide along her erection, lovingly stroking her. "Amazing! I feel... I feel everything!" She jerked on the bed and a large pearl of liquid appeared on the top of her cock.

"Yes..." Jane smiled, using her index finger to rub the slickness over the swollen top, "so... what do you want me to do ?"

Miranda swallowed, overwhelmed by the rich, scorching sensations. "Just don't stop, keep doing that!"

"Of course." Lovingly going up and down the shaft Shepard admired how it had completely taken on Miranda's alabaster skin color. It felt warm, alive under her touch, virtually a part of her friend now. Miranda moaned loudly and the large cock twitched in Shepard's hands. She smiled, knowing how all sensations were transmitted to the user. "You look great with a dick. What else do you want to do?"

Miranda leaned back on her elbows, panting lightly as she found Jane's eyes.

"I told you. I want to fuck your little body. _Commander_."

Shepard laughed and slapped Miri's generous ass. "Not little!"

"Allright, we'll go with 'petite' then."

Giggling, eyes sparkling with joy Jane slapped the large butt a few more times. She watched the firm flesh ripple. "Wow. So... you want me on top?"

Breathing hard, Miri nodded. Using her right hand she positioned her dick making it stand straight up. The mere thought of Jane taking it in made her shiver. Her voice was heavy with lust. "Sounds great. Do it."

"Yes Ma'am!" Tossing her leg over the wide hips Jane felt the promising cock on her pubic mound. She groaned with desire. Squatting over Miranda she used her index and middle finger to shamelessly spread the lips of her pussy, placing the thickness against her sex. "Shit it's big!" Making sure Miranda could see it all she lovingly dragged the sensitive tip through her wide open slit, two, three times.

"Gods!" Miranda squirmed on the bed, panting with disbelief as she felt Jane's velvety sex slide over the tip of her cock. "Put it in! I want to be inside of you, put it in!"

"Sure." Sinking down Jane whimpered with pleasure. The large mushroomy cockhead was stretching her ring of muscles and it felt fantastic! Her abundant wetness definitely helped and with a final push she felt it slip in. "Y-Yes... f-fuck yes!" Her eyes rolled in her head as she became aware of her pussy tightening around the huge top. "Oh! So b-big... !"

Miranda stared. A light sheen of sweat covered Jane and she virtually shone in the warm light. She was beautifully squatting over her, their heated bodies connected by her marvelous cock. They both moaned as she sank lower, taking in the shaft one glorious inch at a time and Miri gasped with the stimulation. So soft. So tight. "Fuck! Fuck that feels good! Your pussy... your pussy feels g-good! Yes - let me see, I need to see!"

"Of course," Shep whispered, delighted to hear the desire in Miri's voice, "give me your hand."

Holding hands Jane stayed upright as she worked another fat inch into her throbbing cunt. Sensing Miranda's eager eyes on her exposed flesh she began a slow grind, forcing herself up and down. Her pussy was _dripping_ and sucked on the large shaft that so deliciously stretched her. "Gah! Feels... so full..."

Miranda could barely believe it. She knew how the toy worked but gasped with excitement as she felt her shaft throb with the wonderful friction. "Damn! G-Good... so good!" Shepard nodded in agreement and enthusiastically pumped herself up and down, causing Miri to moan in disbelief. "Jane! So tight... Oh... you're f-fucking me... you're really fucking me!"

"Better believe it Lawson," Jane hissed. Her leg muscles were straining but she kept going, unwilling to stop. After a good minute she leaned forward, the new angle causing her to go even deeper.

"We're just getting started - I've been waiting to t-touch those huge tits." Cupping Miri's boobs she massaged the rich creamy flesh, appreciating the way it rolled in her hands before using her mouth to latch onto a large, erect nipple. She sucked and licked with an animal ferociousness that betrayed her desire.

"Oh!" Miranda coundn't speak. She had never felt anything like this. No-one had ever fucked her like that. Jane was all over her, ravaging her and she loved everything about it. She eagerly pushed up her breasts, all the while adoring the feeling of the dripping cunt sliding up and down her cock. "Yes, suck my tits! Nghh... Fuck me! I l-love the way you're fucking me!"

"Oh Miri..." Jane whimpered, cherishing the naughty words, "So good... feels so g-good!" Her rock hard nipples pressed into the soft flesh of Miri's breasts, the thick shaft inside felt magnificent. She pumped up and down, eagerly fucking the huge dick into her greedy cunt. "Gah!"

The cock seemed to swell inside her and she sensed it nudging her walls apart. "Gah!"

She loved the heat of it, the smooth thickness. "I love it! Love your big d-dick in my pussy!"

The heavy, pleasant scent of sex reached her nostrils and she inhaled, reveling in the sensation. "Ohhh..."

For a couple of glorious minutes the only sounds heard were their moans and groans and the scandalous, wet sounds of their sex. Miri listened as Shep's sensual whimpers grew loud, her pleasure obviously mounting. Her friend's cunt was _dripping _while her firm, rich ass twisted against her. Shivering with excitement Miranda could hardly believe it. _The great Commander Shepard at her beck and call!_ She wanted to make this moment last. "Wait! I mean... turn over."

Jane stared at her, eyes glazed over with lust. "I'm all yours tonight." With a lightning move that betrayed her need she flipped over and knelt on all fours. "Fuck me Miri. Fuck me good."

With a low growl Miranda grabbed Jane's waist and pulled her closer. "Put your face down, against the sheets. Good. Spread your legs a bit more."

Jane obeyed. Miranda felt dizzy with the command she held over her friend. She beamed with pleasure as she laid a hand on Shepard's bare butt. "Stick your ass up. Yes, like that."

Feeling fantastically obscene she aimed her large cock at the wide open pussy, "so beautiful!" With her fingers she nudged the huge bulbed head into the Jane's blazing hot cunt.

"Oh! Oh yessss... " She looked down, eagerly watching her shaft as it disappeared into Jane, one inch at a time. "Oh... oh that's nice... sooo g-good, feels so good!"

It was unbelievable. The sex toy had virtually become a part of her. As she sank deeper into Jane she felt _everything._ So wet, so tight. Jane's hot sex clenched around her dick making her gasp with pleasure. "Damn! Do that again! ... oh... yes, like that. Oh my God I love feeling your pussy!"

She found the slim waist was a wonderful handle and pushed and pulled. "Oh!" She had no experience fucking another woman like this but as she thrust her hips forward it felt so natural, so instinctive.

Shepard's ass, her back were spread out before her and she marveled at the sight, whimpering softly as she pumped, loving the rich sensation of Jane's flesh.

_I want to do this for hours!_

She had her exactly where she wanted and was determined to go slow, to take as much pleasure as possible from fucking her friend.

With her right hand she massaged the softness of Jane's butt. Amazing. Her dick felt so slick from their combined juices and she listened to the lewd wet noises as she rhythmically fucked it into Shepard.

"Oh my!"

She grabbed the auburn hair and carefully tugged it. Jane mewled and lifted her chin and perhaps for the first time Miri understood all those men who'd pulled her hair. The feeling of dominance, complete control over the naked woman was exhilirating. Oh wow! I love... this!"

Jane had no objections. As a matter of fact she loved Miri's boldness. "I want it! I want you! Fuck me, f-fuck me harder!" Aroused beyond belief she was aching for release. She wildly bucked on the large shaft, impaling herself as deep as possible. Completely focused on Miri's hips slamming against her ass, the huge cock drilling deep inside her sopping pussy, over and over again. "Ngghhh... so c-close, I'm getting close!"

Miri smiled when she heard the urgency in her voice. She realized Jane was going to climax - with her dick deep inside! "Go ahead! Let me feel you come..." Jane's cunt churned and Miri gasped with pleasure, "go ahead _commander!"_

That did it. Jane buried her face in the pillows as her body shook with pleasure. Miranda sucked in her breath but somehow managed to hold back, determined to last a bit longer. She shivered as she felt Jane's pussy _clenching_ around her dick. "DAMN! I could _fuck_ you all night!"

"C.. c..." Jane was sobbing with pleasure, "... c-coming!"

Watching Jane's ass quiver as she rode out her climax sent a shock of pure lust through Miranda. "DAMN!"

She pulled out and tightened her grip on the firm flesh, spreading her ass cheeks. "Put it in me, put it back in me!" Jane begged. A second later she cried with joy as her creaming pussy was filled again, Miri burying her huge cock to the hilt.

"YES! Oh shit I love it!"

Miranda was breathless. Fucking Jane was too good to be true. She desperately held onto Shep's ass - pumping her slick cock as deep as possible in her friend's throbbing sex. "Take it then!" Panting with need her eyes were fixated on Jane's swollen sex, split wide open by her driving shaft. It felt amazing. "So wet. Your pussy's so wet!"

She was surprised she'd been able to last this long. But now she sensed her orgasm rapidly approaching and she wanted to drown in pleasure. Her inner muscles clenched around the toy, as in preparation. "Oh... I can feel it coming! I feel it c-coming!" She clawed at the small waist, driving her dick wonderfully deep inside, aching for release.

"Oh... oh Jane!"

She froze and a split second later her cock erupted, shooting powerful spurts of wetness deep inside the greedy cunt. "AAARGH! YES! OH Y-YES!" Over and over she pulsed, desperately holding onto Shep's trembling body.

Jane felt Miri squirting deep inside and cried out with pleasure, "Fuck! Fuck yes! Fill me!" Hot come was flooding her pussy and she loved the feeling! The incredible sensation made her groin muscles flutter and she climaxed again, helplessly fisting the sheets. "Gah!"

Moaning with excitement Miranda kept spouting, completely emptying herself in a wet rush. It was wayyy too much and started oozing out of Shepard's soaked cunt to leak down her thighs. "Oh! Oh my goodness..."

...

Slowly, her body stopped shaking. With a soft, obscene pop she pulled out of Jane, and both of them collapsed bonelessly on the bed.

"Daaammmnnn..." Miri whispered "that was... amazing."

"Mghh..." Jane murmured, slowly rolling over on her back, letting her legs fall wide open, "I can't believe how much you came."

Miri flashed a huge grin. Feeling all warm and fuzzy from the sex she admired the sight. "Mmm..." Jane's sweat damp body glowed in the hot lights, pulsing lightly with aftershocks. Even more juices spilt out of her sopping cunt and Miranda smiled with joy. "Damn you are hot!"

Jane laughed. She was not ready to say goodnight, staying together sounded like a really good idea. Nudging closer to her friend she gently trailed her hand over Miri's back. "Come upstairs. Sleep with me. Hot shower, then bed."

Miranda kissed her before answering. "Sounds great." She lazily reached for her panties then realized they would never hide her large erection. With a grin she touched the slick cock between her legs. "Let me take this out first."

"Leave it in," Jane smiled mischievously, "it's gonna be a really fun shower!"

* * *

Next chapter: It gets violent as Miranda confronts her father and even Kai Leng makes an appearance!


	9. Rage

Hi there. This one deserves an explanation. There are actually two versions of chapter 9 LOL. The chapter in front of you (Rage) is the standard chapter. The alternate chapter (A really fun shower) will be posted as a separate story. I had a lot of fun writing both and wanted to post them both. So there! :-)

Comments very welcome, let me know what you think. 

** _Chapter 9, Rage_ **

_*Horizon, sanctuary_

The cannibals were closing in and she had only one option left. Run.

So she ran, frantically looking for a good position to engage them. She tried to shake of the weariness, already so tired from spending large amounts of biotic energy to carve a path through the Reapers. Her armor felt hot and heavy. She wiped the sweat of her forehead. _What the fuck are the reapers doing here?_

It was even worse then she'd imagined. Her father was here, on Horizon. He had Oriana. In a way she didn't know yet he was mixed up with the Reapers. _The fucking Reapers!_ Had he completely lost his mind? It was going to be a miracle if they got of this godforsaken planet alive. The thought of her sister being held within arms reach of the monsters made her sick to her stomach.

_I'm going to save her. I cannot let this continue._

She used her pistol to down a few cannibals but many more were crowding behind. She sighed. _Only biotics can stop them. But my energy is dangerously low._

She was out of options. Mustering all her strength she lifted the platform with the creatures and dumped it in the large vent shaft. A satisfied but exhausted grin played on her lips as she listened to the shrieks and noise as they all went down. _Got em! Hopefully not many more..._

With the cannibals gone she finally found a moment to study the plans of the facility. She'd actually searched most of it except for a large area marked 'Genetic research'.

_Great. Sounds like something out of a B-movie. Who wrote this?_

Two figures rounded the corner and she nearly shot them.

"Shepard! Liara! How did you get...?"

"Just what the hell do you think you're doing?"

She frowned at her friends. "My father... Oriana..."

Anger flared in Jane's voice. "We know. Why did you go all alone? Why didn't you call us?"

"My father is my problem Shepard, I don't want to drag you into it."

Shepard stared at her before laying a hand on her shoulder. "First of all, we're a team. We do these things together. Think back of all the crazy stuff we did to help each member of our crew."

Sensing the sincerity in Jane's voice she faintly nodded. "Yes... but - "

"No buts." Jane wagged her finger. "Second, you've become a very dear friend to me and Liara. You should have told us - we're glad to help!"

Admitting she was wrong was one of the hardest things for the proud woman. But when she studied Jane's and Liara's faces she found herself touched by the care and concern in their eyes. "I... you're right. I should have told you."

Fondly squeezing her shoulder Shepard nodded. "You have friends Miri. We're here for you."

"That's... that's awesome. Thank you." She exhaled, feeling a huge burden being lifted of her shoulder. No more need for the lone wolf thing.

So they shot a lot of goons and killed a bunch of freaks before finally finding Henry Lawson and Oriana. The moron actually held a gun against his own daughter's face! When Shepard noticed that she felt her blood starting to boil. "Lawson! Let Oriana go. Put the gun down - no one has to die here today."

"I don't believe you. I've seen too much death today."

"Father!" Miri's voice was raging with hatred, "let Ori go! Have you lost your mind?"

For a second his attention was solely on Miranda and that was all Shepard needed. In a blur of light she charged, knocking the man back at least 6 metres. Protecting Oriana with her body they slowly walked back towards her friends.

Seething with anger Henry Lawson fired at Shepard, the shots bouncing harmlessly of her shield. Oriana screamed.

"Shooting at your own child?" Hissing through her teeth Miri was ablaze with biotics, "shooting my sister?"

Without another word she lifted her father in the air and shot him three times. Henry slumped backwards and stared at her with empty eyes. "Miranda... I..."

She fired one more shot, right between his eyes. "I've had enough of you!"

* * *

_*Thessia, temple of Athame_

Leng had the VI. He'd hurt Shepard. Cerberus was winning - she had to do something - now! Gritting her teeth in anger she realized she had to control that rage. And use it to her advantage.

_No mistakes Lawson. Cool as a snake. Kill him._

Sliding back the visor of her helmet she approached him. "Leng! I need the VI. And you will have to pay for what you did to Shepard."

He stared at her with disbelief as he recognized her. "Miranda! You... you traitor. After all Cerberus has done for you!"

Wiping the blood of her nose and lips she eyed the assassin. "Cerberus has been part of my life for too long. Over the last few months I've learned to let go and truly be me."

Kai extended his hand towards her, an arrogant smile on his lips, "You _are_ Cerberus Miranda. Always will be. Come with me and talk to the Illusive man. He'll be happy to take you back."

Letting his guard down was the last mistake he would ever make. With a lightning move she grabbed his sword arm, twisted it and violently drove the blade deep into his chest. "No!"

Leng opened his mouth but no sound came forth.

Hissing through her teeth Miranda ripped the sword free and a huge spray of blood covered her and Kai. "I am not Cerberus! I'm not!" Using all her anger she swung the blade around and buried it deep into the man's neck, nearly taking his head off. She felt it strike his vertebrae and laughed with glee, now using the sword as a rough saw to cut his neck, "this ends now!"

Leng spit blood, his eyes widening with shock as the spark of life was leaving him. "I... "

"I'm done with Cerberus! Done!"

Tears of pain filled her eyes. The man had struck a nerve deep inside of her, one that she'd tried to bury over the past months. Cerberus had twisted her beliefs, had corrupted her in ways she was only now starting to discover. A gaping hole in her soul burned with stinging pain. In a flash she realized the scar could take years to erase.

"Ah!" With one furious strike she cut his head off. It fell to the side and she kicked it away, screaming with disgust, "I hate you! I hate...!"

Very cautiously Liara approached her friend. "Miri?" She couldn't believe it. She'd never seen Miranda lose control like that.

She didn't hear. She was covered in blood, her armor filthy, unrecognizable. Screaming with anger and pain she kept raging, ramming the blade into Kai's headless corpse. Again, again, till he was a bloodied pile of meat. "I'm not Cerberus! I'm not!"

Liara understood._ She's desperate to destroy the Cerberus in herself._ Taking two steps back she allowed the rage to die down by itself.

With an exhausted sigh Miri collapsed next to Kai, her body shaking with emotion. Kneeling beside her friend Liara held her tight. Miri trembled in her arms and Liara felt her heart ache for her friend. She stroked her hair in a soothing gesture. "Shhh... It's over. It's all over."

Miranda stared at her with empty, questioning eyes. "Liara... we should... how's Shepard?"

Smiling with confidence the young maiden turned to see Jane walking up to them. "No need to worry about her."

"But..." Miranda couldn't believe it, "I saw you fall. You m-must be hurt!"

"Pfft!" Jane nonchalantly waved her hand, "I heal ridiculously fast. Doctors are baffled." She placed her hands on both Miri and Liara's shoulder and they held each other for a solid minute.

Finally Liara noticed Miranda relax in her arms. "It's truly over."

"Yes..."

They stared at Kai's mangled corpse. "That's the future of Cerberus," Liara stated, "you're on the right side Miri."

"I know," she whispered softly, thoughtfully. "I know."


	10. Amaranth

"Blue, what's that asari word?"

"Amaranth." Liara stated. She stared at Shepard. Jane stared right back. Time slowed down as the unspoken words flashed back and forth. Finally, they both nodded in agreement.

* * *

** _Chapter 10, Amaranth_ **

Over the next three days Miranda talked. A lot. She talked about her childhood, her crushed hopes and dreams, her father and his ridiculous demands on his daughters.

Most of the time she was joined by her younger sister Oriana, who shared her own stories about their dad. All tales confirmed what Miranda had always claimed; Henry Lawson had been a cruel, cold father. He'd created two girls to further his own agenda. Heartless.

Jane and Liara found it is impossible not to feel bad for the sisters. These girls never had a chance at a normal childhood. They never had a mother to hug or hold or kiss them, a parent who simply accepted them for what they were. Oriana, even Miranda shed a tear when recalling those memories. Jane marveled at their strength - their childhood had been warped beyond belief but the two sisters had grown into reasonable, smart women. Shepard was no psychologist but Miri's upbringing did explain a lot about her friend's social skills. Or rather, lack thereof.

Cerberus had been a _huge_ part of young Miranda's life. She talked about the isolated, regimented existence. The early mornings, the endless drills and exercises. Yes - she'd been driven, obsessed with her work, but there had barely been anything else. Her work had been her life.

Shepard was not surprised at all when Miranda sat down with her as they tried to get some work done in the Broker's office.

"Jane, I feel... different. Conflicted. I don't know what to feel."

Shepard nodded slowly. She turned her chair to face her friend and spoke thoughtfully, almost whispering.

"I hear you. Last week has been brutal. Your father is gone, by your hand. A day later you completely lost control when you killed Kai Leng. Your Father, Cerberus, you dealt with a major portion of your past last week. Most people would fall apart - I'm surprised how well you're dealing with this. You're an incredibly strong woman."

That put a hesitant smile on Miri's lips. "Thanks Jane. I'm trying to put it behind me but it's more difficult then I imagined."

"I've listened to your stories. Oriana's stories. You've been denied a normal childhood. For a good portion of your life you were with Cerberus, a violent, hateful organization. You've got a lot on your plate Miranda, it's going to take a lot more then a few days to work through this."

She nodded slowly, her voice a quiet whisper. "Ori said the same thing. She even mentioned... counseling. Perhaps even counseling together - with Ori I mean."

Shepard took the woman's hand, squeezing it lightly. "That might be really good advice. Take all the time you need. Exhale. Give yourself enough time to adjust to the situation. These are major events, you don't get over it in a few days."

Slowly exhaling she nodded. "You're right. I just needed to hear that. You're a wise woman Shepard. And a true friend."

Jane grinned. "Wise? Not sure about that one. I've been in war zones. I've seen the effects of traumatic events. And the best response is to talk about it. As often as you need. You're doing fine Miri, don't stop talking. Liara and I will gladly listen to all your stories. And you could always chat with Doctor Chakwas, she knows a thing or two."

"Karin? Is she a psychiatrist?"

"No. But being a military doctor for all her life has turned her into a wonderful counselor. Why not give it a try... together with your sister?"

"That sounds good, I'm sure Ori is up for it. I'll contact Karin asap." Making a small, grateful sound she pulled Jane close. "Thank you."

* * *

Eight days later Jane waited for Miri and Liara in the agreed location - the starboard lounge. _Miri's favorite place on the ship. Wonder what she wants to talk about?_

"Hi Jane," Miranda entered, hair still a bit damp from the shower She eyed the Commander hesitantly, "thanks for coming. I want to talk to you."

"I figured that. How are things?"

"Quite good actually. Oriana and I have met with Karin twice now. She's an amazing listener. She... she's been already been very helpful."

"I figured that. Karin's got lots of experience."

Jane appreciatively eyed her friend - and immediately felt underdressed in her own boring navy blue. Miranda had sworn of the Cerberus catsuit but was uncomfortable in an Alliance uniform so she had taken on the pleasant habit of wearing suits. Pleasant because she looked absolutely spectacular. Hot. Today's attire was an old rose, form fitting pants and jacket over a clear white blouse which sported small accents of playful, sensual lace over the top buttons. Her dark long hair created a gorgeous contrast with her clothing. Shepard noticed the jacket straining to contain the woman's large breasts and licked her lips, admiring the way the tempting curves filled the -

"My eyes are up here Shepard!"

"Oh yes, errr, sorry."

Rolling her eyes but with a happy smirk on her lips Miranda took Shep's hand. "It's fine when you look me up and down. _You _are allowed to. But tonight I wanted to discuss something with the two of you. Liara should be here any minute. Drink?"

Jane looked around the starboard lounge. With the lights so dim the bright stars of the Terminus system blasted through the large window, creating a warm, almost surreal atmosphere. "Just some water please." Seating herself on the couch she heard the soft noise of the door.

"Liara!" Miri welcomed the asari with a hug and a friendly kiss before pouring three cups of water.

When they were seated Miri took a deep breath and fiddled with her lace collar, taking a few moments before starting of. "I wanted to talk to the both of you. I... I need to know what we have. The three of us. I mean..." she fumbled for words while the couple patiently waited, "I cherish your friendship but we all know it's gone beyond that. The sex... the sex is awesome, but where do we stand? Where is this going?"

Liara started to speak but Miranda raised her hand. "Please, let me clarify something first." Her cheeks colored slightly as she pushed out the words. "Relationships have never been easy for me. I'm aware that my social skills are... underdeveloped. It's not arrogance when I say I'm highly intelligent - and perhaps that's somewhat of a curse here - I can barely tolerate someone who can't keep up."

Taking the couple's silence as encouragement she continued.

"My childhood and being with Cerberus hasn't helped either. My work kept me busy around the clock, leaving me with little time to pursue my own interests. Hiding behind my work, hiding behind the ice queen image was a way to avoid... emotional involvements."

Taking a small sip of water her voice was a soft whisper. "As a result... I've had very few real relationships. I... I barely know what love is."

Shepard sat in stunned silence. Miranda completely baring her soul like that was unexpected. "I never knew. You always appeared so confident, so strong."

"I know. I 've become an expert at hiding my feelings."

"Miranda," Liara's voice was warm, caring, "how can we help? Is there anything in particular?"

Lovingly touching the maiden's shoulder Miri smiled. "You already have... you two have helped me immensely!" She took the asari's hand. "Liara, you're like a breath of fresh air. We have deep, meaningful discussions together, working with you is an absolute delight. I feel very close to you. I love..."

Turning to Shepard she blushed lightly, "Jane, I admire your determination and kindness. You're a born leader with tremendous insight on what your team needs. It's a pleasure and a privilege to be around you two."

Liara and Jane looked at each other and smiled. They both opened their mouths to speak but _again_ Miri beat them to it.

"The two of you have turned my world upside down. It was a _huge_ surprise when you invited me for a night of carefree fun sex. Even more shocking - I accepted!" She shook her head while smiling, clearly still surprised by the events of their first night.

"It's obvious you care for me. Interested in me. We're having a wonderful time together. You two are making me believe in love again!"

Liara smiled from ear to ear. "That's wonderful to hear. I've seen your transformation over the last six months and I'm very happy for you." Leaning in she gave Miri a warm hug and noticed Jane doing the same thing. "I never saw you smile while employed by Cerberus. Now every time I see you there's a smile on your face."

"I have a lot to be thankful for." Closing her eyes for a second she started, "I've left that narrowminded suffocating organization. I'm doing meaningful work in the war effort. My sister is safe aboard with us. And the two of you..." Sparkling eyes fondly took in Shep and Liara. "That brings me back to my first question: what is this thing we have?"

Taking the initiative Liara stated decisively, "I love you. Different than my love for Shepard - she's practically my bondmate already. You're intelligent, funny, driven. You're such a strong woman! And you're extremely sexy. I _want_ to be around you. Through our relationship I'm discovering new things about myself. I cannot imagine my life without you!"

Nodding in agreement Jane took her hand. "I Love you too Miri. You're a wonderful friend, a joy to be around. I have tremendous respect for your loyalty, honesty and integrity. You're _so much_ more then a friend. Blue, what's that asari word?"

"Amaranth." Liara stated. She stared at Shepard. Jane stared right back.

Time slowed down as the unspoken words flashed back and forth. Minutes passed in silence. Finally, they both nodded in agreement.

"Amaranth," Liara breathed. The excitement of what she was about to explain was catching up to her and she noticed herself panting lightly. "...does _not_ have a proper translation in English. Closest would be... 'intimate friend' or 'loving companion'. An Amaranth is a third, or sometimes fourth 'intimate friend' of a couple. Sharing your life and bed with an Amaranth is quite common in asari culture."

"Would you like that Miri?" Jane whispered, feeling the weight of the moment, "would you like to be our Amaranth?"

Miri sucked in her breath. She trembled lightly. "Jane! Oh my Goodness... Liara..."

"I love..." Finally able to express all of her affection for the couple Miranda smiled. "I would love that! I love both of you. My life is so much better for knowing you. I love what we have together."

She sampled the alien word, "Ama-ranth. Thank you so much... I will cherish that title." She pulled them close for a warm hug.

"You're very welcome," Liara whispered. She planted a small kiss on Jane's forehead, then Miri's.

"But... but... how will that work? Will I sleep with you two? Will we all go out together? What if one of us wants some space?"

"Oh I don't have those answers yet!" Jane laughed, "guess we'll use my favorite method, 'make it up as you go along!'"

As usual Liara had a more sensible answer. "Communication is key. This is new for all of us. We'll sit down and discuss things, find an arrangement that works for us."

Miranda nodded. "Yes. I'm delighted to be your _Amaranth_," she smiled at the word rolling of her lips, "but I definitely don't want to get in the way of you two. Like you said, you're basically bondmates."

"We'll work it out," Liara stated, "we all want this. The last months have been wonderful. Perhaps the changes we make are minimal. And maybe they're not."

"For now," Jane rapidly stood, sensing a profound joy bubbling to the surface, "we toast to life, love and victory!"

"Yes!" Miri and Liara joined her and their exhilarated voices filled the Starboard lounge. "To love! To victory!"

They took a sip and smiled at each other with warm affection. "Awesome..." Miri breathed, sensing the genuine emotions enveloping them. Only a second later they were hugging again, the three of them wrapped in a heartfelt celebration of love.

"I'm not... I'm not c-crying dammit!"

"I love you."

"Love you too."

"This makes me so happy!"

...

A few minutes later they were seated again, arms on each other's shoulders with Miranda in the middle. The soft humming of the Engines created a soothing sound as they watched the endless stream of stars.

Liara recalled Miri's second question and whispered to the stars, "where is this going?"

She gently squeezed Miri shoulder and looked her in the eye. "Hard to say. The war is nearing its climax. You will _always_ be welcome with us whatever the winds of change may bring. We'll win this and take it from there."

Jane blinked, nodding her approval. "We're having a great time together. We have today. Tomorrow is uncertain. Let's live in this moment."

Miranda noticed the unspoken. _Just enjoy it - this could all end tomorrow_

For a few minutes they sat in silence, simply cherishing their togetherness. Sitting in the middle, touching shoulder with both Shepard and Liara Miranda stared at the distant stars as she enjoyed the grateful, warm feelings deep within her. _Always welcome with them. Not alone anymore..._

She felt a tear in the corner of her eye. _I'm still not crying dammit!_

Liara flawlessly felt the emotions in her friend and held her close without saying a word.

Shep grinned, "Now if you do happen to bump into a hot man or woman or krogan, don't let us hold you back!"

That did it. The three busted out in laughter with Miri spilling water on her suit. "Oh gosh! Shepard!"

Her words came like a waterfall, "And that's another thing! I've always considered myself straight... but you two... yesterday I woke up next to a woman _and_ an asari. That is... that is..." she threw her hands up, "unheard of!"

She laughed out loud, baring her teeth in a beautifully excited smile.

"Ok. I learned that I'm bisexual, but with two? And one of them not human!" Quickly turning to Liara she added "not that that's a bad thing, I mean-"

"I've been inside your head," Liara smiled as she laid a hand on her friend's shoulder, "I know how you see me. And I love you."

Miranda exhaled. "Ok. Yes. So every aspect of my life has been turned upside down. I'm very different from the Miranda Lawson I was two years ago and I'm trying damn hard to get used to it!"


	11. Let's dance

This chapter features a lovely toy that originated in the Star Trek fandom and was brought to Mass Effect by the incomparable Rae Magdon. M for smut. Enjoy!

** _Chapter 11, Let's dance_ **

(five weeks later)

"Another three days at the Citadel? Are you sure that's necessary?"

In a gesture that's so distinctly _Liara_ the asari crossed her arms under her generous breasts. She raised one eyebrow. "Is this another ploy to get me in the hot tub?"

"Great idea! Uh, yes, three days is necessary. Tali was very clear. We're almost out of Eezo and our Muncharata needs more whatchamacallit. As Tali put it: 'We're only flying on Shepard's luck.'"

Her big brown eyes sparkled mischievously. "Aaaand... since we have three days off, it's going to be our most epic shore leave ever! Silver Coast Casino tonight?"

Liara laughed out loud. "That's one of the reasons I love you - always find the best in every situation."

"Exactly. And just so you know, the hot tub is a go."

"Good." The young maiden seductively licked her lips, "I enjoy getting you wet."

Throwing her arms around Liara's waist Jane pulled her closer. "I love it when you talk dirty."

The asari grinned. "Another idea - let's invite Miranda. I'm sure she'd like to come, I don't want her going to that stuffy apartment."

"Yeah. She always loves to come."

"Shepard!"

* * *

"Alright crew, listen up!"

The noise in the mess hall died down, except for loud banging sounds from the elevator. Shepard stared at Grunt. He innocently smiled back.

"Have you locked Wrex in the elevator? Again?"

The young krogan chuckled. "Heh heh heh..."

The elevator door suddenly folded over as it was ripped in half. With a loud scream Wrex stormed out, delivered a punishing head butt to Grunt, then laughed at Shepard. "Did I miss anything?"

Jane facepalmed.

She straightened her Alliance shirt and continued. "The Normandy needs a few repairs. And a new elevator door. Therefore we will dock at the Citadel for the next 72 hours. Everyone - except the tech crew - can leave the ship for that time period."

The mess hall was filled with cheers.

"Make it count people! This leave is precious. We have located Cerberus' main base - and will attack ASAP. Additionally, the Crucible is ready. The war will be decided soon. There is no telling what will happen when that thing fires..."

This time an ominous silence followed her words.

Jane took Liara's hand. "Make sure you enjoy your shore leave. After midnight..." She raised her voice as the hall got louder, "after midnight you're all welcome at my apartment - I stocked the fridge! Dismissed."

They dressed for the occasion. As they entered the casino Jane studied Liara's lavender asari dress. High necked, short sleeved, the maiden looked like she'd just stepped out of a wonderful dream. Gorgeous. Miranda's red suit was striking and bold, with tiny lace accents around her neck and wrists to soften the image somewhat. Combined with her lovely alabaster skin and dark hair she had a regal presence about her that made a lot of folks stare.

Jane had selected a summery white dress. It left her shoulders bare except for the straps and didn't even reach her knees. She would never _never_ have selected it herself but Liara had fallen in love with the way she looked in it. And she would do anything for Liara. Anything. Even wear skimpy, sexy dresses.

Oriana Lawson only owned the clothes on her back when they rescued her. Fortunately she'd been able to borrow some clothes from Samantha Traynor and for tonight that meant an elegant black skirt and a soft orange blouse.

Silver Coast Casino was packed. She suspected a lot of people were eager for entertainment, to forget about the war for a few hours. As were they. Jane watched her bondmate. Liara'd been chatting with Oriana for about an hour, mostly about science and biology. She thought it was extremely kind of Liara to entertain Miranda's sister but that was not the reason they'd come to the casino! She noticed the topic drifting to history and archeology and the asari's face lit up. Shepard grinned. Oriana seemed very interested and Liara would probably talk for hours if they let her.

Fortunately for her Miranda was in the mood to party. They'd downed a few drinks, spent a good 20 minutes on roulette, even danced. As Miri walked across the dance floor Jane unabashedly stared. The woman was exceptional. Tall, magnificently curved in all the right places. Her gorgeous deep red pants and jacket only accentuating her warm sensuality. Her dark, tempting hair flowed over her shoulders. What Shepard liked most was the proud confidence in her step as she approached the table.

_Damn she's gorgeous!_

Jane smiled with glee. Liara was her future bondmate, no question. But what an amazing, scandalous treat to play with Miranda! Their sex had grown even bolder and wilder since they invited the raven haired beauty to join them.

_Even wilder!_

Noticing Jane's intense stare Miri flirtatiously placed one hand on her hip and leaned into it. "See anything you like?"

Oriana's mouth fell open. 'Shocked' would be the right word. Miranda just smiled. "Let's dance!"

She didn't leave her much of a choice, practically dragging her to the dance floor. Looking back Jane noticed Liara nodding reassuringly.

_Good. She'll keep Oriana company._

Miranda was an amazing dancer. Actually, was there anything she wasn't good at? She moved like quicksilver, dancing with the total joy of being alive, celebrating her new life. The rough beat wonderfully guided her steps, the bright lights illuminating her lush body. Jane couldn't get her eyes offa her. She didn't want to.

Shepard had never been a good dancer. It didn't bother her much - she stuck to a few basic steps, her eyes locked on Miri's graceful, supple form. Her friend was on fire, her perfect physique sweet swaying temptation. Jane's eyes widened as she marveled at the sight. Miranda ran her hand over hips, her boobs, and shamelessly licked it. Watching the steamy actions Jane felt a shiver of lust.

_Damn!_

Miranda stared right back, her sparkling brown eyes radiating sexual intentions. Looking deep into Miri's eyes it wasn't hard to imagine her train of thought - she was thinking the same thing.

_She wants me._

Jane licked her lips. She sensed the tension between them as Miranda got closer, her spectacular curves flowing in a sensual invitation.

_She's so hot!_

Jane felt a surge of excitement in her groin. Her pussy was getting warm. And wet.

"Oh..."

She caught herself staring. And she was not the only one. Miranda possessed a heavenly body and the way she moved was pure... seduction.

Out of the corner of her eye she noticed Oriana's shocked expression.

_Take a good look! Your sister has changed a lot._

The music changed to a slow tempo. The lights dimmed. All over the dance floor couples embraced each other. Miranda pulled her in, their bodies intimately pressing against each other. With Oriana watching Shepard hadn't expected Miranda to be this bold. She was so happy to be wrong.

_Damn she smells good!_

Miranda gently squeezed her, whispering sweet nothings. Jane allowed her hands to wander, adoring the wonderful woman in her arms. She followed the line of Miri's hips and nearly touched her butt. She wanted to touch that magnificent ass but they were right in the middle of the dance floor!

"Oh..." Miranda moaned in disappointment as the warm hand moved upwards. "I wouldn't mind..."

"... your sister's right there!" Jane tried to warn but her words lacked power. She cared less and less, mesmerized by this gorgeous woman, marveling at their extreme closeness. With a barely audible moan she leaned in, parting her lips, close enough to kiss.

_Would she dare...?_

Shepard felt shocked and delighted when Miranda kissed her back, right in the middle of the dance floor. "Oriana... is watching us!"

A golden smile on her lips Miri craned her neck to see her sister staring at them. "I don't mind if you don't mind." She kissed Jane once more.

Whispering softly into the willing mouth Shep's tongue darted out. She felt Miranda's warm hands lovingly circle her waist, felt their tongues meet in a wicked, wet dance.

_Goodness! And I thought..._

Noticing the large breasts press against hers caused Jane to smile with joy. "Shit you feel good!"

Miranda hummed. When she angled her hips Jane felt -

"G-Goodness! You're wearing that toy!"

Looking down she marveled at the woman's ingenuity. The front of the jacket was just long enough, expertly hiding the thick, promising shaft she felt pressing in her stomach.

"Damn!" That was bold! Shocked, she sucked in her breath. A hot rush filled her, the sensation between her legs growing, heating. She rolled her groin against the long cock. Almost instinctively she imagined Miranda...

_She's completely naked, swaying. Gorgeous. Her eyes sparkle with lust and her perfect tits bounce up and down as she fucks me. As in a trance I watch the large cock, feel it pumping inside my slick pussy. Fuck that feels good! I moan softly, encouraging her to go even faster. We should -_

"Earth to Shepard!"

The scorching hot image danced behind her eyelids. Without thinking she was gyrating her hips, grinding her pubic mound against Miri. The lovely friction caused her pussy to throb with longing. "I want... you're coming home with me tonight."

Miri's eyes were glazed over, filled with longing. "Why wait? I want you right now."

"Really? And were would we go?"

"Ladies room?" Miri made it sound like a question but her mind was made up. Taking Jane's hand she led the way.

Shep noticed her legs trembling with excitement - she felt like a college girl going for a quick fuck in a restroom. _Oh Lawson... are we really doing this?_

She shot one last glance at their table. Liara knowingly grinned at her. Oriana watched them with a surprised, suspicious look on her face.

Miri locked the door behind them while Jane checked the three stalls, ensuring the place was empty. The restroom was large and luxurious, fit for such a prestigious casino. Nearly the entire left wall was covered by a huge spotless mirror. A long, dark oak table stood against the mirror, obviously for make-up and hair duties.

Panting with excitement Jane embraced her friend and they met in a scorching, longing kiss. "Now my sweet Amaranth, let me..." Her eager fingers fumbled with the buttons on Miri's pants and she groaned in frustration as it took longer then expected. "I want you... I want to feel you!" She nearly ripped the red pants.

"That was a scandalous display in front of your sister! I didn't think you'd go that far... that courage deserves a reward, don't you think?" She removed Miri's panties and touched her dick.

What k-kind of reward?" Miri asked semi-innocently.

"I can think of something... " Jane grinned. The gorgeous alabaster shaft felt warm in her hands, lifelike, virtually a part of her friend. Pumping it gently, she treasured the little mewls escaping Miranda. It twitched in her hands, Jane's eyes widening as she noticed two large drops of wetness ooze from the tiny slit on top.

"Nice... nice and wet... "

Using her thumb she started spreading the slick moisture all over the bulbed head. "What made you decide to wear this toy?"

Miri blushed. "Before we left the apartment I w-watched you dress... got me all wet..." Lifting up on her toes she planted her bare ass on the table, one hand on her shaft, eager eyes begging Shepard to continue.

Jane giggled. "Nice to know I've got that effect on you!" Gently peeling back the foreskin she started rubbing, stroking the huge cock while taking in her friend. She could barely believe her eyes. Naked from the waist down Miranda leaned against the mirror, eyes glazed over. Her gorgeous long ivory legs created a wonderful contrast with the dark brown oak table and her deep red jacket. Her being partly dressed made it even better. Shepard watched her thighs shiver, watched the massive cock twitch. "You're so beautiful... and look great with a dick!"

"Oh... oh..." Feeling her stomach tighten with the intense sensations Miri gasped for breath. The sextoy felt _incredibly_ real. All her nerves tingled with pure pleasure as she cherished the warm hands sliding up and down her throbbing length. "Jane! Oh Jane! This is amazing!"

"That's what friends are for. But I'm getting my turn." Shepard gritted her teeth, her voice filled with need.

"Yes! Yes you are!" At this point she would have promised her _anything_. All she cared about was the scorching fire buzzing through her veins, the incredible sight of Jane masturbating her.

"Ghhh..." Hissing with need she clawed at the table. "Do it Jane! Do me!"

For a magical minute the only sounds heard were Miranda's needy whimpers and the seductive wet sound of Jane's hand working the marvelous dick.

Kissing passionately they enjoyed the raw, open sexuality of it.

"Oh!"

"Shit Lawson! So wet!"

"Keep going... please keep going..."

"Absolutely... " With all her might Jane pumped up and down, her fingers slipping in the abundant wetness. She could smell the heavy scent of Miri's arousal. "This is fun!"

It couldn't last. Feeling her sex throb with need Miranda squirmed on the table. Her body ached for release and she sobbed with joy, "Shep! I'm getting close! I am..."

Jane immediately took her hands away. She looked at Miri with a mischievous smile, "I'm sure you are. But you'll make a huge mess! How are we going to solve that?"

She playfully raised her index finger to her lips. Her tongue darted out to lick her finger. "Mmm...?"

Taking short little gasps Miranda felt her cock twitch. "Your mouth Jane! I need to come... let me come in your mouth!"

"Kinky, Lawson! Just full of good ideas tonight!" Buzzing with excitement Jane sealed her lips around the top and gently sucked up and down, letting her tongue lap up the intimate moisture.

"Gggg..."

Tasting Miranda's salty, lovely cream felt fantastic. She cherished the sexy flavor. She added a little more pressure, passionately pumping up and down, licking and sucking Miranda's hot, massive shaft.

_I'm sucking her dick. She's going to come in my mouth!_

The thought thrilled her immensely. She felt her own cunt dripping. _Damn I'm horny!_

"Aaargh! Y-yes! Feels g-good!" Aroused beyond belief Miranda screamed out her pleasure. The cock felt so real, so intense. She could barely believe it - she was getting a blowjob form Jane Shepard!

The feeling of the warm lips made her squirm with longing. She placed a hand on top of Jane's head and felt it bobbing up and down. "Oh yes... oh yes... suck me... love w-what you're doing... "

Jane wanted more. She reached and lovingly caressed Miri's lower back. Sensing her naughty intentions Miranda angled her hips, while planting one foot on the table, exposing herself to the wicked fingers.

"Touch me Jane! You can touch me anywhere!"

Jane smiled in delight as she grabbed the hot orbs of Miri's butt. They felt like magic in her hands. Large, firm. "Damn you've got a wonderfull ass!" Thrilled, she squeezed forcefully, three, four times.

"That's it! I'm all yours!"

Feeling fantastically depraved Jane pulled the large ass cheeks apart and ran her finger through Miri's crack. Fingering the swollen folds she felt the large toy embedded in her friend's cunt.

"Oh yes! Do me!" Miranda was sobbing with pleasure. Her fingers were twined into Jane's hair. She was nearly forcing her friend on her cock.

Tightening her hold on Miri's butt Jane took the large dick _even_ deeper into her mouth. "Mmm..."

Miranda felt her heart hammer in her chest, felt a massive orgasm building in her groin. "Oh shit... oh shit..." In her wildest fantasies she could not have imagined this - Jane's pumping wet mouth felt fantastic, her cock ached with desire. The bold fingers outrageously explored every inch of her ass, her pussy, causing her hips to burn with need.

"Jane! I'm c-close! I'm so damned close!" Crazed with need Miranda thrust her hips, passionately fucking the welcoming mouth.

"I feel it... I f-feel it coming! Oh shit!"

Shepard wanted it. She wanted Miri's climax, all of it.

Her eyes widened when she noticed spurts of wetness hit the back of her throat. _Damn!_

"AAGH! OH!" Miranda shook with pleasure. Shooting her release into Jane's mouth felt fabulous, outrageous. "I'm c-coming! Sheppp-pppard! I'm f-fucking coming!"

Thrilled to hear the wild screams Jane swallowed. "Mmmm..." Not bad, kinda salty. Miranda kept squirting, filling her with come and she felt it leaking from the corner of her mouth.

"Fuck! Oh fuck!" Pumping wildly Miranda emptied herself in a glorious wet rush. When she felt there was nothing more to give she reluctantly pulled out, Jane's mouth releasing the slick cock with a wet pop.

"Holy shitttttt... " Feeling all warm and buzzy she watched Jane's lips glisten with her come. "Damnnnn..."

Licking her lips, Shepard swallowed once more. Yum. Full with love and affection she touched Miri's thighs. "So you like blow jobs heh?" She roughly kissed her friend, allowing Miranda to taste her own juices. "My turn?"

"...Thanks Jane. That was fun." A huge teasing smile on her lips Miranda hopped of the table and picked up her pants. "Guess we... should join the others?"

"Oh no you don't!" Shepard hissed with desire. "I'm horny as hell! My pussy... I want that big dick inside of me. You're going to fuck me."

In one rapid movement she pulled up her dress and ripped her panties off. She planted her behind on the edge of the table.

"Come here you... come closer!" Showing of her extreme flexibility she pulled her knees way up and planted her feet on the table next to her butt. She took Miri's shaft and aimed it at her excited pussy.

Miranda almost forgot to breathe. In a few short seconds Shepard had shed her clothes and was begging to get fucked. By her. "Oh Jane..."

"Put it in... Put it in me!" The anticipation trembled in her words.

Hearing Shepard ask for it felt fantastic. Dizzy with expectation Miranda drank in the sight of her naked friend. Jane held her legs wantonly open, fully displaying her dripping cunt and the seductive strip of hair just above it. Most of her dress was bunched around her waist. The muscles of her thighs were flexing repeatedly, as if in preparation.

"So impatient Commander!"

The table proved to be a perfect height. Jane bit her lower lip. She imagined it sliding into her, filling her. Glancing down, she saw it homing in on her folds. Trembling at the mere touch of Miranda's huge cock against her super-heated sex Shepard moaned as she dragged it through her wide open slit. "Oh..."

So big. So tight.

Good thing they were both wet. Miranda planted her hands on Jane's shoulders. Her eyes shot back and forth - from Shep's excited eyes to their hips as she worked the tip in and out of her friend's beautiful swollen cunt.

Lips half parted Jane whimpered with joy, "Just the head... in and out, just the head. Yes, like that. Do me like that."

"Just the head... you got it." Marveling at the exquisite feeling Miri kept pumping, kept staring in those gorgeous brown eyes. Jane's pussy felt fantastic. The large folds caressed her driving dick, the soft flesh gently sucked her in. "Commander Shepard... so eager!"

"Oh yes... " Jane shivered with joy as she noticed the delicious stretch in her cunt. "Damn it's big!" She stared, fascinated by the massive cock screwing into her. It glistened seductively with their combined juices. She lovingly held her folds as she encouraged her friend, "That's it! Fuck me. Fuck me Miranda. I want you to fuck me."

Blazing with need she needed more. Much more. She pulled on her friend's hips. "G-go deeper. Deeper. Go ahead, shove it in me, go ahead!" She didn't care that she appeared needy. She just wanted more.

"Oh yes... anything you want!" Tightening her grip on Jane's shoulders Miranda intensified her thrusts, driving into the willing flesh. Looking down she could barely believe her eyes. More and more of her thick cock disappeared into Jane's glistening pink sex.

"Beautiful! You're so beautiful!"

Moving her hands to the lovely slim waist she felt Shepard trembling in her hands, noticed even more wetness oozing from her friend's heat. The velvety flesh of her cunt squeezed around her shaft and she gasped for air. "Damn! Your pussy feels good... so good!"

"Yes!" Crying out with pleasure Jane felt the large shaft filling her completely, touching her so wonderfully deep inside. Her silken heat throbbed with joy. "I'm so full! I'm so f-fucking full!"

Miranda groaned with pleasure. Tightly holding the fine waist she pumped, pulling that delicious body up and down her huge cock. Jane felt like hot wax in her hands. Fucking her was an absolute thrill. "I love it! I love fucking you!"

"Oh... oh... oh..." Eyes half closed, Shep moaned with Miranda's powerful thrusts. She leaned back against the mirror, allowing herself to ride the huge waves of pleasure.

Miranda could barely believe it. Getting a blowjob had been... amazing, unheard of. And now she found herself treasuring Jane's wet, tight pussy as she fucked her with an animal ferocity she'd barely known. "Damn! This is... unbelievable!"

Jane mewled. Squirming on the table she took in Miri's dick, pounding so fantastically deep in her exited cunt. "Oh! Oh! Oh shit!"

Dizzy with lust she yanked her bra down to cup her glowing breasts, to squeeze her rock hard nipples. Turning slightly she caught their reflection in the mirror. "Goodness!" What struck her most - the scandalous image of her naked self, legs wide open getting fucked in a restroom. It was obscene, outrageous, and felt soooo good. It turned her on even more and she sensed a massive orgasm building in her groin.

"Oh! I'm close... getting close..."

Bucking on the table she forced the large dick into her pussy, whimpering each time she got filled. It felt amazing. The rich, thick smell of sex filled the room as their hips slapped together with a magnificent, delightful noise. Making eye contact the women treasured the intense moments, ravaging their bodies in a wet, spectacular rush.

"Fuck me! Give it to me! F-fuck me harder!"

Tightening her grip Miranda passionately thrust in and out, eager to feel her climax. "I want to see you come... I'd love to see you come!" Her hungry eyes drank in the sight as Shepard roughly squeezed her tits while trembling with pleasure.

Jane stiffened.

"AAGH! OH!"

Pulsing on the table she screamed out her release while frantically clawing at her boobs. The feeling of her cunt _clenching_ around the driving shaft made her gasp for air. "Oh... Miri!"

"Oh yes..." Grinning lustfully she watched Jane pulse with climax, watched as delicious white cream oozed from her swollen slit. What a sight! It left her dizzy with pleasure. "Oh - my - goodness!"

Stopping was impossible. She fucked right through Shep's climax, felt her cock slipping in the wetness. She could barely believe she was going to come again that soon but the scorching fire in her lower belly would not be denied.

"I'm g-going to come! I'm going to c-come inside of y-you!"

Yearning for more Jane grabbed Miri's shoulders, pulling on the red jacket. "Fuck me! Fuck!" Miranda's fingers tensed around her waist and she felt hot liquid shooting up her cunt. "YES! That's it! Give it t-to me! Fill me!"

"OH! OH!" Sobbing with joy Miri buried her shaft to the hilt. The feeling was incredible. Her cock _twitched_ with the force of her orgasm and she kept squirting, splashing her come in the already drenched sex.

"Damn! Oh fuck!" The velvety flesh milked her shaft and she was lost, desperately holding on to Jane's waist.

Jane felt there was more, wanted more. Sneaking one hand between their sweaty bodies she frantically rubbed her clit, felt it throb with longing. Her fingers flew over the hyper-excited bud. "Nghhh..." Her pussy convulsed around the huge shaft. "Gah!" Looking in the mirror she watched their thighs glistening with wetness. She came again.

"GAH! OH!"

After what seemed like an eternity Miranda pulled out. Not trusting her shaky legs she held on to the table. Lazily kissing Shepard she sighed with joy. "Thanks Jane, t-that was awesome."

"My p-pleasure... literally."

Jane's eyes shone with happiness. "First y-you fill my mouth. Then my p-pussy. Good job Lawson!"

"I loved every bit of it," Miranda smiled, "I love sex with you. Fucking you is an amazing thrill." She watched her naked friend, still shivering with aftershocks. Her pussy was wide open and even more cream was leaking from the pink slit. "Oh! Nice..."

"Let's get c-cleaned up," Shep grinned, "they must be wondering where we are."

Liara smiled, mischievously winking at Jane when they got back to the table. "Had fun...?"

Oriana inspected her sister's wrinkled jacket, her slightly ruffled hair. She noticed a few spots on Jane's dress. Her eyes widened with shock.

"Miri... did you... did you just...?"

Jane expected Miri to be embarrassed but was happily surprised.

Taking her sister's hand Miranda smiled gratefully. "I've changed a lot over the last months. A lot. And you know what? I've never been happier."

Seeing her sister's happiness Oriana relaxed her shoulders. Her eyes shot back from Jane to Miranda. "That is... I'm glad to hear it."


	12. Human

Hi there. Thanx for all the kudos and views, it's truly encouraging. This chapter's got a lot of smut. I told ya so!

** _Chapter 12, Human_ **

After the casino the entire crew found its way to Jane's apartment. The afterparty was a smashing succes. Garrus won 'darts champion' when Samantha Traynor threw some darts in his shoulder. Three doors, a large lights fixture and six pieces of furniture were destroyed during the 'biotics competition' between the asari and the humans. And Wrex won the drinking competition when Grunt finally passed out.

The clock struck five in the morning. Jane laughed out loud as she beheld the destruction in front of her. Her house was a huge mess, most of her friends snoring on the couch. Or on the floor.

"Alright everyone! Party's over!" With her Omnitool she ordered a fleet of taxis and 15 minutes later the house was empty.

ooo

Liara was the first to wake. As she blinked the sleep away she noticed Jane's face, mere inches from her own. The human was sound asleep, snoring, with a bit of drool leaking from the corner of her mouth.

Judging from the slow, deep breaths she was in a very deep sleep and Liara took all the time in the world to intently study the playful freckles, the cute nose, the half parted lips. Jane was stunning. Even when drooling.

The soft, warm light from the Citadel's morning illuminated her gorgeous coppertone skin and the human glowed with an enchanting aura.

Liara drank in the sight. How did she get to be so lucky? She stretched lazily, appreciating the tension in her muscles. "Mmmm..."

Miranda was a bit further down the massive bed. She grinned. Both humans were still partly dressed, as was she, hardly surprising considering the massive amounts of alcohol consumed last night. They'd simply collapsed on the bed.

Last night Miri and Jane had some wicked pleasure while she entertained Oriana. Liara licked her lips. _My turn. This is my morning!_

She wanted it and was looking forward to pursuing her plans. She'd been shy for a good portion of her life and it felt extremely liberating to discover the bolder, wilder side of her personality.

_Life is change_.

Taking a few deep breaths she closed her eyes. Deep within herself she replayed the events on Therum where she'd met Shepard. It felt like a million years ago.

How different her life would have been! One crucial moment in time had altered her destiny. She could have died in that cave. She could have been captured by the raiders, with unthinkable consequences.

Her life had turned on a dime. One second she was an archeologist, devoting all her time to studying Protheans. Next she was in a race to defeat Saren. And then save the Universe. And save it again.

Thinking of the war was not pleasant. She quickly re-focused on Shepard and thought of all the naughty things she wanted to do with this human. It was easy to imagine the two of them in all kinds of scandalous positions. "Mmmm..." She sensed her soul longing for intimate connections.

She jumped out of bed and turned on the hot tub. Made sure the house was empty, undressed except for her light pink underwear and then had a bowl of cereal. Softly humming to herself she returned to the bedroom to find a sleepy-looking Jane staring up at her.

"Hi Blue. What time is it? I was - hey!"

She yelped with surprise as the asari took her hand and pulled her up in one fluid motion.

"Goodmorning." Planting a tender kiss on Jane's cheek Liara smiled and led her to the door. When they got to the edge of the hot tub the young maiden invitingly raised her arms, her eyes sparkling with mischief. "Bra's gotta go. Hurry up _human."_

A big grin formed on Jane's lips. This was a good start of the day! Feeling her desire awaken all sleep evaporated from her brain. Suddenly she was wide awake. "Of course." Unhooking the pink bra it simply fell to the floor and Jane sighed as she admired the firm, large boobs.

"Finally," Liara sighed playfully, "someone who follows orders. Panties too."

Squatting down Jane sensed her growing arousal and planted a slobbery kiss on the asari's hip before slipping her fingers under the waistband. And changed her mind. Liara looked stunning in pink - the bright colored underwear creating a fascinating contrast with her rich blue skin. "I _adore_ seeing you in this color... keep them on? For me?"

Liara laughed out loud, a carefree joyous sound. "I'm calling the shots this morning. But if you like them that much..."

"I do. And don't worry, they won't get in the way of our... activities."

The maiden raised her finger, "I heard that!"

Feeling Shepard's admiring eyes on her body Liara moved in slo-mo, seductively running her hands over her flat abdomen, her magnificent large tits. Raising her arms to the ceiling she stretched all her muscles in a sensual, erotic display.

"Gghh..." Shepard murmured. Feeling a rush of excitement between her legs she gestured to Liara. "Could you... please undress me?"

"I guess I can..." Kissing Jane's neck she slowly undid the top of the dress, proceeding to pull it down, allowing her a few seconds to step out of it. "Turnaround." Her nimble fingers undid the hook of the black bra and with a big grin she dropped it before ripping the delicate black underwear of Shep's hips.

Liara drank in the sight of her bondmate. Commander Jane Shepard possessed the trim, well trained body of a soldier. Not tall, about six inches shorter than herself or Miranda. Her slender form could easily be mistaken for delicate. Many a foe had mocked her size and paid the price - her biotic charge was extremely powerful. Her gorgeous auburn hair was cut in one of those trendy, elegant bob cuts and nearly touched her shoulders. Jane's grandmother had been a full blooded cherokee indian, to the trained eye this could easily be recognized by her beautiful copper skin and the very slight angle of her tempting brown eyes. A slim waist, magnificently curved modest breasts that perfectly fit her size. "Beautiful!"

Jane grinned when she noticed the intense, loving stare. "All yours Blue."

Laughing out loud Liara took Jane's hand and together they waded into the pool, taking a good ten minutes to wash away their sleepiness. The hot tub room felt warm and inviting. The asari had activated some laid-back lounge music and the relaxed tunes rolled across the nearly-chest high hot water.

"Scrub my back... higher. C'mon _human!_"

Shepard smiled from ear to ear as she detected the possessive, commanding tone in Liara's voice. "Oh yes. I'm here for you."

"Good. Now get to work. _Human_."

"Hihi!"

"Crest as well. Careful now."

Filled with love and affection Jane ran her washcloth gently in between the delicate ridges, adoring her asari. "You're beautiful. I love you."

"Mmmm..."

"Blue, this is awesome. Shall we wake Miri?

"Not yet. Right now I want you for myself." Liara's voice was filled with need as she pulled her bondmate closer. "Now - touch me. I want you to touch me."

The first thing Jane noticed was the pleasant, light cinnamon asari smell. Liara's blue eyes sparkled brightly, encouraging her. Lowering her mouth she licked the enticing alien flesh, following the line of the maiden's collarbone. She did not resist kneading the tempting breasts while her thumb played with the stiff tip. Her breath hitched as she enjoyed the sensual, warm orbs.

They felt fantastic in her hands. Very large, very round, very firm. "Your tits are amazing..." She rolled them up against each other, trying to fit them in her hands, failing. The contrast between Liara's blue skin and her dark blue nipples was so alien, so beautiful.

"Perfect."

She grinned before taking one in her mouth, excitedly rolling the swollen bud between her lips. Liara whimpered softly and arched into her - no longer gentle Jane sucked harshly while her hands passionately massaged the maiden's huge boobs. She heard Liara's breathing increase - the two made eye contact as she excitedly licked the rock-hard nipple.

"Don't stop," Liara hissed while she rested her hands on Jane's shoulders. She lovingly stared into the brown gems, feeling her tits burn with need, her nipples almost painfully erect as the warm lips sucked on them, "don't stop _human_. Feels good... I want you to play with my breasts."

"Gladly." Jane wanted to scream with joy. The young maiden felt like a treasure in her hands, her mouth. Supple. Wet. Willing. And she loved the playful commanding tone Liara was using!

She passionately squeezed the magnificent firm flesh of her large tits, her slick tongue licking and sucking till she sensed Liara's thigh scandalously rubbing up on her leg.

"... are you trying to tell me something?"

In one swift movement Liara lifted herself from the tub, planting her butt on the edge.

"Hey!"

Before Jane could say anything else Liara kissed her, a scorching, longing kiss. Moaning with desire she spread her legs to pull Shep even closer. "Oh yes..." The feeling of Shepard's strong, hot body against her own made her dizzy with the promise of raw sex.

Taking slow, deep breaths Jane admired the dripping asari in front of her. Stunning. Glistening in the light her shining wet body rose and fell with her excited breathing, her fabulous blue skin begging for attention. Jane longed to touch the taut stomach, the hairless pubic mound. The tiny pink panties were soaked from the tub. Swollen from the foreplay and the hot water Liara's cunt was beautifully visible through the wet, small strip of pink fabric.

"Fuck that's amazing! You're a marvel!"

"Enough talk." Almost forcefully Liara pushed Jane's head between her thighs. It felt so naughty to push her around, to force her will upon her lover.

"Damn!" Jane grinned from ear-to-ear. She _loved_ Liara's bossy behaviour. This was a bit new, but definitely something she could get used to!

"What... what do you want me to do next?"

"Kiss me. Lick me. Don't make me wait _human."_

Feeling light in the head Shepard used her index finger to gently trace the large folds, the wet slit. Her tongue darted out, hungrily licking the magnificent thighs, the soaked underwear barely hiding her treasure. The young maiden shivered with anticipation. Pulling on her knees she invitingly spread her long, slender legs. The muscles of her belly and thighs clenched, tensing so hard it sent a jiggle through her massive breasts.

"Oh! Oh Jane!"

Trying to pull her underwear aside Liara groaned with joyful frustration as Jane stopped her. "Take it off! Take it off already!"

Grinning playfully, Jane possessively clutched the pink panties. "In due time..." her smile widened as she gently stroked Liara's large clit through the soaked fabric, feeling the maiden tremble under her touch.

"Nghhh..." The asari was getting desperate. The tiny panties felt horrible restrictive. Jane's tongue felt fantastic but she wanted it on her bare flesh! "Human! ... My pussy... I need your tongue on my pussy! Take it off..."

Hearing Liara beg for it was a huge thrill. Jane finally allowed her bondmate to pull the fabric aside, fully exposing her needy cunt. "Fuck-ing beautiful!"

Liara angled her hips, aching to be touched. "Give it to me - I waited so long, I'm so hot!"

"Such a horny asari..." Feeling dizzy with pleasure Shepard smiled, dragging her tongue up and down through the wide open slit, taking her time to kiss the bright purple clit on top. Up and down she went, licking and sucking, yearning to give pleasure. "My asari."

She noticed that distinctive asari cinnamon wetness on her tongue. Thirsty for more she sealed her lips around the generous cunt and sucked passionately. Liara was _dripping_ and she loved it. "Tastes great Blue."

Hearing Shepard lick her lips with appreciation Liara mewled softly. The feeling of total sexual freedom combined with the scandalous, slick tongue between her legs made her yearn for more. "Feels good... feels so fucking good..."

Noticing Miranda standing in the doorway she smiled at the sensual woman. Wearing only a thin red negligee she looked like a dream. An amazing, seductive dream. "Miri! You look f-fabulous."

Miranda took a few steps, hypnotized by the scorching scene in front of her. She squatted down and passionately kissed the young maiden. "Hey Blue. Having a good time?"

"Nghh..." Liara fiercely kissed her back while she felt Jane's sweet tongue on her clit. Her pussy _clenched_ with pleasure and she moaned into Miri's mouth. "Mmm!"

Miri jumped in the pool where Jane embraced her. Shepard kissed her and plucked on the red negligee. "Good morning Amaranth."

Miranda's smile was a golden ray of sunshine. "Jane... I... " Feeling immensely grateful she returned the kiss. What had she done to deserve this?

"Nice," Liara stated as she shamelessly looked at them over her pubic mound, "two humans to pleasure me. Get to work!" She gyrated her hips and smiled as she noticed their eyes glued to her wet sex. She felt like a temptress and she had to admit that felt _wonderful._ She harshly bit her lower lip, eyes darting back and forth between the two women.

"Goodnesss..." Miri breathed as she looked the very naked, very wet asari up and down, "oh - my - goodness... " She grabbed Liara's leg and kissed her inner thigh.

The young maiden whimpered. She squirmed, her wet ass sliding on the soaked tiles. "Oh yesss..." She watched Miri's lips seal around one of her swollen folds, licking and sucking every inch. Shepard held her other leg and kissed the sensitive inner thigh - she felt her muscles tremble with need. "You two... Oh Gods!"

Feeling Jane's tongue inside, exploring the velvety flesh of her cunt she gasped for air. "Shepard! You're killing me!" A few seconds later she noticed the stiff tongue pumping in and out, boldly fucking her. "Yes! Do it! I'm so hot!"

Miranda's eyes widened. The stunning display was too hot to be believed. "Shit... that's amazing!" Holding the gorgeous pink panties aside she lovingly fingered Liara's exposed, swollen clit and felt mighty proud when she heard the maiden gasp with joy.

"Aaargh! Oh!"

Throughout the known universe asari had a name for being very open, very comfortable with their sexuality. Some even called it promiscuity. Liara had never fit this stereotype, even remaining a virgin till she was 108 years old. She'd changed a lot since then... Now seeing two naked women between her parted legs, both of them playing with her pussy caused her brain to beat with a primal lust she'd _never_ experienced.

"GODDESS! I want this! You two! I want you!"

Lips half parted, taking ragged breaths she adored the two generous tongues licking her cunt, her clit, her thighs. Grabbing her knees she shamelessly spread her legs even further, completely opening herself.

"Suck me! Suck me! Yes - fuck me! I want you to fuck me!"

She didn't care that she appeared needy. She just wanted to get used by her friends, wanted to use them for her own pleasure.

Hearing Liara's eager cries Jane grinned mischievously. She took a large blue breast and cupped it, rolled it in her hands. Miri was not that gentle. She took Liara's other tit and harshly pinched the very erect nipple, causing the asari to hiss with need.

"I love it! Go ahead humans! Do it!" Gratefull as hell she stroked the dark and auburn hair of the two women. "Shep! Miri! I want... I want..."

"So wet Blue..." Slipping in Liara's abundant moisture Miranda fingered the large folds. Jane moved up and Miri immediately drove two digits in the wide open heat. "...and so t-tight," she groaned, "I _love_ feeling your tight pussy."

Watching Miranda enthusiastically fuck the glistening azure caused Jane to suck in her breath. "Damn!" She pulled back the tiny hood to fully expose the asari's swollen clit and gently licked it with her honey tongue. She heard Liara whimpering. "I know love. Enjoy. We're not stopping. We're going to make you come like this."

They only cared about driving her higher. With a magnificent, scandalous determination they fucked and licked and squeezed the maiden's hyper-excited wet flesh.

Nearly sobbing with joy Liara caressed their hair while openmouthedly staring at her wide open pussy being devoured by the greedy women.

"Miri... Jane..." Her voice was hoarse with lust, "I l-love what you're doing! Keep going... fuck me... please oh p-please fuck me!"

She squirmed on the wet tiles. So good! Her muscles tensed with sexual anticipation. "Close... I'm so c-close! Aching for release she pushed her hips up, presenting her hot cunt like a tasty fruit. "I want to come! Please m-make me come!"

Jane firmly held her ass, licking her throbbing clit while Miranda intensified her thrusts, fucking deep into the asari. "Go for it!"

"AAARGH! OH!" Pulsing with release Liara threw her head back, screaming out her pleasure, "Oh! Oh Goddess!"

Shepard smiled as she felt her bondmate climax, the tight, wet cunt clenching, her abdominal muscles rippling. "I love it - I love to feel you come!"

"Oh y-yes!" Shaking with joy Liara gasped for air. Her pussy was dripping, intimate juices pouring from her wide open slit. "Mmgghh..."

Jane tasted her come. It sizzled on her tongue. "N-nice."

She lapped up some of the silky white cream and moved up to roughly kiss the asari, their tongues dancing in delight. "That's you... " she whispered, "you taste great."

"Nghh..." Liara whimpered with lust. Tasting herself on Jane's tongue felt _so_ beautifully obscene. Her legs shivered. She felt Miranda's slick tongue_ all over_ her blazing cunt. Jane pinched her nipples. She came. Again.

"OH OH! S-so g-good!" Crazed with lust she clawed at Shep's arms.

"Fuck yes!" Jane groaned with joy to see her bondmate so happy. Full of love and affection she held the shivering asari. "Do it! Keep coming!"

It could've lasted hours. Liara wanted it to. But when she finally collapsed her body felt lazy, full, rich. With a low grunt she rolled herself in the hot tub and gestured to her friends who joined her in the comfortable water.

"That was amazing... you two!"

The three held each other close, fondly embracing, cherishing their togetherness.

Liara felt Miranda behind her, kissing her neck, her crest, while Shepard lovingly caressed her heated tits. "I n-need a short break," she panted, a wicked idea shining in her eyes, "but I have plans for both of you. _My humans."_ Her possessive, commanding tone had returned and she flashed them a devilish smile.

"Sounds great." Shepard knew she was going to enjoy whatever Liara had in mind. With a sigh of reluctance she let go of the spectacular breasts. Focusing on Miranda she grinned mischievously. "Come here you."


	13. Humans

This chapter continues where the previous one left of. Plotwhatplot just smut! : ) I'd love to hear your thoughts, comments very welcome.

** _Chapter 13, Humans_ **

Liara exhaled. The soothing water of the hot tub caressed her naked body, making her feel even more comfortable. She lazily kicked her feet while humming along with the music. "Mmm..."

Holding on to the edge of the tub she watched her friends.

So. Fucking. Hot.

Commander Jane Shepard and Miranda Lawson were passionately kissing each other in the waist high waters. It was like a scene out of her dreams. The two women held each other in a loving embrace, moaning softly as their tongues danced together in a celebration of pure pleasure.

Miranda was simply perfect. Round and full. The black hair created a marvelous contrast with her gorgeous pale alabaster skintone. She was still wearing a flimsy red negligee and Liara could hardly wait to see it removed.

Jane Shepard was completely naked. Being several inches shorter she had to crane her neck. She did so with all her might, one arm wrapped around Miri's waist to intimately press their bodies together. Liara admired her toned muscles, her light copper skin, her auburn hair. Jane was stunning.

The couple was radiating a seductive heat that forced Liara to keep watching.

_Goddess they're beautiful!_

Jane slipped her hand in the red negligee and started kneading Miri's breast. Liara took two steps to the left, wanting to get a better angle. She sensed her own frustration as she still couldn't see much.

She grinned. This was _her_ morning. Jane and Miri had shared some wicked fun last night and now it was her time! Shepard was her future bondmate, no doubt about that, and they had invited Miranda to be their 'Amaranth', which roughly translates into asari as 'intimate friend'.

_And what a great decision that turned out to be!_ She loved the highly intelligent conversations with miss Lawson. Her presence was always a total pleasure, the mutual respect they'd found for each other was a solid base for their relationship.

Ever since leaving Cerberus Miranda had become a lot more balanced and Liara cherished those changes.

_Friendlier. More relaxed. Open to other viewpoints._

All these things went through her mind as she watched them play in the pool. Then Shepard worked the negligee down and Liara almost got an eyeful of Miri's boobs. Almost.

_And she's got a amazing body!_

She licked her lips. The magnificent ivory skin was on tantalizing display and she wanted more. Much more. _Time to..._

She made sure to put that mischievous, commanding tone in her voice. "Take that off. I want to see. I want to see you both naked."

They both turned to her.

"What are you waiting for, humans? I want to see naked women. Hurry up!"

Miri's mouth fell open. Jane giggled. "Are we just a show for the asari?"

"Of course. Any objections?" She raised an eyebrow, playfully daring them to object.

Smiling from ear-to-ear Miranda slipped the shoulderstraps down and worked the negligee to her waist, smoothly baring her large breasts. They swayed with her movement. "Not from me."

Jane immediately started groping the tempting orbs. "Damn I love your tits!"

Liara enjoyed Jane's enthusiasm. Miranda _did_ have amazing breasts. The water had them glistening beautifully and she watched as Jane rolled them in her hands, bunched them together before plucking on the pink nipples. The large buds were already swollen and she noticed Miri shiver with excitement.

"Ngh..."

She bit her lower lip as she eagerly drank in the sight. A rush of sexual heat made her tremble and she sensed her arousal building.

_My own private show? By the Goddess why not?_

"I love feeling you," Jane hissed, squeezing hot flesh, "I love your huge boobs."

"Mmm..." Deliciously tonguing with Shepard Miranda adored the slim waist under her fingertips. The naked, smaller woman felt like liquid gold under her touch, the lovely soft skin yielding under gentle pressure. She wished this could go on forever.

The feeling of Jane's hands squeezing, kneading her breasts was fabulous and she sensed her tits glowing with need. Her nipples were rock-hard and strained with pleasure. "Mmghh..." Jane's eyes smiled like the brightest star, inviting her, warming her from the inside. Longingly pulling on Shep's waist she wanted to get even closer, wanted to feel as much of her as possible. She wanted...

"I love... I love you." Hesitant at first but saying I love you was no longer a taboo. She looked at Jane, at Liara. "I love both of you." She felt extremely honored to be included in their intimate friendship. It was the best thing that'd ever happened to her.

Jane touched Miri's hair, playfully twisting her fingers in the long strands. She stared deep into the woman's magical brown gems. "Love you too Miranda. So glad you're here."

Nimble fingers stroked her rock hard nipples and Miri whimpered softly. "Yes..." Her searching hands found Jane's breasts and she appreciatively touched them, rolled them, causing Shep to pur with pleasure.

"Mmm..."

For a magical minute they kissed, their hands exploring every inch of heated flesh. Their squirming bodies created seductive ripples in the water.

"You're doing good _humans_. You look great together!" Smiling at the couple Liara stroked the front of her belly, "Jane, you can be rougher with her breasts. She won't mind."

They looked at her again. "You better do as she says..." Miri snickered, secretly loving Liara's bossy attitude.

"Sure." Jane pushed her backwards till she hit the wall. "I'll enjoy playing along." Filled with wonder she mushed the creamy boobs together, squeezing much harder then she would have dared before. She loved the feeling of the firm, hot orbs. "So fun to play with your tits." Trying to envelop the massive breasts they overflowed, simply too big for her hands.

"Feels good... " Miranda bit her lower lip. Desire beat at her brain. Her groin was blazing hot and she knew she was dripping. Propping up her gorgeous breasts she enticed Jane to continue. "All yours Commander!"

Jane gasped with joy - what a stunning image! Buzzing with excitement she watched Miri's beautiful pink nipples as she gently pinched them between her thumb and the top of her index finger. "Perfect tits." She buried her nose in the valley, enthusiastically licking and sucking the wet flesh.

"Miss Lawson! Sex with your superior officer! That's not going to look good on your record..." Liara teased.

"I'm not - I'm not Alliance. I d-don't even have a record."

"No record?" Liara grinned devilishly, "So we can do with you whatever we want?"

Miranda winked. "Oh my dear _asari_ I'd love that! What do you want me to do?"

Miranda's word awakened something deep inside of her. Miri was simply waiting for her instructions! Having control over the naked women felt exhilirating. Panting with excitement she realized she'd never felt so powerful. "Oh!"

She pointed at the tiled floor next to the tub. "Sit there. Jane's going to fuck you."

While Miri got out of the tub Liara waded to the far side and reached behind a stack of towels, picking up a long, double ended white dildo. "Here, use this." With a wicked smile she handed the toy to Shepard.

"You prepared all this. Kinky asari!"

"Absolutely. Now fuck her. Give me a good show _humans_."

Sitting on the warm, wet tiles Miranda spread her long legs and Jane noticed two tiny buttons on the bottom of the negligee. "Yes..." Sucking in her breath she oh-so-slowly undid them and pulled the red fabric aside, eyes widening as she exposed her friend's sex. Swollen from the hot water with folds half parted, Miri's cunt glistened with excitement. "Fuck yes." Jane breathed as she traced the soaked slit.

Leaning back on an outstretched arm Miranda felt eager, ready. She looked at the big cock in Jane's hands. Licked her lips. It was easy to imagine that fat thickness inside of her. She wanted it. She wanted to get fucked. She pulled up her knees, fully exposing herself. Shamelessly playing with the inner lips of her pussy she revealed the delicate pink, tempting, inviting. "Shove it in. I'm plenty wet, shove it in me!"

She whimpered with joy when Shepard pressed the thick mushroom head against her opening. "Oh! So big... it's so fucking big..."

Jane noticed some resistance and dragged it up and down through the parted folds, up and down till the mushroomy top was slick with pussy juice. "It sure is. Hang on, let me just... oh yesss..."

Liara bit her lip once more and got out of the tub, squatting down next to Miri. This she had to see up close. Panting lightly she studied the bright pink cunt, the large wet toy prodding at the hot flesh. "Goddess!"

"Let's do it." Jane finally stated. Adding some presssure she sucked in her breath as Miri's pussy opened like a flower, taking the the fat cockhead inside. "Wow! Oh Miri... tight... damn you're tight."

"Ugh!" Miri whimpered, feeling the thickness slip past her ring of muscles. She clawed at Liara's thigh as she sensed the delicious stretch in her pussy. "Oh yes! It's going in! I can f-feel it... c'mon Jane, do it!"

The squatting position was a bit uncomfortable but it allowed Liara a wonderful view of the action. Even better, as she re-positioned her legs it was giving her easy access to her wet azure. "Oh..." With her eyes glued on her friends she slipped a finger in.

She could barely believe the sight as Jane started pumping, easing the large dick into Miri who whimpered with pleasure. The cute little moans were music to her ears. The sights and sounds of Miranda getting fucked were an amazing thrill and within seconds the asari was eagerly masturbating, roughly driving two fingers up her throbbing cunt. "Oh yes... oh yes..."

Miranda's eyes rolled back. The foreplay in the tub had her aroused beyond belief and she was panting in the tempo of Shep's thrusts. She sensed Liara piercing eyes on her sex and blushed with need. Boldly angling a leg over Jane's shoulder made her feel even more exposed. "Yes! I w-want it! Fuck me! Fuck me harder!"

Hissing with need she bucked her hips, hungrily begging for more. "I want this Jane... give me more!" She didn't care that she appeared needy. She didn't care that Liara could see _everything._ Feeling the asari's piercing eyes on her wide spread legs actually made it even hotter.

She watched as Jane tightened her grip on the toy and picked up the pace, driving it home with long, deep thrusts. "GAH! That's it! That's fucking it!" Inch by inch the fat cock was opening her up and she sensed her pussy screaming with joy. "Fuck me! C'mon Jane f-fuck me!"

Shepard did exactly that and for a good minute Miri was squirming, gasping in tight little bursts. Mouth half parted she stared at the large glistening cock Shepard was pumping into her. She felt her pussy _clenching_ around the glorious dick. "Gah!"

Madly gyrating her hips she sought even more friction. "Yes! That's it! Keep going... keep going... don't you dare stop!" Trashing on the wet tiles she felt a massive climax boiling in her belly. "Don't stop!"

Liara felt her leg muscles trembling with the strain. But she didn't get out of her squatting position, one hand on Miri's shoulder. She needed that contact. She wanted to feel that silky human flesh. The fingers of her other hand were buried in her pussy, furiously fucking herself as she watched them. Her thumb feathered her clit. The incredibly lewd situation caused her to shiver with lust and she realized she could come at any moment. Gritting her teeth she tried to hold on, wanting to extend the stunning moment. "Close... I'm s-so close!"

Shepard knew she was going to make Miranda come. Seeing the raw lust in her friend's eyes was a fabulous experience. "You - can - come - we're - watching." She emphasized each word by driving the huge cock inside the sopping pussy.

Grateful as hell Miri grabbed Jane's shoulder. "Oh yes! I am... I should... !" Clawing at the tiles she shook with pleasure. "AAARGH! I'm...!" Screaming out her pleasure she twitched with the blunt force of her climax, her throbbing pussy shooting powerful spurts of wetness.

"Hell yes!" Jane groaned. She fucked right through Miri's orgasm, frantically pumping the toy into the twitching woman. "More! Give me more!"

Miranda couldn't do much else. She kept squirting and within seconds her hips, her belly and Jane's arms were covered in come.

"Damn!" With a wet pop Jane pulled the dildo out and placed her mouth on the generous cunt to drink the intimate juices.

"Oh..." Openmouthedly staring Liara took it all in. The scene before her was unbelievably hot. She watched Miranda come all over herself. She watched Jane's wet lips as she swallowed. "Goddess!" With a strangled cry she climaxed, shaking with pleasure.

Their moans and whimpers echoed through the hot room as their bodies twitched. For a magnificent moment time ceased to exist.

After a while Liara spoke. "J-Jane." Voice hoarse with excitement she made it clear where she wanted her bondmate. Water ran off of Shepard's hot body as she got out of the tub, placing herself opposite of Miranda. Feeling extremely obscene the young maiden slowly licked the large dildo, tasting her friend's come before pressing the wet end against Jane's pink cunt. "Sit still... Let me just..."

"You are one naughty asari - I love it!" Holding her pussy wide open Jane groaned with joy. The sight between her legs could not be hotter, Liara dragging the large bulbed head up and down through her wide open slit. "Feels good... " The asari nudged it past her ring of muscle and Jane hissed with desire. "Blue! Oh that t-thing is big... oh that feels g-good!"

Slick with Miri's juices the huge dick made its way into her. Jane shivered with lust as she felt the fat cockhead penetrating her, pushing against her inner walls. Her red-hot cunt ached for more, her abdominal muscles tensing with expectation, "Aaaagh... oh yessss... my pussy... Put it in! Put it in me... oh... oh... "

Liara touched Miri's waist. "Come here you. Closer still. Good." Aiming the other head of the double ended cock at Miranda's lush, soaked cunt she bit her lower lip.

"I want you to fuck each other. I want to see it. Do it, humans."

Miranda sensed her desire roar like a wild beast. She loved this! On top of that she felt delighted to please Liara. "Anything you want." She affectionately touched the blue shoulder. "Anything." Guiding the tip she purposefully nudged it into herself. "Here... let m-me just..."

She inched forward, almost forcefully shoving it in her pussy. Her ankle bumped against Jane's leg. "Oh Shepard... Oh this is a marvelous idea... "

"I figured you'd like it." Liara growled. She took the center of the long dildo and started sliding it from left to right, hungrily watching as it pumped into their stunning pussies. Jane's cute little strip of pubic hair was wet. Miranda's hips and thighs were glistening in the warm light. The scorching sight of intimate, naked human flesh was incredibly hot. "Goddess! By the Goddess!"

Firmly holding on to Miranda's thigh Jane moved even closer, hooking her leg over Miri's. She grabbed an ankle. Rolled her hips. The feeling of the thick cock splitting her open was incredible, magnificent. She started thrusting and Miranda did the very same thing. Within seconds they'd found a shared rhythm, steadily and passionately fucking in a maelstrom of lust.

"DAMN! OH!" Jane stared at Miranda, then at Liara, whose eyes were sparkling with pleasure. "Kinky a-asari! So kinky! Excellent!"

"Absolutely. I wanted both of you." Her hand slipped on the soaked toy. She was panting, turned on beyond belief, her azure dripping. This was exactly what she'd planned. What she wanted to see. Feeling her wild asari nature roar she watched them, watched the two gorgeous women trembling with pleasure, wantonly fucking each other. It was even better than she'd imagined. Their wet, naked bodies slapped together with a stunning sound. She drank in the sight of their glistening pussies, their bouncing tits. "Beautiful!"

It was too good to be true. "By the Goddes! I need..." With a low growl she let go of the toy. Her hand slipped in her own juices. Desperate for friction she plunged two fingers inside and hungrily stroked her front wall. "OH!" Never taking her eyes of the duo she excitedly pumped her azure, panting with arousal.

"Do it Jane. Fuck her! Fuck her g-good. Fuck her wet cunt!"

Eager to do exactly as her lover asked Jane bucked her hips forward, once, twice, again and again. Clenching tight around the shaft she made sure it was pumping into Miranda. "Ngghh..." She gasped. Despite her strong grip she sensed the slick cock nudging itself deeper and deeper inside her own slippery sex. "Oh shit... oh shit..."

Squirming on the platform Miri bit her lower lip. Raw sex coarsed through her veins. Shepard was sitting opposite of her, legs spread, and the sight of the fat cock prominently embedded in her wide open cunt was a _huge_ thrill. Even better, creamy white wetness was _oozing_ from the pink pussy, leaking down the coppery skin. "Wow!"

Jane gyrated her hips and Miri felt the massive dick throbbing deep inside. It felt so fucking good and she screamed with bliss, "YES! FUCK! OH FUCK! I LOVE HOW YOU FUCK ME!"

Out of the corner of her eye she noticed Liara. Lips half parted, the asari's face was twisted in a blissful grin as she rapidly masturbated. "OH!"

She sensed the large cock turning snugly within her, touching her, screwing her in the most delicious way. She moaned obscenely loud as she laid down, letting Jane have her way with her. "Shepard...!" A primal cry, needy. "Go ahead - do me!"

"Oh yes Lawson... " Her leg muscles trembling with effort she passionately fucked Miranda, groaning with each thrust. She felt and saw the dripping pussy hungrily swallow the fat, bulbed head. "Damn you're wet!"

Miri whimpered, dizzy with pleasure. "Yes! Oh yes!" Feeling the generous cock rubbing on her G-spot she gasped for air. "R-right there! - do that! Keep doing that!"

Liara focused on Miri's breasts. Swaying in a sexy tempo the beautifully creamy white orbs were begging for attention. Framed on the underside by the red negligee, crowned by luxurious large pink nipples. _Goddess!_ Wanting to posses that beauty she got on her knees and lovingly squeezed and sucked the rich flesh. "I'm going to p-play with your big tits while Jane f-fucks you. Sounds good?"

"Oh! I'm so hot - I'm so fucking hot!" Miri squeezed her own boobs, making sure that Liara got a mouthful. She could barely believe it. Her tits glowed with need, her pussy deliciously stretching around the massive pumping cock. "Yes! Fuck me! Suck meeee!"

Rougly sucking on the large, rock-hard nipples Liara adored the sounds of their sex. "Nice..." She rolled the large nub between her lips and noticed the firm, rubbery texture. "Goddess!" Thrilled beyond belief she frantically pumped her fingers in-and-out her soaking cunt, aching for release.

Jane didn't think it could get any hotter - she felt the thick cock touch every nerve in her excited cunt, setting her body on fire. "Oh! F-Full! I'm so full!" Holding onto Miri's thigh she sensed her own climax approaching. "...close! I'm getting close."

Again and again she drove forward, feeling her butt slapping against Miri's large ass. Staring over her pubic mound she found herself captivated by Miranda's extreme nakedness, her spread legs. "I love fucking you! I just want to fuck you!"

The heavy, delicious smell of sex filled the room. Miri felt her pussy ache with longing, clenching around the thick shaft. "Please! Please m-make me come! I need it! I want to c-come!"

Jane beat her to it. Curving her back in an impossible angle the Commander screamed at the top of her lungs as her body exploded around the huge thickness buried deep inside. "Oh! Oh shit!" Lips half parted she moaned with joy, her abdomen pulsing rhythmically.

The sight of Jane climaxing was stunning, making Miranda gasp for air. Liara's hot mouth relentlessly sucking on her tits felt amazing. "So close! I'm so fucking close!" her fingers flew over her clit, the feeling of her cunt spasming around the thick shaft was too much. She orgasmed, writhing in Liara's arms as all her muscles trembled.

Liara grinned devilishly, eyeing Miri's cunt. "Here we go..."

"AAAGH! C-COMING! ... I'm f-fucking coming!" Crying out with pleasure Miri craned her neck to watch spurts of wetness shooting from her throbbing pussy. "OH! OH!"

Liara's eyes widened. She'd seen Miri squirt before, but not like _that_. She watched in delight as jet after jet landed on Jane's abdomen, her thighs. "Oh!" Within seconds their hips were soaked. And it barely slowed down - Miranda's generous cunt kept spraying hot come.

"Goddess!" Liara hungrily rubbed her clit, her eyes fixated on Miri's release.

"Fuck! F-Fuck me!" Miri fisted her negligee, shivering violently with her wet orgasm.

"Oh... oh... " Aching to come Liara furiously masturbated and was rewarded just seconds later. She embraced the red-hot cloud and joined her friends in the ultimate bliss. "Oh yes! Jane! Oh!"

Nothing was held back - cries of ecstasy filled the room as their bodies twitched with the magnificent rewards of heavenly sex.

Panting heavily, Miranda felt the aftershocks fade. Looking at Shepard she noticed her come glistening all over her. "Oh Jane, I didn't realize..."

Jane laughed out loud, fingering the tempting wetness on her belly. "Are you kidding? I thoroughly enjoy you squirting on me! That's _so_ \- _fucking_ hot!"

"Oh..." Miranda needed a moment to let that comment sink in. She waved her hand and grinned. "... Thank you. It's not like I can stop it."

"Of course not," Jane stated, "always be yourself, even..." she nearly laughed out loud, "even if it means coming all over me!"

The three busted out laughing. Feeling warm and satisfied Miranda slowly rolled over and lowered herself in the pool.

Not Liara. She'd climaxed three or four times already but she felt there was something more she should have. It had been a dazzling morning for the young asari and she was unwilling to let it end.

Jane grinned up at her. The human was stunning. Laying on her back with her legs spread wide, her coppertone skin shining in the warm light, her marvelous tits rising and falling with her heavy breathing. The tiny strip of moist pubic hair was incredibly appealing to Liara. The huge white cock was still buried in her cunt, spectacularly sticking out between her pink lips. Jane moved as in slo-mo, casually stroking the wet toy, boldly and purposefully showing herself to the excited maiden. "Hey there," her voice was smooth silky seduction, "see something you like?"


	14. Endgame

This chapter requires serious knowledge of the Mass Effect Universe and the ending to the trilogy. My version is a bit different because Mass Effect deserves so much better than Deus ex machina.

It was kinda odd writing this, I rarely write fight/action. Let me know what you think!

** _Chapter 14, Endgame_ **

They had come this far. Only to lose it all.

Grimacing in pain Liara tried to get off the floor, her broken arm hanging uselessly by her side. She couldn't feel her fingers, couldn't feel her wrist. All she felt was a sharp, piercing pain all throughout her arm.

"Ah!"

She finally managed to get on her knees but the searing pain in her arm didn't allow her to go any further. A steady stream of blood leaked from her hand to the floor. As if seeing it for the first time she shook her head, disbelieving what'd happened.

_Goddess... s-she shot me!_

The beam run had been gruesome. Many had fallen. Somehow they'd made it to the Citadel. Meeting Anderson had been a welcome bonus. But the Illusive man...

Trembling with effort she sat up, staring in disbelief as Shepard aimed her pistol at Anderson. Sweat covered Jane's face, her forehead wrinkled, breathing heavily though her nose. Out of the corner of her eye Liara noticed the Illusive's man twisted grin, his eyes shining with pure evil.

Shepard fired. Two, three times. Sprays of blood shot from Anderson's chest, his body twitching with the impact. Jane _wailed_ and it was the most horrifying sound Liara had ever heard.

He crumpled to the floor. Jerking like a wooden doll Shepard approached him and fired point blank at his forehead. Blood poured from his face but she kept firing. The shots boomed through the hall. Closing her eyes Liara winced. _Oh Jane!_

"Not so smug now Shepard?" The fool cackled, "you're my puppet... like the Reapers are my puppet." He casually raised his hand. "But you've outlived your usefulnes. Goodbye Shepard."

Gasping with shock she watched as Jane slowly placed the gun against her ear, her arm trembling with effort.

Something primal stirred deep within the asari. A fire so hot it burned away all pain. She'd never felt so angry, so determined.

"NO!"

Her raw power exploded in the Illusive man's brain.

_NO!_

Forcing a mind meld on anyone was unthinkable - a heinous crime in asari society. She barely registered what she was doing but the Illusive man groaned with shock when a mind not his own... invaded.

"T'Soni! What... what?"

"You will let her go."

"Get out! Get out of my head!"

With blistering force she destroyed his thoughts.

_No. This ends._

His brain was empty, blank. Liara watched with relief as Jane blinked and shook her head.

"Kill him Jane. I'm n-not sure how long I can hold him!"

Even as she spoke she felt the intense strain sap her strength. "Kill him - now!"

Total confusion best described the look in Shepard's eyes. Dazed, she lightly swayed on her feet. "Liara... I... "

She felt the Illusive man pushing her out. Backed by the raw power of the Reaper's control he fought back, driving the asari's invasion away. "G-good try T'Soni. I was going to let you live. But no more!" Taking one step closer he pulled out his own pistol, placing it against Liara's temple and pulled the trigger.

In a blur of blue light the Illusive man was violently knocked back. With one fluid motion Jane ended her charge, pressing her shotgun against his semi-metallic face.

"Die!"

His skull exploded in a filthy fountain of blood and gore.

Jane watched the headless corpse twitch, kicked it, then ran over to Liara. "Oh Blue I'm so sorry I never meant to shoot you!"

Smiling faintly she held her wrist. "Of c-course. I k-know. It was m-mind control."

"Oh God your arm's a mess. Here, sit still."

Pressing a pack of medi-gel on the wound Jane cringed as she noticed the pain ripple across Liara's face. The asari's blood dripped onto her hands and Shepard felt sick to her stomach for what she'd done. "Damn!"

"Hurts b-badly. I'm c-convinced the bone's broken. Bullet must have s-shattered it."

"Fuck. That sucks."

"Don't blame yourself. It was n-not your doing. Do you h-hear me?"

"I know. It still sucks." Jane nodded, her face an ashen gravestone. Then she noticed Anderson's body, motionless in an ocean of blood.

"Oh no!" Staggering over to the corpse she knelt down in the blood and placed her hands on his chest.

"No! You can't be dead! I didn't do this!"

Feeling that the end was near Liara scanned the room. On the opposite side she detected three colored cylinders. Closing her eyes she sensed the blue and green pulsing with the twisted spirit of the Reapers.

_A trap! Even here..._

The red cylinder felt... different. Hope. A new beginning.

"Jane!"

Shepard sobbed on top of Anderson and Liara knew she had to be careful. Reaching out she touched the crushed mind.

_Yes. I feel your pain._

Jane blinked at her with tears streaming down her face. Her eyes were hollow, cracked. "...Blue..."

_I know. I love you. You can end this right now_.

Sensing the finality, Jane rose. Rage burned in her eyes as she inspected the cylinders. Completely covered in blood she was the Goddes of Death.

_Red. Destroy the red._

Jane shot the red tube and the entire room went dark.


	15. That dumb shit never happened - Ciux

Hi. In this chapter I wrap up the aftermath of ME3 and set up our heroes for a nice event hosted by the Galactic Council. Also, I wanted to take things further for Miri and give her a special someone. And since my favorite color is purple lavender...

** _Chapter 15, That dumb shit never happened/Ciux_ **

Some really negative fortunetellers had foreseen the end. The Relays would blow up, famine would spread and it would take ages for the Galaxy to recover. Blah blah blah.

Well you know what? That dumb shit never happened.

Cannibals, brutes and the like plopped down, frozen, lifeless. Within seconds all fighting ceased across the galaxy. The day came to be known as Victory day. Krogan, asari, turians, all races celebrated that night in a massive salute to life.

When the Reapers died the Normandy sped to the Citadel, safely picking up Shepard and Liara. At London hospital they were reunited with most of their crew.

The huge hulking Reapers simply died and drifted in space, excellent resources for the ingenious Quarians and their tireless companions, the Geth.

A huge cleanup and rebuilding job awaited the survivors - but the Geth surprised them all. Like a helpful, friendly swarm of locusts they spread, working 24 hours a day to clean up The Citadel, Palaven, Thessia, Earth. A few protests were launched against the synthetic "invaders" but the insane tempo in which they restored cities and infrastructure quickly silenced the critics. You can't argue with results.

The Geth called it "helping".

Everyone else called it "Space magic".

The Citadel held another surprise. A couple of hours after the crucible fired millions and millions of Keepers came swarming from the belly of the mysterious space station. In the first week these relentless workers cleared all rubble, paving the way for restoration work. On top of that, they respectfully put all dead bodies in funeral bags, handing them over to their respective embassies. As a result of the Geth and the Keepers, 4 weeks after 'Victory day' the Citadel had been restored to proper, working order.

The council wasted no time and declared one day of mourning and 3 days of celebrations.

** _5 weeks after Victory day_ **

"Jane, you really enjoy it when I wear a little something when we make love. Am I correct?"

Shepard raised her head. "Uh?" Was she talking about sex? "What?" Completely stuck in some boring mission debrief reports the question hit her like a welcome brick. Looking around the room she couldn't see her bondmate.

She licked her lips. "Uh yes... you're absolutely right. Where are you?" The large bedroom in their Citadel apartment appeared to be empty.

Wearing only soft orange bra and panties Liara stepped out from behind their huge mirror. "I found some new lingerie. Like it?" She posed, bright blue eyes sparkling with joy.

Jane gasped. Liara was a dream. A tempting, sensual dream. The warm color of her underwear beautifully complemented that fabulous blue body.

"Ggg... "

She drank in the sight of her bondmate. Long, slender legs that reached all the way to heaven. Full, wide hips, only partly obscured. The asari's gorgeous taut stomach made her mouth water. The fabric of her bra strained to hold her huge seductive breasts. Stunning.

"I'll take that as a yes." Liara paused, leaned into her hip, placing a hand on it. "For you Shepard."

It was not just her near-nakedness, her perfect curves. The asari's movement was sheer elegance, delicate motion, befitting for a lady her stature. But under the surface her body language promised wild, uninhibited sex.

Shep felt like a voyeur when she used the mirror to get a peek of Liara's wonderful ass. "You're a Goddess! How did I get so lucky?"

"Thank you. And tonight is where you're going to get lucky."

Placing both hands on Jane's shoulders Liara straddled her bondmate. "If you behave and be a good Commander during the dance..."

"Oh shit the dance!"

The Council, in all their wisdom (she rolled her eyes) had planned activities to celebrate the end of the war _and_ to honor the savior of the Galaxy. She hated the spotlight and had been able to avoid most festivities but was unable to skip the grand final, the dance.

"Mgghh..." Planting her hands on the asari's bare waist she adored the feeling of the magnificent curves. Carefully, playfully she bit a blue shoulder, tasting that cinnamon alien sensation she simply adored.

"Do we have to go?"

Liara laughed when she noticed the disappointment on Jane's face. "Yes, we have to go!"

Jane hummed and placed her lips on Liara's shoulder again, licking the delicious skin. 'I love the w-way you taste. I love everything about you." She licked her lips as she looked up into Liara bright blue eyes. "I might be addicted to you. Can you help?"

"Oh I can help! But not right now."

Jumping off Shep's lap she stood right in front of her lover. She knew the effect she had on Jane and as usual it gave her a huge boost. It felt so damned good to be wanted, to be desired! Brimming with confidence she placed a foot on Jane's chair and mischievously played with the waistband of her panties. "Maybe tonight we can have some fun..."

"You're just..." Hissing though her teeth Jane reached for the maiden who laughed, slipping just out of reach, "teasing me!"

"Correct Spectre!" Liara smiled from ear to ear, "and loving it. But we have to get ready. Dance first. Playtime later!"

000

Miranda Lawson was having a lovely time at the hospital. Oxymoron alert!

But it was simple truth. Once she learned that her own injuries and Liara's injuries were not life threatening she allowed herself to relax. She managed to acquire a bottle of champagne. On only the third night after the destruction of the reapers they had a very small, very private party in Liara's hospital room. The asari had never tried champagne and absolutely hated the taste but it didn't take anything away from their joyful celebration. Commander Jane Shepard, Liara T'Soni and Miranda Lawson toasted to the end of the war, long life and a quick recovery for the Galaxy.

One week after Victory day Shep and Liara left. Miri stayed. Her talent was sorely needed. The doctors of London hospital had immediately accepted her when they realized her extensive medical expertise.

She worked non-stop, taking care of the wounded and dying, performed surgeries and guided a haphazard team of nurses and volunteers. It felt fantastic to be so busy, to help, to be _needed_. She knew she was saving lives, was making a difference. The gratitude from her many patients fulfilled her with pride and joy. More than ever she felt like she'd found her calling. _This_ was her talent. _This_ was her place.

And then... there was Ciux. A very young, bright asari medical student who was attending London college when the reapers landed. She revealed very little about herself, instead focusing on helping the wounded. Miranda was immediately taken with the intelligent, quick witted maiden. The attraction appeared to be mutual - Ciux always just happened to be close by and it happened more then once that the duo found each other after midnight in the hospital cafetaria, talking the late hours away. Their conversations were meaningful, joyful and heartfelt.

Ciux was like a breath of fresh air. In the daytime she was often at Miri's side, enthusiastically helping whenever she could. At night Miranda found herself looking for the asari's company. Ciux proved to be incredibly smart and Miranda thoroughly enjoyed being being around someone of her own intelligence.

For an asari she was quite tall, almost three inches taller then herself. That was rare and yet _another_ reason why she found herself intrigued by the maiden.

With her slender frame and long legs Ciux was a stunner. 'Handsome' would be an understatement. Perfect oval face, her skin tone a light, soft purple lavender. She couldn't recall ever seeing such a gorgeous color. An innocent, youthful honesty radiated from her large lavender eyes - more then once Miri found herself mesmerized by the astonishing gems.

The young asari had somehow picked up a bit of British accent and Miri always smiled as she heard it roll of the maiden's lips. And there was something else. When she walked, people stared. With longing in their eyes. There was a refined, spectacular sensuality in the way she moved that belied her age.

Miranda saw no choice but to ask her about it.

"My mom," the young maiden bared her teeth in a lovely smile, "in asari society she's well respected, a confidant of the heart. From a very young age she's taught me how to speak, sit and walk as a lady. How did you notice?"

"The way you move is a... is extremely alluring. I noticed." Biting her lower lip Miri felt like she was caught peeking. "Surely I'm not the first one to tell you?"

Ciux laughed cheerfully and it was the the most charming sound Miranda had ever heard inside a hospital.

"Indeed you're not the first to tell me. But you're one of the few whose opinions I really value." She smiled shyly as she casually touched Miranda's shoulder.

Was it casual?

"By the way, please call me Lav. All my friends call me Lav. For lavender."

"I'd like that. Lav. And I hope this doesn't sound odd but I _love _your skintone, it's gorgeous."

"Thank you. And likewise, your ivory color is splendid!" Somewhere along the line she'd picked up the word 'splendid' and Miri grinned as she heard the adorable alien pronounce it with a bit of a british accent. How long had Lav been in London?

Ciux smiled again, flashing her perfect teeth. "Say Miri," her voice rose an octave, betraying her nervousness, "I'm... I would... like to get to know you better... w-wanna go out tomorrow night?"

Ciux didn't let go of her shoulder, caressing her gently. Feeling her body hum with excitement Miranda resisted the urge to pull in the cute asari. "Oh... yes. Definitely yes!" She could barely believe it. This heavenly creature wanted to spend more time with her. Making eye contact, Ciux's deep lavender pools encouraged her, making her feel like a high school girl falling heed over heels. "Where... where would you like to go?"

"You choose."

"Well there is the dance. I've been invited by the Council... But that's three days away. Shall we go there together?"

"Council dance? You're invited? Splendid!" Her face lit up. "I'd _love_ to go to there with you!" She smiled form ear-to-ear. The thought of accompanying Miranda to the Citadel for such a prestigious event was thrilling. "That would be... very nice! But... I don't wanna wait that long. Know a charming little restaurant. Tomorrow?"

Miri felt a surge of excitement. Ciux didn't want to wait, she wanted to see her soon!

"It's a deal."

She'd never considered herself a cheerful, humorous woman but Ciux brought out the best in her. On their first ever 'date' (oh how she hated the word) the two were laughing and smiling all throughout dinner. She _loved_ how the sparkly maiden made her feel so at ease, so comfortable. Upon leaving the tiny restaurant they made their way to Miri's place.

"Yes I know it's modest," Miranda grinned, "but with you here it looks a whole lot better."

Acknowledging the sweet compliment with a nod Ciux studied the hospital basement room that had been transformed into Miri's quarters. 'Modest' was high praise. It was a total dump - unsurprising and expected given the fact that the war had ended only 5 weeks earlier. And still much better then the smelly dorm she shared with a dozen students.

"Thank you. And..." Turning back to Miranda she took her hand and admired the soft, alabaster skin. Feeling sweet butterflies she drank in the sight of the beautiful woman in front of her. Would she dare? "It's been a wonderful evening. I truly enjoy your company. I... I wouldn't even..."

Sensing a warm blush on her face she tried to turn away but Miranda stopped her, cupping her cheek. The touch was electric - a warm rush coursing through her veins. "I want..."

"I feel it too," Miranda whispered. A gentle movement, she pulled her even closer. Ciux's blush intensified. She blinked twice bit didn't look away.

Time froze between them.

"I feel very much attracted to you... and I sense it's mutual. Am I... am I right?" Dizzy with anticipation she held her breath. The amazing lavender eyes had her hypnotized.

Ciux smiled a sweet smile. "You're right. It's a p-pleasure to be with you. We could..." Leaning in, she stared deeply into Miranda's eyes. They opened up to each other and their lips nearly met. "I like y-you. We could..."

"Oh Ciux..." Sucking in her breath Miri closed the distance, tenderly brushing against Lav's cheek before kissing her. Her heart was pounding incredibly loud as she felt Lav respond.

Gently kissing, exploring, they embraced. Miranda adored the soft lips, the magnificent body pressing against hers. Feeling light in the head she allowed her hands to circle the slim waist.

Only one thought remained in her excited mind: _This could be the start of something special!_


	16. Citadel Christmas

Hi there. This chapter was originally designed for Christmas... so why not do Christmas in march! XD

Jane and Liara meet Ciux (nickname Lav), a new asari character I introduced in the previous chapter.

This weekend is a double bang, I also uploaded a new chapter for 'Love and Lust on the Tempest'!

** _Chapter 16: Citadel Christmas_ **

Ciux inhaled deeply.

After spending the last couple of months in war-torn London the newly restored Citadel felt like a breath of fresh air. The magnificent space station gleamed in the bright early light, looking pristine and polished. It truly was a new dawn for the galaxy.

Their breakfast cafe was situated right in the middle of a gorgeous, huge garden and the sweet scent of roses filled her nose. She took another deep breath, marveling at the sight. From her seated position she could see the majestic ring of the Presidium, two peaceful lakes and a sea of flowers that stretched all the way from the waterfront to their table. Mostly red and pink roses, mixed here and there with a blue-ish human flower she did not recognize. Small birds were flying overhead, their songs filling the morning air.

She noticed something else. The subtle, lovely perfume of the lady in the opposite chair. Ciux drank in the sight - Miranda Lawson looked absolutely spectacular. An elegant burgundy blouse showed just a hint of cleavage while the matching tight, sexy black skirt emphasized the stunning curves of her waist and hips. Her alabaster skin nearly sparkled alive in the morning light. She'd put a very light curl in her long dark hair, causing it to roll naturally over her shoulders.

"Aren't you going to eat?" Miranda raised an eyebrow. The young maiden just stared at her with those dreamy lavender eyes. She felt a light blush on her cheek from the intense scrutiny. "Not hungry?"

"Yes I'm hungry. Not for food. Can't take my eyes off of you. You look fabulous. That is a helluva skirt... and I _love_ what you did with your hair. Splendid." Reaching out, she curiously explored the alien strands. Fascinating.

Miranda's blush intensified. "That's very sweet of you." She didn't move, generously allowing Lav to play with her hair.

Two days earlier they'd kissed for the very first time. Miri had high hopes for their second date but the hospital'd been swamped with wounded coming in from the Alpha sector. Working around the clock they'd barely found a minute alone time. Now they'd made it to the Citadel for the Council dance and she felt her heart leaping with joy, looking forward to spending lots of time with the young maiden.

Taking the asari's hand she squeezed it gently. An unhurried feeling of peace welled up in her. "I'm _delighted_ to be here with you. Thanks for coming along."

"Of course. I wouldn't wanna miss it for the world! Besides... I wanna be with you. In London or the Citadel. Wherever."

"Good thing I feel the same way!" Miri laughed. Leaning in she lightly kissed the asari. "It's great to be with you. And..." she unabashedly stared, "you're an absolute dream!"

It was only the second time Miranda had seen her not wearing a grey, drab hospital uniform. The young, tall maiden had selected a white, high necked sleeveless asari dress. The fantastic bright white created a delicate contrast with her gorgeous purple lavender skin, giving her an almost ethereal appearance.

She noticed she'd been holding her breath.

_I'm so damned lucky!_

Ciux magically blinked at her, curiously, expecting.

_She's gorgeous!_

"What time are we expecting your friends?" Lav queried. She wasn't really in the mood for more company - just being with Miranda was a dream come true - but Miri had insisted they'd meet up.

"They should be here soon. I think you'll like them."

Lav didn't answer. She looked around. No-one in sight. _Splendid._ Feeling her heart speeding up she leaned in, wanting to kiss the stunning beauty next to her. Miranda eagerly responded and they kissed passionately, warm tension rising between them.

After a good minute Miri placed her hand on the asari's thigh and caressed the warm skin. Ciux squirmed and took a hold of Miri's waist to pull her even closer. They moaned into each other's mouth.

"Hey! Hands above the table!"

The couple jumped, turning to see... "Shepard! Liara! Good to see you!" Miranda got up to greet her friends, sharing warm hugs while Ciux rose from her seat.

Smiling from ear to ear Miri rested her hand on the maiden's shoulder. "I'm pleased to introduce Ciux T'mari, my... my girlfriend."

"Commander Shepard!" The asari's eyes sparkled with surprise. Her voice betrayed her awe. "It's an h-honour to meet you!"

Jane firmly took her hand with both of hers. "Thank you dear. Miri's mentioned you in a vid-call. Good to meet you."

Liara put her palm upwards at a slight angle. "Peace be with you sister."

"Miri's obviously a smart woman," Shepard grinned, unabashedly eyeing Ciux up and down, still refusing to let go of her hand. "Damn you're tall! ...by the way, calll me Jane. A friend of Miri's a friend of ours."

"Oh!" Ciux sucked in her breath. She could barely believe it - Eye to eye with the woman who beat the reapers! And the way Miranda greeted them, she had to be close to the couple.

"Eh, yes. Thank you..." she took another deep breath, "...Jane. And please call me Lav. All my friends call me Lav." She grinned almost apologetically, "short for lavender."

Taking a seat Jane and Liara ordered breakfast - scones, biscuits and orange juice. While waiting Liara eyed Ciux curiously. "Lav, how long have you known Miranda? And how did you two meet?"

The young maiden told their entire story, only interrupted when Miranda added a bit of information. The food arrived and while they ate Liara had more questions. What part of Thessia was she from? How did she get on earth? Had she finished her studies?

By the time breakfast was done her throat was dry from all the talking. She felt flattered that the power couple showed such an overwhelming interests in her but was still glad when Miri took over.

"The part that she has not mentioned is that she's been an awesome support for me in the hospital. We went through some crazy ups and downs - ridiculous amounts of wounded coming in, running out of supplies, staff disappearing. The war's been brutal and it's been hectic trying to get everything up and running. And when I lost..." her voice choked on the word, "when I lost two patients due to... an error on my part she helped me cope with it."

Jane's face changed. She took both their hands, her voice warm and appreciative, "Losing people is extremely hard. Even harder when the blame's coming down. I know, Miranda. I'm glad you could help each other."

The young maiden swallowed hard, looking Shepard straight in the eyes. "Thank you. I... I was... "

Miranda took a few moments before lightly touching Lav's wrist. "At night we often found each other. To discuss our day, our patients, our thoughts and feelings about the situation. I thoroughly enjoy being around her, it took us actually a long time to... to confess our feelings for each other."

She lovingly stared in the large, lavender gems and felt her heart hammer in her chest. "I'm so very happy you're here... with me."

"Oh gosh they're going to kiss again!" Jane gabbed with her mouth full of biscuit, rolling her eyes.

Miranda did not care. Apparently, neither did Ciux. Tenderly embracing each other they kissed, cherishing the moment.

Liara studied the flowers while munching on biscuits. Jane had some orange juice.

"Ok you two - save it for later!"

Reluctantly Miri let go. "Yes.. you're right. Now tell me what you've been up to since leaving the hospital?"

"I'll tell you on the way. Let's head for the dance."

* * *

Shepard rolled her eyes. It was as she'd feared. Councillor Sparatus and Tevos had delivered lengthy, lengthyyy speeches before a few more Alliance and Council dignitaries felt the need to drone on and on about the war. In between she'd received a few medals but overall it had been a boring few hours. She sipped her champagne, her third glass.

_Politician's playfield. Boring as hell._

Completely ignoring the current speech she studied her surroundings. The room was quite dark, painted mostly in browns. Evergreen branches with many, many tiny lights covered almost every wall while a huge Pine tree sat in the far left corner, beautifully decorated with classical silver and red ornaments. A white and silver angel shone at the top. It made her feel warm, at home.

_Someone did a lovely job with the Christmas decorations!_

Over a dozen circular tables had been placed in the large room, each seating 12. Her own table featured mostly crew from the Normandy and one Turian Spectre she vaguely recognized. EDI and Samantha Traynor were engaged in conversation and Jane raised one eyebrow as she noticed the two holding hands.

_Traynor?_

Samantha gave her a shy smile but didn't let go of the AI's hand.

Shepard felt proud as she realized nearly all of her crew were ignoring the speech. Most of them were enthusiastically drinking champagne, Vega already had a dazed look in his eyes. Grunt and Wrex were devouring a huge stack of fish, Garrus was staring at the ceiling humming to himself. Miranda and Ciux enjoyed the champagne while _completely_ failing to keep their hands of each other.

Seeing the couple so head-over-heels was beyond cute. Jane's eyes sparkled as she watched their animated body language.

_Nice!_

That was the exact same moment the speech ended and Councillor Tevos took the microphone. She raised her left hand, glass of champagne held high. "Please rise everyone. Join me for a toast to victory. A toast to new life, a fresh start for the entire Galaxy!"

They rose, and the voices of all races filled sounded as one. "Victory!" Obviously most of them had already enjoyed a lot of champagne, the wild shouting and celebration continued for quite a while. Listening to the clamor Jane made eye contact with Tevos who'd joined them at their table.

"Nice speech, _Councillor_."

Eyes sparkling, Tevos thoughtfully nodded. "Thank you, _Spectre_."

Lacking a drink, Grunt simply held his fish up high. "Tuchanka!"

Ciux was delighted when the speeches ended. She just wanted to get her hands on Miri. Well, even more. What kind of music were they going to play? Did Miranda want to dance rightaway? And what was that hideous tree with lights?

After the toast the lights dimmed and most tables and chairs were quickly ushered away to create space on the dance floor. The music started, a warm, slow waltz, and with an expectant smile she took Miranda's hand.

"May I have this dance, my lady?"

"Most certainly." Miri beamed with pleasure. Wrapping an arm around the maiden's slender waist she felt mesmerized by Lav's closeness, her sensual aura.

"I want to kiss you already", she whispered gratefully, "and much more than that..."

Lav smiled from ear to ear. "I like the sound of that... " Holding her breath she initiated the first steps, ensuring Miranda would follow. "Allow me - yes, turn right."

Within minutes they'd mastered the steps and elegantly circled the ballroom.

"Didn't you tell me Commander Shepard can't dance?" Ciux stared at the other couple. Jane looked almost regal in her Navy Alliance blues but she paled in comparison to Liara. An elegant black shortsleeved asari dress with one bright orange stripe right down the middle. It gloriously accentuated her stunning body. As she danced the dress kissed every inch of her proud, generous curves.

She noticed she was biting her lower lip. Turning to Miri she realized Miranda had been watching her all along.

"Liara... Commander Shepard..."

Miranda gently laid her index finger on the maiden's lips. "I know."

Blinking twice Lav grinned. "I didn't mean to stare..."

"Their beauty and charisma is undeniable. Beauty attracts. Natural law." Thinking of her recent discovery that she was bisexual Miri added, "even in ways one doesn't expect. Besides, I'm _very_ close with Jane and Liara." For a second she considered telling Ciux just how close. _Not yet. Too early. Wait._

They started a new dance. "I love holding you... " Ciux murmured, fondly caressing Miri's back, "Your skin is so soft."

"Mmm..." Miranda leaned into her steps, enjoying the warm, pleasant touch on her back. The sensual dance, the young, gorgeous maiden in her arms - it had to be a dream. Too good to be true. Staring deep into Ciux's fantastic lavender eyes she sighed with pleasure. "This is already one of the best night of my life."

"I feel the same way..." a sweet whisper, the asari nearly blushing as she locked onto Miri's eyes. For a magical moment they gazed deep into each other's soul, completely open. The music seemed to fade. Warmth spilled all around them, the dance became a fluid dream as they kissed. Gentle at first, more urgent and needy as their spirits embraced. "Oh Miri..."

Feeling someone tap on her shoulder Lav looked up to see Shepard's toothy grin.

"Swap!"

She took hold of the maiden's waist and off they went. Before Miri could decide if she should feel annoyed or amused she found herself in Liara's arms.

A new waltz and Liara smiled at her. "She's absolutely gorgeous," the asari stated while she nodded at Ciux, "funny and spontaneous. Good choice Amaranth."

"Thank you." Miri felt a light blush crawl up her cheek. The term 'Amaranth' didn't have a proper translation, but 'intimate friend' was probably the closest.

She focused on her new girlfriend. "Lav and I... we work so well together. One word or a gesture is enough. We complement each other!" The words came out in a wild rush, as if she herself was surprised by them. "I'm so comfortable around her Liara, it almost feels like magic. It's too early to call it love, but..."

"You suspect it is. You hope it is. I'm so happy for you."

Holding Liara tightly Miri smelled that light cinnamon scent, reminding her of all the wonderful times she'd had with the power couple. Was she going to lose that now that she was in a relationship? She gazed into Liara's fantastic bright blue eyes. "But... but I still _love_ being your Amaranth. How's that going to work?"

"Time will tell. For now, enjoy this evening." Almost reverently she touched Miri's hair, weaving her fingers through the marvelous curls. "Beautiful. We can _all_ enjoy each other." The emphasis she put on the word 'all' was undeniably sexual. Pulling her friend even closer Liara made sure their breasts were touching, suggestively sliding against the other with the sensual movements of their dance.

"Oh!" Gasping at Liara's shamelesness Miri quickly scanned the room. All the couples seemed absorbed in each other. As it should be. At the far end of the floor she noticed Shepard and Ciux, talking in a very animated fashion.

Over and over her large boobs brushed against Liara's and Miranda felt her chest glowing hotly. "Mmm..." Biting her lower lip, moaning oh-so-quietly she felt her nipples harden, pressing into the soft fabric of her bra. Liara had to be feeling the same thing because she heard the maiden's breathing quicken, noticed her chest rising and falling more rapidly. "Blue! What are you doing?"

Grinning mischievously the asari twirled, taking two fast steps before pulling Miri snug against her. Exceptionally snug. "I'm playing. With one of my best friends. You want me to stop?"

Not for the first time did Miranda realize that not only she'd changed, Liara'd changed as well. Gone was the shy, sometimes overly serious maiden. The bold asari in her arms radiated strength, confidence and a raw sensuality that could not be denied. Awesome.

"Your spirit shines brightly," she murmured in Liara's ear, "I truly admire you."

"Goodness you're tall," At five foot seven Jane was used to looking up - both Liara and Miri were about six foot. Lav had to be close to six foot three. "Good thing I got heels."

Feeling a bit nervous Ciux lightly kept her hand on Shep's waist. She could barely believe it - dancing with Commander Shepard! "Eh, yes. I don't even own heels. Don't wanna stick out too much."

"For a proper dance you'll have to hold me closer." Pressing the asari's hand onto her waist Jane bared her teeth. "I won't bite. Much."

Ciux giggled, immediately feeling more at ease around the war hero. "Thanx Jane."

Enjoying the warm, slender body against hers Jane smelled that lovely light cinnamon. "Asari. Do you all smell that good?"

Blushing lightly Lav missed a step, nearly tripping over. "Oh! S-sorry."

Jane caught her and instantly decided to tease her a bit more. "I thought you knew this dance?"

Ciux stared up at her in bewilderment. "I am... I mean..."

Smiling from ear to ear Jane gently squeezed the asari's shoulder. "Relax dear, I'm just messing with ya."

"Oh! You!" Regaining her composure the young maiden suddenly took over the lead. "Allow me!"

"Of course. Usually good things happen when I follow asari."

Sensing Jane's sincerity Lav finally relaxed and pulled her much closer to herself. "You like teasing me, Commander?"

"Absolutely. But it's all Liara's fault."

Ciux giggled. She looked into Jane's eyes. "I'm stunned we're having this dance together. 'Commander Shepard the war hero' was always the image on the news. And now you're h-here and we're dancing and..."

"Sssh. Relax." Jane whispered.

"It's nice to see the person behind the myth."

"I'm simply flesh and blood. Pinch me and I'll scream."

Lav pinched her. Shepard screamed.

People stared.

Laughing out loud they firmly held each other. "I like you." Jane stated, holding Lav's gaze, "and I've seen the way Miri looks at you. She likes you a lot."

"I know." Ciux's voice was vibrant, warm. "It's unbelievable. I'm so grateful."

"Swap." Liara whispered next to Shep's ear. She allowed Jane to quickly down another champagne while a slow song started. With happy smiles they wrapped their arms around each other and started a sensual, intimate shuffle.

"I wonder how the Council came up with the idea of Christmas decorations? "

Liara grinned mischievously and Jane picked up on it. "You did this? Shadow Broker work?"

Taking two small steps the asari stared deep into Jane's fantastic brown gems. She felt her heartbeat speed up, felt her arousal building. Did dancing qualify as an aphrodisiac? Or was it the champagne?

"I wanted to keep it a secret but that's impossible when I see that twinkle in your eyes. You're adorable when you're curious." She planted a small kiss on Jane's cheek. "I love you. Merry Christmas Shepard."

"Merry Christmas to you... that's very thoughtful." Shepard nodded at all the decorations, "I have many fond memories of Christmas. Decorating the tree, opening my gifts in the morning. My mother went out of her way to surprise us."

"I know," Liara murmured, pulling Jane even closer, "You've shared all those memories." The warm human felt supple, magical in her arms. Humming with pleasure she caressed Jane's back as she focused on the magnificent, precious body pressing against hers. "I just want you to be happy."

"You've done that," Jane sighed with pleasure. She felt fantastic. The world was good. Reapers gone, dancing with the love of her life at Christmas time. "You're doing that."

"Excellent. Now all we need is presents. What do you want?"

For a full minute Jane was silent. "There's only one thing I want. _You._ Perhaps... could you... could you wear those long white stockings tonight? I'd love to see you in those. I want you for Christmas - in sexy lingerie!"

Liara grinned. She dropped her voice an octave, doing a damn good imitation of Tevos's voice. "Very naughty, _Spectre._ I like it."

Laughing out loud Jane intimately placed her hands on Liara's hips. "Fabulous! Now, my dear _Councillor,_ what can I get you for Christmas?"

Liara was waiting for the question. Her eyes sparkled with mischief. Feeling wonderfully scandalous she brought her lips to Shep's ear.

"I want to shave your pussy."

The expression on Jane's face was priceless. Delight, surprise. Mostly excitement. She slapped Liara's shoulder. "You're bad. Bad asari!"

It took Liara all her effort not to laugh as she did her Tevos voice again. "Allow me to show you the Council's good intentions, _Spectre_."

Bending at the waist Jane laughed so hard that a few couples looked their way.

"Oh Blue! What a fabulous plan. Yes we can do that tonight!" She adored Liara's fascination with her hair. All her hair. "Not just shave, I hope. What else are you going to do with me?"

Passionately stroking Jane's slim waist the asari flashed a wicked smile. "Many things. All of them very enjoyable."

Many dances later and a lot of champagne later the evening dwindled to a close. As they left the ballroom Miri prepared to say goodbye.

"Oh no you don't." Liara stated decisively. "You're staying with us. We've got a huge apartment."

"Our hotel is only minutes away... " Miranda objected, but in her heart she wanted to join Jane and Liara. Would Ciux be ok with that?

"No discussion," Liara waved her finger, "come with us. We'd love to have you."

Lav spoke before Miri got a chance. "Sounds great, thanx!"

Offering her arm to the tall maiden Jane sensed her body glow with warmth. Was it the alcohol? Or was she simply happy? Happiness had been so far away during the war. Did she forget what it felt like?

"Good! You're very welcome dear. And don't worry, the bedrooms are all soundproof."

They all locked arms while Miri rolled her eyes. "Never change Shepard."

Arm in arm the four strolled down the wide Presidium avenue, enjoying the lovely evening air. The soft murmur of the distant fountains provided a peaceful, soothing sound. Listening to nature Shepard became aware of a place deep inside herself, a place she didn't know she was reaching for. Until now. Inhaling through her nose she marveled at her serenity, feeling completely at ease.

_War is over. Spending time with my lover and friends. How could it get better than this?_

She pulled the asari on either side closer. "This is the stuff dreams are made of. Peace love and understanding. I'd _love_ to spend the rest of my life like this."

The rest of the company seemed to sense her mood. They leisurely meandered down the boulevard, affectionately holding each other in the magical tranquility of the moment.


	17. Stockings

In the previous chapter Jane and Liara each made a naughty wish... they've earned it, wouldn't you agree?

** _Chapter 17, Stockings_ **

"Get out of the shower!"

"Hey!" Liara squealed - her skin tingled where Shep had pinched her. "I'll get you back for that!"

"Promises, promises. I've placed..." Jane grinned mischievously as she stepped into the shower, "I've placed the stockings on the bed." They smiled at each other.

The water had been wonderfully hot and the soaked asari slowly dried herself, taking pleasure in the soft towel against her heated skin. "Mmm..." As she sat on the bed she noticed the lovely warmth of their extravagant Citadel bedroom. The cotton sheets felt lovely cool under her. Everything was radiating comfort and luxury.

_Excellent!_

Jane was humming in the shower and the relaxing sound was driving home the message that they'd done it.

_War's over! Let's celebrate... and take time for ourselves!_

She simply sat there for a few minutes, marveling at the moment. No more Reapers. No more mission. No more crew-mate who needed saving. It was truly unbelievable. She folded her hands together and closed her eyes, feeling profoundly grateful.

_I thank you. Thank you my Goddess._

Picking up the first stocking she admired the color. A shiny silvery-white, virtually gleaming in the soft light. _Beautiful!_ The exquisite material was thin, thin enough to be see-through and she knew her strong blue color would be visible through the silver.

_She loves seeing me in these!_

She would do anything for Jane Shepard. _Anything._ Knowing how much Jane enjoyed seeing her in the long stockings made her feel warm on the inside. Inch by inch she carefully worked the delicate lingerie up her leg, thoroughly enjoying the contact with her bare skin. The soft, silky material kissed her flesh - an extremely sensual feeling, making her shiver.

_Mmm..._

They were long, very long, the top nearly reaching the curves of her behind. As she finished with the first one she stroked her inner thighs - and did not resist brushing against the folds of her azure.

_Oh!_

Gently massaging her pubic mound she felt her arousal awaken under the surface. It was going to be a beautiful, wild night.

"We've earned it Blue," Shepard had stated, "we've earned everything and more. And tonight is all about you and me."

She curled her toes, slipping them into the second stocking. Sounds from the shower told her Jane was taking her time, the splashing noise of the water continuing through the open doorway.

It was enjoyable to touch herself. She felt a light blush on her cheek with _that_ realization but didn't stop, slowly and sensually working it up her leg. The gentle friction felt fabulous and she moaned with excitement.

_Goddess that feels nice... I want..._

Feeling a rush of heat caused her to hiss with longing. She caressed her inner thigh, her hips, her pussy. She sensed her body glowing with need. Suddenly she noticed the large mirror staring back at her.

_Oh..._

Jumping to her feet she looked in the mirror. "You're flawless." Jane had often complimented. And right now she believed it. She was whole, complete asari.

The long silver-white stockings covered all of her slender legs, wonderfully contrasting with her deep blue, curved body. Fabulous.

Slowly turning she studied herself. And felt extremely proud. She was stunning. Accepting that had come with the incredible, amazing love Jane had shown her. Shepard had changed _everything._ Besides awakening the sexual beast inside of her, Jane had worked wonders for her confidence, her self-appreciation.

Allowing her hands to slide up and down her sides she shivered, looking forward to wild, uncontrolled sex. She wanted sex. Something inside of her _craved_ sex. She blushed lightly with that realization but felt no shame. Quite the opposite, it felt damned good.

_This is who I am. I love it! I am asari._

A typical maiden was quite a wild thing. College was often a place for sexual experimentation. Threesomes. Foursomes. Orgies and sex parties were a key element within nearly all sororities. Violent mercenary work, dancing as a stripper were common among the young. She'd _never_ been typical, instead focusing all her love and devotion to her studies and archeology. But now...

Another thought hit her as she pondered the sexual nature of her race. She'd never had sex with another asari - unheard of for a maiden her age! In her entire life she'd only had two bed partners, both of them human. Jane was the love of her life, her future bondmate, no doubt. With Miri coming into the picture they had accepted a third in their bed... and it had been absolutely fantastic! Following that, they'd agreed to keep an open mind for future... adventures.

She became aware of her heart beating with primal lust.

_Sex with another asari..._ Biting her lower lip she studied the gorgeous, naked blue creature in the mirror. What would it be like?

She locked the exciting thought away. _Something for another day!_

She posed in front of the mirror, playfully mimicking a few stripper's steps. Kicking out her leg she leaned into her hip. Bold. Sexy. Cupping her huge breasts she pushed them up, winking at the mirror. Shameless. Wicked.

_Oh!_

Playing with her tits felt wonderfully scandalous. Hot. Stroking her nipples she moaned softly. "Oh..." Her sexual hunger roared, urging her on. She squeezed and rolled her lush boobs, breathing more heavily as she thought about...

_Can I...?_

She watched herself in the mirror pushing her tits up, flicking her purple tongue over the swollen nipples. Outrageous! She didn't want to stop. She rolled her tits in her hands, lovingly squeezed them, bunched them together to suck on her buds, feeling them stiffen in response. "Oh!" A massive spike of lust rocked her system and she kept going, indulging the maiden in the mirror.

_Oh yes! I want to..._

There would be no stopping now! She turned and looked over her shoulder. She knew how much Jane loved her firm, rich ass. Feeling extremely wicked she bent at the waist to caress her ankles, thighs, behind.

"Goddess..." Her hot skin sizzled with need, demanding more. The mirror revealed _everything,_ her slender legs, gift wrapped in the tempting stockings. Her generous butt almost hid her azure, glistening with her arousal. Almost.

With a low growl she plopped backwards on the bed, letting her legs fall open.

_Let me just..._

"Mmm..." Roughly squeezing her breasts she allowed her other hand to slide down, stroking her taut belly, her clit, sending delighted shockwaves through her system.

_Oh that's nice..._

Positioning herself close to the mirror she leaned back against a few pillows. She moaned with the intense sensations. Eager for more she rubbed her entire cunt, getting her fingers wet. Knowing Jane could walk in caused much of her arousal. She was not going to stop - it felt too good!

_Oh yes! I must..._

Spreading her long legs she slowly flicked one finger over her excited, swollen clit. "Ah... ah..."

She noticed herself in the mirror. "Oh!" Seeing herself from _that_ angle was a shocking delight and she gasped. Spreading her legs even more she admired the long stockings, her hips, her azure. Panting with joy she employed her other hand to pluck her excited nipples.

"Oh..."

Seeing herself masturbating felt wonderfully obscene and for a good minute her eyes were glued to the mirror as she squirmed on the bed, her index finger blatantly teasing her exposed clit. Still she wanted more. She pushed her hips up, getting an even better view of her glistening cunt.

"Ah... ah..."

The cheeky mirror showed _everything. _The shocking, vivid image burned in her brain, making her feel wonderfully perverted. Deep inside she sensed her asari soul delighting in the sexual stimulation.

"Goddess! Oh my G-Goddess! ... ah..."

_So naughty!_ Her other hand slipped down, parting her folds. She dragged two fingers up and down, teasing her excited pussy. She could barely believe it - already sensing her orgasm building deep inside.

_Oh Jane!_

She pictured her naked. Lovely curved boobs, not large, not small, simply just right for her. Her dark auburn hair nearly touched her shoulders in a sensual, free flowing bob cut. Gorgeous skin that enticed the senses. And a slim waist that could bend in impossible, nearly magical ways.

Her breathing was coming more quickly now. With her left hand stroking her clit she bent forward, studying her smooth stomach.

_Oh Goddess!_

Her fingers traced the outline of her slit, quickly turning slick with her wetness. An ice cold shiver rocked her. Moaning softly she massaged her inner lips, felt them open like a flower in the scorching sun.

"Mmm..."

Feeling incredibly turned on she slipped two digits inside and sensed her pussy screaming with joy. "Oh!"

Now she needed more! Carefully thrusting her fingers in and out she became aware of how wet she really was. It was coating her digits, making everything so slick and she whimpered in delight as she picked up the pace, greedily pumping her soaked sex.

"Oh! Oh!"

With a huge blush on her cheeks she studied the mirror, watching intently as she eagerly fucked herself. Her thighs were glistening. She was panting with arousal and felt wonderfully lewd as she listened to the sopping, wet noises originating from her pussy.

"F-Fuck yes!"

Thrilled beyond belief she went even faster, now frantically masturbating. For a good minute she stared at her own reflection, reveling in her perverse action. Her eyes widened when she noticed white cream leaking from her slit.

"Goddess! Oh!"

"That's how I like my asari - wet and horny!"

"Hey!" Liara froze. She shivered with sexual longing. Smiled at her bondmate, "How long have you been standing there?"

Jane laughed out loud, a joyful, carefree laugh. She dropped her towel. "Long enough!"

Taking three steps she took hold of Liara's knee and drank in the sight of the splayed asari, glistening, wet. Full with love she stroked her leg, admiring the long white stockings, the shape of her strong muscles underneath. This was everything she'd hoped for when she requested the gorgeous lingerie. Everything and more. "You're beautiful."

Liara expected Jane to lie down with her but she didn't.

"Bend your knees."

Liara wasn't sure what Jane had in mind but bent her knees and folded her legs against the front of her body. It felt posed, but the smile on Jane's face made it worth it. The smile said that she'd done exactly what she wanted her to do. Shep laid her hands on the top of the stockings and ran them down that silky length until her hands found the maiden's ankles.

Holding Liara's ankles she just looked. "Wow," she said, her voice a hoarse growl. "Gods what a view."

Feeling extremely open and exposed Liara blushed but didn't mind. Jane was allowed to see it all and by the Goddess did it feel great to show it all! Humming with joy she leisurely stroked her clit, noticing Jane's eyes widening even more. "Mmm... having a good time, _Spectre?" _She played with the inner lips of her cunt ... and flashed a wicked smile when she heard Shepard gasp.

"Gggh... oh Blue..."

Pushing her fingers in she marveled at her own wetness - knowing that she was being watched made it even better. She mewled, feeling the intense, lustful stare all over her bare, trembling body. Her slick pussy felt _great_ and eager for more friction she started pumping, fucking herself right in front of her audience. "Oh... ooohh..."

Jane's mouth fell open. She drank in the sight of her very naked bondmate, scandalously masturbating right in front of her. The fantastic white stockings created a beautiful contrast with her deep blue skin. Her huge, seductive boobs jiggled with her motion, her body shivered, her toes curled and uncurled. It was one of the most erotic things she'd _ever_ seen. "Blue..."

She kissed Liara's toes, feet, her ankles, slowly working her way up. She _loved_ the silky stockings against her lips. Using both hands she caressed the maiden's thighs, oh-so-gently parting Liara's legs even wider. She kissed the inner thighs, kissed Liara's pumping digits. She sucked in her breath as she noticed Liara adding a third finger. It stretched her pussy even more and she was beautifully wide open. Jane blinked. Creamy wetness was oozing from the asari's cunt, leaking down her ass. "Gggh..."

"Is t-that all you have to s-say... _Spectre?"_

Jane's voice was a hoarse whisper, "Oh God... amazing... go ahead - touch yourself! Show me everything!"

Besides herself with lust Liara kept on fucking, driving her slick fingers so lovely deep inside her throbbing body. Making eye contact with Jane she felt like an actress in a naughty movie... and it felt wonderfully obscene. Sweat appeared on her forehead, her upper chest. She squirmed with pleasure, her eyes darting back and forth between Jane and the shocking image in the mirror.

"F-For you Jane..." Panting with excitement she stared deep into Shep's golden blue eyes while she worked her heated flesh, "y-yours... all y-yours..."

Reaching for her climax she sobbed with joy, "C-close!" Her hips gyrated against her driving fingers, "...I'm so c-close!"

For a brief second Jane considered denying her, teasing her - a game they both loved. But the intense, needy look in Liara's eyes made her decide otherwise. Passionately licking the asari's thigh she hissed though her teeth, "Come! I want to see you come!"

"Ah... ah... ah..." Taking short little gasps Liara whimpered with need. She wanted it so badly! She felt her pussy _clenching_ around her fingers.

"OH! JANE!" She screamed out loud, blown away by the force of her orgasm. Her legs jerked and with a needy moan she buried her fingers as deep as possible.

"AAGH! OH G-GODDESS!"

Holding her trembling bondmate was a huge thrill. Jane felt her twitch, watched her abdominal muscles spasm with bliss. "Wow! So b-beautiful!"

Liara was lost. She shivered violently, mindlessly clawing at the sheets. "Jane... Oh J-Jane." Curling her fingers she feathered her G-spot and felt herself tumbling into a second, even more powerful orgasm. "AH! AH!"

"Fuck yes!" Shepard groaned.

"Mgghh..."

She jerked and jolted for well over a minute before she started coming back to her senses, noticing Jane's bright eyes staring right at her.

"Mmm... love y-you."

"Love you too Blue. That was marvelous."

"You're v-very welcome. My p-pleasure. Literally." Glowing with happiness she pulled Jane into a scorching kiss.

Feeling her body tingle with afterglow she licked her lips. She sensed her sexual nature urging her on, begging for more. "This is going to be a beautiful night."

Following Liara's eyes Jane noticed the huge mirror. "Oh that's fun!"

Holding each other tightly they smiled at their reflections. The spirited reflections smiled back, proudly showing their nudity _and_ their happiness. It felt wonderful to see their content expression.

"That's a lovely image." Jane whispered, "take a picture?"

"Good idea!" Liara grabbed her omnitool from the nightstand and took a few photos. "Remind me to _not_ put these on the extranet."

Jane giggled. "Eh yes!"

Liara carelessly dumped her omnitool on the bed. "I want this to last for hours..." she whispered, caressing Jane's soft auburn hair.

"Agreed Blue," Shepard's smile was a golden sun. "Let's take our time."

Easing Liara back onto the bed she lovingly kissed her neck while her warm fingers stroked the base of the asari's crest.

"Mmmm..." Purring appreciatively Liara squirmed. "Oh that feels good..." She'd taught Jane about asari pleasure points - and now got to enjoy the sweet fruit of her teachings.

It got even better. Jane left her right hand on the warm crest as she kissed her way down. Liara watched as she kissed her large breasts before taking a nipple in her mouth. Wet. Hot. So good. "Yessss... k-keep going. Please k-keep going..."

In return she stroked Shep's neck, her back, her waist, cherishing the tempting curves of her bondmate.

Seconds turned to glorious minutes. Moaning with joy Liara bit her lip as she enjoyed the sensations. Her crest burned red-hot, her breasts glowed with need.

"Jane... oh Jaaane..." She shivered on the bed and felt a warm, wet surge in her throbbing azure. She was ready for more but Jane obviously couldn't get enough of her large breasts.

Flicking her thumbs over the dark blue nipples Shepard noticed them stiffen even more. Very much humanlike, but that lovely alien color! "You're a marvel."

"God-dess! I love it. I love everything you're doing to me!"

"Good. Cuz I'm not done playing with your big tits."

Liara's boobs had her hypnotized. Thrilled to the max she kissed the hills and valleys, licked and sucked the stunning firm flesh. "I... _love_... your... tits... "

Again and again she made Liara moan, music to her ears. Encouraged by the asari's erotic noises she got a little rougher, massaging, squeezing the seductive orbs.

"So... fucking... " she excitedly sucked a hard nipple between her lips before releasing it with a wet pop, "beautiful!" Liara's aroused bud was rock-hard, glistening with wetness and growling with lust Jane licked it again.

"I need more." Liara hissed trough her teeth, "Much more!"

Jane shivered. Hearing her lover beg for sex felt amazing. A wicked thought flashed through her lust-filled mind. Opening a drawer of the nightstand she took out one of Liara's favorite toys, a large silver ribbed vibrator. "Let's have fun!"

"Oh yes! Good idea." Panting with excitement Liara watched Jane holding the massive cock. She sensed her body _aching_ for sex. She wanted this. She propped some pillows behind her back and pulled on her knees, impatiently spreading her long legs. "C'mon. Don't make me wait!"

"I know what you like," Jane grinned. She crawled between the stockinged legs and turned on the toy. It hummed pleasantly as she rolled it over the asari's pubic mound.

"Mmmm..." Liara loved the rapid, warm vibration setting her groin on fire. She felt Jane's fingers play with her folds, fingering her wet lips. Her pussy throbbed with need.

"Oh Goddess! Jane! Put it in me! Put it in me Jane! I want it!"

"My my. T'Soni! Where's that shy maiden of mine?" Agonizingly slow she dragged the large cockhead up and down on the inside of Liara's slit, making sure the wicked vibrations were kissing the silky flesh. Up and down, again and again. On the upswing she allowed the slick top to brush over the swollen clit.

"Ohhh... ohhh... Jane... oh..." The blue alien beautifully squirmed, her needy movements betraying her arousal. She had both hands on her breasts, squeezing lustfully.

"What's the matter? Feels good right?" Shepard adored the erotic whimpers escaping Liara. With a wicked grin she placed the buzzing cock lengthwise in the asari's slit and decadently rolled it, causing the ribs of the toy to stimulate her even more. Liara's was _dripping,_ coating the toy with her pussyjuice and Jane felt her fingers slipping in the wetness. "Damn!"

Liara was about to lose her mind. Her entire cunt was blazing with heat, sending hot sparks up her spine. She roughly pinched her nipples. "AH! AH GODDESS!"

"You are a Goddess..." Jane breathed, her eyes travelling up and down her squirming lover. The jerky movements, the swollen nipples, the luscious curves. _Amazing. _The superb silver white of the stockings and the silver vibrator were creating a shocking contrast with the deep blue body. "Damn! So fucking hot!"

Liara hissed - a low, threatening sound. "Stop teasing!" Angling her hips she felt fantastically obscene as she used one hand to hold her her pussy wide open. "Fill me! Fill me now! I want it... Stick it in, stick it in me!"

"Anything for you... " Jane lined up the dick, felt some resistance and gently twisted, making sure Liara was ready. The cute inner lips kissed the large tip. _It's__ huge! But she can handle it._

Good thing the asari's cunt was so wet. Carefully pushing forward Shepard watched as the mushroomy head got sucked into the eager pussy. "Damn!" Listening to her lover's needy whimpers she started pumping, affectionately fucking the top in and out, eyes glued to the scorching scene. "How's that, _Broker?"_

Panting with joy Liara mewled. The primal, sexual maiden inside screamed her freedom. This was what she really wanted! Grateful as Hell she embraced her wild spirit, all of it.

"Yes! S-Shepard! Oh yes!"

Aroused beyond belief she cried out. She had waited so long! The large cock felt fantastic. Intense. Her cunt _clenched_ around the buzzing toy and her eyes rolled back. Felt so good! "Oh yes! I want it! I want you to fuck me. Fuck me!"

Jane was going deeper now and once again Liara realized why she liked this vibrator so much. Besides setting her sex on fire she felt the ribs of the toy rubbing _every_ inch of her ultra-sensitive flesh. It touched her G-spot and she jerked. "AH! AH!"

It was so thick, stretching her pussy and it felt _amazing!_

"Ah! Ah G-Goddess!"

Panting excitedly she stared over her pubic mound, watching the massive silver cock fucking into her. So. Hot. She saw a wicked fire in Shepard's eyes. A second later the human twisted the toy and plunged it even deeper in her throbbing body.

"AAGH! JANE!" It felt shockingly good and her pussy _screamed_ with happiness, the intense stimulation destroying her sanity. Her sex was oozing wetness. Squirming on the bed she fisted the sheets, clawed at Jane's back. "Good! Feels so good!"

Her eyes darker than the darkest night she reached out, merging them into one.

"Oh!" Feeling all of Liara's excitement Jane gasped with joy. Now linked by mind and soul they became one in their bliss.

Drunk with pleasure Jane twisted and turned the large vibrator, exploring every inch of the maiden's willing cunt. She felt it buzzing in her hands and within their union she felt it reflected, heating her own pussy. "Ngghh... Gods! Oh fuck! Fuck-ing hot!"

_Blue... love you so much!_

Words were no longer needed. Jane tenderly kissed the asari whose sparkling eyes revealed her soul.

_Love you too Shepard..._

They lingered in their kiss, thoughts _and_ feelings freely going back and forth as if they were completely one. They were completely one.

_Jane - I need you to fuck me! _Bucking her hips the asari groaned with urgent need. _Fuck me! My cunt! Fuck my cunt!_

"Oh blue!" Tightening her grip on the slick cock Shepard forcefully screwed it in and out, while she listened to her bondmate needy cries.

"Yes! Oh yes! Harder!" Liara was sobbing with pleasure. She felt the wonderful shaft driving deep inside her body, vibrating against her inner walls. She desperately plucked at her nipples, noticed her thighs shiver with lust. "Goddess!" It was so large and filling, spreading her so wide!

Jane harshly bit her lower lip. The scene was incredibly hot. Liara's lips were half parted, her eyes glazed over with lust. Her massive, stunning tits swayed with her movement. Her long, white-stockinged legs twitched with need. Moisture glistened all over her deep blue thighs were the shining silver cock pistoned in and out of her wide open, greedy cunt.

Thrilled to see her bondmate so excited she licked and kissed Liara's swollen mound while passionately fucking her. "Go ahead! Take it all!" In the mirror she caught a glimpse of their squirming bodies. Mindblowing.

Closing her eyes she sensed her own pussy dripping, rippling around the reflection of the asari's arousal. They were one in mind and body. Could there be anything better? She doubted it. "I feel you... I feel all of you! I'm so hot! You get me so hot!"

The rich smell of sex hung between them. Would it fit all the way? She'd never tried. With a devilish smile she sucked the asari's clit while using her thumb to nudge it even deeper. The final inch of the large silver cock completely disappeared into the maiden. Liara mewled. Under her tongue Jane felt it vibrating, embedded deep within the asari's body.

"God-dess! I'm so full! It's so deep!" Groaning with need she twitched on the bed, feeling her cunt _spasming_ around the massive shaft. Her lower body glowed red-hot. "Almost t-there! I'm almost t-there!"

Aching for release she fisted Jane's hair. Her hips lifted off the bed, "I'm going to come! I'm g-going to come so f-fucking hard!"

Shepard gasped - Liara's wetness spilled onto her tongue. She gasped again as all coherent thought was destroyed in a huge explosion.

"AH! AAGH! JANE!"

"Ggg!" Shepard twitched violently, their shared climax taking her breath away.

...

Like a supernova they blazed together, fiercely clinging to each other as ultimate ecstasy blasted their minds and bodies.

...

"Nghhhh..."

"God-dess!" Liara shivered with aftershocks, "... unbelievable!"

"Now t-that... " rolling over, Jane smiled at her lover, "was a-awesome. Fucking awesome!"

"Yesss..." Moaning softly the asari slipped the large cock out. Jane grabbed it and licked the mushroomy head. Liara gasped. Her eyes were already filling with new energy. "I l-love you. Much. Are you ready for ...?"

Jane laughed out loud. "I know what you're thinking. You naughty asari." She passionately kissed her. "Of course you can shave my pussy."


	18. Shave

This chapter was posted as a one-shot gift to Rae Magdon. I've altered it a bit, most notably two snippets where they take a few pictures with Liara's omnitool. 

I really wanted to gift something to Rae D. Magdon. Since the early days on FF I've been intrigued, inspired and fascinated by her many excellent stories. Romantic sweet fluff, some silly goofy stuff and of course scorching hot smut.

Thanks Rae! I love your work. The last three words of this chapter refer to one of my very favorites of yours : )

M for smutty smut. 

* * *

** _Chapter 18, Shave_ **

Liara allowed herself to enjoy the moment. Totally naked, Jane Shepard was sprawled out before her, relaxed, expecting. Her light coppery skin nearly glowed in the warm light.

_She's perfect!_

Running one hand over the curve of Shep's thigh she sighed appreciatively, "Oh Jane..." Biting her lower lip she admired the strong muscles, the supple skin, the tiny, tempting strip of pubic hair on Jane's mound.

_Goddess so beautiful!_

She gently fingered the cute coarse hairs, "I love the way they feel. I almost feel bad to shave them off. Almost."

Jane propped herself up on her elbows. She grinned. "It'll grow back." Spreading her legs, touching the blue hand on her pussy she coaxed, "go ahead - I _know_ you've been fantasizing about it."

Liara blushed lightly. "Yes." Eyes sparkling with excitement she crawled between the inviting thighs. Feeling fantastically naughty she put a few drops of water and shaving cream on the small hairs. She wasn't too worried about the bed getting wet. It was going to get wet one way or another.

"Ready?" Holding up the razer she made eye contact, noticing the delightful anticipation in Jane's large eyes.

"Oh yes. Please!" Letting her knees fall to the side Jane pushed up her hips, presenting her pussy like a tasty treat, topped by cream. Liara's eyes widened and Jane knew she'd _never_ forget the sight of the asari enthusiastically staring at her sex, blade in hand.

Liara could barely believe it - this was too good to be true! Licking her lips she oh-so-gently pulled the razor over Jane's pubic mound, smiling victoriously when she noticed half an inch of bare skin. "Oh!"

"Congratulations _Doctor_ T'Soni!" Jane grinned playfully, "you're a natural!"

Liara smiled. "I love you." Sucking in her breath she continued, carefully maneuvering the razor. The act of removing a piece of one's body with a knife was _insane_ but Jane'd assured her it was painless. It could even be pleasurable. And as she glanced at Shep's expression, she believed it. Jane was watching her with a delighted grin on her face, obviously enjoying her inexperienced, clumsy shave-job.

Asari are completely hairless. Most of them have some fascination with the weird, alien extensions on a human's head. Liara was no exception. Once Jane'd let her cut an inch of her hair and it had been marvelous. Shaving all the hairs of her most private area felt... unbelievable, breathtaking. She bit her lower lip with excitement, humming appreciatively. "Nice..."

There wasn't much hair to start with and within five minutes Liara gently dabbed Jane's naked pubic mound with a soft towel. "Gorgeous! I like this... " Her fingertip delicately touched the moist, tender skin. "Feels amazing... so smooth and silky."

Jane inspected her hairless cunt, then treasured Liara's big smile, her wide eyes. "Good job."

"Thank you," the maiden giggled, "I really enjoyed that... " Her voice a grateful whisper she planted a gentle kiss on Jane's very naked pussy. "You're beautiful!"

_So amazingly soft._

It was even better than she'd imagined. She wanted to touch all over. Heck, she was touching all over.

_Like velvet..._

Caressing the smooth mound she marveled at the feeling. So slick and soft! Her tongue darted out, eagerly exploring the new sensation.

_Godd_ _ess! ...nice!_

She loved it. She loved Jane, and she loved her sexy body. With or without hair. The naked wet skin sizzled under her tongue. After a few seconds she flattened her tongue and licked the entire pubic mound in broad, slow strokes, making sure to feather the red clit on the far end.

"Oh! Oh Doctor!" Jane shivered and lovingly touched the warm crest between her legs.

Deepening their meld Liara reached out, sharing every thought, every nerve of her being. Jane gasped - all of Liara's arousal poured into her, filled her.

_Oh Doctor! Is t-this included in the service?_

Liara shook with laughter.

_Not to worry, it's all included!_

They both laughed out loud but Shep's smile turned into a low moan when she felt Liara's greedy tongue. The maiden passionately licked _all over_ for a good minute - she shivered with pleasure. "Ohhh... ohhh..." Then Liara curved her lips, creating a tight seal around her clit and she started sucking, excited little bursts that caused Jane to twitch and jerk. "Oh! Oh! Oh shit!"

Squirming on the bed she moaned with pleasure. Eager for more she pushed on her knees, spreading her legs even wider. She got her wish when she noticed the asari slipping two fingers in. Liara knew exactly where to go, deliciously stroking her front inner wall. "Blue! Oh yes! Feels g-good!"

Feeling the wet cunt pulse around her fingers Liara looked down at Jane's clit, hard and red and throbbing and licked her lips hungrily. _I want all of you..._

"You g-got me," Shep's breathing came hot and heavy, her voice low and husky, "you're a very n-naughty doctor!"

"Absolutely."

"Aagh! Oh that's g-good! Keep doing that!"

Liara grinned. Feeling incredibly excited by Jane's needy whimpers she kept licking, generously dragging her tongue over the freshly shaven skin, her throbbing clit. She picked up the pace, passionately fucking Jane's slippery cunt.

"Nghhh... I love w-what you're doing... keep going... fuck me... please fuck me!"

Jane squirmed with pleasure. She gasped, sensing herself racing to orgasm, no, sensing _them _racing to orgasm. Fused together in their union their minds and bodies moved as one, heightening their arousal in mere seconds.

Then she sensed Liara adding a _third_ finger. "AH! AH YES! FUCK! Do me! Do me good!" The feeling of her pussy stretching to welcome the slick invaders was breathtaking, incredible and she moaned with joy. "Oh... Oh Blue. I'm c-close... I'm getting close..."

Erotic sparks were shooting back and forth, heightened even more by their union. They had wanted to take their time, but...

Liara panted. Using her slippery fingers she parted Jane's cuntlips and thrust her tongue inside. Thrilled beyond belief she loved the taste, the feeling of the velvety flesh. Her own azure throbbed with lust, echoing Jane's arousal.

"Mmm..." She mumbled into the willing pussy, "I love the way you taste." She raised her chin, a thin line of wetness trailing from her lips to Jane's wide open soaked cunt.

"Oh!" The incredibly hot visual made Shepard suck in her breath. Liara's lips glistened and Jane gasped again as she watched her lick them clean.

The asari smiled devilishly. "I'm going to make you come. In my mouth."

"Fuck! Oh fuck! I c-can't believe... eat me! Eat me!" Shepard bucked her hips, desperate to push more of her sex in the thirsty mouth. "I'm nearly t-there!"

"Oh yessss..." Liara grabbed Jane's ass. The warm cheeks felt wonderful in her hands and she used it as leverage as she sucked and twirled her tongue deep inside. Her own azure was dripping, grinding against air. She sensed a massive orgasm rising deep inside her lover. "I f-feel it coming! I f-feel all of you!"

Trembling on the bed Jane touched the asari's crest, yearning for more friction on her overheated sex. "Don't s-stop! Please don't stop!"

Liara felt her stiffen, felt Jane's climax exploding between them. "Oh! Oh God-dess!"

"AAAHHH! OH! FUCK!" Jane screamed out loud, shivering uncontrollably, "I'm c-coming! I'm f-fucking coming!"

Liara gasped. Jane _pulsed_ in her hands. Her lover's tasty come filled her mouth and she greedily swallowed. Eager for more she harshly sucked the dripping cunt, twitching with joy. "Mmm! ... Oh Jane!"

Drunk with pleasure she fingered the excited clit and was instantly rewarded.

"Blue! I'm... " Jane was swept again and again, blazing with orgasm. "Ah! Ah!"

Excited beyond belief Liara gasped for air as Jane dragged her into _another_ climax. "YES! GODDESS! I'm s-still coming!"

It took a long time for all the shocks to die down, but as Jane finally collapsed on the bed she beamed with satisfaction. "Fuck! That was... spectacular!"

"I couldn't stop," Liara stated, licking come of her lips. "shaving you got me incredibly excited."

"I noticed!" Shep playfully kicked her legs, "It's rare that I go that fast."

"Hmmm..." Liara sighed, taking pleasure in watching her nude bondmate.

Sensing Liara's thoughts Jane stretched, boldly putting herself on display. She felt the asari's eyes pulling on her naked flesh. Shamelessly touching her slit she used her shining wet finger to generously spread her juices all over her folds, her hairless pubic mound. Within seconds her entire core was glistening beautifully.

Liara felt her heart hammer in her chest. Her mouth fell open as she watched the gorgeously slick, bald cunt, Jane's smug grin. Seeing her playing with her pussy was a huge thrill. "Oh..."

Her hand found her omni-tool and she quickly took a few photos. She blushed furiously as she checked the scorching images. "F-For our private album!"

Jane didn't seem to mind. _Sure. Say, why don't you get our new sex toy?_

Jane's suggestion made her smile. She tried to imagine how it would feel like to sink into that beauty. She licked her lips. She didn't _have_ to imagine it... she could simply do it!

She wanted it. Now.

Jumping of the bed she retrieved the special cock and hurried to ease the short end of the toy inside herself. "I want to f-fuck you... I _need_ to fuck your hot body!"

Jane opened her mouth to reply but Liara mischievously slapped her butt. Twice. "Get on top. C'mon _Spectre_ \- I'm waiting!"

"Oh! Forceful asari. I like it." Swinging one leg over, Jane rubbed her pussy over the large cock and when Liara groaned in reply she knew the toy was aligned properly.

"Sit up straight. I want to see all of you."

"Gladly! You're so sexy when you're commanding."

Sitting back on her knees Jane reached for the ceiling, utterly exposed as Liara's eyes travelled all over her bare, naked skin. It felt wonderfully depraved to fulfill Liara's every command and she could hardly wait for the next one.

The asari smiled. She dropped her voice an octave, sounding _just_ like a certain councillor they'd met that afternoon. "That's how I like my Spectres... naked and wet."

Jane busted out laughing, her tits bouncing with pleasure. She knew what Liara was doing and was delighted to play along. "Madame! Madame Councillor, are you sure this is wise?"

They were still in a meld and simply thinking it would have been faster but in their excitement used spoken words. Reaching out, Liara's nimble fingers played with Jane's cuntlips. "I'm all for improving Council - Spectre relations. As you can see."

Grabbing the warm dick Jane used it to part her folds, dragged the top up and down though her wide open slit. "Nghh..." So thick, so wide!

Liara gasped. The feeling of the wet, slick flesh of the willing pussy made her dizzy with pleasure. "Put it in _Spectre_. Go ahead, put it in!"

"Damn it's big. Good thing I'm soaking wet." Looking between her legs Jane groaned with lust. She aimed the large cock and sank down, forcing the bulbed head inside. It felt even bigger than she expected.

"AH! AH! My pussy... Oh Gods my p-pussy!"

"Just the tip _Spectre!" _Liara hissed, "you'll have to earn the rest."

Jane whimpered. She absolutely _loved_ it when Liara took control. Oh-so-slowly she started going up and down, feeling the massive top slide in and out, generously stretching her. "Oh... oh... g-good... feels g-good..."

Wanting to go deeper she lowered her hips but Liara's touch stopped her. "Just the tip, remember?"

Shepard grinned. This was sweet torture! Moving up she felt it slip out. Hissing with impatience she aimed the fat cock, kissing it with her wet lips before sinking down.

"Oh! Oh Blue... " Picking up the pace she rolled her hips, eagerly bouncing up and down to fill herself again and again. "T-There we g-go... that's w-what I like... I want to f-fuck... " After a good minute she found herself sobbing with pleasure, yearning for more.

"M-madame Councillor, Let me have it all... please... I want I want all of you inside. Let me have it all." Yearning for the large promising shaft she felt her cunt throb with need, aching to be filled.

Hearing Jane beg for it felt absolutely fantastic. Liara smiled form ear to ear as she listened to the needy whimpers. "No. Some more pleading would be good."

"Ahh... " Hissing with pleasure Jane looked Liara in the eyes, "Please Councillor, I need you to fill me. My p-pussy is so empty... fill my pussy, please."

Liara hissed, finding the obscene words impossible to resist. Biting her lower lip she lovingly caressed Jane's slim waist. "Sounds great... You may now fuck me _Spectre."_

"Yes!" Grateful as hell Jane lowered her hips, taking in more of Liara's dick, impaling herself in the most wonderful way. "Ah! So big... so fucking big!"

Sobbing with joy she sensed her wet sex rippling around the welcome intruder, coating it with her juices. "Oh...Oh Gods..." Taking Liara's outstretched hands for support she started rocking, sliding up and down, fucking herself with the maiden's wonderful dick. She whimpered each time she got filled. "Oh... oh...oh..." The feeling of her tight heat adjusting to the large cock had her thrilled beyond belief. "So good... feels so fucking good!"

Liara was having a great time. The sex toy transmitted _all _sensations. It felt amazing. "Sit up. I t-told you to sit up. I want to see that shaved c-cunt."

Leaning backwards, Jane supported herself on her outstretched arms, completely opening herself to Liara's excited stare. Her hips rolled and gyrated, excitedly sliding up and down the massive shaft.

"Oh Goddess..." Liara drank in the sight. Completely naked, Jane Shepard kept on fucking her with a ferociousness that was a delight to behold. Her gorgeous bald sex was split wide open, dripping shiny wetness on her pumping cock, her abdomen. Dizzy with joy she caressed the slim waist. "That's it! Fuck me! Fuck me good!"

Jane wanted nothing else.

For a few minutes they rocked together, listening to the obscene wet noises of their sex, their erotic moans. Being linked they felt their excitement climbing higher and higher, the lovely stimulation sizzling between them. Jane grinned, her face twisted with pleasure. _Damn!_ Finally leaning forward she grabbed Liara's firm boobs and roughly squeezed them, plucking on the swollen nipples. "Nice... nice t-tits... I love y-your big tits! _Councillor!"_

Deep within their link she clearly sensed the asari's arousal. Closer. Closer. "You want to come... you want to wait...?"

"Çome!" Liara was nearly sobbing with pleasure, feeling Jane's wonderfully silky cunt fucking up and down her fat dick, "Oh Spectre! Make me c-come! I want to come!"

"That will h-happen s-sweet Councillor. We b-both want it!"

She felt her heated pussy _clenching_ around the massive cock, red-hot mist danced in front of her eyes. The generous shaft twitched, promising a wild orgasm. "Give it t-to me! Fill me up!"

Liara could barely believe it. Jane's pussy was milking her. "GAH!" Desperately holding on to the slim waist she climaxed, shooting hot spurts of come deep inside her lover's cunt. "OH! OH!"

Her entire body was twitching with joy, beautifully trembling on the bed. Their union dragged Jane into a shared orgasm and they screamed with bliss.

"BLUE! FUCK! F-FUCK ME!"

The asari's cock kept pumping, unloading into the human. It was wayyy too much. Liara watched her cream pour from Jane's wide open sex, leaking on to her pubic mound. "Goddess! Oh!"

Shivering, Jane forcefully fucked right through their orgasm, unwilling to give up the unbelievable friction deep inside. "Oh! Oh!" The huge cock _twitched_ and she sensed hot wetness coating her pussy. She kept going and going, reveling in their intense climax. When she was convinced Liara had nothing more to give she collapsed on top of her asari.

...

"By - the - Godd- ddessss..."

"Mghh..."

_That was fun! _Jane smiled. Linked by mind, spoken words were not really needed. Laying herself on top of Liara she stared deep into her blue, magical gems. _I really like that game. Councillor. _She grinned, emphasizing the last word. _It's very enjoyable when you get a bit... forceful._

Liara smiled back at her while she caressed Jane's back. _I like it too. It feels wonderful to order you around. I enjoy fucking you. My little Spectre._

Jane laughed out loud, causing her pussy to clench around the thick shaft. "Oh!"

Licking her lips Liara felt everything. She expected to be satisfied but her body told her there was something more, something she needed. Angling her hips, she pulled out.

Jane whined. "Hey..."

"Get on all fours." Liara's voice was strong, demanding. "In front of the mirror. Perfect."

Purring with pleasure Jane obeyed. She impatiently spread her legs, shamelessly exposing herself. "Please hurry! I want you inside of me."

Liara mischievously slapped her ass. "I'll decide when, Spectre. Put your face against the floor. Butt in the air. Yes, like that. Good."

Shepard moaned into the carpet. She watched the naked asari in the mirror as the heavenly creature knelt behind her, planting both hands on her hips. Liara was her wet, sexual fantasy in stockings. "Gods you're amazing..."

Liara slapped her butt and Jane squealed with surprise. "Councillor!"

She heard Liara laugh behind her, felt the asari's hands playing with her ass before spreading the folds of her cunt. The sensation of the large cockhead against her slit left her gasping with need.

"Put it in... please put it in me... I want it!"

Liara was having a great time. She marveled at the sight. Shepard's bare back laid out before her, glistening with a thin sheen of sweat. Her gorgeous auburn hair moved every time she glanced back. She felt Jane's swollen pussy under her fingertips, wet, throbbing. Slipping one finger in she adored the soft, silky insides of the wonderful cunt. She licked and kissed the human's ass, enjoying the light salty taste, the fabulous curves. "Patience _Spectre_, I'm going to have to teach you patience."

Jane shivered. She realized Liara was going to take her time. Her body screamed with lust and the sensation of the teasing, wonderful finger in her slippery heat made her suck in her breath. In the mirror she caught sight of Liara playing with her ass. "You're t-teasing me... don't you want to fuck me?"

Making eye contact in the mirror the maiden smiled devilishly. She loved the needy look in those big, brown eyes and almost gave in. Almost. Slipping her other hand over Jane's abdomen she adored the slick naked pubic mound before finding... "Not yet. I've decided to play with your clit for awhile."

"Mgghh..." Crazed with magnificent frustration Shepard nearly bit the carpet. It was as if the blue fingers touched every nerve in her burning lower body. Moaning with joy she felt Liara's glorious caress on her throbbing clit, her pussy, her butt. The slick, warm tongue licking every inch of her ass felt fantastic. She felt her entire core glowing with sexual heat. "Ohhh... s-so good... I love w-what you're doing..."

It got even better when she sensed Liara's finger curling, searching for... "OH YES! Oh yes! Right t-there! That's it!"

She mewled. Her G-spot burned, throbbing with excitement as Liara stroked it. "Don't stop! D-don't you dare stop!"

Listening to the needy whimpers the asari smiled lustfully. For several minutes she caressed and licked and stimulated Jane everywhere she damn well wanted. She sensed the intense pleasure radiating from the hot woman, heard it in her eager cries and their naughty role-play game was just too good! Jane's wide open cunt was _dripping_, she sensed it leaking on her hand.

"You're fucking wet _Spectre._ The Council is treating you right, correct?"

Ass in the air, both her clit and G-spot stimulated Jane felt herself racing toward orgasm. Again. "M-mmm... Madame Councillor!" Her voice hoarse with lust, her breathing coming in tight little bursts. "I want to c-come! _Please_ m-make me come!"

"Commander! What a naughty request... but must confess I love hearing you beg." Liara grinned, wickedly rubbing the velvety, hot insides of the wet cunt while her fingers flicked over the very swollen clit. The warm body tensed under her fingertips. "You may come. Go ahead Spectre..."

"AAAARGH!" Shaking with the force of her orgasm Jane groaned into the carpet. Her mind exploded, all her senses overloading in a blaze of pleasure. "F-fuck yes!"

"Goddess!" Feeling Shep pulse Liara gasped with joy. She cherished the trembling flesh under her fingertips. "Nice!" Sensing her own arousal skyrocketing, she felt her azure _clench_ around the toy buried inside.

_She's so ready... so ready for me..._

She studied the woman's quivering pink cunt. Shepard had already come three or four times, (who's counting anyway) her pussy swollen, wet, inviting. Liara's eyes widened as she watched delicious white cream leaking from the excited slit. She had to fuck her. Now.

"Gggg..." Holding her shaft she dragged it up and down through the wide open folds, lubricating it with Shep's juices. So eager to plunge inside. Jane's pussy felt fabulous, needy, pulling her in.

"Ready _Spectre?_ I'm going to fuck you." Tensing her muscles she thrust forward, burying herself halfway. The sight of her cock inside Jane's swollen pussy left her dizzy with joy. The bright pink cuntlips clung to her thick shaft. "Ggg..."

She started pumping, slowly, in and out, determined to enjoy every glorious inch of the magnificent flesh. "Goddess... Oh Goddess you feel good! I love being inside of you!"

Whimpering with pleasure Shep stared at the mirror. The scene was incredibly hot - her eyes widened. The asari was a blazing Goddess of sex. On her knees, fabulous white stockings covering most of her long, luscious legs. A light sheen of sweat shone on her upper chest, her large tits bouncing with each thrust. Little groans escaped her half parted lips every time she drove into Shepard.

"Oh... oh..."

The scorching hot image was completed by her own naked body, pressed against the floor as Liara fucked into her. Barely believing her eyes Jane cried out, unable to look away.

"So hot! So v-very hot!" Her trembling fingers found the omni-tool and she took a few pictures of the mirror. "Oh Gods!"

Her heart hammered in her chest as she felt Liara ramming into her. The thick, pounding shaft filled her so well! Her cunt spasmed.

"Aarghh! So full! I'm so f-fucking full!" Looking over her shoulder she made eye contact and swallowed hard when she noticed raw, wicked desire in the asari's eyes. "Fuck! Fuck me! Fuck m-me Councillor!"

Something stirred within the maiden - listening to Jane's eager cries she hissed through her teeth. "Oh yesss..." She tightened her hold on the rich ass and plowed into Shepard, fucking her with an ferocity she'd rarely known. "Take it then!"

The rich sounds of their bodies slapping together filled the room. "Yes! Yes! So good! Feels so good!" Jane nearly screamed. This was what she wanted! She clawed at the carpet, immensely grateful for the rough way the fingers gripped her ass, grateful for the intense feeling - Liara driving to the very depths of her. "Keep going! Fuck me - fuck m-me. I just w-want to get fucked!"

Deepening the meld Liara felt every nerve of Jane's body, felt the wicked desires of her mind. She noticed the silky heat enveloping her dick. The air grew heavy with the smell of sex. She sensed the pressure deep inside, hot, wet, yearning for release. "I feel you... I f-feel your pussy... Do you f-feel it _Spectre_? Not m-much longer."

Glancing over her shoulder Jane looked deep into Liara pitch black eyes. "Oh yesss... oh Blue!" Sobbing with joy she bucked her hips, forcefully impaling herself on the massive shaft. She loved Liara's presence deep inside her mind, deep inside her body. "Ah! So close... I'm s-so close..."

Hungrily clinging to the slim waist Liara swayed with pleasure. Her dick twitched with anticipation. "Here it comes! ... here it c-comes... OH GODDESS!" Her muscles froze, her cock erupted, shooting thick spurts of come deep inside Jane. "YES! OOH YES!"

Being linked Jane followed a split-second later. Her orgasm exploded, the unbelievable thrill of Liara's hot cream flooding her cunt was too good to be true. "Aaargh! Yes! Fill me up! Fill my pussy!"

She felt the warm wetness splashing on her inner walls, felt the massive cock expanding with every surge. "YES! FUCK! FUCK ME! I WANT IT!"

Dizzy with pleasure Liara kept squirting, emptying herself in a wild rush. The slickness oozing from Jane's cunt ran down her thighs and the wet sensation excited her even more.

_Sweet Goddess!_

With one hand she grabbed Jane's hair and pulled. Not too rough. Not gentle.

"Oooooh..." It forced Jane's head back and for a second the human felt trapped on the spouting cock. Moaning loudly she loved every bit of it. _All yours Blue... I'm all yours!_ Squirming with pleasure they rode the waves, worshipping each other in an orgy of wet flesh. Deep within their union their spirits embraced, completely merging into one soul. A bright white light lifted them, made them whole.

Finally collapsing in a pile of boneless limbs Liara caressed the slim waist. _That was b-beautiful... I love you Jane._

_Love you too._

Crawling closer, the maiden fingered the fleshy folds of Jane's sex, sliding in the glistening wetness. Using one slick fingertip she slowly drew circles on top of the shaven, bald cunt. "Totally worth it."


	19. Lavender dreams

Hi there. Thanks for all the views and kudos, it's very encouraging. This chapter is all smut and takes place directly after 'Citadel Christmas.' Ciux's nickname is Lav, short for lavender.

This weekend is a double bang as I will also upload a new chapter for 'Love and Lust on the Tempest.' (plug plug!)

I got a question from Coment9, asking me to do more asari meld sex. That actually worked out great for this chapter, thx for the suggestion.

Let me know what you think, any and all feedback is appreciated!

** _Chapter 19, Lavender dreams_ **

No doubt, the Council event was pleasant, but... she'd waited a long time. Too long. All she really wanted was time alone with Miranda. At dinnertime she was barely able to keep her hands of the gorgeous woman, sneakily stroking Miri's hand, her thigh. And even though her patience was wearing thin she l_oved_ making Miri squirm. She could clearly see the effect she was having on the woman and it felt amazing to feel the heat returned to her.

_Oh yes! Just wait till I get you alone!_

Harshly biting her lip she rubbed Miri's back, pausing for a second as she felt the straps of her girlfriend's bra. She could easily imagine taking it off, getting her hands on all those delicious curves. Her mind drifted off...

The damned speeches had taken forever! In Miranda's eyes she noticed her own desires reflected. She wanted her, they wanted each other. _Badly._

The dancing had been a delight. Full of affection they'd held each other, touched each other, enjoyed each other. Staring deep into each other's eyes they cherished the hot excitement between them. At the end of the evening they'd passionately kissed on the dance floor, over and over till they were out of breath, erotic sparks illuminating their excited minds.

* * *

The guest room of Shepard's apartment was large, inviting, luxurious. As soon as Miranda closed the door Ciux jumped her.

"Wh-" Eyes widening with joy she welcomed her, fiercely kissing her. She felt the asari's hands plucking on her blouse, her sleeves, so eager to find to find an opening.

"Off..." Breathing in between kisses Lav yanked Miri's blouse out of her skirt. "Off. This is coming off!"

Unable to contain her excitement she ran her hands over the exposed shoulders, the magnificent taut stomach, the dark red bra. "Oh my..." Kissing Miri's neck, her shoulders, she allowed her tongue to explore the soft, tempting skin. Hot. Salty.

"Oh you taste good! Splendid. Here... let me... " Dizzy with pleasure she unhooked the straps of the lacy bra, eyes widening as it fell away, exposing Miranda's perfect ivory breasts.

Suddenly she stopped. Was Miri ok with this?

"Is this okay? Can I undress you?"

"Absolutely. I want this just as much as you." Being half-naked already Miranda noticed the comfortable warmth in the apartment. She could hardly wait to shed the rest of her clothes_ and_ to get Ciux naked. "I want this. I want you."

"Splendid!" Voicing her admiration she cupped the firm orbs, rolling, weighing them in her palms. Her eyes drank in the sight of Miranda's stunning breasts. She tried to fit one in her hand but found it was way too large. "Wow I love your tits... fucking beautiful! Amazing... you've got amazing tits!"

Miranda was grinning from ear-to-ear. Ciux's youthful enthusiasm was an absolute delight. How old would she be in human years? Like a horny teenager the maiden was fiercely attacking her breasts, making her whimper with the lovely sensations. "Ohhh..."

She sensed her nipples glowing, stiffening as Lav enthusiastically rubbed them. Stretching out she reached for the ceiling, curving her back, completely offering her huge breasts to the inquisitive hands. Hissing with need she touched Lav's hands on her boobs, encouraging her, "Oh yes! Touch me! I love w-what you're doing! _Please_ touch me."

Ciux couldn't get enough. The magnificent pink nipples called out her name and she lovingly rolled them between her fingertips. Wit a cry of delight she felt them stiffen. "Wow your nippples feel nice... getting harder... Gorgeous... gorgeous pink... love that color!"

Feeling her legs trembling Miri panted, "Bed..."

"I like the way you're thinking..." Ciux grinned. She finally managed to look around. "I don't see one. No matter." Using biotic lift she planted Miri on the edge of the kitchen counter, a vast slab of green marble. Now she was face-to-face with the stunning tits and with a hungry cry she buried her face in the hills and valleys. "Mgh!"

Her hands found the edge of Miri's skirt and with frantic movements she started working it down. Panties too. "Off! Take it off!"

Her lips found a target and she licked and sucked the stunning nipples while she swiftly ripped the remaining clothes of her girlfriend's body. "Fuck yes fuck yes. I want you so much!"

Miranda gasped. It felt like a storm had been unleashed. The young asari was all over her, assaulting her, getting her naked in a matter of seconds. She loved it. "Oh you sweet young thing..." Her body yearned for more and she sensed her pussy, warm, wet, expecting. "Mmm..."

Now only dressed in her long black boots she felt extremely sexy as Ciux's eyes ran over her pale, exposed flesh. She slowly, sensually raised one hand to brush her hair back, giving the asari a marvelous opportunity to check out her nakedness.

"Wow! Oh Miri!"

Ciux was staring at her like she was the most beautiful thing in the Universe, making her shiver with anticipation.

A second later the asari was in her arms again, humming excitedly, kissing her with a burning passion that was taking her breath away. She felt Ciux's hands eagerly roaming her back, her waist, her thighs. The maiden's rapid movements were betraying her excitement. Sitting on the edge of the counter she started spreading her legs to pull Ciux _even_ closer.

"I've never had - had a human before," Lav suddenly blurted out, inbetween frantic kisses. "I wanna do so m-many things with you..." Like magnets her hands found Miri's breasts again, gently massaging the hot orbs while passionately kissing her friend.

"Oh!" That explained _some_ of Ciux's enthusiasm. Miri felt flattered and very proud that she could give her young girlfriend this new sensation. She cupped the asari's cheek and made eye contact. "I'm all yours. _Whatever_ you want to do... just let me k-know. I want to p-please you... all yours."

Ciux purred gratefully, staring deep into Miranda's gems. "Thank you! I want this to be special..." Affectionately gazing at each other they cherished the warm moment before their lips found each other again. Step by step their kiss deepened, pulling them in, until their heated tongues were madly circling each other. "Ngh!" Ciux moaned into Miri's mouth, feeling her arousal overflow. Crazed with passion she licked the pink lips lips before thrusting her tongue back in. "Oh!" The large hot tits felt amazing in her greedy hands.

A wonderful minute later she was nearly out of breath. "I want... I want all of you!" She took Miri's knees, pushing on them to spread her legs even wider. In a flash she dropped to her knees. Absolutely loving the intense moment she planted little kisses on the creamy inner thighs, her voice a hoarse whisper, "Yessss..." Barely believing her eyes she drank in the sight of Miri's glistening, pink cunt. "Wow..."

Panting with excitement Miri allowed the young asari to study her pussy. She gently touched the Lavender crest and breathed, "as you know physically we are very similar..."

Dizzy with pleasure Ciux leaned in, licking the ivory inner thighs, kissing the pubic mound. Her fingers eagerly explored the tiny, tempting strip of dark pubic hair. Fascinating! "Oh gosh... you're b-beautiful. I'm so lucky!" She was taking her sweet time, tracing every inch of the glistening slit, curiously fingering the large fleshy folds.

"No." Miri stated, "I'm the lucky one." She was starting to feel a bit self conscious with the prying eyes only a few inches from her pussy. But she knew she wanted to give herself to Lav. Give herself _completely._

She never did _anything_ half-heartedly. That was just not in her personality. So as she felt the heated stare on her exposed sex she just wanted to give more.

_I'll give you something to look at!_

Biting her lower lip she placed her index fingers on either side of her pussy and slowly peeled back her folds, revealing the glorious inner pink. She felt her own wetness and knew she was already soaked. Noticing her heart beating loudly she heard Ciux gasp. She smiled. "Like I said... I'm all yours."

Feeling wonderfully perverted she used one slick fingertip to feather her clit, sending a shockwave through her core. Her legs jerked. "Oh!"

Ciux's mouth fell open and Miri grinned like a wolf. Knowing she had her hypnotized felt amazing! Holding her pussy wide open she slowly moved her finger back and forth, boldly stimulating her excited pearl. "Oh... oh..."

Every aspect of her body was perfect and Miranda generously abused her gifts to give the young asari an experience she would _never_ forget. And seeing the stunned look on her face, she knew she was succeeding.

Besides herself with lust Ciux watched Miri play with herself. "Wowwww... " Raising one hand she gently fingered the pink inner lips, marveling at the slick silky feeling. "Splendid... so soft... "

Miranda mewled. Ciux leaned in, enthusiastically kissing her cunt. The hot, wet tongue felt terrific and she whimpered as she felt it brushing over her swollen clit. "Oh yes! That's what I want! Do it!"

The asari was unleashed. She passionately sucked on the small inner lips, little bursts of pleasure that made Miri howl with joy. Then she flattened her tongue and licked in long, broad strokes, enjoying all of the juicy cunt. She even licked the damp pubic hairs, adoring the weird, alien sensation. Miri tasted terrific and she smacked her lips, "I love your sweetness... so nice!"

A razor thin line of moisture trailed from her lips to the soaked pussy. She smiled as she swiped at it with her tongue.

It was even better than she'd imagined. Hearing the soft whimpers escaping her friend her smile intensified. "Good? Let me..." Looking at Miranda's swollen clit she affectionately licked it, flicking her tongue back and forth, feeling her friend's body tremble with excitement.

"Can I put my finger in?"

"Of c-course, go ahead girl!"

"Girl?" Lav raised one eyebrow, "Miri, isn't that used for a very young person? I'm 48 years old!"

"...which must be the equivalent of 18 or 19 in human years. I know how asari society works." Miri smugly stated. "You barely started college!"

Ciux laughed out loud. "Alright, _girl_ it is... sounds kinda cute I think."

"Very cute," Miri affectionately stroked the lavender crest, "just like you. Girl." She liked how it rolled of her tongue and decided it was a perfect fit for Lav's bubbly, enthusiastic young spirit.

With a big grin Ciux gently slipped one finger in. "Let's see how similar we really are..." Curling her finger, she searched for... "there."

Miranda gasped. "Oh! Oh y-yes! That's it! Keep g-going!"

"I will." Hissing with need Ciux she started pumping, driving in and out. "Put your leg up - yes, like that."

Feeling fantastically exposed Miri did as she was asked, spreading herself wide open. This was exactly what she wanted. She lovingly caressed the maiden's neck, her crest. "I love... I love being here with you. I want you. I want this to last all night."

"Sounds great - all night!"

Lav sucked in her breath, noticing Miri's tightness opening up. "Damn that feels good. I love feeling your pussy!" She tenderly added her second finger and picked up the pace. As she watched her fingers go in and out the dripping hole she enjoyed the wet, obscene noises. "Wowww..."

"Oh yes... oh yes..." Whimpering softly in the maiden's tempo Miranda's hips gyrated, trying to take in even more. Her pussy _clenched_ and it felt soooo good! For a good minute she simply sat there, moaning and whimpering, taking in all the lovely sensations as the asari enthusiastically finger-fucked her needy cunt.

But this was not just about her! She climbed of the counter and sucked in her breath as she reached for the zipper of Ciux's white dress. "Turn around girl," All evening long she'd imagined undressing the asari, now that she held the zipper in her hands she trembled with expectation.

"I want to undress you." She pulled the zipper all the way down. "Besides, it's only fair. I'm already naked!"

"Really?" Sensing the hunger radiating from her girlfriend Ciux smiled. "And when I'm naked, what will you do?"

"Naughty things. Verrry naughty things."

"I was kinda hoping you were." She helped pull the dress over her hips, it fell to the floor and she stepped out of it.

Miranda's eyes widened. The asari was a lavender dream. Tall and slender, yet more curved than she'd imagined. Bright white underwear beautifully enhanced her stunning lavender skintone. A few inches taller than herself, Ciux's legs seemed to go on and on till they reached her shapely hips. "Oh you sweet thing..."

Caressing Miranda's cheek the maiden stared deep into the woman's brown diamonds. Her tone was suddenly serious. "Before we continue... I want to ask..." her voice trailed off and she bit her lip.

Oh..." Miranda never broke eye contact. She was going to get this right - what did Ciux need? "Is there... anything in particular you want me to do? Or don't want me to do?"

"Well..."

She heard the hesitation. "Tell me. Please."

"Are you willing to meld with me? I mean..." Seeing the realization in Miri's eyes she cast her eyes down. "If you don't wanna, that's ok... I mean..."

Miri paused. Would she object to melding with Ciux? She'd only known her for a short time. She wasn't ready to bare her past, her pain. Liara had taught her about shielding parts of her memories, that was going to be useful.

She realized she didn't mind at all. Besides, she wished for a loving, meaningful relationship with the maiden. It would be unwise to deny her something so _central_ to her being. This was the beginning and she was going to make damn sure it was a good beginning.

On top of that she felt honored, even privileged. Sensing that Ciux was not making this offer lightly she gently caressed her face. "Yes. You can meld with me. I don't mind. I want all of you, your body _and_ your mind. I know it can be very... pleasant for the both of us."

"How do you know?" The obvious question came like a waterfall but Lav cast her eyes down, realizing she had no right to ask. "I'm sorry, I shouldn't have asked."

"I have s-some experience." Miranda admitted, blushing lightly.

Ciux laid a finger on her lover's lips. "You don't have to tell me. Unless you want to." She blinked twice. "I'm overjoyed you're willing to meld with me. Thank you. I'm overjoyed we're here together. I can't wish for anything more."

Gazing deep in the maiden's grateful, beautiful eyes Miri nodded. "I have something to share myself. When I..." She bit her lower lip, "when I... o-orgasm, it gets messy. Wet messy."

Ciux's smile widened. She actually giggled. "You're a squirter? Fabulous! We're gonna have _so_ much fun together!"

Laughing out loud Miranda touched Lav's shoulder. She _adored_ her friend's youthful enthusiasm! "I'm sure we will! Let's have a great time."

"Careful, I might fall in love with you."

"Perhaps that's exactly what I want."

"Well do we want the same thing...?"

Miranda pulled her in for a warm, intimate embrace, hungrily kissing, their tongues dancing together. Unhooking Lav's bra her eyes drank in the sight of the maiden's bare tits. Not large, not small, just a perfect size for her slender frame. "You're beautiful."

"So are you..." Ciux climbed on top of the marble counter and indicated for Miri to lay next to her. Side by side on the smooth surface she locked their bodies together. She roughly kissed her, her neck, her shoulders before sliding down. "I want to kiss you everywhere!" Sucking and kissing Miri's impressive tits she groaned with pleasure. "I love the way you taste. Very... alien."

"Well that works both ways!"

They both laughed before Miranda found Ciux's tits and cupped them. "Oh girl... " The first thing she noticed was how wonderfully firm they were. Groaning with lust she massaged the tempting orbs, flicking her fingers over the hardening nipples. Then she felt Lav slipping a finger in her wet heat. "Oh!"

Ciux became aware of her tits glowing hotly. "Nice... t-that feels nice..." Feeling Miranda's pussy dripping with wetness she quickly added a second finger, and just a short minute later a third. Torturously slow she drove them in-and out. The yielding flesh kissed her digits, drawing her in, inviting her. She heard Miri whisper, "oh Gods..." The woman trembled next to her, clawed at her back. Changing her angle, she drove deeper and deeper, fucking her with long, heated thrusts.

"Yes! My pussy! S-so good! Fuck me... please f-fuck me!"

"I will. Your p-pussy feels amazing... so soft and wet!" Ciux couldn't decide where to look - her eyes shot back and forth. Miranda's face was twisted by intense pleasure, eyes glazed over, little whimpers escaping her half parted lips. Her full, round body seductively squirmed on the smooth marble. With one knee pointed to the ceiling she was wide open and Ciux watched in awe as her glistening lavender fingers disappeared into the beautiful pink heat.

"Splendid. You're so beautiful. I love this!" Feeling immensely grateful Ciux cried out her joy.

Miranda lovingly touched her lover's cheek. "Join with me... go ahead." Noticing a sliver of hesitation in the maiden's eyes she took her shoulder. "Lav, I'm yours. All of me. Take me, please."

That invitation was impossible to resist. Reaching out she gently merged their spirits together. With eyes darker than the darkest night she leaned in and gently kissed her girlfriend.

_I'm here._

_..._

_I feel you. I see you._

The warmth within their bond was breathtaking, unbelievable. Both women sighed with joy, cherishing the incredible closeness, so eager to share their souls.

_Let me..._ Miri slipped her hand into Ciux's panties and explored the maiden's azure, loving the slippery wetness she found.

_Please - Yes!_ Feeling the slick fingers enter her Ciux spread her long legs. When the two women moved, they moved as one, their thoughts and actions magically synchronized.

_Fabulous... you and I..._

They even moaned simultaneously, passionately fucking each other, loving the incredible heat between them. The air in the room was thick, almost tangible. Panting, swaying in the rhythm of their sex they worshipped their shivering bodies.

_Oh Miri... oh gosh..._ Sensing her orgasm building deep inside Ciux hungrily sucked Miranda's rock-hard nipples and felt the echo on her own tits. _Oh gosh..._

Miranda felt all her nerves screaming with joy. The feeling of her cunt stretching to accept the pumping fingers left her dizzy with pleasure. And as she penetrated her lover she sensed her touch reflected _and_ amplified.

_Lav! Goodness!_

_Yesss. That's what a true union can accomplish._

Within Ciux's words Miri sensed a proud awareness.

_So... if I do this..._

She curled her fingers and stroked Lav's front wall, intently searching for...

_GAH! My... my..._

_G-spot. _Miri grinned. Again she felt her touch reflected like a mirror. As she pleasured Ciux she felt her own pussy throbbing with the wicked sensations.

_Oh my G_ _od... Oh! Unbelievable_ _!_

_Hihi! _Lav giggled deep within their meld. She pulled Miri even closer, desperately trying to merge their bodies as their minds were joined.

_Now... _She mimicked Miranda's actions and she heard her lover gasp with pleasure. _Now I got yours!_

This was getting wild. Wantonly stimulating each other's sensitive area they trembled with joy, feeling a scorching heat erupting in their joined bodies.

_OH! _Throwing her head Miri moaned with wicked pleasure, _OH! OH CIUX!_

She felt Ciux' spirit merging with her own, sharing all the blissful feelings. Crazed with lust she upped her tempo, sensed Ciux doing the same. Frantically fucking each other they listened to the loud, wonderfully obscene wet noises of their fingers pumping deep into soaked flesh. As one they celebrated their glorious sex. _YES! OH YES!_

_Miri! Fuck me_ _! I love it! I love the way you're f-fucking me!_

Squeezing her eyes shut as the unbelievable sensations kept hitting her Miranda felt her orgasm rapidly approaching.

_I'm close! I'm already c-close!_

_I know. I f-feel you. Can y-you feel me?_

_Oh yes! Oh Lav..._

She gasped with disbelief. Her mind was wide open. She was one with her lover. Her body shook with pleasure. She felt her sopping cunt _convulsing_ around the welcome fingers, felt her G-spot weeping with joy.

_Gah! You're going to m-make me come - I want to come!"_

Ciux harshly bit her lower lip.

_Together. Yes!_

Like a supernova they exploded, twitching and moaning in each other's arms. Deep within their meld their souls clung to each other, completely one in ultimate bliss. Burying her face in the massive alabaster tits Ciux whimpered uncontrollably while Miri threw her head back and cried out.

"AAARGH! OH!"

Feeling her lover _pulsing_ in her arms Ciux looked down, just in time to see large spurts of come shooting from Miranda's throbbing cunt.

_Wow! B-Beautiful!_

The lovely wetness splashed on Miri's belly, her tits. Ciux expertly worked Miri's clit and the woman kept coming, squirting jet after jet from her heated pussy. She screamed with every burst.

"AH! AH! AH!"

The young asari gasped for air. The stunning visual heightened her pleasure even more. Her toes curled and uncurled, her body shook with her powerful orgasm.

_Oh! Oh! M-Miri!_

_..._

* * *

Floating in a hazy afterglow Ciux smiled lazily, eyes half parted. Her belly twitched with delicious aftershocks. _T-That was awesome! Beyond awesome._

Miranda beamed with joy, planting gentle little kisses on Lav's forehead. She felt the asari deep within, felt her youthful, bright presence radiating in the corners of her mind. Ciux had maintained their mind meld and she snuggled up to the maiden even as she caressed the young spirit bubbling within herself. Spoken words were not needed, she could easily 'transmit' her thoughts to her lover.

_Amazing. And we're just getting started!_

_Whatcha wanna do next?_

_Get on your back..._

Miranda carefully rolled over on top of the asari and just stared. Tall, slender, with a stunningly slim waist Ciux was a lavender angel. The green marble framed her nakedness, her gorgeous skintone creating a striking contrast with the counter. She sighed happily. _Damn girl! You're almost too good to be true!_

Listening to the erotic promise in Miri's voice Ciux shivered with anticipation. _Thank you, I... oh that's nice..._ The pleasure points on her crest glowed with a warm sensation, Miri caressing them with an expert touch. _Come here... kiss me. Please kiss me._ She welcomed her lover with wide open arms, fiercely kissing and never wanting to let go.

Moaning with passion she adored the full, warm body on top of her, eagerly running her hands all over the voluptuous woman. The firm, stunning curves of her waist, the tender skin of her behind, the large, heavy breasts weighing on hers. She felt dizzy with joy as she took it all in. _Splendid.. Oh..._

Miri growled. Their tongues danced with lust, circling each other in a wild promise of boundless sex. _I'm going..._ she lowered her mouth, kissing Lav's neck, her collarbone, _I'm going to kiss you all over._

_I'd love that._ Feeling slightly disappointed to lose the warm hands on her crest she propped herself up on her elbows, just in time to see Miranda cup her tits, sealing her lips around her nipple. _Yesss... oh yes._

Miranda took her sweet time, rolling the beautiful lavender breasts in her hands while sucking on the delicious nipples till they shone with her saliva. Ciux's moans were increasing, encouraging her to lick and explore every inch of those magnificent boobs. _I love your tits. Love. Just perfect!_

Hissing with need Lav felt wetness between her thighs, felt her azure throb with longing. _I want..._ She spread her slender legs wider and gently pulled on the lovely hair. She planted an image in Miri's mind, with her lover's lips sucking on her wide open cunt. _I want it... how about you?_

Miranda adored the maiden's enthusiasm. Ciux was an open book, eager and ready. _Absolutely,_ a hoarse whisper, _it will be my pleasure._ She slowly went down on the asari, cherishing the amazing pebbled skin, her taut stomach.

_Goodness - your body's a treat!_

Caressing the maiden's inner thighs she kissed right on top of the cute white panties, feeling Ciux's pubic mound through the thin, wet fabric.

_Take them off... _The sensations between her legs made her breathing increase and Ciux squirmed on the bed, her fingers laced in Miri's gorgeous black hair. _Why am I still w-wearing that? Take them off please!_

_Really? And when they're off, what do you want me to do?_ Almost refusing to believe her eyes Miranda scandalously played with the tempting strip of white, pulling it left and right so it barely covered the asari's steaming cunt. _Come on girl, tell me what you want..._ Getting no answer she made eye contact with her girlfriend. Ciux was panting with need, her lavender eyes wide open,

_Suck my azure! I want you to suck me! Suck me good!_

Hearing the wonderfully explicit words felt fantastic. Hissing with excitement Miranda pulled the panties aside and gasped, getting her first look at her girlfriend's glistening cunt. A second later she was kissing the wet flesh, tasting the distinct, pleasant cinnamon flavor. _Mmm... Asari... nice!_

Trembling with need Lav watched Miri spreading the lips of her pussy to lovingly flick her wet tongue over the inner lips. _Oh yes... oh yes... _She sensed wetness oozing from her core and heard Miri hum appreciatively, smacking her lips. The generous tongue never stopped licking her and she trembled as she felt the hot sensations.

_Wow oh wow!_

Miranda grabbed her butt and pulled her closer to press that sweet pussy against her lips. Lav could barely believe it as she felt the warm hands exploring her ass while the wet tongue set her cunt on fire. _Yes! That's it! Eat me! Fucking eat me!_

Holding onto Miranda's dark hair she needily pulled up her knees, completely opening herself. Squirming on the marble she moaned and groaned, feeling wicked sparks shooting through her groin. Her legs trembled. Her pussy was _blazing_ with need. Miri was taking her time, kissing every inch of wet flesh, once in a while dipping her tongue inside.

_Oh... I love what you're doing... my cunt f-feels great! Oh yesss... j-just like that! Suck me! Suck my cunt!_

Torturously slow Miri was dragging her tongue up and down through the wide open slit and Ciux twitched with pleasure. _Again! Do that again! Oh... yes! That f-feels so fucking good!_

_Absolutely. I love feeling you squirm..._

Lips glistening with wetness Miri suddenly raised her head. Deep within their bond she sensed Ciux wishing for...

_What do you want?_

_I wanna please you too! _Ciux words rushed into her consciousness. _Wanna try a 69? I'd love to kiss your pussy again!_

Miri's eyes widened. _Yes. Excellent idea!_

_S_ensing each other's thoughts they moved as one. Miri turned around and carefully planted her knees on each side of Lav's face. She felt a set of warm hands on her ass. Looking inbetween their bodies she brushed her tits aside to see the lavender eyes smiling at her.

_Is this w-what you had in mind? _Her voice was filled with erotic promise and they both trembled.

_Hell yes. Come here... lower your hips... just like t-that... ._

Sucking in her breath Ciux welcomed the magnificent hips, guiding them closer and closer. She could barely believe it - Miranda was spreading her legs wider and wider, completely exposing her core to her greedy eyes. Her entire world world was filled with pale alabaster curves and Ciux sighed with pleasure.

_Oh wow!_ _You're a marvel!_

With eager hands she pulled the lovely behind even closer - close enough for her tongue to dart out and the pleasant, light salty taste urged her on, causing her to explore the swollen folds of Miri's sex. Slick. Soft. Dizzy with pleasure she kept licking, caressing, while feeling the creamy thighs trembling with joy.

_I love your body... you've got a wonderful ass..._

One of her fingers found the little pubic hairs and she smiled with pleasure. _Those cute hairs... I love your pussy... wonderful pussy! I wanna play with you all night long!_

Deep within their meld she sensed Miranda's admiration for her lavender hips, her long, sensual legs. Pride swelled up. In return she sent her love and admiration - the heartfelt, deep emotions shot back and forth, enhanced in their shared consciousness.

_I'm... I'm so glad you can appreciate..._

_Like it? I love it! Did you have any doubts?_

_I... I'm very young... for an asari. My first time with another species... yes I'm a bit nervous!_

_No need. You're drop-dead gorgeous. Girl. I love every thing _ _about you._

Feeling Miri's hot mouth longingly sucking her azure she gasped and rushed to follow. Again and again she ran her tongue through the wide open slit before plunging it inside.

"Oh God! Yes! Kiss my cunt! Lick it!"

Listening to Miri's excited cries made it even better. She tightened her grip on the creamy thighs, twirling and twisting her tongue, absolutely loving the smooth, velvety flesh of the women's heat.

Time lost all meaning. It could've been two minutes, or twenty. They madly ravaged each other, worshipping their hot naked bodies in an outrageous whirlpool of fiery, sweltering sex.

Writhing with pleasure Miri felt drops of sweat rolling down her back. Her toes curled and uncurled. Her legs shivered. This was exactly what she wanted. Groaning with excitement she clawed at the asari's heated flesh, feeling the girl twitch under her fingertips.

_Ciux! Fuck me! Please f-fuck me! I just want to fuck!_

Trembling with excitement she felt a rush of wetness in her groin and heard Lav smacking her lips.

_Yum!_

_Close... I'm so c-close... _gyrating her hips Miranda was desperately trying to shove her entire pussy in Lav's mouth. She felt her orgasm, hot and heavy throbbing in her groin and she knew it was a matter of seconds.

_Almost! A-Almost t-there!_

_I want it! Give it to me! _Lav eagerly sucked Miri's heated cunt, reveling in the open sexuality of it. Her lips and tongue were soaking wet.

Then she felt her girlfriend explode.

_Me too! I'm gonna come! I'm g-gonna fucking come!_

Her pussy spasmed in delight. One in mind and body they released in unison, the world blazing in a red-hot fire.

"AH! AH! C-COMING!" Miri screamed out loud, her body trembling with the force of their climax. Her belly muscles convulsed rapidly.

Spurt after spurt of wetness rushed over Ciux's tongue and she longingly swallowed, savoring the taste. She wanted more. Her hands squeezed Miri's ass. The feeling of the pulsing cunt in her mouth was un-believable.

"OH! OH! OH!" Twitching with pleasure Miri kept squirting, shooting her come in the willing mouth. "Nghh!"

Ciux swallowed again, just in time as Miri kept filling her. Dizzy with pleasure she sucked, drinking from the generous cunt, enjoying the rich cream in a frenzy of lust.

_Yes! Yes!_

...

It took a long time for the shocks to die down. Finally turning around Miranda passionately embraced the young asari, both of them still panting with excitement.

"I c-can't even express how w-wonderful that was. I felt... you. All of you."

Ciux nodded, her eyes sparkling with raw intensity. "And I felt you. All of you." With Miri's eyes on her she felt wonderfully wicked as she licked her glistening lips. Her tongue and her mouth were sticky and smelled like Miranda. "Wow. You came _a lot._"

Miri blushed before giggling, "You're _so_ naughty... I like it." Purring with pleasure she pulled the girl in for a long, scorching kiss. "You know," she whispered, her voice a hoarse, needy whisper, "we haven't even seen the bedroom. Or the shower."

Ciux laughed out loud. Her eyes lit up. "Well, what are we waiting for?"


	20. Morning!

_Intro:_ In chapter 10 Liara and Shepard accept Miranda as their 'Amaranth'. If you don't wanna go back and read an entire chapter, here's the snippet:

*** Nodding in agreement Jane took her hand. "I Love you too Miri. You're a wonderful friend, a joy to be around. I have tremendous respect for your loyalty, honesty and integrity. You're _so much more_ then a friend. Blue, what's that asari word?"

"Amaranth." Liara stated. She stared at Shepard. Jane stared right back.

Time slowed down as the unspoken words flashed back and forth. Minutes passed in silence. Finally, they both nodded in agreement.

"Amaranth," Liara breathed. The excitement of what she was about to explain was catching up to her and she noticed herself panting lightly. "...does _not_ have a proper translation in English. Closest would be... 'intimate friend' or 'loving companion'. An Amaranth is a third, or sometimes fourth 'intimate friend' of a couple. Sharing your life and bed with an Amaranth is quite common in asari culture." ***

** _Chapter 20, Morning!_ **

Ciux was the first to wake. The sweet caress of sleep longed to hold her but her lazy eyes detected something very peculiar - long black hair on the pillow next to hers.

In a flash she recalled last night.

_Oh yes!_

Smiling softly she reached out and oh-so-tenderly touched a few strands.

_Splendid!_

Feeling extremely thankful she closed her eyes, glowing with sincere gratitude.

_Thank you Goddess... for this beautiful blessing you have bestowed upon me..._

When she opened her eyes, Miri was still there. Snoring quietly, peacefully. She had to fight back the urge to wake her, to see those gorgeous brown eyes.

_Let her sleep. It was a long night._

The thought made her smile from ear to ear. Last night... they'd eagerly pursued each other, having sex as often as they damn well pleased. Which was often.

Miranda's hair felt wonderful under her fingertips. Magical, alien. Inhaling through her nose she noticed the pleasant, light salty smell.

_Mmm...she smells great!_

Humming contently she studied Miranda's face. Eyebrows, nose, eyelids. Splendid! Strong lines defined her, enhancing her overall impression. The woman was still deep asleep, taking drawn out slow breaths. The noise was so soothing. Her amazing alabaster skin just begged to be touched but the maiden did not, unwilling to disturb the surreal, magical moment of tranquility.

_She's amazing. Do I love her?_

Was she already in love? Her emotions screamed _Yes!_ but the rational part of her brain told her she was going way too fast.

It was nearly impossible to believe they'd known each other for only a few weeks. She felt so close to the human, closer than anyone she'd met over the last 6 or 7 years. Last night's union probably had something to do with it. She knew a deep, sexual meld could rapidly bring individuals together. But it was much more than that. The war had been a horribly dark, dark time. Working as a field medic she'd witnessed firsthand the war's unspeakable atrocities. Death, torture, mutilation. Every fiber of her being had longed for light, joy, hope, beauty. The war ended. Miranda had come into her life. Incredible how things'd changed in a few weeks. She felt extremely grateful.

She had to admit, her initial thought when she met Miri had been _sex_, a very normal response for a maiden her age. Miranda oozed confidence and Ciux had immediately picked up the strong, alluring vibe. Working together in London hospital they'd built an exciting, warm relationship, growing closer as the weeks passed.

Once again caressing the long black hair she hummed joyfully. She'd never woken up next to a human before, first time for everything. It felt so right.

_Who truly knows fate? Five weeks ago the Galaxy was on the brink of destruction!_

Sneaking out of bed she took a two minute shower, finding a fluffy white bathrobe to dress herself. The apartment was extremely quiet, that sweet early morning quietness, inviting her for a leisurely tour which ended by the large observation windows. Traffic passed by in a never ending stream, giving the illusion that the war never happened.

_Life goes on. As it should be._

_And what of the future?_

For a second she imagined her and Miranda living together, working together. _Start a clinic together? Why not? Both our passion is in medicine, in biology._

The image danced before her eyes. The two of them, standing side-by-side in front of a medical center they'd opened. _Who knows?_

In the kitchen she got herself a bowl of cereal, then ventured into Shepard's study to check out the book collection. "Myths of ancient Greece" sounded fascinating. Curling up on the couch she hummed contently.

* * *

She'd just started the third chapter when Miranda wandered into the kitchen. Keeping extremely quiet she secretly watched her girlfriend, admiring her.

The morning's light playfully kissed her amazing ivory skin, her long black hair beautifully rolled over her shoulder. Biting her lower lip Lav drank in the sight.

_Gor-geous!_

Miranda's red bra and panties hugged her magnificent curves, highlighting them. Her huge alabaster tits swayed seductively, nearly popping out as she reached on tip-toe for something in the top cabinet. As she stretched, Ciux got a lovely view of her strong, toned muscles. Her mouth fell open.

_Wow! Splendid... she's fabulous... and all mine!_

A rush of heat shot through her system and she shifted on the couch. _I should..._

"Mi - " her sentence disappeared as she watched Liara T'Soni entering the kitchen.

Feeling like a voyeur she openmouthedly stared. Bright white stockings covered nearly all of Liara's long legs. Beautiful lacy white underwear barely hid her generous breasts, her ass.

_I... I should let them know I'm here..._

She opened her mouth to speak but Liara spoke first.

"Goodmorning Amaranth." Circling Miranda's waist from behind the deep blue asari lovingly kissed her shoulders, her neck. "Sleep well?"

_Amaranth?_

Ciux sucked in her breath, the sudden gasp causing both Miranda and Liara to turn and detect her. "Oh!"

Liara immediately let go of Miri, who stammered, "I didn't see y-you there... I was..."

Jumping up, taking two steps forward Ciux frowned. "You are... Amaranth to them? Why didn't you tell me? That is just..." her face darkened with anger, her voice rose an octave. "You should have told me. I can't believe it!"

Quiet.

"I... was _definitely_ going to t-tell you," Miranda whispered, "it was just a matter of waiting for the right moment."

Ciux heard the honesty in her girlfriend's voice. That took away most of her anger. "Yes, but..."

She took a few deep breaths and closed her eyes.

_Being Amaranth is a very precious, intimate thing. Miranda and I have known each other for a short time - I... it's understandable she wouldn't share that so quickly, right? Would I share such a fact that quickly? In a few short weeks?_

She opened her eyes and looked from Miri to Liara. And back again.

_Besides... is it really fair of me to be upset? Miri has her own life... well before I met her!_

She weakly smiled at Liara. The deep blue asari confidently locked eyes with her, giving her a friendly nod of acknowledgement.

_She's so kind. I like her. And she's beautiful. Totally understand that Miri is attracted._

Besides understanding she felt something else as well.

_Desire._

Liara T'Soni was whole, complete, perfect asari. Wearing very little. Ciux couldn't help but look her up and down, admiring the exposed, seductive curves. An incredibly taut belly. The gorgeous long white stockings on her heavenly legs. The lacy, tempting lingerie made her lick her lips. The sexual maiden inside herself growled with lust. _Fuck she's beautiful!_

She quickly looked away but Liara'd already seen it in her eyes.

Grinning, Liara took the other asari's hand. "You're so fortunate to have Miri as your girlfriend. She's focused, driven, and extremely intelligent."

Ciux felt a jolt of electricity as Liara caressed her hand. She still felt starstruck around the famous asari. She could barely believe it. _Liara T'Soni!_

"She has chosen _you._ That tells me a lot. About _you._"

Rubbing the warm, lavender hand Liara searched for the right words, "Miranda is very... dear to us. She's our Amaranth, our intimate friend and I sincerely wish for that to continue. Here's a thought: let's spend the day with the four of us. We'll go out, have some fun. Celebrate the war being over. Sounds good?"

Feeling overwhelmed, Ciux blushed. Her anger had come and gone in a flash - now her enthusiasm spilled over. "Splendid... that sounds great! I had a lovely time with Jane on the dance floor last night. She's funny. And it would be a total privilege to... get to know you better."

Liara took a deep, deep breath. Last night she'd enjoyed rousing visions of having sex with another asari - and after seeing the way Ciux looked her up and down... she felt a familiar tingle at the base of her crest. She sensed the tension rising between them and was convinced Lav could feel it too. Tightening her hold on the maiden's hand she took another look. Tall, slender, she was a stunner. Her skintone the most beautiful purple lavender, her eyes lavender diamonds. Lav.

_Would she be up to... being included? Shepard would agree, I'm sure. And Miranda?_

Feeling incredibly mischievous she slid her hand down and rested it on her bare hip, suggestively fingering the hem of her panties. Her voice was sweet, sticky temptation, "Perhaps... how well do you want to know us?"

Miranda gasped. "Liara!" Not in her wildest dreams had she expected her friend to be so bold. Obviously Liara'd changed even more then she realized - the shy maiden had virtually disappeared, making way for a proud, self assured, sensual asari.

Ciux jaw dropped at Liara's wicked behavior. Feeling her heart hammer in her chest she could barely believe it. _Did she just...?_

"Oh! Well... I mean..."

A smile worth a thousand suns on her lips Liara laughed out loud. Bringing Lav's hand to her mouth she gently kissed it while staring deep into the lavender eyes. "Relax dear. I'm just teasing you. Let's have a nice day together, we'll take it from there. Agreed?"

Feeling shocked - heck, feeling flabbergasted Ciux could only nod.

Miranda grinned at her. "Liara is Liara," she whispered softly, just between the two of them, "she still hasn't stopped surprising me."

"Fabulous." Ciux whispered, a flushed, excited look on her face, "I... I like it."

"Morning! What's for breakfast?"

"Hey Jane. Cereal?"

"Sure. What time is it?"

"Time to get up sleepyhead." Wrapping one arm around Jane's slim waist Liara pulled her close, treasuring the comfortable warmth radiating from Shep's body.

Jane kissed her bondmate. "Love you."

"Love you too. Milk or yogurt?"

"Definitely yogurt." Raising her hand at the other couple she half waved-half yawned. "Hi guys. Sleep well?"

Miranda grinned. "Lav didn't let me sleep much..."

"Ha!" Jane smiled at the tall asari, "well done. Keep her busy."

Ciux blushed lightly, even more so as she couldn't keep her eyes of Jane Shepard, wearing only a white, virtually see-through night slip. _Wow! Commander Shepard! And... she's n-nearly naked!_

Feeling completely starstruck and aroused by all the exposed skin and lingerie her eyes shot back and forth between her three companions. A drop of sweat rolled down her back. She was starting to feel hot and overdressed in the thick cotton bathrobe. Besides, she could _really_ use a minute to compose herself. "Would you mind if I... dress down a bit? It's so comfy hot here."

Jane waved her arm, as if to embrace the entire group. "Look around - no one here's interested in wearing much. Feel free to take off your clothes dear."

Ciux went to their guestroom. With a big smile Liara turned to Jane and Miranda. "I feel like a temptress... was I too bold towards Lav?"

She explained what happened to Jane, who needed just a second. "War is over. We did it. Now, it's time to relax and party. Let's have fun! I... " she bit her lower lip, making eye contact with Liara, "I agree with you Blue. Love the idea of a foursome. Ciux's a sweetie."

Throwing her head back Liara laughed out loud. She playfully slapped Jane's ass. "I knew you would. Horny human!" The two exchanged fond looks.

"I can't lose Ciux. I won't." Miranda stated decisively. "You two are my very best friends, being Amaranth is extremely precious to me. The best solution... and a verrry... pleasant solution would be to have f-fun with the four of us."

She sucked in her breath as she suggested it, felt a jolt of excitement. _Did I really just say that? So naughty!_

"Then we agree." Liara nodded, mischievously licking her lips. "What will Ciux think of this?"

Miranda smiled. "I know her a little bit. If her stories of asari colleges are only half true than I think we're in for a good surprise."


	21. Swimming

With the war going on there was not a lot of time for parties or relaxation. Now I cherish the moment when I get them all in the pool and simply have fun. Chapter 21/22/23 will be the girls day out : )

Ciux's nickname is Lav, short for Lavender ; )

_ **Chapter 21, Swimming** _

Miranda got up, her eyes widening as she cherished the sight of Ciux standing in the kitchen doorway. Simple, striking black panties and bra beautifully emphasized the young maiden's slender form. The dark lingerie created a fabulous contrast with her lavender skintone. "Hey girl. You're showing off."

"Am not!" The maiden protested, raising her arms, "this is simply who I am!" Taking two small steps she embraced a smiling Miranda .

"...and that's showing off. You're stunning." Miri planted sweet little kisses on the lavender crest.

"Thank you. And just so you know..." Lav eyed her girlfriend up and down. Long black hair rolled over Miri's shoulder, the light curl making it even better. Her ivory skin almost glowed in the bright morning light, and given the fact that she was only wearing her elegant red underwear there was a lot of skin to admire. The large, firm tits almost popped out of her seductive bra. Biting her lower lip she drank in the sight. _Splendid!_

"Just so you know, the feeling is mutual." Quickly returning to Miri's waiting arms they resumed kissing.

Liara and Jane watched them. For more than a minute. Things were getting heated as their eager tongues found each other. Lav frantically rubbed Miri's back. Miranda moaned, a low sensual sound.

"Ehmmm... shall we give 'em some alone time?" Shepard quipped.

"No way," Liara mumbled, chomping on cereal, "this is our kitchen."

"... They're still kissing."

"I can see that."

...

"They're going to need oxygen at some point."

Trying to think of something witty to say, Liara got distracted by Lav. The gorgeous asari passionately squirmed in Miranda's arms, oozing wild desire. Liara was struck by her ferocity, her near-nakedness. Realizing she'd never seen another maiden in such a state of excitement she swallowed hard, feeling a surge of heat. _Oh my... she is... perhaps we should..._

She dropped her spoon. It hit her bowl with a loud, metallic clang.

"Hey!" Shepard laughed out loud, "stop kissing. Liara's getting all hot and bothered."

Miranda grinned.

Ciux looked guilty.

Liara actually blushed.

Jane took it all in, smiling from ear to ear. She pointed at the couple, her voice warm and playful, "Make sure you save some for later."

She took a few seconds to appreciate the moment. Early morning and her kitchen was filled with scantily clad women. "Nice." They were all wearing some sort of underwear or lingerie, creating a comfortable atmosphere. With a charged, erotic undertone. She imagined they could feel it - she certainly did.

"Alright. Let's plan our day." Activating her omnitool she pulled up the Citadel's startpage. A huge header screamed, _'Celebrations!'_

Lav and Miri grabbed some bowls while Liara got a second helping.

Talking with her mouth full Jane read from the screen, "The Galactic council invites everyone to celebrate the end of the Reaper war. Blah blah... there will be lots of fun and interesting activities. Here we go: 0900 hours. Krogan fishing tournament, lakeside. You're allowed to eat what you catch. Interested?"

No response - only women munching cereal.

"Also at 0900, salarian science fair."

Crickets.

"1000 hours. The aquatic center celebrates with swimming contests." She looked around, "Anyone?"

"Oh yes!" Ciux almost squealed in delight. "I love swimming. Could you read more?"

"Let's see..." Jane opened the link and browsed, "...blah blah swimming... anyone can participate, multiple distances, they will present prizes to the first three of each race." She snorted. "Makes sense. Otherwise the asari would simply win it all."

Lav looked at them with an expectant smile, "Shall we go there? I haven't been in the water for months."

"Sounds good," Looking around Jane nodded, "would love to have some physical activity. Blue?"

Liara grinned. "Asking an asari if she wants to swim? The answer is always yes."

"Great. I'll join you. Miri?"

"Mmm... let me sit it out. I'll be cheerleader."

Choking on her cereal Jane laughed and coughed joyfully, "Cheerleader... where have I heard that before?"

"Doesn't matter." Shoving a huge spoonful of cereal in her mouth Miri mumbled, "blease keeb reabing."

"1300. Start of construction on Commander Shepard statue. Presidium plaza. Free lunch. Bouncy castles and balloons for kids."

She rolled her eyes, "statue..."

Noticing the look of distaste on Jane's face Liara grabbed her hand. "Love, they need a hero. A symbol. You may be a reluctant hero, but you are a hero!" Voice full with love and affection she caressed her bondmate's hand. "My hero."

"You're sweet." Jane kissed the deep blue hand. "Still don't like the statue."

Her omnitool bleeped. "Message from... Garrus. The whole crew is getting together for dinner. Sushi restaurant, 1800 hours." She looked around. "Yes?"

"Of course!" Liara beamed, "I'd love to see them all again!"

"Good." Jane accepted and kept reading. "1400. Airmax Arena. A huge list of games and tournaments. Solo, team, whatever. Anyone?"

Liara read Jane's mind. "We've done enough fighting for a lifetime. Pass."

"Ok, our dinner with the gang is at 1800, so... here we go. 2100. Grand re-opening Silver Coast Casino." She pumped her fist. "Yes! That's our place!"

Seeing Jane's enthusiasm they all laughed.

"Shepard, you still owe me 50.000 credits from last time," Miranda snickered, "when am I getting it?"

Jane casually waved her hand. "Soon soon."

Liara read the next Line. "2400. Fireworks over the lakes. Sounds great. Let's go there too!"

Shepard nodded and kissed Liara's crest. "Absolutely. Wouldn't wanna miss it. Alright girls - let's head out! Dress code light and summery. And don't forget your swimsuit and a towel!"

They all stared at each other. Jane voiced their thoughts. "This is going to be a great day!"

Unsurprisingly, it was an Asari who'd organised the swim competition. At 10 o'clock exactly Matriarch T'Para welcomed everyone to the aquatic center. She explained how the morning would look like and briefly acknowledged the presence of Commander Shepard.

Jane was delighted to see reporters were not allowed. Seeing herself on the Citadel's webpage in her bikini somehow wasn't very appealing.

Poolside, the swim trio took a 20 second shower to get used to the water's temperature. When they rejoined Miranda, Ciux started stretching her shoulder and back muscles. Noticing Miri's curious eyes she stated, "Asari evolved in the ocean, originating from an aquatic species. Swimming, water, is in our DNA. I love swimming, it connects me with something primal, something ancient asari that makes me feel... elated. I can hardly think of anything more pleasurable."

"Oh but I can." Jane smirked.

Caught by surprise Ciux blushed. "I used to swim a lot in College. Actually have some medals to show for it... but with the war going on I haven't been in a pool for months." Rolling her shoulders she took a few steps, kicking her legs to loosen up her muscles. "Let's see how this goes..."

Holding herself back, it took Miri all her effort not to rush up to the asari and hug and kiss her. _Damn she's so beautiful!_ The slick black bathing suit fit Ciux like a glove, emphasizing her stunning tall form. Her lean muscles beautifully rippled under her wet skin. Glistening seductively she stretched, warming up for the race and Miranda almost felt bad for eyeing her in such a lecherous manner. Almost. When the asari raised both hands to sensually stroke her crest she gasped. "Oh!"

_Fuck she's amazing!_

Grinning playfully Lav pretended not to notice but she heard Miri's breathing increase. _Oh fun!_

Sensing the eager eyes she intentionally touched her neck, her breasts. The duo smiled at each other before Lav re-focused on the race.

She hadn't expected to be so serious about it but being next to a pool again, seeing the other asari contestants prepare ignited her competitive fire.

_That's me. Always wanna be number 1. I love winning._

Jane and Liara approached it very differently. Where Ciux had opted for a sleek professional swimsuit, they were wearing comfortable bikinis, Jane a tiny black one and Liara a formfitting yellow. Chatting cheerfully they spend most time just enjoying the surroundings, the people, enjoying the... casualness of it all.

"This is _awesome._" Grinning from ear to ear Jane intently scanned the crowd. Asari, Turians, humans, either preparing to race or preparing to cheer for a relative. "Look at them Blue. isn't it wonderful? They don't have to worry about the war, or the Reapers, or anything harmful. Instead they can focus on a swimming competition. A swim competition!" Sighing happily she blinked, allowing the relaxed feeling to coarse though her veins.

"I know." Sensing Jane's mood Liara affectionately touched her. "We did that. We ended the war. We gave them back their normal life."

"Yes. Normal life." Humming in agreement Jane couldn't stop looking at the bustling crowd. "Normal life - so very precious. Seeing this pleases me more than having a statue built."

She turned to Liara, "what are we going to do for a normal life?"

Laughing out loud Liara gently squeezed Jane's shoulder. "Anything we want. _Anything._ We are free." Upon seeing Shepard's warm smile she added, "for now, it's swimming!" She gave Jane a good shove, watching in delight how she hit the water with a loud splash.

"Hey!"

Virtually everyone turned their head. Blushing lightly Jane tried to ignore their stares, wiping the wet hair from her forehead, "oh you'll pay for this T'Soni..."

"I very much doubt it _Spectre_," grinning playfully she offered Jane her hand, "let me... Ack!"

"That makes us even." Jane smiled when Liara surfaced, "never play tricks on a Shepard!"

Matriarch T'Para looked at them with a smile of disbelief, then grabbed the mic. "Commander Shepard, Miss T'Soni... we'd like to start the race."

* * *

Her dive was perfect, flawless. Asari possess a natural grace, an amazing elegance that other races can only dream of. It showed in every fiber of her being. When the buzzer sounded she went from a focused, tense angle to a beautiful stretch, using her slender body to the fullest, breaking the water a split second ahead of everyone else. Miranda sucked in her breath, counted her lucky stars, watching her girlfriend soar.

Staying underwater as long as possible she nearly made it to the other side of the pool before surfacing. By then her lead was already established. At the turning point she realized she was in front.

_Yes! Keep going!_

It felt fantastic to be in the water again. Humming with pleasure all her muscles rejoiced, treasuring the opportunity for a good workout. Like a lightning bolt she completed the first few laps, much to the delight of Miranda who cheered her on.

Taking a quick look around she noticed with shock she was still in the lead, with the closest competitor a full body length behind.

_I might actually win this._

With just one and a half laps to go the girl in second place accelerated. And pulled alongside. Miranda saw it happen and screamed her lungs out, refusing to believe Ciux would be overtaken. "C'mon you can do this!"

She had given too much in the early stages. Recognizing the fatigue in Ciux's movement Miranda knew a gold medal was no longer possible. She tapped the wall in second place.

_Close! So close! Will she be disappointed?_

Lav was far from disappointed. Radiating pure joy and excitement she waved at the crowd, waved at Miri, smiling her teeth bare. She gave a warm hug to the winner before climbing out of the pool, proceeding to the podium.

Seeing her girlfriend getting out of the pool, seeing the excited, grateful smile on her lips Miri suddenly knew it. She loved her. Amazingly positive, amazingly intelligent, amazingly bright - she loved her.

_I... I have to tell her._

She felt dizzy with joy. Knowing she loved this exceptional young woman with all her heart was a stunning feeling. She was panting with pure happiness. Ciux was just receiving her medal from the matriarch and for Miranda she was the only person in the universe. Time slowed to a crawl, everyone faded to the background. There was only this mesmerizing, fascinating lavender nymph.

As in a dream she got up, wishing to hold her love, wishing to tell her everything.

"Miri!" Ciux came out of the crowd, silver medal around her neck, "over here!" Bubbling with enthusiasm, smiling brightly she ran towards Miranda, giving her a fierce hug. "That was fun!"

Lav was still dripping from the pool and Miri's clothes were getting wet. She didn't notice. The moment was perfect, Miranda knew she'd remember it for the rest of her life. "Ciux... you're amazing. I... I love you. I v-very much love you."

The asari froze, struck by lightning. Her eyes widened. "Oh! I am... come with me." Taking Miranda's hand she took her to a large changing room and locked the door.

Too excited to sit down they stared into each other's eyes. "I love you." Miranda whispered again, her voice laced with wonder. Wild butterflies made her stomach hurt with pleasure. "Please be with me. I love you. Please be mine."

Ciux gazed deeply into her eyes. "Oh Miri... Yes! Absolutely. I... I love you t-too."

So happy, Miranda was so happy. It filled them both, so warm, so good. Fiercely hugging the asari she swallowed hard, forcing back tears of true joy. "I am so glad to have found you. I'm so glad!"

"Same here." Lav's voice was hoarse with raw emotion. "I love you Miranda Lawson. I will gladly be yours!" Merging their spirits together she plunged into Miranda. As one they cherished the profound love, celebrating their togetherness in a sea of joy.

_Oh yes!_

Feeling immensely grateful Miri longingly held her girlfriend. _There's nothing I want more. I want only you!_

Liara and Jane were having a very different type of race. Leisurely swimming behind the pack they took their sweet time, savoring the moment.

"I wouldn't mind swimming for hours." Jane sighed happily.

"I know what you mean," Liara agreed, "this is so peaceful. But you... your skin will get all wrinkly. Weird alien!"

Pretending to be shocked Jane tugged Liara's crest, "Look who's talking! Semi-flexible cartilage based whatever!"

Laughing out loud Liara dove under and pulled on Jane's ankle. When Shepard surfaced again she was smiling and coughing water, rolling her eyes at her bondmate. "You!"

"Come here." Hugging Jane Liara planted a gentle kiss on the woman's cheek.

Shepard ripped of Liara's top and squeezed her breast.

"Hey! Oh you...!"

All contestants had gotten out of the pool. The Hanar were getting ready for their race. Shaking her head the Matriach grabbed the microphone, her voice booming over the waters. "Commander Shepard, Miss T'Soni. Could you please stop ehm... playing?"


	22. Asari nature

Hey there,

It's hard to believe I wrote 4 chapters (20-23) describing one day. I'm convinced it bubbles forth out of my desire to give our heroes a good time. I love these characters and just want to see them happy after the horrors of war.

One of the reasons I started this story was to describe Miranda's transformation from ice-cold Cerberus loyalist to a decent human being. Another major plotline is Liara's awakening asari nature - the title of this chapter refers to both Liara and Ciux reflecting on their sexual desires. Bioware designed the asari as being very free and open in their sexuality... and I'm running with it!

Ciux's nickname is Lav, short for lavender : )

_ **Chapter 22, Asari nature** _

Upon leaving the aquatic center Jane checked her Omni-tool. "Can't believe it's 12 o'clock already. Lunch at the noodle house? it's quite a distance but I feel like walking."

"Sounds great," Liara stated, taking Jane's hand. "Let's have a nice walk past the lakes. No rush."

Miri and Lav nodded in agreement. Hand in hand they followed the other couple. Jane had given them a dress code for the day. 'Summery and Breezy.' Lav studied her companion's outfits and admired the results.

_They look great._

Miranda obviously liked red and Ciux couldn't decide if it was a halter top or a bra. It was somewhere in between and she loved it. A gorgeous deep red, straining to contain her large breasts. It left her midriff bare and the young asari longingly admired the creamy skin. The matching pencil skirt fit snug around her hips. Her earth-shattering hips. Ciux blatantly stared at Miranda's ass, moving in slo-mo with the tempting sway of her hips. The light curl Miri'd put in her hair made her appearance even more striking - red clothes, ivory skin, black hair - many a passerby craned their necks to check her out.

_Oh... my..._

She knew Miri liked showing of her downright perfect body. She'd never seen the infamous Cerberus catsuit - but from the descriptions she could picture it - like a second skin, boldly displaying all of her stunning curves. Miranda enjoyed flaunting her exquisite physique and Ciux realized it was another thing she liked about her girlfriend.

Walking down the boulevard she felt grateful, thrilled. Just an hour ago in the aquatic center they'd confessed their love for each other and she sensed this was the beginning of something truly special. Her young heart leaped with joy. Tenderly squeezing Miri's hand she wanted the moment to last forever.

Yellow was Liara's color for the day. A bright yellow classic asari dress, shortsleeved, one bold forest green stripe down the middle. Her matching heels were surprising. Regal. _Splendid._ Ciux loved the way they made her legs appear even longer, making her hips roll seductively with each step. _Wow. She's a stunner._

Jane Shepard was wearing a cute white dress with a pattern of small blue flowers. Amazingly narrow at the waist, elegantly flaring out, ending well above her knees.

_Shepard in a dress?_

Ciux grinned as she recalled the friendly banter between the two.

"Do it for me? Pleeeease?"

"Liara, I don't do dresses. You know that."

"And you know I love them. Come on, for me? It's a special day today."

"How about my dress uniform?"

Liara'd stared at Jane. Till the Commander squirmed. Ciux would not have believed Jane could squirm like that.

"Seriously? Your dress uniform? Alliance drab that you've been wearing for years?"

"It's not drab! And I thought you liked it?"

"I did. Past tense. Times have changed Jane... this is going to be a frivolous, fun day. I'd love to see you in something frivolous!" She stared at Jane with such a genuine, disarming warmth that Jane had to throw up her hands in defeat. "You win! How can I resist the sweet Blue?"

Grinning from ear to ear Liara smirked. Her voice low, playful. "You cannot. Silly human. Surrender now."

Jane laughed out loud. "I surrendered a long time ago."

"Yes you did... I have many fond memories of you surrendering..."

The end result was fabulous. Not only did Jane look great, what struck Ciux most of all was the carefree, peaceful expression on her face.

Liara saw it too. She smiled. "I love seeing you this happy."

Jane nodded. Fiddled with the hem of her dress. "This one is not too bad actually. My legs being bare is actually quite pleasant."

"Yes it is," Liara grinned, drinking in the sight, "quite pleasant." She wrapped her arm around Jane's waist and holding each other tightly they meandered down the boulevard.

Ciux herself had stuck to her little black dress. Knowing that black and her skintone were a good match she hoped it would fit Jane's description of "summery and breezy".

She was not disappointed. Glancing over her shoulder Jane stared at the tall lavender asari. "Damn you look good. If you were candy I'd eat you. Which might happen anyway."

Ciux never missed a step. "I'd like that. And I'll be happy to return the favor."

Liara giggled. _She's definitely not shy!_ She sensed the warm, sexual tension... the anticipation simmered between them and it felt so naughty. She loved it.

Miranda glanced back and forth. _We need to talk about this now. Is it just teasing? Or is she serious?_

She slowed down, creating some separation between the couples. "Lav... First of all I'm a 100% yours. Period. As you know I'm Liara and Jane's Amaranth. Their intimate friend. If you dislike me being... involved with them, I would understand. And I would stop. Our relationship is too important for me."

Deep in her gut the words hurt. But they were true. She couldn't imagine going back to just being the couple's 'friend' after all the mindblowing sex they'd shared but for Ciux she would do it. And Jane and Liara would understand.

She would go to Hell and back for Ciux. A tiny voice in the back of her mind hoped and wished that she would be fine with the situation.

_Is she?_

She played with Ciux's hand while she waited for a reply. She avoided her eyes. Her anxiety grew as Lav remained silent. Was she mad? Was this going to be a problem in their relationship?

Lav sucked in her breath. "Miri, look at me. Please." Seeing the slight worry in Miranda's eyes she nodded in understanding. "I'm yours, you are mine. We're together. And it would be very mean of me to try and... dislodge you from Jane and Liara. I've seen how dear you are to them."

"But... but wouldn't it feel like... ?"

Grinning from ear to ear Lav continued. "I am asari - and know full well the meaning of Amaranth. You're close to them... intimately close. Now the real question would be: are you up to sharing?"

Miranda was baffled. "I'm not... I mean..."

Lav smiled once more. "I think you keep forgetting I don't have human hangups. _Do not._ I don't think like a human. Let me enlighten you. We," with a broad gesture she made it clear she meant the asari race, "are very comfortable with our sexuality. Sex is something to be enjoyed, not to be ashamed of."

Miranda blinked. "I know this. And I agree. But..."

Lav put a finger on her lover's lips. "You agree. But you haven't lived it like I have. Hear me out. Our colleges are... very fun. Very. Threesomes, foursomes are common. I've seen a few entire class orgies. I'm young but have experimented with sex quite a lot."

Miranda's brain was fried. _Entire class orgies._ Imagining a large group of young asari having sex was unbelievably hot. Scorching. "I... think I know what you're trying to say. Sex to you is different than what it is to me."

"Of course. I'm asari. You're human. Simple."

"Got it," Miri whispered, "it's quite obvious. I kinda feel like a fool."

"Don't. It also has to do with our life span. We usually outlive our partners. Monogamy is a nice thought but it doesn't work for us. In asari societies open relationships are common. _That_ might shock a human."

She took Miri's hand and whispered thoughtfully, "We're together - and we're very different. Let's discuss _and_ enjoy those differences if we want to make this relationship work."

"It's going to work." Miri stated decisively. "You're _my_ girl. I love you with all my heart, cannot even imagine being with anyone else."

Lav gently kissed her forehead. "Same here. Now... you heard Liara's invitation this morning. She's up for it."

Miranda laughed and rolled her eyes in disbelief. "She shocked me! I never expected her to be so bold. She's changed a lot, has always been more reserved than that.'

"Perhaps..." Ciux smiled, "but she _is_ asari." Her words oozed raw, beautiful sex.

"That she is!" Miri grinned. She took a deep breath. Her world had been turned completely upside down over the past months. Was it done spinning? The idea of having sex with the four of them was making her feel _wonderfully_ wicked. Her heart hammered in her chest.

"I'm up for it. And I know Jane and Liara are. We discussed it."

Sparkling with pleasure Ciux's eyes widened. "Excellent! That is... excellent news."

Miranda smiled. She loved seeing Ciux so electrified. Her heart overflowed as she excitedly kissed the maiden's crest. "Excellent is a good word for it."

* * *

Jane was thinking along the same lines. She squeezed Liara's hand. "Wild thing!"

Liara grinned as she felt a spike of heat. Her thoughts traveled back to this morning when she'd shamelessly invited Ciux for... more.

_Where did that come from?_

She took a minute, reflecting on her thoughts and feelings. As a young student she'd always been completely absorbed in her work, shying away from most social contacts. When she met Jane she'd been a virgin, completely unheard off for a maiden her age. Shepard had ignited her sexuality, kickstarting her desires.

_She saved me. In more ways than one!_

She enjoyed sex with Jane. And recently it had become even hotter. Threesome with Miranda. Toys coming into the bedroom. Shaving Jane's pussy. Her newfound desire to experience sex with one of her own race. This morning she'd shocked even herself with her bold, scandalous invitation to Ciux.

_Goddess! Is... is that truly me?_

She knew the answer. The war had ended, the constant stress of fighting had evaporated. Both her and Shepard had relaxed, rejoiced, and rejuvenated their relationship. They both knew that bonding, or the human phrase 'marriage' was right around the corner. With all that happiness something had awakened, something she'd denied for a long, long time.

_Asari nature._

Her race had a name of being very open, accepting of their sexuality. She'd always been different... but now - she knew what she wanted. She wanted Jane - in every way imaginable. _Every wicked way._ Licking her lips images were dancing before her eyes. Scandalous, naughty things that had never crossed her mind before. "Hmmm..."

More. She wanted even more. She wasn't surprised as she sensed an innate, greedy yearning for sexual pleasure.

_That is me! Foursome with Miri and Ciux? Goddess I'd love to!_

She closed her eyes - imagining the four of them, tangled in a naked pile. Something primal _clenched_ deep inside her groin. "Oh!" Grinning, she wholeheartedly embraced her wild sexual desires.

"Foursome sounds great. I want it." She stopped walking and gazed deep into Shep's big brown eyes. "And I know you want to."

Shepard laughed out loud. "Yep. I got no secrets. You've been inside my head. Often."

"I'm sure Ciux is game. I've seen her check you out. Goddess, I've seen her check me out!"

Jane sighed dreamily. "You girls are a hot bunch of space babes. If I didn't know any better I'd believe someone made you up for a space opera. Like a sci-fi video game."

Liara giggled and slapped Jane's butt, a bit harder than she intended. "Ha! Space babes!"

"My my... where's that shy archeologist of mine? So naughty... " Jane was rolling her eyes, her playful voice filled with joy, "...fabulous."

"The archeologist? She met this daring vanguard. And fell head over heels. Then the vanguard dragged her off to save the galaxy a couple of times... while romancing her."

"I like this story," Jane whispered tenderly, kissing Liara's hand, "tell me more."

Liara was getting into it, her voice warm, grateful. "Needless to say they succeeded. The galaxy was saved. Several times. Along the way the archeologist found true love, connected with her bold, wild nature, happy and eager to please the vanguard."

Jane leaned into her, their thighs touching. She stared deep into Liara's blue diamonds. It felt like magic. So close, so beautiful. "The vanguard was lost. Completely enchanted with this stunning blue archeologist. She couldn't believe it. She couldn't believe how such a... perfect love could exist."

Moving closer still, their lips only inches apart Liara breathed, "I love you Jane. I love you with all my heart." Her lips touched Shepard's and the feeling was so warm, so right. "Kiss me."

* * *

The afternoon flowed by like a pleasant dream. Lunch at the noodle house. Visit to the Shepard statue construction site. Jane had picked up some sunglasses along the way, making her transformation complete. Reporters were unable to identify her and thankfully left the four alone.

They _did_ visit the Airmax Arena but only as spectators. At the concession stands they all consumed more alcohol than was wise, delighting in their carefree day.

Time flies when you're having fun and soon enough they found themselves at the restaurant surrounded by friends.

"Spirits!" Garrus gasped out loud, "Shepard! Are you wearing a dress?"

Jane took of her sunglasses and playfully twirled, making her dress flare out. "I'm just as shocked as you are. Liara made me do it!"

Garrus laughed, a horrifying bark that froze them all.

"Goddess," Liara stammered, "don't ever do that again!"

They all laughed. Tali, Garrus, Grunt, Wrex, James, Samantha, Edi, Kaidan. Wasn't it fabulous to see them again? Jane smiled from ear to ear. These were her people. The people that made it. Feeling incredibly proud she beheld the ragtag band. "It's so good to see you again!" She rushed at them, giving each a personal word and a hug.

Grunt almost blushed as the Commander was hugging him, the small figure dwarfed by his huge body. "Heh heh heh... thanks Shepard. But you still gotta work on growing taller."

She lovingly punched him. "Ouch! You big turtle! Stop picking on my height!"

Grunt couldn't help himself. This was his battlemaster - but she was so small! Without any effort he picked her up, spinning her around with Jane laughing in fruitless protest. Garrus rolled his eyes in disbelief. Tali's sweet laughter filled their ears. Samantha sighed, enjoying the sight of Jane's bare legs. Wrex asked for a menu.

When they were finally seated, Jane hit her glass with a spoon. The light chime silenced the bustling group. She stood - and the dress didn't make a difference. She was Commander Shepard. Powerful, strong, convincing. Hero. One could hear a pin drop.

"Friends. We've made a _remarkable_ journey. We've seen tremendous victories, and have also suffered tragic defeats. Through it all we stuck together, finding ways to win, always working as a team. Tonight we celebrate our team and our victory!" Raising her glass she invited all of them to stand, toasting and cheering as a team.

"Never forget this moment. Never forget everything we've gone through. I'm so _very very_ proud and happy to be standing with you here today." Raw emotion seeped into her voice and she had to swallow.

She moved an empty seat to the table, placing an empty plate in front of it. "This chair and this plate are very precious. They will remain empty. To make us remember the ones that we lost. Not all of us made it through. We will _never_ forget them. I hope that right now they are shining down upon us, and celebrate with us."

Closing her eyes she saw the face of Ashley Williams. So young. Mordin Solus. So special. Jack. Never had a chance. Thane. Class. Zaeed. Asshole.

She swallowed hard. A single tear escaped her. Opening her eyes she looked at the living.

"The wind of change is blowing. The Galaxy will morph into something new. I'm realistic enough to know that petty squabbles and dumb conflicts will not disappear overnight. But one thing is for sure... billions of souls will go to bed and rest easy tonight. Tomorrow they will see a new dawn on our galaxy - because we vanquished the fucking Reapers!"

Taking Liara's hand she raised her glass once again and screamed at the top of her lungs, "To life! To our new Galaxy!"

The room exploded into happy chaos, all of them whooping and cheering. Jane took her time, waiting for the noise to settle down. "Now, we party. Have a great time - all drinks on me!"


	23. Fireworks

This chapter holds a few references to "the Citadel dlc" which is the funniest section of a videogame I've ever played. _Everrr._ I highly, _highly_ recommend playing the Mass Effect trilogy and all the dlc. Yes, you can thank me later.

** _Chapter 23, Fireworks_ **

The room exploded into happy chaos, all of them whooping and cheering. Jane took her time, waiting for the noise to settle down. "Tonight - we party. Have a great time. All drinks on me!"

The wolves were loose. Grunt and Wrex ordered 3 bottles of Ryncol. Each. Miranda was already looking wobbly but got two huge bottles of champagne - she was toasting with Ciux, Samantha and James. Jane noticed them downing three glasses in just 5 minutes. _They're going to be sloshed!_

Garrus and Tali had a short discussion with the restaurant staff and ended up with three bottles of dextro-amino acids._ Let's just call it poison._ "Don't even think about it." Garrus smirked when Jane sniffed their special drink, "it'll melt right through your stomach."

The main meal arrived - huge helpings of thessian fish, japanese rice with spicy furikake complimented with fresh broccoli. Grunt and Wrex had ordered triple portions but at the rate they were going it still would not be enough. As expected.

Ciux was sitting on Liara's left at the circular table. Jane took a full minute to study the maidens. They didn't notice her stare and continued eating and drinking while having an animated discussion about the fish on their plate. Jane narrowed her eyes. The two asari kept touching each other's hands, looking so comfortable together, the warmth radiating of them suggesting they'd known each other for years. Lav made a joke - Liara was laughing and affectionately squeezing her friend's shoulder.

Delightful to see them so happy. _They really like each other. Nice._

Jane was thoroughly enjoying the merry sight of her friends. Seated in a perfect circle she could see them all, drinking, laughing, flirting. It felt fantastic to see them so relaxed. The world slowed to a crawl and she watched them as in a pleasant dream.

_Life goes on... as it should be._

_This is exactly what we fought for. Not for statues, not for the Council._

_Life. Fun. Friendship. Damn this is good._

Feeling high on life her spirit blossomed. An overflowing gratitude welled up deep inside. _Damn!_

She was _so_ happy she could burst. Liara sensed her bliss. Planting her right hand on Jane's thigh she gently squeezed while leaning in for a kiss. "You did great. We did great."

"Mmm..." Inhaling through her nose Jane became aware of the pleasant scent of her bondmate. "You smell good." This sent her desire roaring into action and she eagerly intensified their kiss. She had to stop herself from using her tongue as she heard Tali snicker.

"Now now..." the quarian teased, "remember you're in public!"

Jane nearly blushed. Smiled at her. "I'll try to keep it decent. No promises though!"

Liara put some fish in her mouth. She purposefully stroked Jane's thigh.

"... that's n-nice." Jane hummed with joy. Her euphoric feeling combined with the intimate massage made her want more. Much more. She bit her lower lip and looked at her blue bondmate. She would not be complaining if Liara took this further.

"I love it when you touch me like that. But..." She glanced left and right, "there's a lot of people here."

"I know," Liara smiled, her voice filled with mischief, "so we can't do anything, _right?_"

She slowly moved her hand up while kneading the incredibly soft skin of Jane's inner thigh. _Goddess she feels great!_ It felt like magic under her fingertips and she sighed dreamily. In Jane's big brown eyes she saw desire boiling._ She's definitely liking it!_

Inch by delicious inch she worked her way up, taking her sweet time, getting under that short dress till...

"Blue!"

Nearly the entire table stared at Shepard, curious looks on their faces.

"Fish that good Shepard?" Garrus hummed, looking slightly amused.

"Yes! Eh, yes, I'm fine." Jane grinned sheepishly, thoroughly enjoying the warm wetness building in her groin. She squirmed and shifted, wishing for Liara to continue. Biting her tongue she tried to remain silent as Liara delicately traced her slit through the flimsy fabric of her panties. "Mghh... oh..."

With all those prying eyes she didn't dare to put her hand under the table - wouldn't it be great to pull her underwear aside? She wished Liara would be so bold! Being in a crowded room while engaging in sexual acts felt extremely naughty. She loved it. "Blue..." It was getting hard to whisper but fortunately there was enough noise in the restaurant, "what are you doing?"

Liara persistently kept brushing against Jane's lacy underwear, noticing the damp spot. Her voice was husky, promising. "I'm enjoying the appetizer. But I want to claim something hotter."

Jane joyfully played along. She could hardly wait to see what Liara was planning. Her voice held all the encouragement she dared muster, "Hotter? What did you have in mind?" She gasped as she felt the probing fingers working their way inside her panties. "Oh yesss... do it! I want it!"

Liara's warm fingers felt amazing and she gasped as she felt them going up and down, up and down, feathering her clit on the upswing. "Mpfhh!" Her pussy cried with happiness at the delicious touch, opening like a flower in heat. A surge of excitement was making her very wet and she desperately tried to keep her composure. She couldn't hide her increased breathing though - Ciux looked at her with a puzzled expression.

_Oh! She... she's watching us!_

Liara noticed it too. She made eye contact with Lav, nodding as to encourage the young maiden to watch. The two asari smiled at each other while Liara stroked Jane's naked cunt, causing Shepard to blush furiously.

Ciux's mouth parted and she licked her lips. She touched Liara's shoulder.

"Damn Blue..." Jane noticed her clit pulsing, throbbing with joy. The slick fingers oh-so-tenderly kept teasing her nub, pulling back the tiny hood to fully expose her pleasure center. "Mgghhh..." It felt soooo good. She was squirming and shifting in her seat, nearly losing her mind as Liara expertly played with her aroused clitoris.

"Well," Liara stated lazily after a few minutes, "perhaps it's time for the main meal." She started working two fingers into Jane's pussy, pressing past her well-lubricated ring of muscle.

"OH!" Jane squealed. The entire table stopped and looked at her. Again. She felt her cheeks going even redder. Her cunt was pulsing, forcefully _clenching_ around Liara slippery fingers. "OH! Oh shit... I... eh, I t-think I bit a pepper." She grabbed Samantha's cup. "Just n-need some drink - that's all."

Slowly everyone returned to their plates and conversations. Jane turned to Liara. "They might see!" She hissed, feeling her desire burn like a fucking wildfire. Liara's fingers were going in and out, stretching her tight cunt and it felt _amazing._ Gyrating her hips she was trying to take them in deeper, greedy for even more pleasure. Her mouth fell open from the intense sensations "Oooohh... oh Blue..."

"I'm playing with your pussy. I love fucking your pussy. I'm going to _fuck_ you right here at the table. Any complaints?"

Jane tried thinking of a witty reply but the hazy cloud of lust made that impossible. "Ehm, no."

Energetically massaging Jane's sex Liara imagined she could feel it swell, feel the wet flesh shivering under her fingertips. "Goddess that feels nice... sweet pussy... dripping wet... having a good time Jane?" Emphasizing her words she thrust inside, over and over, passionately stroking the velvety flesh. She loved being inside her lover and the sensations were definitely arousing her, making her azure ache with longing.

"Mghh!" That felt so fucking good! Biting her tongue Jane adored everything Liara was doing. Moving slow to avoid detection she inched her dress higher and higher. Eager for more, eager to feel Liara deep inside she started spreading her legs.

_Fill my cunt! Fill my fucking cunt!_ She abandoned all decency, sliding one hand under the table, shamelessly pulling her panties aside. She wanted nothing in the way of her bare sex and those marvelous thrusting fingers.

Liara looked at her and grinned, just before she felt the slippery fingers pushing inside once more. "Oh! Do it... " she hissed at the asari, keeping her voice down, "Fuck me! Fuck my pussy! Fuck me good!"

Most of her friends were engaged in conversations or focusing on food and drinks. Miri and Samantha were downing champagne like it was water. Wrex, Grunt and James started a headbutting competition. Tali couldn't find a straw.

They were all very busy... all but Ciux. She was staring. Jane noticed the young maiden panting lightly, obviously enjoying their scandalous adventure. Having an audience made Jane even hotter. She felt her sex dripping, her juices coating Liara's fingers. Feeling incredibly naughty she winked at Ciux. "Yes..."

_Yes you can watch me... I kinda like it..._

She whispered at Liara, her voice needy and low. "Don't stop! I'm getting c-close!"

She arched her back, pretending to stretch. Unaware to everyone else she tensed all her muscles, cherishing the intense sensations shooting through her body. "Ah... ah..." It felt amazing! She became aware of her hard nipples, pressing into the fabric of her bra. Resisted the urge to pinch them. Biting her lower lip she enjoyed the friction on her clit, loved Liara's fingers fucking her hyper-sensitive cunt. The scorching heat burned, kissed her till...

_I'm going to come! Fuck yes I'm going to come!_

At the last possible moment Liara took her hand away.

Shepard moaned, feeling extremely frustrated with this course of events. Her climax hovered just out of reach. "Nghh..." Her pussy throbbed with need, screaming for release. The emptiness inside was maddening! She frantically squeezed her thighs together but was unable to come, unable to vent all that built up tension.

"You!" She hissed at Liara, "that is s-so mean!"

"Oh well." Liara grinned. "All is fair in love and war. Are you going to deny you're having fun?"

Jane could only agree. "I admit to having a good time. But why leave me hanging? I was so close! Could you... continue?"

"I like playing with you." Liara smiled, casually chomping on her fish. "By the way, I didn't hear a 'please' in that sentence."

Shepard growled. She was going to have to beg for it. Liara had turned into a shameless vixen! She loved it. And begging for sex felt wonderfully naughty. She placed her hand atop Liara's and squeezed lightly. "Please... please continue."

"Continue what?"

Jane rolled her eyes. She forced the obscene words out of her mouth and it felt so wicked! "I need... I need your fingers in my pussy. Please fuck my pussy. Fuck me - and make me come."

Liara grinned devilishly. "Very well Spectre."

Jane hummed with anticipation. She was not disappointed when Liara immediately slipped back in and resumed thrusting. "Mphh!" Her body was humming with pleasure, her sex _clenching_ around the welcome invaders. "Yes! Ohhhh yes!"

Garrus and Wrex looked at her suspiciously. At that instant an entertainer appeared at the far side of the restaurant. He started juggling large transparent bubbles which contained actual fire. An upbeat, loud electronic tune accompanied his magicks.

Jane had never felt more grateful. The loud music was drowning out her needy, erotic whimpers and everyone was distracted, heads turned away. _Now's my chance!_ She pulled up the bottom of her dress and yanked her panties aside, excitedly whispering at Liara, "Fuck me! Fuck me now!"

Liara gasped. Anyone taking half a look at Shepard would see! Perhaps she'd underestimated how far Jane would go. "Goddess! So eager."

Ciux's eyes widened. She caught glimpses of Liara's driving hand, Jane's glistening inner thigh. "Oh..." She harshly bit her lip and squirmed in her seat.

Jane felt dizzy with joy. Getting pleasured in the middle of a restaurant, nearly being exposed to her friends was a _huge_ thrill. Almost even better than the actual act. Almost. With a decadent groan she felt Liara's digits deep inside, passionately driving into her. "Go ahead - fill my pussy... Ah yessss, like that. J-Just like that! Come on, fuck me! Yes! Deeper! Come on come on fuck me!" Flushed with excitement she felt her cheeks turn red. She squeezed her vaginal muscles with all her might. A new flood of juices made her soaking wet, she felt it coating her thighs. _Damn!_

Her sex tightened around the pumping fingers and she muffled a scream. "Don't stop... please don't stop..."

Liara was having a great time. By now she couldn't focus on the food anymore and aimlessly held her fork. Just like Jane she enjoyed Ciux's intense stare._ Goddess! She loves watching us!_

The maiden's prying eyes proved to be a huge turn-on. Liara couldn't deny that she was starting to feel very excited with her game. Feeling fantastically naughty she took her glistening fingers out of the wet cunt and slowly, shamelessly licked them. She tasted Jane's pussy as she grinned at Ciux. "This tastes really good... what do you think?"

"I... I w-would have to try it for myself." The young maiden stared, mouth half parted, not blinking once.

With Ciux watching Jane grabbed Liara's hand and forced it between her legs, whimpering as she felt her pussy being filled again. And again. "Oh... e-enough playing. Fuck me... I just want to get fucked!"

She gasped. The magnificent orgasm she'd been waiting and hoping for was throbbing deep inside, she could feel it. "Oh... oh... oh..." dripping with intimate juices her cunt was wide open for the marvelous fingers, sucking them in, so very eager to be filled. The anticipation was nearly killing her. She felt a drop of sweat on her back - her long awaited climax was so close! Desperate for release she forcefully ground her pussy against Liara's hand - her bucking motion would surely give her away if anyone took a closer look but she just didn't care anymore. She had to come! Her clit was red-hot, ready to explode. "Blue! Keep going... I'm going to come! Yes! I'm going to - "

Liara yanked her hand away. Jane nearly screamed. "HEY! What the hell!" Her eyes rolled in her head. She couldn't believe it! Her entire body was throbbing with need, aching for release. And Liara did nothing!

"Ohhh..." she moaned with disappointment, her body trembling with frustration.

Ciux was staring at her and Jane noticed the asari's right hand had disappeared under the table. Her cheeks were flushed with excitement. _Damn! She is..._

"I'll let you come." Mischief was sparkling bright in Liara's big blue eyes, "but there's one condition."

"Anything! Just name it... I need to come..." Jane was literally sobbing, "I need to come so fucking bad... anything!" She moaned wayyy too loud and Liara giggled, pleased with the power she held over the desperate woman.

"I'll make you come. But not with your panties on - I want you naked from the waist down. So I suggest you go to the restroom and dispose of them."

Jane's eyes widened. "... Oh you're bad. Bad asari!" Outrageous. Liara was even naughtier than she'd expected. "I can't just lose my underwear! You got me into this short dress... I can't..." Her voice trailed off.

"Have it your way." Liara grinned. She took a bite of fish and waved at Grunt, completely ignoring her sulking lover.

Jane squirmed in her seat. Rubbing her thighs together didn't help, only intensifying her frustration. _Fuck!_ She was tempted to just help herself, masturbate right there at the dinner table. However, playing along with Liara would be much more fun, right? Wouldn't it be nice to be naked? Perhaps she was just a bit tipsy but losing her panties suddenly felt very... enticing.

"Fine! I'll be right back."

She bolted to the restroom and ripped off her underwear. Caught her reflection in a large mirror. A gorgeous young woman stared back at her. She laughed out loud at her own reflection. _Shepard in a dress!_

She noticed her flushed cheeks, her excited breathing. Pulling up her dress she stared at her bald pink pussy, extremely swollen, glistening with wetness.

_I'm so - fucking - horny! Damn you Liara!_

She smiled gratefully. If this was the new Liara she was in for a world of wicked fun! Not in her wildest dreams had she imagined Liara to be this bold. This was awesome. She absolutely loved the thought of their sexplay becoming even wilder.

She quickly returned to her seat. Not too quick. If her dress swayed too much people might see her ass. The warm restaurant air on her wet sex felt quite pleasant - she found herself enjoying the sensation.

Sitting back down she spread her legs and hummed happily as she felt Liara's warm hand cupping her naked, swollen sex. "Yesss..."

"There we go..." Liara stated mischievously, "much better without, right?" With her hand she nudged Jane's thighs even further apart. "Spread your legs... yes, like that. I want to fuck you."

Jane wanted to answer but swallowed her words as Liara parted her folds and started rubbing her extremely sensitive inner lips. "Mph!"

"_Goddess_ I love playing with you. And you've been very patient, Spectre." Angling her wrist she lined up her three middle fingers. Oh-so-slowly she started pushing, cherishing the feeling of Jane's ring of muscles. Tight. Hot. Driving further, the wet silky flesh felt fantastic. "Oh..." Jane was soaked, coating her fingers with slickness. She loved being inside Shepard, cherished penetrating her most intimate place. "I love you," she whispered, tenderly pumping in and out, "I love _every_ inch of you."

"Love... y-you too..." Jane groaned. This was driving her insane. Three fingers - her folds were flared wide open and she felt her cunt being stretched to the max. She could barely believe the immense, wanton sensations. "Mpfhh! Ah!"

Liara was being a bit forceful but Jane liked it. A lot. The asari kept stroking her smooth inner walls, rubbing her G-spot and she gasped with pleasure. "Gah! Fill me, fill my p-pussy. Yes, like t-that... Oh Gods!"

Once again she noticed Ciux's excited stare. The maiden didn't even try to hide her fascination, boldly watching as Liara's hand movement betrayed their actions. The intense scrutiny made Jane feel even hotter. Drunk with pleasure she pulled up her dress and noticed Ciux's eyes widen. The maiden gasped. Jane had never felt more perverted. _She's watching me... g-getting fucked!_ While that thought sunk in she grinned at Ciux, blatantly enjoying the maiden watching their every move.

She brushed against her tight nipples, sending more shockwaves of pleasure through her system. She was hot as hell, this wasn't going to last long! Her cunt was on fire, shooting fiery sparks up her spine.

_Fuck! Oh! Blue!_

She hardly cared anymore if someone saw her. She needed to come - the thought of coming in a public place surrounded by loads of people was ridiculously hot. "Mghh..." Sliding down a few inches she scandalously tilted her hips and spread her legs as far as they would go. By now she was half laying down, pressing her naked pussy upwards onto Liara's generous hand, silently whimpering with need. "Fuck fuck fuck..." When she noticed Liara's palm rubbing against her clit electricity shot through her body, "Fuuuuck!"

She looked at Liara, intense longing in her eyes. "So good... you make me feel so good..." She was aching to come, desperately reaching for her climax, "C-Close... so close..."

"Go ahead. I want to feel you come. You waited a long time."

Jane was taking short little gasps. She clutched the hem of her dress. Her toes curled and uncurled. Through half lidded eyes she watched Liara. "Oh yes..."

After hovering on the edge and being denied - twice - she came like a comet.

"GAH! GAH! OH! FUCK!"

Throwing her head back she was shaking with pleasure, riding her orgasm in a wave of bliss. "Yes! Ohhhh y-yes!"

Liara grinned through her teeth, feeling Jane's pussy clenching rhythmically. "That's right," the asari hissed, eyes wide, "so fucking hot. I love s-seeing you like this." She could clearly smell Jane's arousal as another flood coated her slick fingers. When Liara sneakily moved the tablecloth her eyes feasted on the glistening cunt, pulsing with wetness. Creamy white come was leaking onto Jane's thighs. "Goddess!"

By now Jane was sobbing with joy, the intense pleasure almost taking away her sanity. She squirmed and had to bite her lip as not to cry out. Her knees jerked under the table.

_Still_ Liara would not stop, passionately fucking into her with raw determination. She wanted to give Jane the maximum pleasure, wanted to ensure Jane would not easily forget this evening. "Go ahead - keep coming. You earned this." Curving her fingers she stroked Jane's G-spot and was rewarded as she felt her tumbling into her second, even more powerful orgasm.

"YES! OH! OH YES!" Grateful as fuck Jane bucked her hips, her body trembling with joy. "Nghhh..." She nearly fell of her chair, gripping the table edge where her knuckles turned white with tension. Under the table her hips were rolling and gyrating, forcefully pumping her soaked cunt up and down Liara's generous fingers. "Coming! I'm f-fucking c-coming!"

Fortunately nobody noticed - except Ciux of course. The maiden was biting her lower lip in excitement, eyes wide open, drinking in the spectacular sight.

Being watched heightened Jane's pleasure even more - taking short gasps she could barely believe the length and intensity of her orgasm. "Fuck! I'm... ohhh... ! Oh f-fuck!"

"Are you ok Shepard?" Garrus asked, a worried look in his eyes.

"Mwrr..." Jane stammered. She swayed in her chair, treasuring the delicious aftershocks.

"She's fine", Liara smirked, averting his attention, "she just can't handle the hot stuff."

"The fish is spicy," Garrus noted, "but she seems to have it bad."

"Don't worry. She's loving it."

* * *

After dinner the boisterous, intoxicated crew of the Normandy descended on Silver Coast Casino.

Miranda was obviously drunk as she blew another 10.000 credits on Roulette. She decided to celebrate with more alcohol. Within a few minutes her and Ciux had found a large couch - Miri pulled the asari on top and they were happily drinking and kissing the night away.

In the bar Jane noticed Garrus staring at an attractive looking Turian girl and hooked them up - the horribly tactless Garrus needed a lot of pointers but after 10 minutes Jane left them alone. Garrus was a no show for the rest of the evening.

With Jane watching at the roulette table Liara embraced her from behind, caressing her bare ass, occasionally going even further. Humming happily Jane arched her back, treasuring the warm hands on her butt and her pussy.

James pretended to be Commander Shepard and jumped into the fish tank, coming up with a giant silver flagtail between his teeth. Grunt certainly had nothing to do with the police car being on fire.

When it was time for the fireworks Jane and Liara abandoned their drunk, sleeping crew and walked hand in hand towards the top of the Presidium. The cool night air kissed their warm bodies. The Presidium's lights had been extinguished to prepare for the fireworks and the huge, magnificent spiral of our Galaxy dominated the view. The eternal light of a billion stars reflected in their eyes as they longingly held each other.

"Fabulous," Shepard sighed dreamily, "what a glorious day."

"It is... " Liara agreed, her voice warm and pleasant. She pulled Jane even closer, intimately close. Gently kissed her forehead. "I love you Shepard."

"Love you too Liara."

Midnight. High above them the first fireworks illuminated the Citadel, exploding flowers of light creating a colorful illusion throughout the huge Presidium ring. The archeologist and the vanguard lovingly held each other, celebrating a new beginning.


	24. The beautiful ones

Title - couldn't resist. Thanx Prince :-)

Ciux's nickname is Lav, for lavender.

_ **Chapter 24, The beautiful ones** _

Miranda hummed happily. She felt fantastic. The bright morning light bathed everything in a warm glow while the skycars outside the window sped by in the neverending stream of life. Yesterday had gone by like a peaceful, pleasant dream and today was looking to be just as good. Perhaps even better. From her position on the floor she looked around the apartment.

Shepard had done some redecorating, moving the couches to create a wide open space in front of the fireplace. A brand new, huge rainbow colored carpet covered the floor. After breakfast Liara, Ciux and Miri had grabbed their omnitools, sprawling themselves out on the inviting, comfortable wool to plan their day. Jane was the only one who hadn't showered and disappeared upstairs.

With grateful eyes Miranda studied her companions - like yesterday all of them enjoyed wearing as little as possible and she sighed dreamily as she admired the two nearly naked asari. Lav had opted for a bright white lacy bra and underwear which highlighted her slim waist, her long, gorgeous lavender-purple body. Flat on her belly reading a magazine the young maiden loosely dangled her feet up in the air, appearing to feel completely at ease. Sucking in her breath Miranda took her sweet time, drinking in the sight.

_Stunning!_

Liara T'Soni was on her back, projecting omni tool info two feet above her eyes. Dressed in a flimsy, see-through black bra and panties she lounged on the carpet. Miranda raised one eyebrow as she noticed the white sport socks. Looked out of place. Was she even aware she was wearing them? They looked kinda cute and sexy on her long legs.

Liara was radiating a raw, alluring sensuality that was taking her breath away. And she was not the only one. Once in a while Miranda noticed Ciux shooting stealthy glances at the other asari, licking her lips.

_My goodness! I can get used to this life._

The fireplace was providing a lovely heat, almost encouraging her to get rid of her lush burgundy bra. Wishing to take it off she fiddled with the straps. Would they mind? Nothing they hadn't seen before. She stroked the soft material, tugging it till she felt her heavy breasts weighing, causing the straps to mildly chafe her shoulders.

_That's it!_

She unhooked her bra and dropped it next to the fireplace, sighing with a sense of freedom. The woolen carpet felt fabulous against her naked skin and she kept humming while watching the hypnotizing flames. They danced before her eyes, hopeful, lively, encouraging. The crackling, primal noise of the fire soothed her senses. The fireplace also provided an impressive heat that warmed her from the inside. Feeling the warmth seep into her flesh and bones was an extremely pleasant sensation. Noticing the same sentiment in Liara's eyes she whispered gratefully, "What a nice apartment. Feels so... natural."

"Good." Half sitting up Liara appreciatively touched her friend. Her eyes narrowed as she noticed Miranda had removed her bra. The stunning pink of her friend's nipples was a color she _adored._ It created such a vivid contrast with her ivory skin. She felt her heart beat in her chest as she drank in the sight of Miri's perfect breasts. "Well... you are our guests. I want us to relax. Have fun. A lot of fun."

Ciux turned her head. Had she heard that right? Was that an erotic undertone in Liara's voice?

"Mmm... I'd say you succeeded. This has been a lovely morning." The young maiden lazily rolled on her side. She frowned and touched her shoulder. "Ouch. Muscles a bit sore from yesterday's swim."

"You were a rocket in the water!" Liara grinned enthusiastically. "Yesterday was a good day."

"Absolutely." Lav giggled while stretching, a sensual catlike stretch that showed of her slender body, "do we have a plan for today already?"

"I've got _one_ plan." Liara stated purposefully. She got up, nudged the young asari on her belly and straddled her. "Massage. I'm going to take care of your sore muscles."

"Oh... splendid! That... sounds great. Thank you."

Buzzing with joy Liara felt the maiden shift between her legs. The nearly naked maiden. She'd been hoping for an opportunity to touch Ciux... and now she was already sitting on top of her! Grinning with mischief she touched the asari's bare flesh.

Alternating between using her palms and her thumbs she expertly worked Lav's shoulder and back muscles, going up and down, smiling joyfully as she drank in every detail of the intricately pebbled lavender skin. She'd never been this close, this intimate with another asari and it felt fantastic.

_She's wearing very little..._

Wishing to remove what little clothing Ciux was wearing, Liara grinned cheekily as she unhooked the lacy white bra. Ciux glanced back, nodding encouragingly.

_She's fine with it. Bra's gone!_

Was it getting even warmer? She sensed a drop of sweat rolling down the middle of her back. She was a bit surprised when Miranda suddenly got up and left, but when she returned 5 minutes later she handed a bottle of massage oil to the grateful broker.

"Here, use this."

"Thank you."

Squirting a bit of oil between Ciux's shoulder blades she renewed her efforts. The slick oil made her work so much easier. Caressing the warm, now glistening skin she leaned in real close, intently studying the purple lavender pebbles.

_Special!_

Knowing her bondmate's fascination with the asari physique she almost wanted to kiss, taste that tempting flesh. Hearing the young maiden moan caused her heart to race even faster.

"Mmm... I love what y-you're doing. Could y-you do my lower back as well?"

"Of course."

Liara was not in a hurry. Taking her sweet time, exploiting her chance to get to know Ciux's body. She slowly worked her way down, kneading the strong back muscles. The maiden was slender but Liara could tell she was a swimmer. The corded muscles felt remarkably strong and supple. _Nice..._

Working outwards she cherished the stunning curves of her Lav's waist. _Goddess she's almost perfect._

She couldn't help but voice her thoughts.

"You've got a wonderful body."

Glancing over her shoulder Ciux was reading genuine admiration in Liara's eyes. Feeling flattered she sucked in her breath. "Oh! ...thank you!"

Sliding lower still Liara hesitantly touched the slope towards Ciux's ass. The white panties didn't hide much and she bit her lower lip. Would she dare to...?

Using only her slick index finger she oh-so-carefully fingered the edge of the lacy underwear, mischievously stroking the hot flesh. "Is that... ok?"

"Abso-lutely!"

Listening to Lav's enthusiastic reply and excited breathing was good fun. Liara smiled, knowing she was not the only one getting aroused.

_She's definitely enjoying it. How far will she allow me to take this?_

"Mmmm... that feels good." Taking a quick peek over her shoulder the young maiden made eye contact with Liara. She nodded almost imperceptibly, reassuring Liara that she was fine with her boldness.

_Yes. Touch me._

Her voice was a spirited whisper, blatantly betraying her excitement. "Bit sore there as well. Could you please...?"

Listening to the simmering tension in the maiden's words Liara felt a rush of heat. It was very likely that Ciux wanted more. She bit her lower lip. She wanted this too.

Her reply was laced with obvious mischief, "If you want me to continue... I will."

Much bolder now she squirted oil on the lower back, quickly spreading it out with her hands. Biting her lower lips she went even lower, sliding her fingertips under the lacy panties. Knowing she had Ciux's permission felt like a huge thrill. _Yesss..._

Working both hands under the white panties she kneaded and rolled the hot orbs. The flimsy underwear was getting soaked with oil, making it virtually see-through and Liara gasped, eyes wide open to watch her slick fingers play with the lavender flesh. The firm curves felt _amazing_ and she sucked in her breath, eagerly and hungrily playing with Ciux's ass. _Goddess!_

Ciux could barely believe it. She pinched herself, making sure this was real. She was in Commander Shepard's apartment. _Commander Shepard!_ Receiving a massage by Liara T'Soni. _Liara T'Soni!_

Knowing she was starstruck felt intimidating. For a second she froze. Why was she here? Nerves boiled in her stomach - but Liara's soothing hands drove them away.

_Oh... splendid... what have I done to deserve this...?_

Her shoulders, her back felt fabulous. Noticing Liara's warm hands slide lower and lower she licked her lips. Wouldn't it be great if this turned wild?

Looking back she nodded, encouraging Liara who hesitated at the edge of her panties. She wished for more, hoped for more. _Touch me please. Touch me anywhere!_

"Mmm... feels great." A fire ignited in her belly as Liara took her hint and went even lower. "Oh!" She loved the slick fingers kneading her butt. Looking sideways she studied Miri's face. The woman's mouth was half parted, absentmindedly fingering her nipple, completely focused on the sensual action between the two asari.

_I believe three people are enjoying this..._

Wishing to take it even further she suggestively spread her legs a bit, knowing full well the invitation she was creating. "I love your hands on me. Feel free to touch me. Anywhere."

An extremely sexual undertone simmered in her words. She heard Liara gasp, felt the warm fingers slip even lower to stroke her thighs, her inner thighs. "Oh yes... touch me..." A surge of wetness was making her pussy very wet and Ciux was convinced her panties weren't hiding much anymore. _Can she see...?_

Liara was having a great time. The tiny, tempting underwear wasn't really in the way as she enthusiastically massaged Ciux's ass. Sexual desire was radiating from the young maiden, heating her, exciting her. Drinking in the sight her eyes widened when Lav shifted, spreading her legs, opening up.

_Goddess!_

Her heart hammered in her chest as she studied the wet strip of white fabric. By now it was barely hiding Ciux's core. Feeling incredibly naughty she squeezed the hot flesh of her inner thighs.

"Here, let me help." Miranda smiled devilishly as she squirted oil on Ciux's butt and Liara's waiting hands.

Liara could clearly see how much Miranda enjoyed 'helping'. A huge grin on her face Miri played with Lav's panties, pulling them right, left, right - till it barely covered her girlfriend's cunt.

"Mmm..." A high pitched, sensual whimper escaped the asari on the floor, exciting Liara even more. Eagerly rubbing the inner thighs she allowed her fingers to slip higher, oh-so-lightly brushing over the white fabric. She heard the maiden gasp and watched the lavender legs part even more.

_She wants it. She really wants it._

There was no more doubt. The lavender hips were gyrating slowly, craving her touch. Reaching back, Ciux pulled on her ass cheek, providing Liara with an _even_ better view. The wet, white panties were only partially hiding the asari's pussy. It was one of the most erotic things she'd had ever seen.

"Goddess!"

Thrilled beyond belief she stroked the hot flesh, fingered the flimsy underwear. "Is this... is this ok?"

Ciux moaned happily. "Absolutely. I want it! Please touch me! Please!" So much eagerness in her voice. She tilted her ass. "Mmm..." Shivering on the floor she whimpered hungrily. When was Liara finally gonna touch her azure? She felt her sex throb, yearning for friction.

"Liara..." She made eye contact, her lavender gems sparkling with lust, practically begging for...

Watching the maiden squirm under her fingertips was an amazing thrill. Liara roughly bit her lip. _Fuck! She-is-so-hot!_

Longing to build the anticipation even more she ran her oily fingertips up and down the maiden's ass, feathering her inner thighs. Drenched with oil and other juices the thin white panties clung to her azure, beautifully framing her slit. Liara couldn't believe her eyes. "Goddess you're beautiful!"

Wishing to get in on the action Miri lay herself next to her girlfriend, her mouth searching for Lav's. Showing off her flexibility Ciux turned her upper body, hungrily kissing her. "Miranda, I..."

"Love you girl. Let's enjoy." Miri got some oil on her hands and started kneading Lav's firm breasts, making them shine in the warm light.

"Oh yes!" Ciux grabbed the bottle and returned the favor. Kissing passionately they played with each other's tits, making their upper bodies slick with oil.

"Mghh... the feeling of the bold hands massaging her ass, nearly touching her pussy, combined with Miri's eager kisses was making her tremble with joy. Every time she expected Liara to finally touch her heat, the teasing hands moved away again. This was sweet torture - and she was not going to take it anymore!

"Oh! I want... !" Nearly screaming with need she angled her hips, shamelessly sticking her ass up. "Liara... touch me! I want you to touch me! Please!" She was desperate. Liara'd been winding her up for well over half an hour. She felt hot as hell. Longing for more she glanced back, seductively gyrating her hips. This was not subtle anymore. She needed it. "Go ahead - I'm so ready for you!"

Grinning devilishly Liara stroked the glistening inner thighs. "I love seeing you like this... it's going to be an awesome morning!" Ciux's flesh was too tempting - her tongue darted out, licking and kissing the generous ass. She noticed the distinct, pleasant cinnamon flavor. "... nice! I like it."

Ciux mewled, a high-pitched sexual sound and Liara couldn't resist any longer. Feeling wonderfully naughty she pulled the small panties aside, fully exposing Lav's wet pussy.

"Goddess! ... now for the finishing t-touch..." She dripped some more oil in her right hand and palmed Ciux's cunt, tenderly rubbing up and down. So soft, so swollen! Her slippery hand caressed the maiden's core, over and over, brushing her clitoris on the upswing. "Lovely... you're amazing."

"Mmm..." Ciux groaned. Sparks of lust were shooting up her spine. Her pussy burned with need. Yearning for more she tried spreading her legs even wider, parting them as far as they would go. "Oh yes... " She begged, seductively, slowly, gyrating her ass, "yes please..."

Liara swallowed hard. Hearing Lav beg for it felt terrific. Using both hands now, her thumbs massaged the silken heat and she heard the maiden whimpering with need. Looking up, she watched Miri and Ciux kissing passionately, tongues twirling and dancing. Ciux showed of her extreme flexibility - Liara studied the maiden's upper body, her perky tits.

Oh-so-gently she allowed her thumbs to press inwards, up and down, opening the maiden's cunt like a delicate flower. Nearly forgetting to breathe she peeled away the glistening folds, revealing the stunning silken insides of Ciux's cunt. "Oh..."

Touching the intimate flesh felt shockingly good and with a huge smile on her face she played with the inner and outer lips. "Lav..." She was taking her time, her oily fingertips greedily exploring her friend's sex.

"Goddess!" Ciux screamed at the top of her lungs, her body shivering with excitement, "Liara! Do it! Don't make me wait any longer!"

Liara slipped one finger in. Two. Gently pumped in and out.

"Oh... " Ciux groaned gratefully. After all that teasing even the smallest touch felt like heaven. Rolling her hips she found Liara's tempo and whimpered hungrily, becoming aware of her pussy stretching, opening up. "That's it... I'm plenty wet. Put your fingers in me... I want you inside... oh yes l-like that. Do me. Do me good!"

Hoping for more she glanced back and was instantly rewarded. She felt her pussy straining, nerves ablaze as Liara snuck her third finger in. "Aaargh! Yes... oh yes! Fuck me! Go ahead and fuck me!"

She opened a link to Miranda - merging them together in a deep sexual union. Her eyes a midnight black she gazed deep into Miri's fabulous brown gems. _I love you!_

"Oh!" Her mind was flooded with Ciux's arousal and Miranda groaned with excitement. Noticing the echo of Liara's pumping fingers she felt her cunt convulsing with sudden joy. She started gyrating her hips, sliding her slick body up against Ciux. _This... this is so special! Love you too._

She sighed. This was exactly what she wanted. She loved Ciux with all her heart. And now Liara was a part of their sex play! _Won-derfull! I'm so very happy!_

Linked by mind and body Ciux passionately caressed Miranda's stunning tits, flicking her thumbs over the rock-hard pink nipples. _This is all ours now. Enjoy._

Liara gasped. She noticed Ciux's black eyes, noticed Miri's hips rolling in the exact same rhythm.

_They are linked!_

"Nice. Two is better than one."

She drank in the view. _So fucking hot._ Miri and Ciux squirmed with need, intimately kissing, their heated, oily bodies sliding up against each other, radiating pure love. Panting with excitement she took her fingers out of Lav's dripping cunt to touch the maiden's behind while planting her other hand on Miri's large ass. "Fabulous!"

Simultaneously kneading the human and asari flesh felt gloriously perverted - biting her lower lip she played with their asses, her oily fingers leaving glistening, slippery marks. They were moaning in unison, obviously linked. _By the Goddess!_

As one the duo looked back at Liara. "This is lovely..." Ciux breathed. "How about we get rid of these..." she lifted her hips and ripped off her panties. Then she took Miranda's last piece of clothing. "Now turn..."

They turned on their sides, facing each other and resumed their intimate kissing, their busy hands on each other's tits. Ciux raised one knee and spread her legs. Miranda mirrored her actions.

"Oh!"

Liara gasped. Her friends were creating a shocking display, a wicked invitation. So. Hot. This was what she truly wanted. Like a lightning bolt she moved up and longingly touched their hips, their pussies.

Ciux felt Liara's fingers running through her slit and shamelessly tilted her hips, aching for more. "My azure... please touch my a-azure! ...you like this?"

"This is... I love this!"

She'd been looking forward to sex with Ciux. She wanted the gorgeous asari. Now that she had her, she was determined to enjoy every second. _Every fucking second!_ Oh-so-slowly she fingered the maiden's swollen cunt, admiring the purple inner lips before thrusting forward. Biting her lower lip she cherished the feeling of the silky, wet flesh. _Oh! So soft!_

Miri was next. She lined up her fingers and gently slipped them in, loving the stunning pink of her friend's sex. _Beautiful! She's amazing!_

"Ah! Ah yes!"

"G-Good... f-feels good..."

Listening to her friend's needy cries was a huge thrill and Liara noticed herself panting with lust. _Goddess!_ Feeling wonderfully perverted she started thrusting, gloriously fucking them in a blaze of sex. _By the Goddess!_

Obscene, wet noises filled the room as she pumped her fingers. They were both soaked. She could _clearly_ smell their arousal. After a minute she sensed her own Azure becoming even wetter, clinging to her tiny underwear. "Ah..."

Buzzing with desire she picked up the pace, eagerly fucking their wide open cunts. Her eager eyes drank in the sight of her naked friends. It was like a scene out of an X-rated movie. They were squirming with need, kissing passionately while massaging and squeezing each other's tits. Their legs were spread and Liara took in the sight of her fingers disappearing in their heated bodies. _Fuck! Fucking Goddess!_

The angle was perfect and she curled her fingers, expertly stroking Lav's silky front wall, searching for...

"YES! FUCK! My G-spot... do that again! Oooooh yes... just like that. Just like that... ohhhhhh..." Twitching with joy Ciux felt her pussy _clenching_ with raw lust. "Liara... oh!" Eyes glazed over she glanced backwards, hissing with excitement, "I love what you're doing to me! I'm getting close... c-close!"

Staring deep into Ciux's eyes Liara gritted her teeth. "Good. So fun to fuck you... I'm delighted to finally have you." Generously stimulating the young maiden's ultra-sensitive area she shivered with anticipation. "I want to see you come. I want to see both of you come."

She shifted her attention to Miranda and curled the fingers of her left hand. It took her only a second to find...

"BLUE! AH!" Jerking with pleasure Miri screamed, feeling the nimble fingers rubbing her G-spot. "Keep d-doing that! Do me like that! Oooohhhh... j-just like that..."

Ciux moaned. She felt Miranda's sexual need, aching to climax. Her eyes rolled back. Her pussy throbbed. Her nipples were rock-hard. Clawing, almost scratching Miri's back she passionately kissed her. _Can you f-feel it? Can you f-feel it coming?_

_Yes... oh yes! Ciux... I want..._

_Together. Hold me... h-hold me now!_

Feeling all her muscles tightening the asari trembled with anticipation. _Miri!_

"AH! AH!" Throwing her head back she screamed out loud, releasing all her tension in a primal cry. She came like a comet, dragging Miranda with her.

Miri whimpered into the carpet, a high-pitched, beautifully obscene sound. "I'm c-coming! ... I'm coming so f-fucking hard!" Her toes curled and uncurled, she had lost control of her belly muscles which contracted rapidly, "OH! OH!" Shaking with joy she could barely believe the intensity of her climax - and it showed no signs of slowing down!

Mouth wide open Liara marveled at the sight. So. Hot. The duo was orgasming right in front of her eyes. Ciux's gorgeous lavender body was twitching. Creamy white come was oozing from her pussy, leaking down her inner thigh.

"God-dess!" Thrilled beyond belief she rubbed the maiden's soaked cunt. She felt her fingers, slipping and sliding in the sticky wetness. "Oh!"

Tingling with bliss Miri and Ciux kept going, grinding up against each other, riding their red-hot storm of lust.

"Fuck!"

"Oh... oh..."

They finally collapsed, panting.

"Damn!" Ciux flopped on her back, breathing heavily. Her lavender gems were sparkling with pleasure as she made eye contact with Liara, "S-Splendid! That was f-fucking fantastic! I love your massages!"


	25. Slipping and sliding I

Hi there. I wanted to include a foursome in this series and found it to be very difficult! When writing more than two, I always get the feeling someone gets too little attention... my damned writing style demands to include everything and everyone! It got longer and longer so I split it in two.

Ciux's nickname is Lav, for lavender.

_ **Chapter 25: Slipping and sliding I** _

"Wow. That was awesome!" Ciux sighed happily.

"Agreed." Liara whispered, her voice low, eager. All that hot action had made her dripping wet - she sensed her arousal blazing as she caressed Ciux's long, slender legs. "And we're just getting started."

Miranda was all about helping - with a cheeky smile she got rid of Liara's black bra and underwear before sitting back to admire her friends. Planting her ass on the multi-colored carpet she shamelessly spread her legs and touched her pussy, humming contently as she watched the frisky maidens. "Mmmm... naked asari. I l-love my life."

Buzzing with energy Liara straddled Ciux. _Goddess!_ The young asari was smiling up at her, inviting eyes sparkling with life. Her breasts seductively moved up and down with her heavy breathing. Not small, not large, just perfect for her long, slender frame. Perhaps for the first time Liara understood Jane's fascination with asari skin. The gorgeous tiny pebbles of Ciux's flesh felt fantastic as she tenderly caressed her waist, her boobs.

_Amazing!_

Ciux smiled almost shyly. Allowing her hands to run up and down Liara's sides she reveled in the sight of the stunning asari sitting on top of her. "Wow you're beautiful."

"I was going to say the same thing!"

Not able to wait any longer Ciux put some massage oil in her hands and cupped Liara's massive breasts, longingly weighing and caressing them while rubbing the large nipples. She could feel them tighten. "Wow. Oh wow. Your breasts are so big. Super." Her eyes widened, treasuring the view.

Recognizing the lust in Ciux's eyes Liara grinned. The maiden blatantly, openly stared at her boobs, her mouth hanging open in awe. It felt_ so_ naughty to show off her tits but that was exactly what she found herself doing. "Let me..." Sitting up straight she loved the eager eyes pulling at her flesh. Loved the eager hands on her heated breasts. "Oh that's feels good... "

In return she played with Ciux's perky tits, oh-so-gently pinching the lavender nipples, listening to the moans of pleasure.

"Nice... oh that's nice..."

"Let me..."

"Hey! What are you...?"

"Oh!"

Laughing together they splashed massage oil left and right, applying copious amounts to their upper bodies. Miranda laid on her side, one leg up, leisurely rubbing her pussy as she watched the maidens play. For now she seemed content to be a spectator.

Ciux looked back and forth, blushing lightly. Was she really going to say this? "Your tits are a wonderful size... are they even b-bigger then Miri's?"

Throwing her head back Liara laughed out loud. Looking left, she inspected Miranda's boobs. "Looks like we're about even... we never really compared."

Miranda giggled. "We should do that one day."

Ciux nodded enthusiastically. Liara's breasts felt incredible. Generously rubbing the deep blue nipples she noticed them stiffen even more. Slick with oil the large firm tits glistened spectacularly. "... fucking beautiful!"

She nudged Liara to the floor. "Your turn. Lay down."

"But... I'm not done with you yet."

"Liara, you gave us a smashing orgasm... don't you think it's fair if we return the favor?"

While Ciux was speaking Liara got closer till their mouths were only inches apart. "Enough talk. Kiss me."

Purple lips met blue. Exploring at first, needy, hungry just a second later. Wild desire and lust simmered between them, heating them. Liara whimpered eagerly as electricity shot back and forth. She felt her nipples glowing with need while delighting in their wet, intense kiss. Her pleasure-drunk mind marveled at the moment. _First time... first time with an asari!_

She touched Ciux's crest. The maiden hummed and tilted her head, providing full access to her hypersensitive erotic zones. Liara felt her breathing increase as she tenderly stroked and caressed the warm crest, the feature which made her unmistakably one of her own race.

Ciux laughed, an erotic joyful sound, causing Liara to want her even more. Strong, heavy lust made the air thick with anticipation.

_Fucking Goddess! I'm going to have her! I'm going to have sex with her!_

She felt all her inhibitions fall away. She wanted to lick and taste this sweet young maiden. Lick her _all_ over.

She kissed her crest. Her forehead, her lips. Ciux moaned excitedly as Liara licked her collarbone, trailing down to suck on her heated nipples. Liara hissed. _Goddess!_ She was going to use this gorgeous young maiden to satisfy all of her sexual cravings!

"I've been looking forward to this," she breathed. "I've never... I've never had s-sex with an asari before."

Ciux gasped before kissing her warmly. "Oh wow. Now I feel flattered!"

Liara grinned, a bold smile betraying her desire. "Apparently I have a thing for humans... but now I want you. All of you." Tasting the hot flesh while feeling the maiden squirm was an amazing thrill and she sighed with longing. She was going to have this stunning asari!

"Oh shit..." Lav moaned, adoring Liara's sweet mouth, "I love... I..." the slick tongue twirled against hers and it felt absolutely amazing. All her senses were blazing, sending massive sexual shockwaves through her trembling body. "Oh! Ohhhh..."

The two of them had almost forgotten about Miranda... but she hadn't forgotten about them! Mouth half parted, taking ragged breaths the woman was energetically playing with her wet cunt, masturbating while taking in every detail of the two asari.

She would have loved to come right then and there but Lav was right - it would be fair to return the favor to Liara. Fair and verrry fun! Grinning with the thought she started nudging Liara to the floor. "Lav is correct... please allow us..."

"Two against one!" Liara threw up her hands in surrender, laughing out loud. "How can I resist?"

"You cannot. Now get on your back. Or whatever position you want..."

Liara got on her back - like a lightning bolt Miranda settled between the gorgeous long legs, eagerly parting them. Shining with wetness the deep blue azure was almost too good to be true. "Gorgeous..." Parting the wet folds she started stroking the stunning inner lips, fingering them gently. "I love playing with your pussy."

Liara looked at them. Knowing these two were going to ravage her was a scorching thought. "S-sounds great..." Trembling with anticipation she shifted, pulling Lav intimately close, on top. She had barely started with the young maiden and refused to let her go. "Come here you - I wasn't done kissing you."

"Likewise." The two asari resumed kissing, tonguing, moaning. They squirmed with sexual desire, slipping and sliding their oily, heated bodies on each other. "Mghh..."

Drunk with pleasure Liara felt all of the maiden's curves rubbing on her, the full body contact getting her even hotter. Longing for more she caressed Ciux's hips and waist. She passionately kissed her, not wanting to let go of the stunning moment. "Goddess... I can hardly believe this..." Her searching hands touched everywhere she damned well pleased, boldly exploring the slippery asari on top.

"Nghhh..." She moaned with pleasure. Ciux's loving hands and mouth were setting her boobs on fire. Her cunt throbbed. Miranda was starting to work her fingers in and she felt every nerve blazing as her azure stretched around the slick digits. "That's it! Fuck! My pussy... fuck my pussy... Oh yes! Go ahead... I love it!"

Sobbing with pleasure her voice was hoarse, laced with desire. She looked at the very naked Ciux, playing with her breasts, felt Miranda between her legs, wantonly thrusting into her. "Oh yesss... So good... you two make me f-feel so good..." Making the duo come earlier had wound her up incredibly tight. The tension inside of her was unbelievable, priming for release. "Goddess! I w-won't last long... I wont!"

* * *

When Jane got out of the shower she heard very exciting sounds coming up the stairs. _What? Was that Liara? Were they...?_

Quickly drying herself she peeked around the corner. She sucked in her breath as she noticed two asari and one woman. Naked. Having sex. In her living room.

Her smile deepened. She felt like a voyeur - the maidens were kissing passionately while Miranda was eating Liara's pussy. Combined with the extremely arousing, sexual noises Jane shivered with lust.

_Damn! ...I'm wet already!_

She harshly bit her lower lip.

_Downstairs. Downstairs now!_

She didn't bother to dress, simply wrapping a towel around her moist hair. And did not forget her favorite sex toy before heading downstairs.

"Is this a private party or can anyone join?"

"Hey Jane! Good to see you. We could... what the Hell happened to your pubic hair?"

Miri's surprised tone made them all look. With three pairs of eyes studying her naked body Jane almost had the urge to cover her shaven pussy. Almost.

_We're all friends here. They're allowed to see me. All of me._

Damp from the shower her coppertone skin glistened magnificently in the rich light of the fireplace. She kicked out her hip and leaned into it. The towel for her hair was her only piece of clothing. If you wanna call that clothing. Feeling wonderfully perverted she fingered her hairless mound. _All of me!_

Her lovely taut stomach moved up and down with her slight panting. Jane Shepard was the Goddess of temptation. "Pubic hair? All gone... Liara wanted to shave it."

Ciux was speechless. Liara grinned from ear to ear. Miranda blinked. Her words came out breathy, husky. "That is... that is... "

"Nice right? I like it. Could be a trend." She kissed Miri on the forehead, then moved to Liara. "Morning blue. How are you doing?" Liara's answer was lost in a sultry moan as she sensed Miri's slick tongue licking her pussy again.

"That good heh? Nice."

Feeling incredibly excited Shepard stroked Ciux's crest while making eye contact. They'd gotten used to Ciux being around much faster then they'd expected. What a pleasant surprise Miri's girlfriend turned out to be!

_She's a stunner. Love that lavender color!_

Filled with wonder Jane admired the slender maiden. Gorgeous. Radiating a youthful enthusiasm that would not be denied. Her eyes sparkled with excitement. How old was she anyway? Knowing Ciux was still in college Shepard realized she had to be very young. Probably what asari would call their 'teenage' years.

"Hey you. Glad you're here."

"Jane... I am... I am ehm..."

"Having sex with my bondmate?"

Ciux blushed lightly. She knew Jane was fine with all this, but the excitement of the moment made her pause.

Jane reassuringly kissed her crest. "Let's have a wonderful morning."

"Splendid!" Lav shared the massage oil and together they got Liara even wetter, playfully pouring more oil on the large breasts, her stomach, her hips. Jane's slick hands caressed the two naked asari while Ciux laid herself on top of Liara and proceeded to slowly, deliberately slide up and down.

Trembling with pleasure she could barely believing the amazing feeling of the full body contact. "Oh! Super!" It felt _amazing_ as she moved up and down, smoothly slipping and sliding on Liara's slick body. "Nice! Oh! T-That's nice..."

Liara was panting as she stared at her young friend. The stunning sensations of their oily flesh rubbing against each other was blowing her mind. "Goddess! Ah!" It was sending deep, intense waves of pleasure through the horny maidens.

"Oh! Ooooooh! Oh that feels great!"

"Hell yes! Yes!"

"Keep g-going... keep going! I love it. I love what you're doing to m-me!"

"Wow. This is soooo fun!"

Squirming with pleasure Liara kissed Jane, a needy, fiery kiss. She sensed her cunt _throbbing_ with joy, Miranda fucking into her with rapid, deep thrusts.

"OH! OH GODDESS!"

Screaming out loud she loved the intense stimulation. She'd been so close before and was now racing towards orgasm at lightning speed. Her heart hammered in her chest, her belly muscles tightened, her pussy repeatedly _clenched_ around the pumping fingers. "Ggg..." Acting on pure instinct she merged her mind with Jane's, pulling her into a deep, sexual meld.

Shepard trembled with joyful shock. She felt _all_ of Liara. Her lover was aching to come, pulsing with wanton sexual desire.

"Blue! Oh!"

She passionately kissed the asari while rapidly shoving two fingers in her own needy cunt. "Yes! Oh yes!"

Sensing her climax Liara groaned with joy, "Almost... I'm almost t-there..." Her sex was convulsing with pleasure, making her shiver with anticipation. Her nipples felt hard, tight. "That's it... t-that's it! That's f-fucking it! Fuck me! Fuck me harder! I want to come! Make me come!"

"Gladly." Ciux murmured. Grinding her slippery pelvis all over Liara's belly she grinned devilishly as she felt the asari tremble with pleasure.

"Look at her." Miri grinned, "she's so gorgeous. So excited. Take a good look."

Miranda was right. Ciux marveled at the sight. Round, full, Liara swayed in their tempo, her stunning large tits bouncing up and down. Her oiled-up body was glistening beautifully. She greedily whimpered with each thrust. Realizing Liara was going to orgasm sent a shock of excitement though the maiden. "She's going to come." Her eyes shot back and forth from Liara to Jane.

"Oh yes," Miri hissed, "_and_ they're linked. She'll drag Shepard along. Just keep watching."

Besides herself with need Liara kissed Jane, rubbed Ciux's back. Feeling all three of them working to get her off was taking her breath away. She wanted it. She'd never wanted anything more. "Oh! Please! I'm so hot! My pussy... fuck me... like that - keep fucking meeee!" Noticing Lav's intense stare excited her beyond belief - the young maiden was going to watch her orgasm and _that_ thought alone was unbearably hot.

Panting, squirming on the carpet she pressed her hips up, so very eager for her climax. "You're making me c-come! I'm g-going to come!"

Driving as deep as possible Miranda kept thrusting, fully enjoying the feeling of Liara's milking cunt. She sucked on the asari's clit. "Go ahead. We'd love to see it. Why don't you show us?"

The scandalous, perverted words pushed Liara to the brink. "Oh! Oh!" Her muscles tensed, her legs jerked.

"AAAARGHH! I'm c-coming! ... Goddess I'm c-coming!" Screaming at the top of her lungs she pulsed with pleasure, frantically sliding her hands over Ciux's slippery waist.

"FUCK!" Twitching with bliss Jane clung to her lover, the duo climaxing together in a storm of raw lust. "F-f-fuck!"

"Wow!" Ciux tenderly stroked Liara's stomach, treasuring the wild spasms. "Oh wow."

Liara came like a supernova. Arching her back, ecstasy filled her and filled her till she knew she was going to burst. "I'm still... Oh! Ooohhhh G-Goddess!"

Crawling up on Liara's trembling form Ciux planted little kisses on her belly, her breasts, excitedly sucking on the rock-hard nipples. "...gorgeous!" She smiled, gleefully playing with the slippery blue tits while Liara was coming and coming.

Miranda hummed with excitement. Creamy white wetness was flooding into her mouth. She swallowed, and eagerly came back for more. With thirsty broad strokes she licked all over the pulsing wet cunt, enjoying the delightful asari flavour. "Nice... I love t-tasting you."

She tightened her hold on the trembling legs, wantonly drinking from Liara's generous pussy. "Go ahead. Give me t-that sweet come!"

After a full minute Liara collapsed onto the floor. Her boneless body was tingling with afterglow. "Goddessssss..." She had been looking forward to their foursome and this was even better than expected. "A-mazing!"

"Take your time." Lav giggled. Her eyes shifted back and forth between Jane and Liara. Now she wanted to get her hands on Commander Shepard... but what did Jane want?


	26. Slipping and sliding II

Hi there! Finally finished their foursome. I just wanna include everything and everyone... and then the chapter becomes over 6500 words of smut, longest I've ever written : )

Anyways, have fun with it. I did.

After today's publication I want to focus more on my Ryder/Peebee story. But that plan could change within the hour. Whatever my muse decides.

Ciux's nickname is Lav, for lavender.

** _Chapter 26, Slipping and sliding II_ **

Shepard felt her desire roar. The sight was incredibly hot - honoring her nickname Lav was a gorgeously soft lavender purple. Her smooth pebbled skin inviting, tempting. Damn! The massage oil caused all of her back and her butt to glisten in the warm light. Beautifully slender, the asari shifted on top of Liara.

Jane licked her lips. _Hot damn!_

Like Ciux, Liara was shining with oil and her deep blue created a splendid contrast with the purple maiden on top. Her facial features were twisted in a mask of pleasure as she eagerly kissed the other asari, both hands on the maiden's crest. She squirmed erotically, her curves sliding up against Lav's - forcing Miranda and Jane to keep watching.

Together they drank in the sight of the naked, kissing maidens.

"Damn! ...they're b-beautiful!" Jane's mouth was half parted in awe.

"Yesss..." Miri did not take her eyes of the asari, "we're so lucky."

Liara sighed with happiness. She'd spent a good part of the morning touching and kissing and exploring her young friend and now she wanted nothing else but to taste her. _Jane knows why._

She'd never been a 'regular' maiden. Where College was a place for fun and exploration, her shyness and dedication to her studies caused her to remain a virgin to the age of 106, _completely_ unheard of for an asari. Jane Shepard'd opened her eyes, awakening her to the wonderful realm of love and intimacy. She'd grown so much more confident. Together they'd conquered Miranda Lawson, making her even bolder, stirring her wilder sexual nature.

And she'd never been with another asari. _Until now._

Feeling her excitement beating in her chest she kissed the warm lavender crest, over and over while enjoying the naked body grinding on her. "Oh Goddess this is good!" She studied the tiny pebbles of the maiden's skin, the curved edges of her crest. Ciux made eye contact and Liara felt her heart flutter. Beautiful lavender eyes. Sparkling with life. The warmth between them grew thicker, heavier. They both felt it - a raw sexual yearning.

"Turn around." She hissed needily, "I want you. I want to kiss every inch of you."

Ciux was just as eager. It took her only a second to flip over.

Barely believing the situation Liara kissed the purple thighs, guiding them towards her eager mouth. "Goddesssss..."

Feeling a warm tongue on her pubic mound she whimpered with expectation. "Oh Lav! Oh yes let's do it!"

Boiling over with wicked expectations she tightened her hold on Ciux's gorgeous hips, gently spreading her. "Open your legs... more... beautiful. Oh b-beautiful." She _loved_ sixty-nine. Lav's pussy was swollen, glistening, wide open for her. She marveled at the sight before bringing the heated core to her lips.

It was as if they had opened a new realm. Squirming with excitement she sensed a rush of wetness. "Goddess!" Dizzy with pleasure she licked all over the young asari's cunt.

"Oh! Oh my! Liara!"

"Yes! I feel it. I feel it too."

"That's sooo fucking g-good. I love this position... I love what you're doing. My pussy... lick my pussy! Like that - yes! I love your t-tongue on my p-pussy! Don't stop, don't you d-dare stop!" Ciux nearly screamed.

"I won't. You taste great. I love t-tasting you." Liara licked her lips. It was true. Jane had often mentioned the pleasant light cinnamon flavor of asari, and now Liara was cherishing the opportunity to drink directly from the source. "N-Nice!"

"Wow... " Ciux gasped. Parting her legs wider she made it even easier for Liara to explore her sex. Feeling Liara's soft lips on her excited nub she gasped with joy. "That's it! So f-fucking good! Suck my clit - I want it!"

Liara excitedly massaged the maiden's ass. Buzzing with lust she fondled every inch, lovingly squeezing the tempting flesh till she heard Ciux mewl with lust.

"I'm so hot... you g-get me so hot!"

"And I barely started..." Her greedy tongue dipped inside, generously licking the inner lips, opening the wet slit. Once in a while she paused to lovingly brush against the erect clit.

"Gahhh... gah..." Ciux trembled. The intense stimulation was destroying her sanity. "Yes! Eat me. Suck me. Suck my pussy!"

Listening to Ciux's blatant invitation made Liara's heart jump. "Of course! Come here you... " She licked the velvety clit while excitedly fingering Ciux's cunt, gently slipping inside. The creamy wetness tasted terrific and she swallowed. "Goddess you taste great!"

Ciux couldn't believe it. Her entire body burned, she sensed her pussy burning with need. Not to be outdone she sucked on Liara's large wet folds while slipping her fingers in-and-out of the wet asari cunt.

"Yes p-please! Please give me more! I want m-more!"

"Fuck! Ooooohhh fuck!"

"G-good! That f-feels so good!"

Jane gasped and the sudden sound made both asari look. Seeing their excited stares Liara blushed lightly. She felt like an actress in a porn show. And it felt wonderfully depraved! "Hey y-you. Enjoying the s-show?"

"Very much so!"

Ciux locked eyes with Shepard. Her lips glistened beautifully. She slowly, deliberately licked Liara's wide open cunt, creating wet sloppy noises.

"Damn!" Jane nearly screamed, barely believing the incredible display. She felt her arousal skyrocket. "Go a-head girl... lick her pussy. Why don't you stick your tongue in? Yes - like that, put your tongue in her pussy. Damn! I love seeing that! Fuck her. Fuck her with your tongue!"

Trembling on the multi-colored carpet the eager maidens clung to each other, passionately licking and sucking and fucking - the spectacular wet sounds of their sex filled the room - for a few magical minutes they were completely lost, madly pleasing each other in a hungry rush of wet flesh.

"Daaamnnnnn..." Jane whispered. Eyes wide, she finally moved, caressing Ciux's toned calf muscles. Ciux's leg jerked and she admired the way her muscles rippled under the tight lavender skin. Mere inches from her eager eyes she watched Liara's slick tongue playing with Lav's rich sex. "Fuuuuuccckkk... that's so fucking hot! C'mon Blue, suck her cunt! Suck it!" The unbelievable visual made her even wetter and she instinctively started gyrating her ass, searching for friction.

"I should... I want..." Her heated core yearned for action. She glanced at Miri. "Why don't we get it on? I'm so horny. Watching them g-gets me _so_ fucking horny."

"I thought you'd never ask." Miranda's cheeks were flushed. "I've got a plan. Be right back." She ran into the guest room and came back with her 'magic cock'. While she inserted the bulbed end she eyed her friends. The asari were completely occupied in their amazing 69. Jane was on her knees, stroking Ciux's calves. Shepard was obviously extremely aroused. Miri watched as Jane slowly, unconsciously gyrated her hips. Her pussy was glistening with wetness, the swollen folds half parted.

_Perfect!_

She licked her lips. Feeling extremely naughty she silently got on her knees, lined up her cock and thrust forward.

"Ummggh!" Gasping with surprise Jane felt the thickness opening her pussy, making her body scream with joy. "F-FUCK!" Glancing backwards she saw Miri's wicked smile, just before she felt the large cockhead slipping in.

"AH! FUCK! Y-Yes! You k-know how to treat a girl! Come on, s-shove it in me... Like that... more... oh... ooohhhhh yes!"

Spreading her legs a bit wider, she didn't care that she appeared needy. Her shameless cries had the desired effect - she felt Miri's strong hands on her waist as the woman started to thrust, screwing that wonderful cock in-and-out her throbbing body. Exactly what she wanted. Her abundant juices were coating the shaft and with a sloppy wet sound her pussy slurped on Miranda's dick. "Gah! That's good... fuck me! My cunt... fuck my cunt! Come on... harder!"

Ciux had been close earlier, was shocked she'd lasted this long. Hearing Jane's obscene cries was amazing and when Liara sucked her clit once more she shivered with wicked anticipation. "I'm gonna c-come! You're making me c-come!"

"Good." Flattening her tongue Liara licked in broad strokes, thirstily covering all of the maiden's soaked sex. She rhythmically squeezed the glowing hot ass, "Give it to me. I want it."

"AAARGH! Oh... Oh!" Harshly biting her lip Ciux shook with pleasure, her heated body pulsing with release. "G-good! So g-g-!" Like a magnificent purple Goddess of sex she rode the waves of her climax, desperately clawing at Liara's thighs.

Wetness flooded her tongue and Liara sucked, longingly drinking from the generous cunt. She swallowed and came back for more. "N-nice. Very n-nice." It tasted terrific and she loudly smacked her lips. The wanton, open sexuality thrilled her beyond belief. Wetness brushed over her clit and she mewled, "Close... me too! I'm so fucking close! I want to..."

"Your t-turn," Ciux whimpered. Crazed with lust she flicked her tongue back and forth, stimulating Liara's pearl. "I want to f-feel you come. Go a-ahead!"

"OH! OH GODDESS!" Violently trembling Liara embraced the young maiden as they came together. Bliss lifted them, caressing their hot bodies with infinite pleasure.

"Oh my God!" Panting with disbelief Jane felt herself racing towards orgasm. _No way she was gonna come that fast._ But the stunning visual - Ciux's wide open cunt was dripping white cream onto Liara's eager tongue - too hot for words. Yearning for release her superheated pussy _convulsed_ around the massive cock. "Oh gosh... oh gosh..." Taking short little gasps she felt her belly muscles tighten, like a spring coiled for release. "I'm already c-close! I can't b-believe..."

"Already? You h-have to work on some self control Shepard!" Tightening her grip on Jane's waist she ploughed into the woman, now determined to hear her scream.

Jane shivered. The lovely fat cock was relentlessly fucking into her, deep hard thrusts that were driving her higher and higher. She felt her body throb with need. "Oh yes! I'm so hot... fuck me Miri! Fuck me! Nearly t-there... I..." Throwing her head back she screamed at the top of her lungs, feeling her sex explode with pleasure.

"GAAAHHH! COMING! I'm f-fucking coming!"

"Nice," Miri hissed, feeling her tremble in her hands. Gazing over Jane's bare back her eyes found the two naked asari, twitching in each other arms. Wild cries of pleasure filled the room. "Holy hell!" Drunk with pleasure she felt the soft velvet of Jane's soaked cunt as it _clenched_ around her pumping cock. "That feels great... your pussy... s-squeeze me with your pussy... like that... keep going. I w-want to come as well. I want it!"

"Yessss," Jane hissed urgently. She loved this - really wanted to make her friend come. Besides, squeezing her vaginal muscles around the huge dick drove her even higher. "DAMN! Lawson! Why don't y-you fill me up? I'm sooo r-ready for you. My p-pussy... Fill my pussy!"

"Ohhhh... oh I'll give it to you! Here it comes! I'm gonna... AAARGHH! OH FUCK!"

Jane heard her scream and felt the massive dick twitching, shooting powerful spurts of heat deep inside. "Oh! Oh! ... oh Lawson!" She gasped for air. This was exactly what she wanted and she moaned in delight. It was _way_ too much and showed no signs of slowing down. Miranda's come was oozing from her slit, dripping down her thighs _and_ _still_ Miri kept going, spouting jet after jet of sticky cream deep in her orgasmic cunt. "Yes! Give it t-to me! I want it!"

Pressing her cheek against the carpet she whimpered out loud while shamelessly grinding her ass back against her friend. She noticed the two asari staring at them. Being in the spotlight while Miranda was climaxing inside her made her feel amazingly perverted. Glorious. "Take... take a g-good look Ciux! This is h-how your girlfriend fucks her commanding o-officer!"

The maidens smiled from ear to ear. Ciux got a little closer and excitedly touched Jane's forehead.

Miranda slapped Jane's ass. "You're n-not my commanding off-"

"Your p-protests are too obvious."

Another slap.

Miranda giggled and Jane felt the massive cock twitching in her pussy. "Oh! So fun!"

She took a full minute to cherish the wicked sensations before falling forward into Ciux's waiting arms. They embraced, passionately kissing, treasuring the feeling of their proud naked bodies sliding against each other.

"That was awesome!" Feeling extremely grateful Jane looked over her shoulder at Miri. Then stared deep into Ciux's lavender gems. "Is Miri always that forceful? - Ouch!"

Miranda playfully slapped her ass again. Two, three times. She was getting into it. "That's not forceful. 'Commander!' _This_ is forceful!"

They all laughed. Jane gratefully closed her eyes, allowing herself to soak in the carefree, lighthearted atmosphere. She'd been looking forward to their foursome and this was even better than expected. _Fucking awesome!_

She felt the young maiden shift in her arms and opened her eyes.

Lav grinned at her. A bit of guilt seeped into her voice. "Your carpet might be ruined. There's oil everywhere."

Jane just smiled. The young asari was adorable. Her eyes twinkled with a spirited curiosity, her body language still somewhat hesitant toward the savior of the Galaxy. Trying to be reassuring Jane pulled her in. "That's not your fault - mostly Miranda's. Ouch! Hey!"

She didn't even look back as Miri slapped her butt again. "Don't worry, we've got a really good cleaner. They're used to... spots. As a matter of fact... Liara, can you pass me that bottle?"

She got up, sitting on her knees and motioned for Ciux to do the same. She poured more oil on Ciux's boobs and generously palmed them, spreading the oil all over the maiden's chest. "You're lovely. I want to touch you."

"Fun! I like what you're doing..." Ciux grinned and returned the favor, excitedly playing with Jane's tits.

Jane placed a finger on the asari's cheek. Her voice was pure mischief. "We made a mess... but you can make it up to me..."

"Gladly," Ciux smiled playfully, almost shyly,"...what did you have in mind?"

"Kiss me," she stated decisively, "come here you sweet thing."

"Yes." Lav longingly stared deep into the stunning brown eyes before touching the towel on Jane's head. "... Can I?"

When Shepard nodded Lav took the towel away and admired the auburn strands. "A-mazing. It's so incredibly thin!" She took a few minutes to play with the moist alien hair. _So soft... so silky!_ Hair was just one of the reasons humans intrigued her. Ears were weird too. Fascinating!

Humming with pleasure she felt Jane's hands on her waist, hips, breasts, generously exploring her. "Oh Jane..." Feeling immensely grateful she kissed the smooth forehead before going for her lips. She trembled. This was not just any woman - this was Commander Shepard! Oh-so-tenderly she kissed the human lips. Moaning softly she allowed their kiss to deepen and felt a surge of excitement.

* * *

_By the Goddess this is a glorious morning!_

Liara got up on her knees as well and embraced Jane from behind, placing her hands on the soft curves of Jane's hips. She eagerly kissed her bondmate's neck, her shoulders. "I got your back - literally."

The two asari were assaulting Jane like hungry lionesses. Their hands roamed all over - tits, waist, ass - "Hey hey!" Jane laughed, "there's enough for everyone!"

Her laugh turned into a soft moan as she felt a warm hand on her pubic mound, "heyyyyy..."

Ciux marveled at the delicate naked skin. "Wow that is special!" Going lower she traced Jane's slit before parting her folds, rubbing the hot flesh between her thumb and index finger. She alternated left and right, generously stroking all of the tempting cunt. "Wow. Oh... " She slipped a bit deeper, playing with the intimate wetness of Jane's pussy.

"Mmmm... " Moaning softly Jane kissed her, allowing her tongue to explore. So soft, so warm. Her oily fingers plucked on the lavender nipples, palmed Ciux's lovely boobs. She smelled the light cinnamon of asari and pulled Ciux even closer. "Damn you smell nice." Lav slipped her finger inside and Jane felt her sex opening up, fluttering around the slick invader. "Feels nice... Go a-head dear... play with my pussy. Yes, like t-that! I want you to."

Ciux started curling and twirling her finger, treasuring the amazing silky insides. She brushed up on Jane's G-spot and felt the woman stiffen.

"Oh! There! Right t-there...!" Jane bucked her hips, hoping for more. Her pussy throbbed and to her delight Ciux kept stroking the extremely sensitive spot, making her moan and groan with wonderful pleasure. "I love... love what you're d-doing... " Overcome with joy she passionately kissed the young maiden, excitedly sliding her upper chest all over Ciux's bare, oily tits.

Suddenly she felt cold liquid being poured on her butt. "Hey!"

Liara hissed with pleasure - she knew what she wanted. Squirting a generous amount of lubricant on Jane's behind she kneaded the hot flesh, rolling it in her strong hands till she heard Jane moan with lust. She grinned, taking her time, purposefully massaging the now glistening orbs. "I love playing with your ass." Besides herself with lust she slapped Jane's butt. Not rough. Not gentle. Listening to her lover's excited cries was the icing on the cake. She spread the shining asscheeks and fingered the exposed crack.

"Ngghhh..."

Jane mewled decadently. Tilting her hips even more she shamelesly begged for...

Liara grinned. She knew what Jane was wishing for. "Horny human." Using her oily, slippery finger she stroked Jane's perineum, the hyper-sensitive skin between her asshole and her pussy.

"Aaargh! Blue! Yes, t-touch me there... I love it!"

"I know you do."

Liara was getting very excited from her lover's constant moans and whimpers. She kept stroking Jane's most intimate places. She grinned at Ciux, "Listen to her! She loves it when I touch her ass. Don't you Jane?"

Shepard felt something stirring inside, wet, hot. Liara's words only added to her excitement and she sensed a red flush on her cheeks. "Yessss... do me. Do me good."

Liara smiled. Playing with her lover's slippery behind felt fantastic. Jane's entire core was beautifully exposed, glistening with wetness, causing her to gasp. "Goddess!" Using both hands she eagerly enjoyed the lavish thighs, her ass, her slit. She felt Ciux's finger sliding in and out of Jane's swollen cunt. That gave her an idea.

_Wouldn't it be fun to...?_

Angling her wrist she lined up her own index finger then slipped it in to join Ciux in the warm tightness of Jane's pussy.

"Oh! Oh my!"

Panting with disbelief Jane clawed at Ciux's back, marveling at the situation. Two asari! She'd never even considered the possibility. She felt Liara's strong body behind her, the big tits smushing against her back. Ciux was kissing her, fingering her G-spot, pressing up on her front, rubbing her slick tits all over her chest. "You two... oh!"

Feeling her cunt stretching, opening to welcome their fingers was an amazing sensation. The maidens found a shared rhythm, eagerly thrusting into her, making her sob with pleasure, "G-good! Oh! You two... fuck me! Keep f-fucking me... like that, yes!"

It smelled like sex. Jane could taste it on her tongue and licked her lips. Glancing left she saw Miranda - and the woman stared right back, raw lust burning in her eyes. Utterly naked, one leg up, she was excitedly masturbating to the scorching scene they were presenting. Her big cock glistened with wetness as she rhythmically stroked it.

"Damn!" Seeing the perfect alabaster woman playing with her erection, jerking off to the scene they were presenting was blowing her mind. She realized why. In a single image Miranda portrayed the gorgeously soft curves of women and the rough, thick hardness of men. Feeling her bisexuality throb with longing she could just imagine taking that fat cock in her mouth, sucking it till it exploded with wetness. "Fuck! I'm - so - fucking hot!"

She felt Liara pushing, eagerly trying to slip another finger in. "Too much! No, I can't take it!" But her body decided otherwise. Finding a purpose for her hands she pulled on her slick asscheeks, making space for Liara's hand. She planted her knees further apart, opening herself as wide as possible.

"You're a Spectre," Liara growled, "you can handle anything." Making sure her finger was well lubricated she started pressing it past Jane's ring of muscle.

"Aaaargh!" Jane screamed out loud when she felt fiery sparks shooting up her cunt. She could barely remember ever being so stretched, so roughly penetrated. The maidens now had several fingers inside of her and it felt fantastic! Her sex _clenched_ with pleasure. "Yes! My pussy! Fuck my p-pussy! Fuck me!"

Then she felt Liara probing her _other_ opening. "OH! BLUE!"

"You're welcome. _Spectre._" Liara grinned. Her oily fingers were making it much easier than she expected and she slowly pressed forward. "There we go..."

" Ohhhh... oooh..." Jane moaned loudly as she felt Liara's thumb entering her. With both her holes filled she bucked against their hands, the incredible stimulation blowing her mind. Making eye contact she passionately kissed Ciux while grinding their naked bodies together.

"Fucking hot." Ciux felt every twitch. She noticed the juices oozing from Jane's sex, making her fingers so very wet. By now it was coating Jane's inner thighs. Pumping in and out she felt Liara and they grinned at each other, sharing a wonderful intense moment as they were ravaging Shepard. "How's that Jane? How does it f-feel to be fucked by two asari at the s-same time?"

"Ohhh... Yes! You two... don't stop! Don't you d-dare stop!" Her lower half was gyrating madly, impaling herself on the slippery invaders fucking her holes. Her glistening core was completely being exploited by the eager maidens - she wanted nothing else.

Sobbing with pleasure she felt her orgasm building, promising a raw, scorching climax she needed to have. She had to come. She needed it. The heat inside her groin was unreal. "You two... you're making me come... Make me come! I wanna fucking come!"

Ciux shivered. Hearing Shepard cry out was an unbelievable thrill. She twisted and turned her digits, stroking the incredibly soft insides of Jane's heated pussy. "Wow this is good..." She felt Liara in the tight softness of the velvety cunt and made eye contact. "I want... we should..."

"Keep going." Liara encouraged Ciux. "Fuck her! I want you to fuck her... we're going to make her come."

"Close... I''m so fucking c-close!" Panting with need Jane desperately reached for her orgasm. Her toes curled and uncurled. She could barely believe all the hot asari flesh surrounding her, squeezing her, kissing her. All she could smell was their lovely scent. The maidens had filled her and filled her and now she was going to burst.

"I'm gonna... gonna..." She arched her back and screamed with pleasure. "FUCK! OH FUCK!"

Her pussy felt like liquid gold, spasming, her body tingling with bliss. "Aaargh! Coming! I'm c-coming!" She squirmed and twitched inbetween the asari who showed no signs of slowing down.

"Oh yes." Liara moaned. She became aware of Jane's core convulsing with pleasure, squeezing her fingers. Tightening her hold on the trembling woman she _loved_ feeling her climax. She carefully bit Jane's neck, pulling another strangled cry out of her.

"Oh! Oh my!" Feeling Liara's teeth only intensified her pleasure. For a blissful minute she was lost. Wildly rolling her hips she kept going, her quivering cunt leaking even more juices on the maiden's hands.

Liara never stopped, grazing her teeth along Jane's neck. She whispered in her lover's ear, a low husky murmur, "So scandalous... getting fucked by two asari... I feel your wet cunt... that's it... keep coming. I know you want to."

Shepard was a wet moaning mess, overloading on pleasure. She came - again. "Ggghjhh..." The pistoning fingers never stopped, relentlessly fucking into her and she lost all control. "FUCK! Oh fuck!"

She bonelessly slumped between the two maidens. "Oh my... Blue... Ciux... you made me come so hard..." Her legs felt like jelly. Hands on her stomach she enjoyed sweet aftershocks, lost in a hazy afterglow.

"Good. I love making you scream."

Miranda bit her lower lip. Her cock twitched and she felt her orgasm boiling under her heated skin. She wanted to fuck. "Ggg..." She looked at her friends - Ciux and Jane were locked in an intimate embrace and she wanted to give the young asari as much time as possible with Shepard. _Liara!_ Hissing with raw, wanton sexuality she grabbed Liara's waist and nudged her on her back.

"Come here you... come on! Watching you guys got me so excited."

There wasn't much subtlety in the way Miranda was pressing her on her back, aiming her big dick at her azure but Liara hardly cared. Reading the neediness in the big brown eyes she hooked her hands behinds her knees, completely opening herself. Her sweet voice was dripping with sex. She wanted this too. "Good. Looks like you enjoyed it." She playfully tapped Miri's shaft, "need some help with that?"

"Oh blue... " Stunned with the image of the wide open asari Miranda allowed herself three seconds to drink in the view. It got even better as Liara shamelessly parted the folds of her pussy, proudly displaying her glorious wet cunt.

"Holy hell!" Miranda trembled, "aren't you in a helpful mood this morning."

"I can be very... accommodating." Liara laughed, watching Miranda's eyes widen. She tilted her head, eyes sparkling with playfulness. "How can I be of assistance Ms. Lawson? You want my pussy... or my mouth?"

Miranda gawked at her, the stunning question blowing her mind. "Oh you sweet Blue! That is so very hotttt..." Hissing with need she dragged her thick cockhead up and down through the open slit, enjoying the slick wetness. "Pussy. I want your pussy."

"Good choice. Let me just.. oh!" Emphasizing the words Liara rolled her her hips, forcing her cunt to accept the tip of the massive dick. "OH! Oh Goddess you're big!"

Miranda grinned excitedly. "Fuck y-yes. That's some proper helping!"

"Absolutely." Liara was thoroughly enjoying their mischievous wordplay and wanted to continue. Miranda made that quite difficult as the woman deliciously pumped her hips, screwing the thick shaft inside. Feeling her pussy stretching to lovingly kiss the hot cock felt _amazing._ "OH! ... Oh... anything else y-you desire Miss Lawson?"

Miri's mind was racing. She wanted it all. Would Liara...?

"Could you... could you p-play with your breasts?"

"Naughty! Very n-naughty. I like it." Feeling beautifully perverted Liara cupped her large oily tits, rolling and kneading them in her palms. Taking short excited breaths she pinched her nipples, shooting hot sparks up and down her spine. "Goddess! Oh!" She sensed her pussy oozing wetness, coating the driving shaft. "Yesss..."

She felt all inhibitions evaporate. Pushing up her tits she scandalously licked her nipples, sucked on the rock-hard buds. She made eye contact. "Is t-this what you had in mind?"

Miranda was becoming unhinged. Seeing Liara lick her slippery boobs was too hot for words. The stunning visual made her scream with pleasure and she wildly slammed her cock inside. "FUCK! That is so fucking hot! I want to... I want..."

Liara felt it too. Desperate for even more sex she clawed at Miri's shoulders, tilting her ass, eager to have all of the huge shaft inside. "Come on... shove it in... shove it in me. Yes, like that! I want it! I want it in my pussy... go ahead... oh feels good... Fill my pussy!"

Listening to Liara's sweet voice uttering the scorching words Miranda roughly bit her lip. "I'll give you what you want. Come here..." Tightening her hold on the slim waist she pushed and pulled, forcing herself in and out of the asari's slippery cunt. So hot. So wet. She nearly screamed with pleasure. "Oh! Feels good... I love fucking you! I love f-fucking your hot body! I just want to fuck!"

Jane and Ciux watched them and felt the temperature rising. Ciux's mouth was half parted and she absentmindedly pinched her own nipples. "Oh wow."

"Damn..." Jane whispered.

"You brought a similar toy, yes?"

"Yes."

"Splendid. D'you wanna fuck me?"

Jane hissed. She loved Ciux's naughty talk. And she loved the maiden's cute, innocent voice.

"Oh yes. I'd love to _fuck_ you." She picked up her 'magic cock' and started sliding it into her extremely wet pussy.

"Oh fun!" Ciux almost clapped her hands together in excitement. "Let's do it!" Placing her elbows on the floor she stuck her ass up and invitingly wiggled her behind. "Come on Jane!"

Ciux had not forgotten about Liara. Moving over just a fraction she kissed the blue forehead. Liara immediately responded and their lips found each other. "Mmmm..."

Jane marveled at the sight. The two asari hungrily kissed. Completely oiled up, Ciux's slender lavender ass was glistening seductively, inviting her. It got even better as the asari pulled on her cheek, exposing her swollen azure. "Oh you sweet t-thing..." Groaning excitedly she played with the maiden's cunt, her fingers slipping in wetness.

"Ready?" Feeling dizzy with joy Jane watched intently as she guided the tip of her cock between Lav's spread folds. Ever-so-slowly she nudged it past the tight ring of muscle, thoroughly enjoying the feeling of Ciux's velvety flesh. "Fuck you feel good... Your pussy... so good!"

"Ughh!" Gasping in delight Ciux kissed Liara. She felt her pussy throb with pleasure as Jane inched deeper. She touched Liara's hyper sensitive belly - the abdominal muscles spasmed seductively.

"Nice..." She whispered inbetween kisses. Liara smelled terrific, a wonderful mix of human and sex. Tasting it on her tongue she hissed with lust. "Fuck I love tasting you... kiss me more!"

Passionately kissing the maidens squirmed with need. Ciux slipped her hand even lower, touching Liara's legs, her pussy, Miranda's pumping, slippery dick. "Oh!" Looking down she could barely believe her eyes as she noticed the thick alabaster cock fucking into Liara's glistening cunt. "Wow! Oh... oh!"

Things were getting wild. Jane watched the maiden's kiss, watched Miranda have her way with Liara's trembling body. She sighed with happiness. Sex with four felt so verrry naughty and so verrry good. She sensed something fundamental had changed and could just imagine this becoming part of their sex life. What would Liara think about that? She roughly bit her cheek. For some reason she believed Liara would enjoy the idea. Maybe even more than her.

Ever so slowly she pushed forward, sinking into Ciux inch by delicious inch. The silky wet flesh of her friend's cunt felt fabulous around her cock. "N-nice! Feels nice! So w-wet and tight!"

"Yes... oh yes..." Groaning non-stop Ciux arched her back and pushed against Jane, making her pussy accept even more thickness, hungrily impaling herself on the generous big dick.

"There we g-go," She whimpered sensually, "More! I'm plenty wet... Yes! Shove it in... like that... oh yes... keep going!"

Drunk with pleasure she felt the strong hands holding her waist, using it as leverage to screw that cock even deeper. "Yesss... fuck me! My cunt... Fill my fucking cunt!" Her pussy throbbed with excitement and she clawed at the carpet, barely believing the fire erupting in het groin. It got even better as Jane nearly pulled out only to drive back in, causing her sex to greedily convulse around the meaty shaft.

"GAH! Oh!" Her knuckles whitened as she violently fisted the carpet. It felt shockingly good as Jane thrust in and out, stretching her vaginal muscles to the max. "Wow!" Looking over her shoulder she found Jane's eyes. "Come on. Give it to me. Fuck me! Fuck me with t-that big dick. Do it Jane... fuck me good!"

Shepard grinned at her. "My p-pleasure. You feel good... feels f-fantastic!" She twisted and rolled her hips, making her shaft touch the hidden spots inside. In. Out. Moaning wildly she cherished the feeling of Ciux's velvety inner walls.

"Mphh!" Ciux moaned. For a good minute she held very still, ass in the air, enjoying the lovely sensations as Jane pumped into her, exploring the depths of her cunt. "Jane... Wow Jane... all the way... it's all the w-way in! You're so d-deep inside of me!"

"Ughhh..." Jane sighed looking down at Lav's perfect, oily ass, her pussy lips gripping onto her pulsing, rock-hard cock. "Sweet thing..." Grateful as hell she stroked the lavender flesh, fondling the slick orbs of Ciux's heated ass. "Damn! So beautiful... you're so beautiful!"

Miranda grinned. She slapped Jane's ass, a bit rougher than she intended. "Swap!" The women quickly switched places and Miri groaned with joy as she shoved her dick in her girlfriend. "Mghh!"

Ciux kissed Liara's shoulder, then glanced back at the two women fucking them. Her eyes were fiery gems, her voice raw sex. "Wow! That's what I like! Give it to us! Harder!" Turning to the right she kissed Liara who fiercely returned her kiss, moaning each time Jane drove into her.

The room was filled with the delicious heavy scent of sex. Obscene wet noises orchestrated their moans and groans as they indulged into each other, worshipping their excited bodies in an orgy of heated flesh.

A minute later they swapped again, and again, till Ciux barely knew who was fucking her. "Wow!"

"Oh! Oh!"

"Gah!"

Hissing with need she looked over her shoulder. "Miri... I... swap!" She loved Miranda but cherished this chance to be with Shepard. She wanted to feel Jane. She wanted to feel Jane come.

The two women smiled at each other and traded places once again. "Let's do it." Miri panted, secretly enjoying Lav voicing her desires.

"Hell yes!" Feeling her climax boiling in her groin Jane greedily fucked the young maiden with deep, long thrusts. "Damn your pussy feels great! Close! I'm getting c-close!"

Ciux trembled like a leaf. She really wanted to come all over Jane and her heavenly thrusts made her want it even more. Her toes curled and uncurled. Her pussy clamped down on the thick shaft. "I'm gonna c-come... I'm gonna fucking come!" She violently threw her head back, screaming at the top of her lungs, "YES! OH YES!"

Jane felt her pulse - felt spurts of wetness against her groin. _She's squirting on me!_

That did it. Taking short gasps she buried herself deep in the young asari. And exploded. "FUCK! OH F-FUCK!" Her cock twitched madly, shooting wetness in Ciux's already soaked cunt. "AGH! OH!"

Both hands fisting the carpet Lav was shaking with pleasure. When she felt Jane's hot come splashing inside she cried with joy. "Yes! Fill me up! Fill me!" Within seconds it was oozing from her pussy and she sensed it leaking down her thighs. She could barely believe the intensity of her orgasm. Sobbing with pleasure she allowed Jane to unload into her. "More! Give it to m-me! Do it!"

Only wishing to heighten their pleasure Jane tightened her grip on the slim waist while vigorously pumping her silky cream in the maiden's sopping heat. "T-take it... t-take it t-then!"

Liara moaned loudly, aching to come. "Oh... oh..." Watching, listening to Jane and Ciux's cries of excitement made her even hotter. She stared at Miranda. The woman's large breasts bounced with her thrusts, a sheen of sweat on her forehead. A few strands of hair were stuck to her damp eyebrow. _Stunning._ Liara roughly pinched her nipples. Looking over her pubic mound she watched the massive cock fucking into her. Into her wide open cunt. It felt so good. Nearly there. She spread her legs incredibly wide. Desperate for release she clawed at Ciux's arm. "Don't stop! Finish me off! Don't stop now!"

Her breathing came in tight little bursts. This was what she really wanted! Her wild sexual nature screamed with joy, "AAGH! Fuck me! Fuck me!" Closer. Closer. She harshly squeezed her breasts. Her legs jerked. Her muscles locked in place.

"FUCK! OH GODDESS!" Throwing her head back she pulsed with climax, her cunt spasming around the massive shaft. "Gah! Oh!" She clawed at her tits, frantically squeezing them in a storm of lust.

It got even better as Ciux roughly kissed her, the maiden still shivering from her own climax. Crazed with sex they twirled their tongues together and then Liara felt the thick cock explode with wetness. "Miri! Gah!" Gyrating her hips she instinctively milked the hard shaft, sending her into a second, even more powerful orgasm. "FUCK! Oh!"

Once she let go she couldn't stop herself from coming. Ciux's tongue was so very hot. She felt her pussy throb as Miri kept pumping liquid gold deep inside. "Godd...desss...!" The wet sopping sounds were music to her ears. Writhing and twitching she shamelessly screamed out loud. "COMING! I'M C-Coming!"

Licking her lips Jane watched it all. She watched the maidens kiss. Watched her friends squirm and twitch. "Damn!" Sweet aftershocks made her tremble and she held onto Ciux's waist, unwilling to give up the breathtaking feeling of the hot supple flesh, the velvety wet feeling. "Damn g-girls..."

After a wonderful minute she plopped down on the carpet. "Daaaammnnnn..." When Miri pulled her dick out of Liara she watched the asari's cunt _pulsing_ with pleasure, squeezing out Miranda's creamy white come. "Damn!"

"Wow!" Lav's bright eyes sparkled with pleasure. "What's next Jane?"

Grinning from ear to ear Shepard caressed the maiden's toned calf muscle. Ciux wanted even more. The maiden appeared to be insatiable, even more than she expected. "Oh you sweet thing... I l-love your enthusiasm." She slowly got into a sitting position and looked at her naked, sweaty friends. "Five minute break - I could use a drink. And the hot tub should be full by now. Shall we continue there?"


End file.
